Phoenix Rising
by CIFan812
Summary: "Yeah… but I wouldn't mind hearin' it again. You admitting that I was right and, by extension, you were wrong is a once in a millennial event. Makes a demon wish for a video camera." Chapter 40 is up! *Reviews, good or bad, greatly appreciated!* Chapters 1-4 have been re-writen/edited!
1. Sons of God

**Edited!**

_A/N: I don't own_ Supernatural_, or any of the characters. Cause if I did, I wouldn't be here writing story for it for free..._

One Year

Samuel Winchester looked down at the body at his feet. There had been a time when his first concern would have been for the host, who had been very much alive when this all started. Since Dean died, though, doing whatever he could to hurt the other side no matter what the collateral damage had become an obsession of his. The only real way to hurt a demon was when they were still inside the host. He'd bound the demon to the small auburn haired soccer mom that it had possessed – a trick he'd learned from one of his new followers, a witch named Hazel – and tortured it mercilessly until it told him everything it knew. Then he simply shot the host in the head. The demon was still trapped inside, the binding spell preventing it from reanimating the body. It would be bound to the body of its host long after it was nothing more than dust and bones. He smiled, knowing it could still see him through the black unblinking eyes. "Like that? A taste of your own medicine… stuck in a body you can't control." He looked at the person closest to him. "Bury it."

The demon stepped forward and carried the body out of the warehouse. He looked around at the assorted demons and witches gathered around him, nearly a hundred in all and only a small fraction of those who had rallied to his side in his war against Lilith. His new family, he thought with a twisted smile. The thing that Dean probably hadn't counted on when he sold his soul was that he would go just as far to get him back as Dean had been willing to go for Sam. He was going into hell after his brother, and he didn't even need to make a deal to do it. All he had to do was give in. Soon he'd be powerful enough to simply walk right in, free Dean, and take him right back out.

"I'm goin' out for a couple hours. Behave yourselves." He walked out without a backwards glance, Ruby and a handful of demons that acted as his guard following behind him. He'd argued against having a contingent of demons following him everywhere at first, but they'd insisted and now he barely noticed them anymore. Besides, he did need them. Lilith had made more than one attempt on his life. Maybe she couldn't kill him herself, but that didn't mean that she couldn't come at him sideways. He was still mortal despite his powers.

"Where are we going?" Her question sounded casual but he knew better. She had seemed worried almost since the day he had agreed to lead the army and use his powers. Maybe she was having buyer's remorse. That was just too damn bad, he thought. She'd wanted him to lead and now he was.

Sam didn't break stride, didn't turn to look at her. "We're not going anywhere. You're staying here to watch the kid like a good little lieutenant." _Because you're the only one I actually trust. _He left it unspoken but knew she understood.

"You're starting to sound more and more like your brother." She sounded petulant, a little disappointed.

Sam stopped abruptly and stared her down. "Even though I know it's not how you meant it, I take that as a compliment. Now stay!"

Grief

_One year ago…_

Sam wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, holding his brother's body. Bobby and the others were trying to get him to move, to let Dean go, but how did he do that? How did he let his brother go? Dean was dead because of him. Being tortured in Hell because of him. He had to get him back… but he couldn't stop flashing back to the hell hounds ripping him open, couldn't stop hearing him scream, long enough to even begin to think about how. As bad as his death – his murder - had been, it was only the beginning. Dean was going to suffer so much worse than that. He looked down at his brother's face. It looked deceptively peaceful now that Sam had closed his eyes, almost as if he were just asleep.

Finally Sam leaned forward and lifted Dean, cradling him like a baby. It took all his strength and more to stand holding the dead weight, but he felt that he had to. He couldn't allow Dean to be carted around like a damn sack of potatoes between two people, or over his shoulder. Dean deserved better than that, he deserved better than Hell, better than he ever managed to get or anyone ever gave him. He sobbed again at the thought. His brother had been a good man. Selfless, devoting himself to saving everyone around him. Especially Sam. He didn't _deserve_ this.

He walked slowly out to the front door of the house. It seemed so peaceful out here, in this small suburban neighborhood. He couldn't understand why the entire place wasn't in an uproar. Hadn't they heard the screaming? Bobby or one of the others had brought the Impala and she sat waiting to give Dean one final ride. Sam's mind rebelled against the idea. The Impala was Dean's, would always be Deans. And he would make sure that his brother got to drive her again.

"I'll save you, Dean," he murmured to his brother, ignoring the looks Bobby was giving him. "I swear. I'll find a way to save you. I won't let them keep you or turn you into a demon." Bobby opened the car door for him and he slid his brother into the back seat. He wiped a smudge of blood he'd missed earlier from his brother's face, an aborted sob breaking from his lips at the coldness of his skin. Abruptly he backed away and slammed the door shut, leaning heavily against the car. He couldn't do this.

"I'll drive, son." Bobby's voice was soft and filled with sadness.

"No," Sam snapped, a little too harshly. He was the only person still alive that Dean ever let drive his baby and even then, grudgingly. It was bad enough that someone else had driven it here. "I'll drive. I want to be alone with him for a little while longer."

The trip to the desert was a long one. He was going to see his brother off just as they had seen their father off. Salted and burned, that's the way a hunter was buried. It worried him that Dean's body wouldn't be around when he brought Dean back, but he knew he couldn't just leave it where something could get to it. If it took more than a couple of days to get Dean back there would be no way he could preserve it well enough anyway. He'd figure something out, another body maybe. Although Dean would be pissed to end up in someone else's body, at least he'd be alive. Worse came to worse, he'd simply free his brother's soul to move on the way John had been freed. Even his brother going off into the light the way their father had was better than Hell.

He spent the drive reminiscing. After everything that they'd been through, everything that they'd survived. It couldn't end like this. Their father had pushed them so hard, and Dean had never once pushed back. He'd just taken it and done whatever John wanted. Let John make him feel responsible for Sam's life. So responsible that he felt he had to sell his soul. "You never should have let him do that to you, man. Put all that shit on you. You should have left, lived your own life. Been your own man." Then maybe he'd still be alive.

He wiped away tears with his shirtsleeve, never taking his eyes off the road. Where else was there to look? In the back seat at the lifeless husk that used to be the only family he had left in the whole damn world? His big brother who was currently in _Hell_ – because of _him_? "You are a good big brother, dude. The best. I don't know how I'm gonna live without you. I wish to God you hadn't done it, that you hadn't traded your soul for my life. Why did you have to do this, Dean?"

Dean had taught Sam to fight and sheltered as much of his innocence as possible for as long as he could, had nurtured his dreams even when they meant Sam abandoning him. He turned that word around in his head as he tried futilely to blink back tears. Dean had never left before. It was always _Sam_ who walked away, who got possessed and shot him, who pushed him away… until now. As much as Sam wanted to be angry with him for this, how could he? Dean had done it all out of love. Sam had always known that Dean would sacrifice his life for him, but he never would have guessed that he'd sell his soul.

In the desert, in the same spot where he and Dean had built the funeral prier for John Winchester only a little more than a year previously, Sam sat about doing the same thing for his brother with Bobby, Ellen and a few other hunters helping out. Once it was finished to his satisfaction, cleaned his brother up in the back seat of the Impala with a bottle of water and a hotel towel they'd picked up somewhere, and changed his clothes. He knew that it didn't matter much, but he didn't want everyone seeing Dean with a gaping hole in his chest and covered with blood. Hell, he wished that he could erase the memory from his own mind.

Once he was finished, he gently pulled his brother out of the car and carried him to the wooden platform where he laid him down carefully as if he were only sleeping and Sam was putting him to bed. The way Dean had put him to bed so many times when he was little, or more recently when he was injured. He poured the rock salt on the body and took the torch that Bobby was holding. He stood looking at his brother for so long without moving that people began to shuffle nervously. He could practically _feel_ them wondering what he was going to do, if he actually had it in him to do the smart thing or if one of them would have to step up. Sam would never measure up to John or Dean, but he was still a Winchester. He clinched his jaw tight and touched the torch to the prier and the dry, oil soaked wood went up quickly, taking Dean with it as the salt burned blue.

He stood there, watching his brother burn, clutching his leather jacket against his chest until long after everyone except Bobby finally just left him alone. The weapons, the Impala, the jacket and ashes. Soon, those were the only things left to him of his brother. He had long since stopped crying, and he felt nothing now. He was numb and hollow. Empty.

* * *

Dean's phone was ringing. It wasn't the first time, but it was a rare occurrence now. Most of their friends and acquaintances knew that Dean was… gone. Sam kept the phone on though, mostly so that he could call it and hear the ring tone and then listen to Dean's voice when it went to voicemail. Sam picked it up and looked at the caller id. Cassie. He sat up with a start. It had been a long time since he'd even thought about her. His brother had been with a lot of women, and had cared for many of them. But Cassie had been the one woman that Sam knew Dean had actually fallen for. He had been willing, for the first and only time, to settle down. Make a family. And Sam had forgotten to tell her. Well, maybe if he'd gone through his brother's phone book, he'd have remembered, he thought with a sigh and an eye roll, upset with himself for the oversight.

"Hello?"

There was a hesitation. "Dean?" She sounded unsure, like she was afraid that she'd misdialed.

"It's Sam, Cassie." His voice sounded tired to his own ears. Ever since Dean's death he'd had this bone-deep weariness that he just couldn't shake no matter how much he slept. He should just tell her, he knew he should. But he hated saying it. He looked at the nightstand next to his bed that held the urn with his brother's ashes.

"Oh, hi. Where's Dean?"

"He's… he's gone."

Another pause. "When will he be back?" She sounded hesitant, as if she suspected the true meaning of what he was saying but didn't want to consider it.

"He died about a month ago." Murdered. Dragged kicking and screaming to Hell. He heard something fall over the phone. He mentally kicked himself. He should have been gentler. "Cassie? Are you alright?"

"God, no… I was too late." Her voice was barely a whisper and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"He loved you Cassie. I know he did. You're the only one he told, the only one that it was hard for him to leave. He… he knew how you felt about him." He was trying to give her some comfort, though he was badly out of practice. He hadn't comforted anyone since his brother had died.

There was a strangled sob over the line. "God no. It's all my fault. He never got to meet her."

"Cassie… he never got to meet who?" Sam's voice was calm, calmer then he felt.

"Dena. His daughter."

After Sam had gotten over the shock, he realized that Cassie was still talking. He mumbled something into the phone and hung up. He grabbed his duffle and threw it into the trunk, next to Dean's. He put Dean's urn in its customary place in the passenger seat. Before he knew it, he was burning up Route 66 on his way to Missouri, to meet his niece. Dean's daughter.

When he arrived at her house, Cassie was a mess. She was holding a crying toddler when she answered the door. Sam looked down at the child immediately, desperate for something, _anything_, that could make him feel close to his brother. She was beautiful, a mixture of Cassie and Dean. Fairer then Cassie and darker then Dean, with curly dark blond hair, green eyes and freckles. She looked at him, seemed to look _into_ him, and her crying slowed to a few whimpers as she stared at him with his brother's eyes. He broke eye contact with the child for a few seconds and looked at Cassie. "Are you okay?"

Cassie gave him a small sad smile. "Yeah. I… I've been so upset since I talked to you. Dena can tell. She can always tell when I'm upset and she makes a big fuss." Her bottom lip quivered. "Just like her daddy."

She invited him in and offered him tea. He declined and thanked her for the offer. All very polite. Very civilized. Sam was feeling anything but polite and civilized, though. He wanted to shake Cassie until her damn teeth rattled. If she had told Dean about the baby from the very beginning, it would have given his brother something to live for. He never would have made that damn deal with the crossroad's demon, not with a kid of his own to watch out for.

"Can I hold her," he asked finally, feeling like his heart would break the minute he touched her but needing to anyway.

Cassie handed the baby to him wordlessly and watched them stare at each other in silence as if they'd known each other forever.

"Hey little girl. You've got your Daddy's eyes. I wish you could have known him. He was the best big brother in the world. He…" Sam's voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again. "He would have been a great Dad. He would have loved you the instant he saw you. But don't worry. I'll tell you all about him. I promise."

"How did he…" Cassie's voice trailed off. She was obviously having as much difficulty as Sam saying the words.

"Saving me," Sam said. It was a horrible oversimplification, but how did he explain everything that had happened over the past fourteen months? She knew about them, about what they did – she had been the only civilian the usually tight lipped Dean had ever told – but still. How did you tell someone that Dean had sold his soul to bring Sam back from the dead?

She smiled, a few tears spilling from her eyes. She wiped them away and sniffled. "That's so like him. I should have told him. I didn't want to tie him down. He did so much good, and he didn't ask to be a father. It was stupid… _I_ was stupid." She snorted softly, shaking her head.

"What made you change your mind?"

She shook her head again. "I knew it was wrong. Dean had a right to know about her and I didn't want my daughter growing up without a father. They had a right to know each other." Her voice broke and she started to cry again. She rushed out of the room, her hand over her mouth.

He watched her leave as he held his niece. He looked down at the child. "I'm gonna bring him back to us," he whispered to her. "I promise. We Winchesters never break our word. Not ever, y' understand?"

Ruby showed up the next day, offering a way to get Dean back. He ignored her for weeks, studying everything he could get his hands on about Hell, looking for a weakness, an opening, anything. But he came up empty. The only thing, supposedly, that could get a soul out of Hell was an angel, and Ruby had told them a long time ago that there were no angels, no Heaven. No God. He killed as many evil sons of bitches as he could find, but he always came back to Missouri, to Dena. He didn't sleep well, and when he did his dreams were filled with Dean smiling and happy one minute and screaming in agony and torment the next. Dean begging him to come save him. Dean being tortured.

He stayed in Missouri for over a month, getting to know his niece and Cassie. He could see why Dean had loved her. She was one kick ass woman. The kind of woman that Dean would need to keep him honest. What he couldn't understand was why she didn't tell him about the baby. Did she think he wouldn't care? That he would have ever left his daughter? How could she love him and not know him better than that?

One day the war with Lilith followed him to Missouri, to De. He'd managed to save her but he knew things couldn't keep up the way they were. He had to get his brother out of Hell and he had to keep his niece safe in the meantime. Out of pure exhaustion and desperation, he finally gave into Ruby.

Sons of God

Sam had finally agreed to meet with Bobby after months of him showing up begging for a few minutes to sit and talk. Sam always seemed puzzled by how Bobby could always find him, but he wasn't giving away his secrets, not with how those damn creatures the kid traveled with liked their binding and cloaking spells. He wasn't sure if he could get through to the boy but he had to try. He owed it to John and Dean. He'd never had much luck talking sense into any Winchester, and Sam was every bit the stubborn jackass his father had been. Except Bobby was pretty certain that John would never have worked with evil demons and witches.

"They're not hurting anyone," Sam said in response to Bobby pointing out that John wouldn't approve of his association with the demons he'd walked into the bar with. "I don't let them."

"What about the bodies they're walkin' around in?"

Sam shrugged and looked at the mirror behind the bar, stared at his own reflection like he was trying to recognize it. Probably didn't. Bobby sure as hell didn't recognize the kid anymore. "A necessary evil."

"You didn't used to believe in those, boy."

"I changed."

"No shit. You think your brother would want you goin' this far?"

"You think I wanted him to go as far as _he_ did? To go to hell just so he could get me back? But he didn't ask me, did he Bobby?" He downed the rest of his whiskey and slammed the empty glass down. Bobby wondered when he'd started drinking as hard as Dean and John had. "I can't ask him and I sure as hell ain't askin' you." He threw some bills on the bar as he got up and headed for the door. Well, that ended a lot quicker than even Bobby thought it would.

"Sammy-" he called, but was cut off by the look of cold fury in Sam's eyes when he turned at the sound of his nickname.

Same leaned into his space with a snarl. Fear raised goosebumps on his arms. "I haven't been Sammy in a year old man. Sammy's dead. He died watching his big brother screaming in pain and terror on the floor while a hellhound ripped open his heart. Sammy was a soft, weak loser who let his brother go to Hell."

"At least take the baby back to her mother."

Sam cringed and looked away. "Cassie can't protect her. It's safer for both of them this way."

Bobby remembered the day that made Sam leave Missouri, the day the Lilith's demons had attacked Cassie and little De in their home. From what Bobby had been able to piece together, Sam had gotten there just in time to save them. By the time Bobby had gotten there, Cassie was in critical condition at the hospital and Sam had disappeared with De. "How would your brother feel about his kid bein' babysat by a bunch of evil bastards that he would have been tryin' t' kill if he was around to do it, boy?"

Sam didn't answer. Instead, he glared at Bobby before stalking out angrily, followed by a handful of unsavory characters that were likely his demons. _His demons_, Bobby repeated to himself, feeling chilled to the bone. It probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to follow him, but Bobby did it anyway, hoping to find some way to get through to the young man, or die trying. The die trying part was looking more and more likely. But he owed it to John. Aggravating as he could be, he'd been a good friend. Loyal to a fault. And Dean… he'd loved both boys like they were his own. He wouldn't give up on Sam.

He was walking fast to compensate for his shorter legs, and had nearly caught up with the boy just before they reached the Impala, when he heard a loud thump. Whatever had fallen made the ground shake. They both turned to see a tall, thin woman straightening up from a crouch. Her skin was a curious golden shade and she wore a long black coat with shiny silver buttons that seemed to reflect far more light then existed in the dark parking lot. She began walking towards them purposefully. Behind her, other creatures dressed in similar fashion, all with oddly colored metallic looking skin, began to fall like rain from the sky and land with thumps of their own. In all, there were about a dozen. "Samuel Winchester," she said in a voice that was melodious and commanding at the same time, "don't be afraid."

That was easier said than done as Bobby, Sam and Sam's pet demons all backed away instinctively. Bobby could feel raw power radiating off her. The demons hissed at her. "What are you doing in our sandbox," one of them asked in a voice that was almost a growl.

She glared at him, her eyes glowing silver for an instant the way the demon's turned pitch black. "Silence." Her voice was soft, yet seemed to fill the night air with an unspoken threat. Her voice sounded like it was music being played on an instrument, but it was… dangerous too. Bobby felt a tingle of fear run up his spine as the demon shrank away and practically hid behind Sam. Anything that could scare a demon like that was not something to trifle with.

"What are you," Sam demanded, his jaw set and his voice steady. If Bobby hadn't known him all his life, he might not have recognized the fear underneath his bravado.

The woman cocked her head at him and smiled slightly. "I am a Son of God."

"A _Son_ of God," Sam repeated incredulously.

"Commonly known as an angel, although that's technically incorrect. I and my brothers have business with you. Or, more accurately," she cocked her head, eyes locked on Sam, "business that concerns you."


	2. Sacrifices

**Edited!**

Sacrifices

* * *

Prince of Heaven

"You're an _angel_?" Sam asked incredulously.

She scowled. "No. 'Angel' means messenger. I am no messenger. I'm a warrior. A general in fact. You humans just call all of us angels."

"You're an _angel_?" Sam repeated, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. Ruby had told him there were no angels. Ruby had lied to him.

She sighed in frustration. "I do not have time for this. They are gathering …"

"You could just be a very powerful demon," he said suspiciously.

"Have you ever seen a demon fly? Or turn its host's skin gold?"

"No, but that doesn't mean it's outside of the realm of possibility," he persisted stubbornly.

"Tell him who I am," she commanded one of the demons cringing behind him.

"Ari'el. Mikha'el's second in command," the demon obeyed with a shaky voice.

Sam turned to look at him, "Mikha'el?"

"You know him as _Michael_. General over all the armies of… Heaven," he spat out the word like it caused him physical pain.

Sam glared at the demon. "You told me there was no Heaven. No angels."

The demon shrunk away from him, sensing Sam's mounting anger. He knew as well as any of them that Sam was now powerful enough to destroy him with a thought. "Not me… it was _Ruby_ who told you that!"

"The demons lied," the angel said almost too softly to hear. "Shocking."

He turned back to the angel. "Okay just for the sake of argument, let's say I believe you. What type of business are we talking about?"

She turned her head as if listening for something, long raven hair slipping over her shoulder, and that's when he realized that, no, it wasn't a she. The body was all wrong. None of the natural curves of a woman. The body was thick and powerful yet graceful somehow, with heavily corded muscles and a solid chest apparent even through the clothing. It was the face that did it. The face was so deceptively beautiful that it almost forced him to think of him as feminine. He returned his piercing gaze to Sam, freezing and burning him with it at the same time. "We need the urn."

Sam knew instantly what he was asking for and he clinched his jaw stubbornly. Dean's ashes. "You can't have it."

The angel narrowed his eyes at Sam. For the first time Sam noticed that his eyes were blue, but not the normal blue. They were a deep, bottomless blue that was almost black. "I could take it if I wanted. But I'm asking nicely."

"What do you want with m' brother's ashes?"

He sighed. "The same thing you want. To bring him back. Now if you want him in the same body, then you need to hand over the ashes. Heaven will only intervene so far. We do not have time to debate. Will you give me the urn, or shall I take it from you?"

"What makes you think you can?"

The next thing he knew, there was a blinding flash of light and when it was gone, he was… looking up at the night sky? How the hell had that happened? Bobby was next to him peering down into to his eyes with a worried expression. "Y'all right, boy?"

"Wha'?" He felt dazed. Not hurt really, just winded as if all the air had been knocked out of him and he'd passed out.

The angel moved into his field of vision holding up Dean's urn, his perfect eyebrows raised in amusement. "Coming Winchester?"

He pushed Bobby's offered hand away and struggled to his feet to follow the angels, who were heading into the desert. He looked around and saw the bodies his guards had inhabited sprawled out on the ground, as if they had simply dropped where they stood. "What the hell'd you do to them," he yelled after Ariel.

"I sent them back. You won't be needing them." His soft voice drifted back to Sam clear as a bell even though he didn't turn around and he was already several yards away.

Sam followed, vaguely aware that Bobby was trailing behind him, silently fuming and trying to use his powers against Ariel. The angel just kept moving as if nothing was happening, though he thought he heard laughter floating through the dry air. Sam huffed in annoyance. "If you're such a badass, why do you need so much back up," he demanded as he caught up. He needed to know what the angel's weaknesses were. No hunter he'd ever known had run across one before.

"Honor guard. I am a general. Besides, a little persuasion might be in order. Not much more intimidating then a dozen Sons. Especially to those who have a proper fear of us," he said pointedly.

That's when Sam saw them, about fifty in all just standing in the middle of nowhere. He knew they were demons instantly.

"Ah, if it isn't a prince of Heaven," one of them called out in a mocking tone. "To what do we owe the honor?"

"We've come for the soul of Dean Winchester. Heaven yet has need of him."

"He sold his soul, fair and square. Nothing you can do about it."

"Nothing," Ariel repeated almost playfully, an eyebrow raised. He tilted his head slightly. "Would you like to explain that to Father?"

"He sold it to us of his own free will! He's ours!" Sam half expected the demon to stomp his foot and noticed that Ariel merely smiled, as if he were enjoying the exchange. Probably was. He seemed like the type who enjoyed getting under people's skin.

"His soul was not his to sell. You know to whom all souls belong. Even yours, demon."

The demon flinched and seemed to pale. "He set the rules!"

Ariel shrugged. "Which means He can break them whenever He wants."

"He's no fun to play with," the demon said peevishly.

The angel smiled broadly. "Oh He's plenty fun to play _for_. Playing _against_ Him… now that's the real problem."

"Is He… is He personally intervening?"

"The mortals have to save their own world," he replied noncommittally. "Just like we had to save ours."

"If that rotten Bastard is reneging-"

There was the briefest flash of lightening in the clouds. Ariel's gaze flickered upwards. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

The demon stepped back and looked at the sky. "He's _here_?"

"He's everywhere."

"You know what I mean, prince."

"He has descended from the sides of the North." Ariel shrugged again. "You should have guessed. Resurrection _is_ a bit above our pay grade."

"He let us make the deal, resurrected the brother so we wouldn't have to replace him!"

"No… so you wouldn't be _able_ to replace him. Now you can give us what we came for, or we can go in after him… we will rip hell to shreds and there won't be enough of you left for a block party let alone a war. But I'll start with you. And please," he glanced back at Sam in amusement for a brief second, his melodious voice dropping to a hiss, "ask me what makes me think I can."

The demon refused to rise to the bait. "Fine! But we have a condition." The demon smiled. It was never a good thing when demons smiled.

"What would that be?" Ariel sounded almost amused until the demon whispered whatever it was. He stiffened and blinked. Then his good humor was back as if it had never gone anywhere and he smiled. "Agreed."

"Don't you have to go ask permission, pretty boy?"

Moving so fast that Sam didn't see him so much as twitch, Ariel had a sword to the demon's neck and Sam wondered where it had come from. The skin of the demon's host smoked at the point of contact. "Already anticipated and agreed to, demon. I'm not going to ask again."

"It's yours," he said, careful not to cut himself on the blade. In a blink, the sword was gone.

"Get out of my sight, you vile creatures."

The demons retreated, melting into the surrounding darkness. There was another flash of lightening, brighter this time, and a warm blast of wind that made the hair on Sam's arms stand on end.

Ariel looked at one of the angels in his entourage and it stepped forward. It was hard for Sam to tell their gender, although from what Ariel said and the way they all seemed to be built, they all seemed to be male. Or at least masculine. He handed the second angel the urn. The angel took it and walked to a clearing where he opened the urn and upended it. At first it seemed like the strange warm wind was simply going to scatter the ashes, but then they began to swirl and eventually became a shape, a kneeling man. Dean's outline. Suddenly he found himself looking at his brother, dressed in the clothes he'd cremated him in. Dean threw back his head and let out an agonized scream. The angel who'd emptied the urn waved a hand over him and whispered something and his brother slumped to the ground, unconscious.

First Thing's First

Sam had a vision. It had been a long time since he'd had one and he'd almost forgotten what they felt like. Oh, he thought he'd remembered but memory didn't compare to reality. He prayed that he didn't cross paths with a cop as he drove as fast as he could to Cassie's house. Lilith was there, or on her way. He wasn't sure which, and he couldn't get her on the phone to warn her. Damn phone lines were down because of the storm yesterday. The engine was starting to whine, protesting the prolonged abuse, but he ignored it. He knew which his brother would value more between his daughter and his engine.

When he finally arrived, there were demons guarding the perimeter of the house. Instead of parking and fighting his way through, he drove straight threw them, sending two flying, and into the house. They hadn't been in this part of the house in his dream and he hoped that they weren't right now. He jumped out of the car, gun in hand and ran through the house. The only demon that could have gotten in was Lilith… demon's traps didn't seem to work on her that well. He found them in the nursery, just like in his dream. Cassie was bleeding, laying in front of De, trying to protect her daughter with the last of her strength.

Lilith, in a little girl's body again, taunted him. "I'm going to make you watch me kill poor little Dena just like you watched me kill her daddy."

He screamed and raised his hand. The next thing he knew, the body that Lilith was inhabiting disintegrated. There was no other way to describe what happened. Nothing was left but the demon, a cloud of black briefly girl-shaped smoke that quickly flew out the window and disappeared. He saw more smoke streaking through the sky and realized that her demons must have gone with her.

"Y' okay?" He asked Cassie as he picked up his screaming niece and quickly checked her to make sure she was alright.

"I… I don't… think so…"

"Shhh…" He checked her pulse and found it too fast and thready. She'd lost a lot of blood. "It's okay now. I got you. She won't come back for a while."

"Just a kid…"

"A demon possessed kid." He was dialing 911.

By the time the police arrived, De had cried herself to sleep and Sam had called Bobby to come watch Cassie. He decided he was going to take De and leave. The only place Dean's daughter was safe was with him. And if Cassie didn't know where De was, she would be safer. Even if she wasn't, De came first. Just like Dean had. He quickly packed De's things and was back on the road within ten minutes of the ambulance leaving. He summoned Ruby that night in a hotel room in Spokane.

The Price

"He will be different."

Sam glared at the angel as he settled Dean into the Impala. But the glare was brief because he couldn't keep his eyes off his brother. His living, breathing brother. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's been in Hell for a year. His memories have been sealed until he can deal with them, but he's been tortured. For him it as far longer than a year. For him it was a lifetime."

Sam's eyes went wide with fear. "He's not…"

"No, he's not a demon. He still retains his humanity. Otherwise, Heaven never would have brought him back. Dean Winchester as a demon would have tipped the scales too far in the wrong direction. Heaven _is_ actually rooting for the human race."

"Doin' a damn fine job of showing it too."

He ignored the barb and continued speaking. "Your brother will have PTSD. He will wake up screaming at night sometimes and not be sure why. He will be unfeeling and callous on occasion. He will cry for no reason. He will hurt a great deal."

"Why did you wait so long?" He ground out. "If you had done something sooner, he would have been fine!"

"There is a plan. There always is."

"What plan?"

"I do not know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Father usually only shares what is necessary. His plans are His own."

Sam snorted bitterly. "We're all just chess pieces to Him, aren't we?"

Ariel blinked at him and cocked his head. "You are angry."

"Why wouldn't I be? He let the demons do this to Dean. He resurrected me, I heard the demon. All for some plan. I don't give a damn about His plans."

Ariel smiled broadly. "You will. You and Dean are special to Him, He-"

"Special to Him? Is that why He likes to torture us so much? My mother, Jess, Dad. All the people who suffer for no damn good reason. What? Is it entertainment? Can't you get cable in Heaven?"

"You need to pull yourself together, soldier," he said in a tone that reminded Sam of his father. "There is a war coming. You can have your existential tantrum afterwards. You cannot afford the luxury right now."

Sam huffed in annoyance. He wondered if all angels were this aggravating to talk to. But at the same time, he was grateful. He had brought him back his brother. Maybe it had taken him longer to come through then he'd like, but he'd still done it. Besides, knowing that there were angels, that there was a positive to all the negative that he'd witnessed in his life, made him feel like maybe they weren't out here all alone. "We can deal. As long as we're together, we can deal."

"You have to get rid of them, Sam. The demons and witches."

He frowned at her. "How?"

"I can help. But it must be done now. Tonight."

"Does it have to be… does it have to be _all_ of them?" He swallowed hard as he looked up at the angel.

* * *

"My lord."

Ariel looked up at the gentle voice. He was glad of the distraction, pulling him out of his dark thoughts.

"Are you sure of this, my lord?" The angel spoke earnestly, his face filled with concern. Ariel smiled. He hadn't seen that look since their own great war.

"It is the price required if the humans are to stand a chance of winning the battle against Hell. Dean Winchester is necessary."

"But once you are mortal, they will…" his voice trailed off with a nervous hum.

"Kill me? I know this."

"Angels are not meant to know death. What will happen to you if you die?" His brow was furrowed and his voice strained.

Ariel sighed. "I do not know. I have served Heaven faithfully… I have to believe He will not desert me now. God is above all merciful. Besides, it is not unprecedented. The Fallen who chose to become gods among men, to take women and begat children… they had mortal bodies, they have been killed."

"And they go to hell."

"Because they are banned from Heaven for all eternity. I am not banned. So you see, I will live on, just not as I am."

"But you will your position, your authority."

"Are you so sure of that? We risked honor and freedom in our war. But we did not risk our lives. It is harder for mortals, humans especially. They are fragile, easily broken. Yet they fight. There is something valiant in that. I consider it an honor to finally learn what that is like. To sacrifice everything for a cause, a belief. Because it is right." He meant it, even though fear, unfamiliar and clawing, burned white hot in his stomach. He had been given a choice, and he had already made it. Earth was worth it,  
humanity was worth it. Now if only the humans would come to believe that too. He would have gone home, one last time, to have one last meal with his friends as a prince of Heaven if there had been time. But there wasn't. His lips curled in a bittersweet smile. Time was something that had never mattered much to him. There had always been schedules and deadlines. Structure. But it seemed different now somehow. The first gift of mortality, he thought. Just how precious every minute was, how much each one cost. One thing was always done at the price of another.

Squaring his shoulders, he put such thoughts out of his mind. He had a mess to clean up before he became mortal and the demons came for him. He sighed again, feeling genuinely tired for the first time in his existence. "Is everything ready?"

* * *

Two angels stood guard at the Impala, and Sam wasn't sure in which sense he was being guarded. Where they trying to protect him or did they think he would do something to stop them? His brother was still asleep. He was afraid that he was comatose, which would be just so typical of their luck – Dean comes back from hell a vegetable which, though certainly better then hell, would majorly suck - but Ariel had assured him that he was simply resting, giving his mind time to deal with the shock of the transition. He'd gone to the entrance of the warehouse then, sword drawn, with a handful of his 'brothers.' They stood there for a few moments, silently at first and then in deep conversation, before going in. There were occasional screams, but no black smoke erupted. Sam was worried about Ruby. He didn't want to be, but he realized that he had become dependent on her since she had come offering help nearly two years ago. He scrubbed his face with his hands and regarded the angels standing on either side of the car. It was downright eerie the way they stood with their swords drawn, facing each other, not so much as blinking or breathing. He supposed an angel didn't need to do either, but still… it was just all kinds of creepy. But it did beg the question… if an angel didn't need to blink, why did they have eyelids? Was this even their real appearance?

Ariel and the others came out then, disturbing his agitated musings about angels and eyelids. They were all as clean as they went in, no blood, no bruises, and no injuries of any kind that he could see. Ariel was carrying a surprisingly calm De. They all stopped and let Ariel approach the car alone. "It is finished. Light work, actually."

"No blood," he observed as he took the baby. She was almost beyond the point of being called a baby, though. She looked longingly at the angel for a moment before dropping her head on her uncle's shoulder. He rubbed her back absently.

"Unlike Winchesters, Sons smite bloodlessly," he said, lips quirking at his own odd joke.

"Smite? You still seriously say that?"

The angel glowered at him, but he sensed that it was good natured. "Your war can be won, Samuel, just like ours was. It will not be easy. And you have much yet to sacrifice."

"I think I've sacrificed enough, thanks."

"What do you suppose will happen to De if you lose?" The angel cocked his head at him and his arms tightened around the child involuntarily. "You think your childhood was bad. What will hers be like in a world that is controlled by demons, where earth is just another Hell? Where the things you hunt roam in the open and kill with impunity, not even bothering to hide? There will be famine and war without end. The rivers will run red. Not figuratively… literally red with blood. Not a human soul will be left, just warring factions of demons and evil things. Is that the world you saved her for? You might as well just shot the poor child now. Save her the grief."

Sam didn't answer, because he knew the angel was right. They couldn't just hide under a rock until everything blew over. This wasn't blowing over. "You're not going to help, are you?"

He sighed in what seemed like sadness. "I have given everything I can to make sure you have a chance. I… _Heaven_ can only intervene so far. I must go now. I have an appointment to keep. Your brother will awaken soon."

With that, the angels were gone leaving nothing but an empty silence.

"What have you done?" He looked up to see Ruby staring at him from outside the car.

"Ruby… you're still…"

"Alive?" she sneered. "Yeah. No thanks to you. Did you trade us for Dean?"

He frowned. "Would it really be a shock if I did?"

"I thought… you know what, it doesn't matter. You clearly don't want me around."

"Why are you… are there other survivors?"

"No… they ignored me. One of them said something stupid about Heaven having need of me." She snorted derisively.

"Yeah, about that… I thought you told me there was no Heaven? No angels, no God. Care to explain that."

She blinked at him, seeming a little stunned that he'd turned the tables. Before she could say anything, a voice that he hadn't heard in a year seemed to stop time itself. "Who's the kid?"

* * *

"Excuse me… I don't think I heard you right. You did _what_?" Dean started off deceptively calm, but he was yelling by the time he got to the end of the last sentence… not unusual for Dean, especially when his baby brother did stupid things, things that made the veins stand out on his neck and his eyes go wide in anger. He stared at his brother, looking like his head would explode at any moment, his hands on his hips. Ruby was gone when he'd looked back up and now he and Dean were standing outside the Impala where Dean had listened with growing agitation while Sam recounted what had happened for the last year.

"I did what I had to do," Sam mumbled petulantly, angry with himself for reacting like a scolded child.

"Oh… I see. You _had_ to become general of a demon army. You _had_ to kidnap my kid from her mother. What the hell's wrong with me? Of course you _had_ to do all those things!"

"Dean-"

"Don't 'Dean' me!" he hissed, red with anger. "And don't you dare look at me like that with those damn sad puppy dog eyes o' yours. I'm gone for one year… one fucking year and _this_ is what you do? What the hell were you plannin' for year two? A redo of the Holocaust? Nuking a continent? Arma-fucking-geddon? "

"Well, I was only 'gone' for a few hours and you managed to sell your damn soul!"

"Like that's comparable to killing people. Besides, this is not about me!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, you were in Hell… _Hell_, Dean! Fire, brimstone, eternal damnation. How was I supposed to live with that? How was I supposed to go to sleep and get up every damn day knowing where you were? How was I ever supposed to do that? 'Cause that's the one thing you didn't teach me, man. How to get on with my life when the most important person in my world is in Hell in ten easy steps."

Dean blinked at him silently for a moment before looking down. "When I made the deal… I wasn't gonna tell you. I was just gonna disappear, you know, when the time came. So that one day, you'd realize I must be dead and you'd be able to move on." He looked back up at his brother, his eyes haunted. "You knowin' where I went and why wasn't ever part of the plan."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, everyone has plans don't they? Sammy's just supposed t' go along with 'em all like a good boy, right? Don't be hurt 'cause I'm goin' to Hell for ya Sammy. Don't be pissed that God not only does exist, but He's one sadistic fucker Sammy. You're the only one who can stop Lilith, Sammy. Don't feel alone and scared and helpless, Sammy. Just suck it the fuck up, Sammy. Sit Sammy, fetch Sammy, stay Sammy."

"Sam-" Dean's voice was rough with emotion and there were tears in his eyes.

Sam held out his hand, his jaw quivering with the effort to control himself. "No… don't. Please just don't, Dean. You know I fantasized about this day so many times. There were days when it was all that got me through. Just you, me and De. We could get a house and just wait everything out. Ward it real good, be together, _safe_."

"You know we have to take her back Sam," Dean said quietly, almost gently. "Cassie has to be worried sick."

"The bitch didn't even tell you she was pregnant!"

"Sam!"

He backed down immediately, recognizing the tone of his brother's voice. He spent a lifetime reacting to that tone, and he couldn't just switch it off now. "You're right. 'M sorry. It's just… Lilith tried to get to De already. She nearly killed Cassie in the process. I did what I did to protect 'em both. Much as I resent the hell outta her for what she did, I knew how you felt about her. I didn't want her death on my head too."

Dean looked away. "Lilith, huh?" There was something bitter in Dean's tone. Not that Sam could blame him. Lilith was the one who had held his contract. Not to mention that she'd repeatedly tried to kill Sam, which was always the quickest way to get on Dean's shortlist.

"Yeah."

Dean met his eyes again and Sam shivered. He'd never seen Dean's eyes look like that before. Dean could always be cold and hard, but this was different, scarier, and his pupils seemed just a little too large. Not much scared Sam anymore, but that look scared the hell out of him. When he spoke, his voice sounded like the serrated edge of a knife. "Then we'll just have to kill the bitch, won't we?"

* * *

A/N: _As always, reviews are so appreciated!_

**Lexa**, **Alys**, **Hermy80** & **FirstBorn**_, thanks for letting me know you wanted more… so here it is. Hope it lives up to everyone's expectations!_


	3. Heaven's Needs

**One Seriously Weird Night**

Ariel stood in the desert thinking that he really should have brought a messenger. They were so much better at communicating with the humans. Encouraging them, talking them into doing things that on the face were just plain crazy. Facing off thousands with an army of a few hundred. Starting movements that could get them killed. Staring down firing squads. Hiding Jews in attics in the center of Nazi Germany. Running around in loin clothes and attempting to dismantle tyrannies with peaceful protests. Usually, they didn't even have to show themselves. Just whisper the right things in the right way. Yes… he definitely could have used one when dealing with Sam Winchester. The boy had only ended up angrier after their talk. "Please do not let him be lost forever to despair. Do not allow my inadequacy turn him against You, away from the faith to do the right thing." He cocked his head to listen, but there was no answer. Heaven was curiously silent. He smiled slightly, affectionately. "You always go quiet at the oddest times. You do realize that is what annoys the humans so much?"

The air around him suddenly crackled with a familiar energy. It was time. "Please… just tell me that I will see Heaven again…" he whispered into the night air. The crackling grew stronger, encouraging, comforting. He smiled again, wider this time. Then suddenly there was a shift. He felt… naked. He reached for his sword and didn't find it. No mortal could weld the sword. That's when he knew. He looked at his hands. They didn't look the same. They looked… human. The color, the size. They were more delicate and less all at the same time. Fragile. They looked fragile, but clumsier. He felt like a stranger in his own body. Well, not really his body. His body had never been mortal. He had never known cold before, had never known hunger. Had never known fear. What he'd thought of as fear was a pale shadow of this wild thing clawing in his stomach.

Then he heard their catcalls carrying on the dry cool night air of the desert, taunting him. He looked around, but could see nothing past a few yards. His eyesight had diminished. He concentrated and felt his eyes begin to glow, and he saw further, but still nowhere near what he was used to. He wasn't human, exactly, but he wasn't even close to what he had been. The demons were coming. Probably a lot of them, probably as many as could get there. Probably bringing other things with them. The chance to kill a Son had to be irresistible for them, like catnip. A once in a millennia event. He would know death tonight, pain beyond anything that his immortal body had ever been capable of experiencing, but he was a warrior. He would not die without a fight. He had holy water and a knife that could kill them, and he knew a dozen ways to send a demon back to hell without his sword. Warfare was part of who he was, fighting was second nature no matter what form he was in. This wouldn't be quick. This wouldn't be painless. But that was okay, because immortality or no, angelic abilities or no, he was still a prince.

* * *

Bobby was angry. Sam had refused to take him with them and the angels, or Sons or what the hell ever they were, didn't seem to care one way or the other. The truck couldn't keep up with the Impala, and he needed gas – which was easier said than done in this one horse desert town, but Bobby knew where the warehouse was. By the time he got there, Sam and Dean were outside the Impala in the middle of the deserted road facing each other. The tension between them could be cut with a knife.

Dean looked at Bobby as he approached. "Did you know what my idiot brother was up to?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. Couldn't he just get a few minutes to be grateful that the boy was out of Hell, that he was _back_? "Yeah… tried to stop 'im. But tryin' to stop one of you Winchesters when you got your mind set on somethin' is like tryin' to stop a tornado with a feather boa."

Dean gave him a small smile at the imagery. "It's good to see you again, Bobby."

"I always knew we'd get you back somehow, boy. We had to." Bobby walked right up to him and pulled him into a rough hug. No matter how hopeless it had looked, he'd never been able to bring himself to entertain the thought that they wouldn't get him out of Hell. The idea that he would be there forever, or get out only after becoming a demon, was just too horrifying. "Don't ever do something that stupid again, boy. There's only so many do overs you're gonna get an' you've already gotten more 'en your fair share."

Dean laughed and returned the hug, slightly awkward. "Yeah."

"So, uh, Dean?"

Dean pulled away from Bobby and looked up at the sound of his brother's voice. He was looking inside the car, at a squirming De. "Yeah?"

"You think you wanna hold off on yellin' at me for a while so you can meet your daughter? She's wakin' up." He leaned in through the open door and picked up the two year old, who opened her eyes and snuggled against him comfortably.

Dean seemed frozen, staring at the child, barely breathing, as Sam brought her to him and put her in his arms. He held her awkwardly at first until he seemed to remember that he knew how. He shifted her in his arms and looked into eyes that were just like his, blinking curiously at him. "Hey there," he said softly, his voice breaking as he blinked away tears. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, suddenly shy. "Wow. So," he said seriously, "Sam tells me I'm your Dad. Took me a while to show up. Sorry about that.

She said something that sounded like a bunch of babbling to Bobby, a serious expression of her face. Dean seemed to understand exactly what she was saying.

"Dena, huh?" he asked. "That's a pretty name." Bobby marveled at his easy way with the child, but Dean had always been good with kids. Should've been. He'd practically raised Sam.

More babbling, ending with what sounded like 'De'.

"He calls you De? That's not bad either. Mind if I call ya De too?" Huh. She must actually be using real words. Go figure. How Dean was understanding her was beyond him.

"No." Now that was clear.

"You've been hangin' out with your uncle way too much. Tryin' to turn my kid into a geek, Brainiac?" He shot jokingly at his brother.

"Just 'cause she can speak English doesn't mean she's a geek, jerk. She's almost three." Sam had been watching them with a small smile. This was what he had been waiting nearly a year to see and Bobby could see the obvious satisfaction in the boy's eyes. "If you don't use baby talk with them, they talk just fine."

"What's your name?" That was surprisingly clear. Bobby wasn't sure if he was beginning to understand her, or if she was speaking clearer.

He smiled as his attention returned to the small girl in his arms. "M' name's Dean. But you can call me…" his voice hitched and he cleared his throat. "You can call me Daddy."

The three hunters decided to leave town, before all the demons they'd seen in the desert decided to make another play for the brothers. They'd all agreed to meet up at a hotel in the next state, one the brothers had stayed in before.

"We probably should've left right away instead of havin' a damn soap opera out in the middle of the road," Bobby grumbled as he got into his truck. "Goin' soft in my dottage."

Dean insisted on driving and was grateful that Sam didn't put up too much of a fight. Dean didn't think he was up for anymore fighting. He was back with his brother, where he belonged. And he had a kid. Him, Dean Winchester. He was a _father_. Someone somewhere had definitely made a mistake. He glanced in the rearview mirror at the child, who was already falling asleep again, and smiled. He bet it was way past her bedtime. He glanced at his brother's profile. "It's good to be back, Sam. I know you did what you did 'cause you love me. I get it. Really."

Sam didn't say anything, just turned his head away. Dean wondered if he was on the verge of crying, or if he'd changed that much while he was gone. Sam reached up to his face and brushed something hurriedly away and his brother smiled. At least that hadn't changed. Sam, underneath it all, was still his Sammy. Everything else they could deal with.

As they passed the bar where everything had begun, Dean suddenly stopped and stared off into the desert.

"What?"

"Isn't that one of those angel dudes?"

"What? Where?" Sam looked in the direction of his brother's slightly squinted gaze. Dean's night vision had always been slightly better, and he usually seemed to look in the right direction in the first place.

"Over there, hunched against the side of the building. He's looking off into the desert. Doesn't look too happy either.

That's when Sam saw him. "Yeah. Can't really muster up much sympathy, though."

Dean only looked at his brother silently for a second before getting out. He couldn't believe how callous the kid sounded. This was the guy who always wanted to take in every freaking stray puppy he came across. Now he doesn't care?

"What are you doing," Sam called after him.

"Dude, they _saved_ me. That's gotta count for somethin'." He turned away and soon he heard the car door slam. He walked over to the angel, who didn't turn to acknowledge him, feeling Sam standing at his elbow.

"Why are you still here?" The angel asked without turning to look at them.

"We were leaving. I saw you here and wondered… do you need something?"

The angel looked at him with what looked like tears in his eyes. They were a deep almost blood red. "Yes. But it is nothing you can help with. Go… prepare yourself for the gathering storm."

"What's goin' on?"

"My prince…" he looked back towards the desert with heavy sigh. "He ordered me not to intervene so I cannot stop them, but I will not allow them to have his body."

Dean blinked. That sounded all kinds of wrong. "What the hell are you talking about? His body?"

The angel looked at him in slight annoyance. "When Heaven made the rules… the ones concerning breaking a deal made with full knowledge… there has to be a sacrifice, a substitution."

"He's… He's goin' to hell? In my place?" Dean felt like he would be sick.

"No… Heaven would never allow that. At least, I pray not. The substitution isn't of fate… If Heaven ever broke a deal on behalf of a damned soul, a soul who had willingly and knowing sold itself, a citizen of heaven must give up his immortality in return. Hell will do its worst against my prince. They will make sure that he will not survive this night."

It was good that the angel wouldn't end up in hell, but the sickness in his stomach didn't quite go away. "Why is he out there? Why doesn't he just… go to ground somewhere?"

"He cannot. Hell must witness that Heaven has kept its word. As if it ever wouldn't."

"Well, he's not _my_ prince." The angel blinked at him uncomprehendingly. "I can intervene," Dean clarified.

"There are too many for you, mortal." Dean thought he might have a shudder run through the angel's large frame. "The numbers that went in after him…"

Dean bit his lip and desperately sought a solution. They didn't have much time. He needed to figure out how to repel a large number of demons at once. "I may have an idea. As long as you can do me a favor."

"The exorcism tape?" Sam asked, as if he'd read his mind. Maybe he had. After their first run in with Lilith's demons in lock up, Dean had made a recording of Sam reciting the exorcism - repeatedly. By the end of the tape, Sam was glaring at him and could barely talk. But they kept it in the car at all times... just in case.

"Yeah… just crank the volume all the way up and hit it as soon as we get close enough. But we gotta hurry."

"And why are we doin' this again?"

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't? Dude, this is what we do every damn day."

"Fine," Sam said petulantly. Sam had been petulant a lot today. And he could tell that hadn't been what his brother really wanted to say.

"If we don't come back," Dean said to the angel holding his daughter, "take her to Bobby Singer."

The angel nodded. "I will. No harm shall come to her. I swear it by Heaven. Thank you, Dean Winchester."

"Ready?" Dean turned back to the car.

"No… but does it matter?"

"I can go alone."

Sam looked at him, something close to panic in his eyes. "No damn way, man. I'm not lettin' you outta my sight any time soon."

Dean smirked and drove into the desert. It didn't take long to find the knot of demons surrounding a figure on its hands and knees. "Yatzee," Dean said softly.

The demons turned and leered when they noticed the headlights, and they saw several bodies lying unmoving on the ground. The angel had clearly put up one heck of a fight. But it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Dean kept driving right for the demons. Some even started charging the car. Once they were close enough, Sam pushed in the tape and most of the figures began howling in pain. Sam jumped out to grab the angel, but a few of the attackers were unaffected by the exorcism and turned their attention to him. Sam dropped the limp form of the angel and held out his hands. The charging creatures they seemed to hit an invisible wall. Slowly they were pushed back until the invisible wall around him included the car. Dean felt the air sizzling around him like butter on a hot skillet. There was a scream and the wall did something weird. _Yeah_, Dean thought, '_Cause an invisible screaming wall created by my brother's freaky brain isn't weird enough._ The wall blew outwards, like an explosion, sending bodies and sand hurling yards into the air. He had no doubt that had his brother not surrounded the car with the force field, it would have gone flying too. The attackers seemed dazed and confused when they landed and didn't look like they'd be getting up right away. Sam picked up the angel and shoved him in the backseat quickly, then got in himself to check on him.

"Drive!" he yelled, as if Dean needed to be told.

"Sammy," Dean cast him an anxious glance in the rearview mirror as he started gaining as much speed as he could as quickly as he could on the sand. "You okay, kid?"

* * *

"I'm fine." Sam said dismissively, wiping sticky liquid from his face with annoyance. He was trying to get the angel into a position that wouldn't aggravate his injuries.

"You're bleedin' from your fuckin' eyes! Since when is that _fine_?" Sam recognized that panic building in his brother's tone, the panic that he only heard when he was in danger.

"It's cool. I'll be alright. Just used a little more power then I'm used to all at once."

"What the hell was that?"

"Me getting us out of a tight spot. Or did you really want to fight your way outta that? Seriously, dude?"

Sam's question was met with silence. Dean was brooding. That wasn't good. Dean brooding usually ended up with him on the wrong end of his big brother's fists at some point.

"Why'd you think he did it," Sam asked after a few minutes of heavy, moody silence, as he continued to check over the injuries.

"Hell if I know. Maybe he just thought it was the right thing to do. Angels are supposed to be big on doin' the right thing." Dean didn't sound like he agreed and Sam threw him a look. "He alright?" Dean glanced at him in the rearview mirror again.

"Breathin'. Lot's broken. Bastards did a real number on 'im."

"He gonna make it?"

"Can't say for sure. Uh… dude?"

"Yeah?"

"He's a she."

"Ha. Coulda sworn he was a dude. Maybe her friend can help her."

* * *

They arrived to find the angel where they'd left him, still holding De, who was asleep again.

"He is alive!" the angel exclaimed, looking at them in wonder.

"Yeah," Dean said, deciding to play along with the whole _Crying Game_ thing. "Now you can take 'him' home and fix 'him' up."

The angel's face fell. "He can't go back to Heaven. No mortal can… not until they die."

"So where is he supposed to go?"

The angel looked perplexed. "Until you saved him that was never an issue. No agent of Heaven could intervene… he was lost. That was the only outcome we planned for."

"We'll take 'im," Dean said. "We need to get him to the hotel, doctor 'him' up."

"What if some of those things come looking," Sam asked as Dean handed him De.

"Then we'd better stop running our damn mouths and get a move on, right?"

They made record time to the hotel, and Sam was beginning to wonder what had happened to all the cops in the surrounding area. Not that he was hoping that they would be stopped, but it just seemed odd that there were none. Bobby was surprised to see the angel, and even more shocked after Dean's hasty explanation. Dean and Sam both worked on the unconscious newly mortal angel, sowing up the worst gashes, binding broken bones and disinfecting scraps.

Bobby had gone to the drug store to pick up more first aid supplies and pain medication.

"Dude," he said as he carefully peeled away the last of the angel's clothes, "I really thought she was a he. Think she'll smite us for undressing her?"

Sam just glanced up at his big brother in annoyance. That look hadn't changed, Dean reflected. "So did I," Sam replied as he hastily covered the angel with a clean t-shirt. "I thought she was bigger too."

"She was. Maybe she's smaller because of the whole mortality thing?"

His head snapped up and he looked at Dean. "Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you… you were unconscious the whole time. How did you know what Ariel looked like, what any of 'em looked like?"

Dean shrugged and looked away. "He… _she_ was in my dream. Explained things to me."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Dean looked up and smiled. "I'm not hidin' anything, Sasquatch. It's just a lot to take in. Can I get my head on straight before you start demanding we braid each other's hair an' shit?"

Sam seemed to be put at ease by the show of his big brother's sense of humor. "What sorts of things did she explain?"

"That I wouldn't remember my time… away until I was ready. That it would still affect me. That whether the coming war is the end of days was up to us. That humans must fight for ourselves… if we lose and the angels intervene, the world will end. And Ruby…"

Sam's head snapped up at the demon's name. "Ruby what?"

"Ruby is different. She's not like the other demons. Heaven has plans for her." Sam snorted at the word 'plans' and for a second Dean thought he was going to go off on another rant, but thankfully he didn't. He just went quietly back to work, double checking that no blood was seeping through the angel's bandages.

They made four large ice bags from some small trash bags in Bobby's truck and practically packed her in them before wrapping the blankets around her. Sam went out to get some heating pads so they could alternate between hot and cold.

Once they finally settled in, Dean regarded his brother from the other side of the bed where the angel lay. Sam sensed his gaze and looked up to meet it. "This has been one seriously damn freaky day, Sammy."

Sam snorted a little at that. "Understatement of the decade, man."

**They Call It Hell for a Reason**

Dean began screaming in the middle of the night. He was still half asleep, trapped in his dream. Sam and Bobby tried to calm him, Sam even slipping into his mind to try to find him, pull him out of his dream, but what he found there was so horrific that he recoiled in shock. He was going to try again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the angel standing there, looking as if she were going to pass out at any moment. She knelt beside Dean and put her hand on his forehead.

"Sleep in peace," she said softly, her eyes glowing faintly. Dean went silent and still, his breathing evening out. Sam barely caught the angel before she hit the ground, out cold. He put her back to bed. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"What kind of dream was that," he asked.

"No dream. Memories." Then she was gone to, unconscious again.

Sam shuddered at the thought. He looked over at his brother, now resting quietly. "Damn, big brother. What'd they do to you?"

Bobby studied him silently. "You were in his head, weren't you boy?"

The younger man looked at him and said, a little defensively, "I had to try something. You saw him."

Bobby nodded and looked away. "It's called Hell for a reason, son."

* * *

"Sammy?" Dean had found him outside sitting on a bench in front of the hotel early the next morning, the first indication that he was upset. The second was his rapidly bouncing leg. It was a self-soothing tick his brother had developed as a young child that had driven him crazy ever since. At the rate his leg was bouncing, Dean guessed that his distress level was about an eight out of ten, which meant he was within a hare's breath of outright rocking back and forth. He'd seen that before and that… just wouldn't be good.

"It's _Sam_," he said moodily without looking up. Dean smiled. No matter what, this was still his little brother.

"I used to wipe your ass, man. I get to call you anything I want."

Sam looked up at him, tears running down his face. "I missed you so much. When you were… when you were gone all I wanted, all I could ever think about was getting you out. Some of the things I did…" He crossed his arms and looked away. Dean thought he saw him shiver a little. He knew all the broad strokes, but the details… Dean wasn't sure he wanted to know them. "I told myself… I told myself that it didn't matter as long as it worked."

He took a good look at his brother. The night before he had just been happy to see him again after what felt like a lifetime or two, but he hadn't really regarded him critically. He had drank in his brother's presence the way a man in the desert drank water. Even when he was bitching the kid out – and really, what big brother wouldn't have if he learned his baby brother had become the devil's understudy – he would have rather been there, doing that, then anything else in the world that he could think of. But right now, in the light of day, Dean noticed that the boy's skin was pale as if he hadn't been getting enough sun. Dark smudges underneath his eyes testified of countless long sleepless nights. He had stubble, and Sam had never had stubble before. Dean on occasion did, but Sam had always preferred to be clean shaven. His already shaggy hair had grown a bit longer and curled naturally at the ends. He had also seemingly picked up Dean's affinity for black. Everything he was wearing was black, right down to the black jeans and black trench coat. The boy looked like a badass with chronic insomnia, like the kind of guy fathers tried to keep their baby girls away from.

Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. "It's okay. We'll fix things."

"What if we can't? What if I went too far to fix anything?"

Dean pushed him over to sit next to him shoulder to shoulder, and looked him in the eye. "You're the one who was always on me to have some faith. I kinda doubt angel chick in there would've been so willing to sacrifice herself for a hopeless cause." Dean pulled him into a bear hug and Sam buried his face in his brother's neck. "We're back together now. We'll get through this."

"If you so much as go near another crossroads demon, I swear I'll kill you m'self."

Dean laughed. "Whoa there, tiger. What if I need to kill one?"

"Just so long as there are no more deals."

"Somehow, I don't think that there are going to be too many demons willing to make a deal with us Winchesters anymore. They're battin' 0 for 2 and the Big Guy even got in on the action this time."

Sam pulled away, but Dean could tell that it was reluctantly. "Which means that they're probably just gonna try harder to kill us from here on out. No more deals, no more bargaining. But how do we fight a war with no army?"

"Should've thought of that before you let your pet angel kill the one you had."

They looked up to see Ruby standing nearby, her arms crossed. "Where've you been," Sam asked as he wiped away his tears. He seemed a little too happy to see her for Dean's comfort.

"Around. Demons aren't too happy about you taking away their new chew toy. Think they're more pissed about that then the little massacre at the warehouse. A lot of 'em were all set to join up with you before that. Now they just want your intestines on a stick. Way to rally the troops behind Lilith, small fry."

"Nothin' new there," Dean said. "Fact, I almost prefer them _all_ wanting us dead to every other demon we run into tryin' to make my brother their new boy king." Dean ignored the look he felt Sam throw him. Probably pissed at being called a boy. Dean knew that it ticked Sam off that part of him couldn't seem to accept that his kid brother was a grown man now, but he really couldn't help it. He'd taken care of Sam since he was a toddler, and he knew he'd never stop seeing Sam on some level as a child.

"Still doesn't solve our little problem of fighting a war with no army, does it?"

Sam looked at the demon suspiciously. "And just why is that 'our' problem? Thought you were out."

"Yeah, well, I'm runnin' out of sides to join. Not only is it widely known that I actually joined you, I'm the only one who did whose left standing. Guess who's now the least trusted demon in existence?"

"Wow," Dean said. "Want a medal?" He knew what the angel said about Ruby, but he still didn't trust her. And he damn sure didn't like her influence over Sam.

"Awful big talk for a guy who was hell's bitch just yesterday."

Dean stood up faster than Sam had ever seen him move, growling low in his throat. "You got on more time to say that," he said softly.

Ruby stood her ground. "Or what, bi-" Suddenly she was doubling over in pain. The air was suddenly popping and sizzling, like it had last night when they saved the angel. Sam stood and moved towards her. He knelt beside her and seemed to be studying her. Was _he_ doing that to her?"

"Ruby," Sam said softly and she turned her head towards him. His voice was cold, firm. Dean had never heard that tone before. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Sam gently moved her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Apologize."

Ruby looked up at Dean. "I'm sorry," she bite out with considerable effort, sweat pouring from her face. Once the words were out of her mouth, she collapsed, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

"Don't ever speak to my brother like that again Ruby. I'm fond of you. But not that fond. Am I clear?"

She glared at Sam, and Dean was a little impressed despite himself that she didn't seem afraid. He wonder how much of that was sheer bravado. "Crystal."

That's when Dean realized that fixing things might be a little more difficult then he thought. Whatever happened to good old the days when _he_ was the dangerous, unstable Winchester?

**Heaven's Needs**

Ariel was awake and lucid sometime around six in the afternoon the next day. Dean was feeding her a protein shake while Sam and Bobby went to go pick up food and more medical supplies. His daughter was amusing herself drawing pictures.

"Thank you," she said softly, that damn intense gaze of hers boring a hole through his eyes right into his brain.

"Don't mention it. 'S what we do."

"You are a good man Dean.

Dean cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So you're a girl angel?"

Ariel looked up at him, clearly confused by the question. "No… there are no girl angels."

"So all angels are boys?" Dean wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. Sounded way too Brokeback for his tastes. But if they were into that, who was he to judge?

"No… angels are… both and neither. We do not… _need_ genders."

"So no kids running around up there."

"Sure. There are plenty of kids. People die young here all the time. Then there are the cupids."

"Cupids? You mean they're really are little naked baby angels?

She looked at him like he'd suddenly sprouted a second head. "They are not naked, and they are not babies. They _look_ like babies… but they are not."

"That is just way weird."

She shrugged imperceptibly. "Heaven has a sense of humor. None of us really got the joke until people came along and we got to see what real babies looked like." She smiled slightly. "Cupids did not take it too well. Can you blame them?"

"So… did you… always have… _breasts_?"

Ariel blushed. "No. I did not think I would be in this body long. I was curious."

"Don't tell me you were playing with yourself! 'Cause, dude, that's just way creepy!" Dean pursed his lips and thought about it. Actually, it was kind of hot. He wondered if he could get her to do it again.

"What? No! I am…" her hands were on the way to her face before she seemed to quickly realize what a bad idea that would be. "Usually, we take human form when we come here and people never even realize they have seen a Son… we can change, sort of like a shape shifter, but at will and into whatever likeness we decide. And not just people. Animals too. But always when I appeared as a human, it was as a male. I thought that since it was supposed to be my day to die, it was my last chance to see what it felt like to have a woman's body. Just idle curiosity. Sort of an 'if you only had a few minutes to live, what would you do' kind of impulse…"

"I think I'd much rather _do_ a chick then be one."

The angel laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan. She frowned up at him, her startling blue eyes earnest. "How long am I going to hurt?"

"'Til you heal. I have no idea how long that's gonna take. You're breakable now, but you ain't human. If you were, you wouldn't have come back from that beating you took at all, let alone be this much better already."

She tilted her head slightly in agreement, a strange smile on her face. "Heaven must yet have need of me."

"Must. Speaking of Heaven's needs… what's Heaven need with Ruby?"

"I do not know yet. But she is different. Still human somehow. Seeking redemption."

"Is that even possible?" She smiled, another small one, which was probably as much as her battered face could muster. "I know," he said, a little irritated. "You don't know."

"I am so tired."

"Sleep. We got nowhere to be yet."

"We?"

He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. "You got somewhere else to go?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "No. Not really."

"Can you still… you know, change?"

She smiled, a little sourly he thought. "No. It appears that I am stuck this way for the duration. You don't like the female version of me?"

Dean knew better then to touch that one. No telling just how female the angel was now. He shrugged. "Just thought shifting could come in handy."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who's taking the time to read this story. As always, reviews - good or bad - are welcome!_

_**Hermy80**, thanks for the encouragement! Hope you enjoy this one too..._

_**Lexa**, I couldn't get rid of Ruby... I love her too._


	4. Identity Crisis

Identity Crisis

* * *

Angels, Demons & Demigods

Bobby wasn't sure how he felt about the current state of Winchester affairs as he stood in the hotel doorway watching Sam watch Dean check out the Impala. The younger brother was sitting on a cooler in front of the car, De on his lap. Much as Bobby was pleased to have Dean back relatively intact and Sam's merry band of evil things gone, being around the brothers now was like watching Sybil in stereo. Though usually they were their old selves and had fallen back into familiar patterns for the most part, there were times when they would become dangerously erratic. Thankfully, they seemed to take turns with it. He shuddered to think what an unholy mess it would be if they both went ape shit at the same time. Add a small innocent child that both of them, without a doubt, would not only lay down their lives for but do anything to keep safe. Not that Bobby begrudged them that… it was just that their definition of 'anything' tended to make a normal sane person's definition look like a Sunday afternoon drive. Oh, and had he mentioned an angel and a demon to round out the group? Yeah… great mix.

Right now the boys were 'arguing' over how well Sam had taken care of the Impala. It wasn't an actual argument, because both men were smiling slightly and nothing was being thrown. They looked deceptively like a normal family. After a few minutes of whining and eye rolling from Sam and some growling and glaring from Dean, the older boy wiped his hands on a rag and took his daughter from his brother's arms.

"Hey, man! You're gonna get her all greasy!" Sam was giving his older brother his best annoyed glare. Dean smirked and was rewarded with another eye roll.

"She's my kid, Samantha, she's gotta get used to feel of motor oil sometime." He looked down at the girl, who was idly fingering one of the buttons of his old grease stained work shirt, elbow casually on his shoulder. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you how to help take care of Daddy's car. Uncle Sam has no idea what he's doin'."

The little girl looked down at her scowling uncle and then back at her grinning father, little face serious. "That's what Ruby said too." Bobby snorted. He'd understood that clear as a bell.

Dean snorted, obviously not enjoying the sound of that name on his daughter's lips. "Whatta ya know? Outta the mouths of demons." Sam squirmed and looked away. The older Winchester let the subject drop and began giving the two year old a crash course in mechanics, trying not to laugh at the way she mangled the pronunciation of the parts. Yeah… just a normal family where the kid's casually referencing a fucking demon. He supposed he should be happy that she at least wasn't callin' her Aunt Ruby. But somehow that didn't quit make him feel much better.

"You are afraid, Robert Singer."

He looked over and saw Ariel looking at him with that irritatingly intense gaze. Most of her bruises had faded already and it was obvious that the angel made a breathtakingly beautiful woman, with thick wavy black hair that reached a little past her shoulders, deep piercing blue eyes, achingly perfect features and flawless milky skin. He wondered if it was even possible for that to _not_ happen, somehow doubting that many angels were walking around as Plain Janes. She was standing near him, leaning against the wall between the door and the window. He must be slipping, because he hadn't heard her approach. But freaky being his normal, he didn't let it upset him, just admonished himself to be more vigilant. Next time he let something sneak up on him like that it might be of a mind to kill him. "Mainly 'cause I ain't crazy. Or least not crazy enough."

She smiled at that and he wondered if it was because she agreed or just thought it was funny. Couldn't tell much with her. She was a hard one to read beyond the paradoxical air of calm annoyance that usually surrounded her. "They will need somewhere to go soon."

"What do you mean?" he asked, giving her a sidelong glance, although he already suspected that he knew.

"A base," she said plainly and he found himself grateful that she wasn't talking in her usual circles, at least not yet. "Somewhere they can eat, sleep and plan in relative safety. Somewhere they can leave the child and her mother. Somewhere that can be protected from anything. Or close enough to anything," she said with an enigmatic smile.

"Does such a place exist?" Her smile didn't falter and she raised an eyebrow, which he took to be a yes. "Where," he asked.

"It will be dangerous to secure. They will not let you go if they know the entire story."

"Where," he repeated. He wasn't above keeping a few secrets from the boys if it was for their own good.

"In the mountains," she nodded towards the mountains in the distance. "You've heard of the Great Spirit?"

"You mean Native American lore? Their god?"

"He is no god. But he is strong enough to hold off anything short of one of the Fallen if he takes you under his protection."

"What is he? And how do we get him to protect us?"

"He is a demigod. He was once a man, who so pleased Father that he was granted immortality before he knew death. He has grown very powerful over the years. Perhaps this is the need Heaven had of him. But…"

Bobby sighed heavily and wiped his face, pushing his cap up a little in the process. "There's always a 'but' when you're dealin' with Winchesters." He reached up and resettled the cap. "All right, let's hear it."

"He is still… angry over the whole 'White men stole our land' thing. Which is a little strange since he is from Mesopotamia. Go figure."

He snorted. He had long since stopped trying to make sense of supernatural creatures. "So what makes you think he'll take us in?"

"He owes me one. Well, several." She picked up the dagger on the nightstand. "Take this to him; tell him that Ariel Lion Heart, a prince of Heaven, demands payment of his debts of honor. Make sure you word it exactly that way and that you mention my name and hold out my dagger the instant he shows up. He will not dare harm you if he knows I sent you."

Bobby swallowed hard. That meant he would harm him if he either didn't know or didn't believe the angel had sent him. "How do I get him to show up?"

"Just go to the heart of the mountains and call his true name. Enoch."

Thirty minutes later, after more instructions, Bobby had said his goodbyes and was on the road, glad to be doing something useful and afraid of what the boys would get into know that his back was turned again. "Damn stubborn fools. Just like John." His voice hitched a little at the thought of his friend. He loved those two boys and he hoped that they would get through this alive. Anything he could do to make sure that happened, even face down the Great Spirit alone, he'd do.

* * *

Identity Crisis

Ariel was starting to become annoyed with his mortal body. He couldn't quite get the hang of being a female, or of men checking him out on the few occasions he'd ventured out of the hotel. Dean had even said that he was hot, and for an instant he had wished for his sword. This was why warriors didn't deal with humans, aside from the social awkwardness of not knowing how to talk with them of course. Their first reaction to anything they found threatening was to kill it. Without his connection to Heaven, almost everything was threatening. He couldn't hear clear directions on what to do, what was his concern, and what wasn't something he had to worry about.

And showering? He closed his eyes as the warm water cascaded over his overly sensitive skin. Showering was an exercise in torture. He felt like he was touching someone else's body. It was distressing, and usually took him hours to calm himself down internally afterwards. He didn't really have anything to compare it to since showering wasn't really necessary before, but he was sure that it wouldn't have felt like this. He could feel his hands, but the information that his hands sent his brain, the areas of his body that were most sensitive to touch, were all foreign. He had even cried in frustration the first time.

"You know, you might have warned me," he muttered out loud, speaking to Heaven the way he had always been used to, frankly and expecting an answer without really needing one. He knew he was being heard, even when nothing but silence was returned. "Stupid whim."

He took a deep breath, finally able to do so without feeling a hitch in his side. "Thank you for the healing of my mortal body. Thank you for another day. Thank you."

It had been a week since he had rescued Dean Winchester from Hell, since he himself had been rescued, and they had moved steadily away from Nevada, where it had all happened. Every night was a different town, a different hotel room. Bobby left for Colorado two days ago. He should be there by now if he drove straight through and he had no reason to believe he wouldn't. "Please let this work. And even if it does not, keep Robert safe." He sighed before uttering the prayer of every citizen of Heaven, "Your will be done."

He stepped out of the shower and caught a glimpse of his body and winced. He was used to rock hard rippling muscles, a torso that spoke of power and intent. Instead what he saw was definitely not muscular. He sighed and looked away. Fresh clothes folded on the closed toilet seat caught his attention. He picked them up and found a completely new set of clothes – black pull over shirt, thick black pants and underwear. Leaning against the sink was a katana. A katana? He picked up the sword by the sheath and studied the writing, immediately recognizing the flowing script of the heavenly language. He unsheathed the sword with a fluid motion, moving with ease of someone who had spent millennia handling swords, and read the script on the blade. It was blessed by Heaven itself, an object of great power.

"Thank you," he whispered, his pleasure deepening his voice.

He stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, holding the katana and feeling renewed. The clothes were close fitting without being tight, and stretchy. Comfortable. Perfect for fighting. The sword, though, was what he was most grateful for. He had felt naked without one. There was a box on the little table in the dining area that held the materials he'd need to care for his sword. He picked it up and touched the script. Mikha'el, his prince. He should have known.

Dean was sitting at the table holding his sleeping child. "I was wonderin' who's that was. Where'd you get the new toy?" he nodded at the sword in her hands.

"Gift. One of my Brothers brought it for me."

"When? I didn't see any angels around."

He raised an eyebrow at him and cocked his head. "What makes you think you would see him?"

He thought about it and shrugged. "Point taken."

"So… are we just going to wait until someone opens a door to Hell before we stop hopping from town to town?"

He stared at him, a look of abject horror on his face. "What do you mean, open a door to hell?"

"How do you think they'll get an army here?"

"Then we need to stop 'em!" His voice was edged with an alarming hysteria and Ariel gave him a sharp look before reminding himself that the man had just been in Hell two weeks ago. Of course he was freaking out at the prospect of all those horrors visiting earth. His features softened in compassion.

"We cannot. That's the one part of this that can't be stopped. There are too many demons and people working to accomplish it and not enough time."

He watched him swallow convulsively, trying to swallow down his fear bit by bit, and he felt a pang of sympathy. He waited silently for him to speak again, even though it took a few minutes. "How long?"

"A few weeks. But I am here to help. This must be my purpose. I am a mortal, a citizen of earth. This is my fight now too."

The only things Ariel had to go on were that Dean, Sam and Ruby were necessary to humanity winning their war. They became his mission, because he _needed_ a mission. Without a mission, what was there for him? His very identity had been stripped away. In his heart, he was still a Son, a prince of heaven, among only a handful who held that distinction. Only Mikha'el, Gavriel and Rafael had greater honor. Only nine others had been his equal. Out of billions of brothers, he had been one of a few princes. When he lost that, he lost his purpose. So he would find new purpose in helping these three humans fulfill their destiny. That would be his job. He would do whatever he could to ensure that it was done well even if it meant sacrificing himself. Because that's what he did.

* * *

Tactical Retreat

**"**Something's here."

Dean turned at the sound of the angel's voice to see her standing on high alert, staring out the window. The sword he'd seen her carrying earlier was now on her back, attached with a leather strap affixed to the ornate black sheath. There was writing on it that was not recognizable as anything Dean had seen before. He glanced at his brother and saw him staring at it as if he were trying to figure out what it was. At least he wasn't alone in the dark.

"You're looking better. And well-armed," he said as he moved closer to look outside himself, trying to pinpoint the threat.

She raised her eyebrow but otherwise ignored the statement. "You boys pack. Ruby, on me." She started for the door. Ruby glared at her but followed anyway.

Dean snorted as his mind went to a very bad place. Ruby on Ariel could be kinda hot… Ariel's glare wiped the smirk off his face. "Sorry," he muttered, "force of habit."

"Go!"

"You girls tryin' to hoard all the fun?" he asked. He could be dangerous too.

Ariel's eyes narrowed briefly at the word 'girls.' "We're only stalling until you get safely away. Too many to try to make a stand."

"What if something happens to you? You are supposed to be the leader, right?"

Ariel looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "No. You are. Now get your child to safety." With that she and Ruby were gone.

The fear Ariel's pronouncement sent through him was cut short by the mention of his daughter. He glanced down at the bed where she slept. He wanted to stay and fight and he would have if it hadn't been for her no matter what Ariel said. For the first time he wondered what would happen to De if everything went bad. If they all died, what would happen to her?

He felt Sam behind him, and figured that his brother was thinking that same thing. It made him feel better knowing that if anything happened to him, that Sam would step up, do right by De. Especially now that, hopefully, the whole Antichrist Superstar door was closed for good. He quickly began packing and heard Sam doing the same.

"Do you feel it? Whatever Ariel feels?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's bad."

He slung his and De's bags over his shoulder and scooped the girl up. Her eyes blinked open.

"What's the matter, Daddy?" His heart melted a little whenever she called him that. She looked concerned, like she was picking up on his worry.

"We just have to go now, pumpkin. That's all."

She frowned. "I'm not pumpkin."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, thinking she was far too smart to be his kid, as he glanced over at his brother to make sure he was ready. "You're _my_ pumpkin."

Sam had his own bag and all the weapons. They were in the car in less than three minutes.

* * *

"We?" Ruby sounded incredulous as she followed the angel outside, even though she already had her knife in hand and was scanning the surrounding area.

"Fine. I'll do it alone. Don't know why I expected anything out of a demon anyway," she said casually as she unsheathed her sword with an easy smooth movement. Flexing her wrist, she moved it in a tight circle at her side as she stepped off the walk into the parking lot.

Ruby glared at her as she followed. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

The angel said nothing, simply stood stone still, waiting.

"You sure you're up for this," Ruby asked, casting Ariel a brief, suspicious glance.

"Does it matter?"

"Heard you were a bunch fucking Boy Scout martyrs."

"That we didn't exist?" Ruby glared at her and Ariel smiled slightly. "Hard to be a martyr when you can't actually die. I guess you could call me one since I can now, but a boy scout?" She briefly glanced down at herself as if to emphasize the point. "Not so much at the moment."

"What is it waiting for?"

"Don't know. But it's powerful."

Something in the angel's voice made Ruby glance at Ariel and noticed that she was trembling. "What is it?"

"Go with them Ruby."

"No… why?"

"Can't you for once do what I ask without the questioning?"

"I'm not one of your soldiers," Ruby snapped.

The pleading eyes that the angel threw at her were even more frightening then the trembling. "Please. Just this once Ruby, can you do what you're asked?"

* * *

Sam packed up the car as Dean threw the bags he'd carried in the back and strapped De into her booster seat. He stood next to the passenger's side door as his brother slid behind the wheel. Dean threw him an impatient, annoyed look that said, 'come the hell on already, princess.' Sam smirked. For some odd reason it was comforting that he could always tell what his brother was thinking just from a glance. Dean's look turned suspicious. The down side, sometimes, was that Dean could do the same thing with Sam.

"Not goin' with you, big brother." His tone was calm, measured.

"Damn it, Sam! Is this about Ruby, 'cause I swear to God-"

"The angel's rattled. They'll need me. If you're gonna get away with De, you need all the help you can get." He hoped to God Dean wouldn't ask him how he knew, that he was linked to Ruby somehow, had been linked to all his demons, and that it had never gone away. But his link to Ruby was strongest of all, always had been. He could hear her thoughts and she'd told him that eventually it would be that strong with all of them. He'd never gotten the chance to find out.

"Not leaving without you Sammy," Dean said, his tone deadly serious.

"Dude, you have to. You got her to worry about now." He nodded towards his niece in the backseat.

Dean blinked at the sheen of tears that was suddenly in his eyes. "Don't make me do this, man." _Don't make me chose between you._

Sam leaned against the car. "There's no choice. We both know that." He stood up straight. "Now, get the hell out of here."

"What are the chances of me actually gettin' away?"

"What?" Sam looked at him, horrified because he knew what he brother was getting at.

"This thing gets through the angel, you and Ruby, what chance do either of us have of gettin' away? I thought you already figured this out… there is no hiding. There's standing and fighting, or having something run you down."

"Fuck Dean!" He yelled and felt his power threaten to slip his grasp. He had no idea what it would do to Dean if that happened and he sure as hell never wanted to find out. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "It's not hiding. It's a tactical retreat."

"To what? To where?"

Sam gritted his teeth. Dean already knew the answer to those questions. He was a born soldier and even though there were those who thought of him as the stupid brother, Dean understood tactics in a way most people never would. Sam gave an aggravated huff. "Why are you so damn stubborn?"

Dean glared at him. "Man, if my kid starts cussin' I'm taking it out of your a… _hide_. Nothin' cute about a two year old with potty mouth," he muttered as he got out of the car and went to the trunk for weapons.

* * *

_A/N: Camlann, I'm pleased to hear that you're enjoying my fic. Mikha'el? Mmmm… there's a definite possibility that he'll be stopping by once or twice._

_LOL! I know I'm freaking you all out with Ariel's gender switches, but really it was only once. He was just so pretty in his angelic form that people _think_ he's female until they realize he isn't. I don't think he really likes being a 'she' long term and this is sort of a comedy of errors. The first guy who hits on him will probably end up in traction…_


	5. Sanctuary

****

Bad Lands

'Those mountains' were the Black Hills, located in the middle of the Great Plains. The Sioux called them an iron island in a sea of grass. Back then, they had been a stronghold for the various tribes of Sioux. They had turned into a killing ground after gold was discovered and the government relocated the tribes who lived there. Now most of it was a huge tourist trap, but parts were still wild. Even so, Bobby Singer felt a little silly walking around calling the Great Spirit , drawing the attention of every nearby back packer and hiker. He was a hunter. Attracting attention was contrary to every instinct he had. But he persisted. He around the third time he'd called the name he began to feel ancient magic tickling along his spine and growing stronger each time he repeated it.

"What do you want old man?"

He whirled around to see a man who looked Middle Eastern with long hair and wearing buckskin standing behind him, casually leaning against a pine tree. He didn't look dangerous, but Bobby knew that looks could be deceiving. Even the most benign supernatural creature was dangerous. He held out the knife in his hand open hand, to make it clear that he wasn't trying to use it as a threat against the man before him. "Ariel Lion Heart demands payment of your debt of honor."

He smirked. "I heard that Lion Heart was mortal now. What makes him think that I would honor such debts under these circumstances?"

"He says that if you do not, he will appeal to the High Court. He is still Ariel, and his actions on your behalf were made in good faith. You are bound by your word until he no longer exists."

Enoch sighed deeply, his smirk gone. "What is Ariel's desire?"

Bobby felt relief, but still didn't let down his guard. You never quit knew what you were in for with supernatural beings. "Safe heaven."

* * *

Ruby was relieved when she felt Sam approach from behind her. Much as she would never admit it, she had come to believe that there wasn't anything he couldn't handle. The quickness with which he'd adapted to and developed his power had shocked her. Part of her had been sad to see it and regretted watching him lose his innocence and compassion. She had once mocked him for his 'softness,' but she had come to think that maybe it had been a strength after all.

Ariel didn't share her relief. Ruby saw registered her rolling her eyes with her peripheral vision and heard her mutter something about no one being capable of doing what they were asked.

"We've got an audience," Ruby offered. People from the hotel and a few businesses around it were all gawking at the four armed people standing in the parking lot.

"Nothing we can do about that. Although it begs the question… why doesn't he care? Why attack in the daylight?"

"What we got," Dean asked almost conversationally. Ruby could have done without Dean showing up with Sam, but she supposed it was inevitable. The stupid bastard wouldn't let Sam come by himself no matter how in over his head he was. _Leader my ass_, she thought bitterly as she thought back to Ariel's earlier declaration. She wondered if all angels were that clueless.

Ariel pierced him with a glare. "Fallen."

"Come again?"

"One of the Sons who tried to enslave us. We cast them out," she kept scanning the horizon. "They fell like comets to the earth. We followed, chained them and imprisoned most of them in the abyss. Some still roam free, but none of the stronger ones. And certainly not Morning Star. This one is not a very powerful one. I would have been able to take him easily before. But now? Now he's out of my league. He is more powerful then all of us combined."

"Well that's… not good."

Sam snorted at his brother's understatement and Ruby spared a glance at Dean, "no shit." She turned her attention back to their surroundings when Sam narrowed his eyes at her.

Ariel smirked. "You have a gift for understatement. I like that."

"So, there's no plan," Sam asked, his voice quiet and intense.

Ariel shrugged and smiled. "There's always a plan. I just don't know what it is yet." Sam glared at her but her smile simply grew into a full-fledged grin. "The one thing that I know is that the three of you will live through this. How is not mine to know until I know."

"Do you have any idea how frustrating you are to talk to?"

"I suppose I am. I do however think that how angry you are to learn that other's have plans is ironic when you consider how much you love plans."

"It's not the same thing," he said defensively.

Ariel smirked again. "If you say so. I'll tell you a secret, though. The only way to conquer fear is through surrender and trust."

"That's gotta be the stupidest think I've ever heard."

"You'll understand when you need to."

"Much as I find this philosophy crap utterly fascinating, why are we just standing here," Ruby asked, impatience clear in her voice. "Why don't we go after it?"

"When facing a stronger enemy," Dean said, still sounding casual, "always make it come to you whenever possible. Unless you know it doesn't realize you're comin'. Since the second is impossible, then this is the best strategy."

Ruby rolled her eyes. She hated it when Dean sounded like he knew what he was talking about. She much preferred it when she thought that he was a blathering idiot. It was much easier to justify the wish to have him out of the way. But Dean wasn't an idiot, and she had come to believe that he was just as intelligent as Sam in his own way. Sam had once told her, his voice filled with tearful pride, that his big brother had taught him everything he knew about tactics. Sam could outsmart his opponents, but he had to think it out. It came instinctively to Dean. He just seemed to _know_.

"He's playing with us. He'll be along just as soon as he gets bored."

There was a sudden rush of movement from their two o'clock. Before Ruby could focus on it, there was a man standing where Ariel had been. It took a moment for her mind to catch up with what she'd seen and realize that Ariel had been thrown through one of the windows behind them and into one of the rooms. The way she bounced off the far wall and landed, hard, on the floor would have been funny if it weren't so disturbing. Ruby hadn't seen Ariel use it for anything other than calming Dean and helping him sleep, but she knew that the former angel had power. She could feel it, rippling around her constantly. The bitch wore it like a cloak, as if it's source would never exhaust itself the way any other creature's would.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on the Fallen that stood before them. He was tall, not as tall as Ariel had been but broader. He didn't have the same casually powerful bearing that Ariel had. His was demeanor was arrogant, over bearing. His eyes glowed a cold white, like Lilith's. His hair was blonde and long, and his skin was a silvery gray. He smiled, his white teeth perfect and sharp.

"Dean and Sam Winchester," he said, his voice like the sound of the rushing ocean. It was deep and mesmerizing and Ruby could swear that she heard words that he hadn't spoken as she listened to him. "You two have been causing a lot of trouble. I was waiting for you to get in the car and try to out run me. Not that it would had mattered, but still I do so love a good game of cat and mouse. My prince calls it playing with my food."

**

* * *

**

Instincts

"So tell me, how is Lion Heart?"

Bobby considered the question for a moment. He and Enoch were sitting on the edge of one of the tables of the Bad Lands overlooking a Sioux town. "Different." He supposed that was safe enough.

Enoch laughed. "Somehow I doubt that. It doesn't shock me that he would need sanctuary. He was always good at making enemies. Severely lacking in the diplomacy department, that one. Even for a warrior."

"Maybe not so different, after all," he old hunter conceded with a small wry smile.

"He's sure about Hell being opened?"

Bobby nodded. "It's been coming for a while now. A door was already opened about two years ago for a time. Ariel believes it's only a matter of days before someone or something opens another one."

"My people do not believe in me anymore," he said softly. "Their spirits have been broken."

"I'm sorry," Bobby offered because that was the only thing he could think of to say. Really, what else was there?

"This war you speak of, this gathering darkness, I have felt it. It is like a subtle shifting of the wind. I will give you all the protection from it that I can. You can have these badlands, and the reservation. I will visit them in visions, portents and signs as I used to in the past. See if I can find something to stir in them. I will cut off these tables and the reservation lands from everything else. Perhaps I can even wake them all," he said with what sounded to Bobby's ears like cautious hope as his eyes seemed to peer into distances that Bobby couldn't hope to see.

"Well," the old hunter said, "we have a war to fight and only a few soldiers to fight it so far. Ariel told me that the governments would likely collapse under the weight of it. There will be a lot of chaos, before, during and after. If you could raise your people it would more than help."

"Ha," Enoch said. "Who would have thought that I would be raising my people to fighting beside the white men after all these years? But this is about more than just land and old grudges. This is about the fate of the soul of all humanity. Go to Ariel Lion Heart and tell him that he may have his sanctuary, and every warrior I can raise. But I do not consider it payment of my debt. Tell him that I will still willingly owe it. This fight belongs to us all. For me to offer my aid as a repayment of debt would be to dishonor myself. All I ask of him is that his Brothers come to our aid should the Fallen attack us. From what you say, it sounds as if they very well might."

* * *

The evil fallen angel guy – though Dean supposed that 'evil fallen angel' was likely redundant, sort of like 'lying demon' – laughed in what seemed like genuine amusement and placed his hand against the barrier Sam had put up between them and pushed. The barrier shattered and invisible shard hurled towards them. Sam, without thinking, absorbed them all, staggering back from the force. Dean didn't know how he knew what was happening, since he couldn't see it, but somehow he knew and had an arm wrapped around Sam before he could fall, his other hand still holding a gun trained on their unwelcome visitor. Dean knew it was futile, knew it was even bordering on stupid, but he refused to lower the gun. If nothing else, it would probably at least make him feel better to shoot the son of a bitch. Until, of course, he started hurting him. Or worse, Sammy. Dean was used to pain, and he was pretty sure that he could handle anything this freak handed out as long as he didn't touch his baby brother.

Dean felt the now familiar crackle of his brother's power flow over him. Sammy was still slumped against him, but he wasn't nearly as weak as he looked. _Sly dog_, Dean thought with an absurd amount of pride. Suddenly, Sam threw out a hand and the stranger went flying. The faint sound of glass being ground into concrete caught their attention and they spared a glance to see that the angel was climbing out of the window, having finally regained consciousness. They had almost gotten used to the fact that Ariel rarely made noise when she moved. Dean had thought that he was good with stealth but she made him look like a rank amateur. She seemed to have a firm grasp on her sword and she was looking in the direction that the stranger had fallen several yards away as she quickly made her way to stand near them.

"Samuel?"

Sam weakly turned his head to look at her, and Dean knew that his exhaustion wasn't a ruse this time.

"I need your help."

"Yes?" His brother stood up straight, his jaw clenched with trademark Winchester stubbornness and Dean's protest died in his throat. He wanted to tell the damn angel to find someone else, to leave his brother the hell alone because he was tired and shouldn't have to fight off psychotic fallen angels in the first place. But he knew that look. Nothing he could say would sway Sam's resolve, and they didn't have much time to do something. De was waiting, and at least one of them, preferably _not_ Ruby, had to live to take care of her. Even Ariel would do. There were worse things than being raised by an ex-angel. And he knew that she would find Cassie. He felt a pang in his heart thinking about her. Dean had been making a circuitous route to her, and he knew that Sam hadn't noticed yet. He was too caught up in the impending war, and the small snag of having no army to fight it. Then there was Dean coming back from the dead and the existence of angels to wrap his mind around. Dean had no doubt that he would get wise to him very soon. But it didn't matter if Sam knew… he was going to get Cassie. There was no alternative. If, that was, they lived through the next few minutes.

"For you to follow your instincts." She held up her hand, and began reciting something in a language Dean had never heard before. It was so beautiful that it made him feel as if he were going to cry, and that urge made him scowl. She let go of the sword and it floated in front of her.

Sam started reciting something too, but in a language that sounded eerily, sickeningly familiar. It sounded a lot like the language Ariel was speaking, like the difference between German and Dutch, but it was more guttural, rougher. _Evil_, a voice hissed in his mind. Dean's head began to spin and he let go of his brother, stumbling away from him. Sam looked at him with what looked like an apology in his eyes. Then he blinked and he wasn't looking at Sam's eyes anymore. They had turned an inhuman silver. Not black, thankfully, and not the pure white glow of the angel's eyes, but silver and reflective with tiny flecks of other colors swirling in them as if they were made of some sort of constantly churning liquid. Sam turned his head to look at the sword and held out his hand as the Ariel did the same. Light came from Ariel's outstretched hand and darkness from Sam's, both flowed to the sword and swirled around it. The light and dark didn't touch as they wrapped around the sword. The end result made the katana look like some sort of psychic candy cane. The sword flipped and pointed at the stranger who had just staggered to his feet and was staring at them with a dazed expression. Suddenly the sword flew at him and sank into his chest, pushing him back several feet. He disappeared in a swirl of sparkling dust and the sword fell to the ground.

Sam collapsed in earnest this time and Dean let Ruby go to him. He couldn't. Even though he wanted to with everything that was in him, even though his purpose was and would always be to protect Sam and take care of him, he couldn't. Not so soon after hearing the language of his torturers flow from his mouth as if it he had spoken it all his life. Dean shuddered, in the grip of memories that made him want to scream himself hoarse. His fingers pressed hard into his head as if they were trying to pierce skin and bone, and dig the memories physically out of his brain. He felt soft warm hands on the back of his head and he looked up to see Ariel, all calm concern, looking at him. He could feel what could only be described as peace radiating from her hands directly into him. He didn't forget, but somehow the memories didn't seem to sting so badly, didn't seem to make him want to curl up in a ball and howl in fear anymore. He realized that he was crying and wondered how long he'd been doing that.

"It's okay," she said softly, comfortingly warm fingers gently messaging his scalp. "You're here. You will never go there again. Not ever again."

"How do you know that," he asked and was ashamed to hear that his voice sounded more pleading then demanding.

She shrugged. "I was promised. I've never lied to you. The Father will not allow you to go back. You're no one's bitch, Dean."

He took more comfort from her words then he wanted to and realized that his body wasn't shaking anymore. He took a deep breath and exhaled before nodding. "Okay. Okay."

That's when he took a good look at her. She was pale. Well, paler than usual, and looked as if she was going to fall at any moment. Glass stuck out of her in a few places and Dean winced. Her back had gone through the plate glass and slammed into the wall. No telling how much glass she had in her. Her eyes drooped and he caught her as she fell. "Damn girl, we just got you all healed up," he said dryly, a small smirk on his face as he gathered up her slight form into his arms. Only his eyes gave away his concern.

She smiled slightly up at him, but she seemed to be looking through him as if caught in her own memory. "You'll love heaven. There's a reason the souls that go there don't return here like the demons do," she managed just loudly enough for him to hear before losing consciousness.

**

* * *

**

Sanctuary

Sam was ashamed. Even that night when he'd had to tell his brother what he'd been up to for the past year, the night that Dean came back, he hadn't been ashamed. At least not like this. That look in his brother's eyes when he'd heard him reciting the demonic incantation. It wasn't anger he'd seen there, or even disappointment. It was fear. Raw and heart wrenching. It had been like a knife in his heart. But he didn't stop, he couldn't, because if he did Dean may be alive to feel anything at all. Still, the look pierced him, and that was even before the tears. The tears had been like the knife being twisted. He'd turned away then, unable to look at his brother anymore. He didn't have to pay attention to what he was doing. It was almost like he was on autopilot. But focusing on the ritual was the only way to try to ignore what it was putting his brother through. Yeah, like he could really ignore Dean's pain.

When it was over, and the audience that had gathered scampered back to the 'safety' of their buildings, He looked up at Ruby who was supporting him. "We gotta go. Now." He pulled away from her and staggered to his feet. For the first time, he noticed that Ariel had collapsed and Dean was carefully folding her into his arms. "_Again_? I swear she's like a damn Faberge egg."

Dean looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language, with that look that said_ could you be any more gay, dude_. "A _what_?"

Sam huffed impatiently, the way he always did whenever he made a reference that his older brother not only didn't get, but seemed offended at the thought that Sam expected him to. As if Sam were some sort of freu freu intellectual snob. "Fragile, Dean. She's fragile."

He carried the unconscious angel to the Impala, as if none of his fear and tears had happened. "You try being thrown through a plate glass window, crack a wall twenty feet away and bounce off and see how good you look afterwards, princess. Let's get outta here before the 5-O show up. Don't really want to explain the unregistered weapons in the trunk. Or the kidnapped kid in the backseat. That could be awkward."

As they walked to the car, Dean said softly to his brother. "This ain't a good sign, dude. Attacking in the daylight like this with lots of witnesses. Never seen anything like it."

"Yeah," Sam agreed quietly. "Not good at all."

* * *

Bobby walked away from his strange conversation with Enoch wondering how he was going to fulfill his promise. He was hiking back to his truck when the ground began to shake. He sat down quickly on the pine needle covered ground. There was a loud tearing sound that sent a shiver of fear through him. This was no normal earthquake. When it was over, he made it to his truck. As he headed towards the boys' last known location, he heard over the radio that a deep gorge had mysteriously opened around the badlands of South Dakota and the adjacent Sioux reservation. Fighter jets from the nearby Air Force base had been sent over the area, and so far hadn't been seen or heard from since they crossed the gorge, actually disappearing from sight altogether.

Bobby shivered a little as he listened. That was what you called power. He turned off the radio and dialed Dean's cell phone.

"Hey Bobby… we're kinda in the middle of somethin'. Call you back?" Dean sounded distracted and he could hear the hum of the Impala's engine over the phone.

"Met me in the Bad Lands Dean. Come as soon as you can."

"What's in the Bad Lands?"

"Sanctuary."

_

* * *

_

Thanks for the reviews, Lexa & camlann!


	6. Rewarding the Good Guys

**The Reward**

Ariel awoke to calloused fingers gently touching his back. The sensation the touch caused was in stark contrast to the pain that filled every square inch of his body. He sighed and cracked open an eye, the one that wasn't plastered against the pillow. They were obviously in yet another motel.

"Dean," he asked with a sigh.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Hold still while I finish making sure that I've got all the glass."

"Mmmkay," he mumbled, feeling like he was drifting, the hands on his back strangely soothing.

The hands finished their tender probing and he almost sighed in disappointment when they withdrew and a cool sheet was pulled over his back. "Bobby called while your lights were out."

That woke him up instantly, mostly because he had been waiting impatiently to hear back from the old hunter. But part of it was also because even though Dean's voice almost sounded casual, he could hear the strain underneath. He was pissed. Ariel knew he would be and wondered why he cared. He never would have cared before and definitely shouldn't care now. Being a Son meant you did the right thing, no matter who understood or how they felt about it. He turned around and sat up, careful to hold the sheet against his chest so it wouldn't slip. "What did he say?"

"If you're wondering if we know about the little secret mission you sent him on, we do."

He raised an eyebrow and behaved exactly as he normally would if he didn't care what Dean thought or how angry his actions made him. "What did he say," he repeated.

"Enoch agreed."

"Good. You and Sam need to get there as soon as possible. Have all the hunters you can reach go there."

"And where are you going?"

He smiled. "Recruiting. We need an army, right?"

"What are we supposed to be doing in the mean time?"

Ariel shrugged. "What you do. There's going to be a lot of activity, and soon. You think the year after the Hell's Gate was open was bad? You ain't seen nothing yet. There are things in the pit that would make an atheist pray. Scorpions with human heads and steel exoskeletons. The horsemen of the apocalypse. Banished gods, like Baal who feeds on the charred flesh of infants. You and Sam are the front lines. Always have been. But you're going to need as much help as you can get."

"What about you? Who's going to save your cute little ass the next time you swoon?"

Ariel narrowed his eyes and glared at Dean. He wouldn't have 'swooned' if he hadn't needed to use so much of his energy to pull Dean out of the abyss he was about to plummet into headfirst. Especially after being knocked out by a Fallen and using that ritual. And had he just called his ass cute? "I'll be fine. Besides, I need to make sure that the Fallen don't break any more rules."

"So they're not supposed to attack like that?"

"It's forbidden for them to directly interfere."

* * *

"I heard you're leavin'."

Ariel smiled, perfect white teeth gleaming in the early morning sun. "Don't sound so broken up." Her smile faltered and she looked off into the distance. "There's something we need to discuss. A lot of things, actually. But the rest can wait."

He studied her profile. He felt as if she was watching him, studying him, even though she was looking away. "What is it that can't?"

"Your brother. I've been keeping him calm. When I'm gone… while I'm gone, the nightmares and panic attacks could get bad. You have to protect him."

Sam was silent for a moment as he mulled over what she'd said. He'd known, of course, that she had been doing something to help his brother, but he hadn't given any thought to what would happen if she weren't around. "Protect him from his memories?"

"No. Nothing can do that. He has to learn to deal with those. But you have to protect him from being perceived as unstable. If the two of you are going to lead this army, then people have to have faith that one or both of you aren't going to suddenly become unhinged and/or go darkside."

Sam could practically hear the unspoken 'especially since you have done both already' that she pointed left out. "Duly noted," he replied, his voice tight. He wanted to ask if she had any tips on keeping his brother calm, but he refused to give her the satisfaction. Besides, if anyone could figure out how to keep Dean cool, it was him. "Where did that ritual come from?"

"It's an old ritual, older then time itself, from when we were first created. Used for self-defense. It disperses the energy of the Son it is used against. It can only be used in a moment of dire need, otherwise the penalty is swift and severe. Similar to the way black magic is turned in on the welder."

Sam's mind was going a hundred miles a minute, and as long as Ariel was answering questions in a non-cryptic way, he would ask as many as he could get away with. "So is he dead?"

"No. He'll reconstitute in time. I've never heard of a way to kill a Son unless he gives up his immortality."

"How did I know this ritual and why couldn't you do it alone?"

"It's in your blood. Azezal wasn't just any demon. He was half human, half Fallen. Nephilum we call them. Lilith is one as well. They were gods in their day, before they were killed and sent to hell. The ritual is instinctive, passed on through the blood, and I… took a gamble. I wasn't sure that I have enough power on my own to do it since I am mortal now." She turned and looked at Sam, holding his gaze. "Don't ever use that language around Dean again, unless it is completely unavoidable. It is the language of the Cast Out. They taught it to the Nephilum, who in turn taught it to the first damned human souls. It is the language of demons and the darkest magic. I have never heard a Fallen use the ritual and I had no idea that it would come out of you in their language. Hearing it will drop your brother right back into the pit again."

* * *

Sam was quiet. Sullen. Dean glanced over at him briefly. He could feel the younger man's resentment and frustration and wondered if it was his insistence on getting Cassie that had caused it. Whatever it was, it was started after Ariel left. "This is the right thing, Sammy," he said softly.

The younger man snorted. "Yeah, cause doin' the right thing has worked out so well for us so far."

"What the hell's up your ass?" Dean was tired of Sam's attitude.

"The universe, Dean! 'Cause apparently that's the reward for being one of the good guys. Getting consistently and rudely ass fucked by the entire damn universe!" He pushed himself deeper into the leather of the Impala's front passenger seat and folded his arms. Dean was glad that De was asleep for that little tantrum and looked in the rearview mirror just to double check.

"Dude, what are you? Six?"

Sam threw him a glare.

"I'm not leavin' her out here for Lilith. You of all people should know that's somethin' I could never do." In fact, Dean would do the same for a complete stranger if he knew they were possibly in the direct path of a demon. But this was no stranger. This was Cassie. Even though he had put his feelings for her away in a place he rarely ventured, they were still there. Winchesters didn't just get over attachments.

They drove in silence for a few minutes. "Is it Cassie or something Ariel said? Or something that I've missed entirely?"

"What?"

"This pissy mood you've got going on." _Or at least pissier then usual_, Dean added silently. He never thought the day would come when he'd miss his brother's starry eyed optimism but here it was.

"It just… it really doesn't matter how many people we save, or that we _always_ try to do the right thing no matter how much it costs us. We just keep getting kicked in the teeth over and over again. It's just so fucking unfair."

Dean was quiet. He had to admit that he'd thought the same thing more than once or a thousand times. "Maybe this isn't supposed to be where we get our reward, Sammy. I sold my soul knowing full well what I was getting myself into and yet here I am. I have you, I have this great kid that's probably already smarter than I am. I was hell's fucking chew toy less than a month ago, man." He forced himself to relax his grip on the steering wheel. He was already feeling Ariel's absence, the loss of the peace that seemed to surround her. But he could deal, he was sure he could. Because he had Sam, he had De and he wasn't _there_ anymore. It might take time and more than a few sleepless nights, but he would deal. "Whatever life throws at me is fucking gravy after that."

* * *

**Nephilum**

"Michael!"

Ariel was standing in the middle of nowhere, bellowing at the top of his lungs. He felt strange being away from Dean, Sam and De. Sons were communal, and they had become his new community. He was used to their moods now, their ways of doing things and dealing with their situations. Much as he often wanted to shake one or both of the brothers until their teeth rattled sometimes, he had become attached to them. But he had business to attend to, and that had lead him here to call for a member of his former community.

He heard a soft thump behind him. "Hello _brother_," came the soft, slightly amused reply.

Ariel sighed. "You're not going to start, are you?"

Michael chuckled with a voice that sounded like a symphony and he turned to face his old friend, his prince. The prince was massive, like a small mountain of rippling muscles. His hair was the color of copper and shone brightly in the late morning sun. His eyes were the color of the ocean during a storm and just as frightening even when they were filled with laughter as they were now. "I'm very pleased that you are still alive."

Ariel shrugged. "Since I am more useful alive then dead, than I am pleased as well."

Michael smirked and frowned at his old friend - something, Ariel thought, only Michael could pull off, smirking and frowning at the same time. "I assume that you didn't call me to discuss your continued usefulness?"

"No, my prince. The rules have been broken. A Fallen has interfered."

"And you revealed secrets of Heaven, my old friend. A high crime."

"I revealed nothing. The boy knew it on his own. It is in his blood. In Azazel's blood."

Michael nodded his agreement. Sometimes he liked to play devil's advocate and it annoyed Ariel to no end. He would get his superior back by actually calling him the devil's advocate. Ariel was likely the only being, short of the Father, that could get away with that sort of thing. "Does he realize what he is?"

"That he is Nephilim? Not yet. But I'm sure it won't be long."

"You just had to tell him what they were…"

"It's not as if he couldn't have learned on his own."

"From a very obscure reference. And I doubt he'll be reading any sacred texts in the near future."

"He has to research. Besides, he is not damned as the others were."

"No… but I don't think that any good can come from him knowing."

"Perhaps not. Maybe he'll never figure it out. Dean's abilities will start to manifest soon, beyond the empathy for his brother."

"They will need you there to guide them."

"They need an army. And they need the Fallen to stay out of the fight."

"We will make sure that there is no more interference." Michael looked away, staring at the horizon. "Humanity stands upon the edge of a precipice."

"Yes. It has been a long time since Hell has moved so boldly. Morning Star is usually much more subtle."

"I miss you old friend. If I have to face him again, it would have been nice to have you at my side."

Ariel smiled. "Michael Dragon's Bane doesn't need me to take care of the likes of Morning Star."

* * *

**Human Mood Ring**

Dean pulled up in front of Cassie's new house and killed the engine. He and Sam sat in silence, staring at the house.

"You didn't happen to give any thought to how you were going to break the news that you're alive without givin' her a heart attack, did you?" Sam's voice sounded think with tension, even to himself, in the quiet interior of the car.

"No, not so much," Dean answered wearily. "Too bad Ariel couldn't have stuck around another day. At least she probably doesn't want to shot her on sight."

Unlike me, Sam thought with a humorless smirk. "I'll go first. Prepare her."

"You kidnapped her kid, man. She'll probably kill you before you can get a word in edgewise."

"Not if she's not sure I brought De with me."

Dean sighed. "I much preferred geek boy Sam to evil genius Sam. You gonna have a lot of making up to do with that woman."

"It's either that, or you can go and try to convince her that you're not a fucking zombie or another demon or something."

Dean laughed humorlessly. "The shit we get ourselves into," he muttered. Than louder, "fine. You try. But don't say I didn't warn you when you end up with an extra hole in you."

Sam snorted as he got out of the car and headed to the house with much more confidence then he felt. Truth be told, he was beginning to feel guilty. As long as he didn't have to face Cassie, it was easy to ignore the pain he'd caused her. But now he couldn't avoid it and the conscience that he had tried so hard to suppress if not outright kill was screaming at him.

He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer, to just get this over with. After a couple of seconds, he heard movement from the otherside of the door, then silence as whoever was there (Cassie) probably looked through the peephole. Then the deadbolt was being thrown and the door flew open. He found himself face to face with a double barrel shotgun, held by a very pissed off Cassie. He felt his power threaten to slip the leash he had it on, startled by the sudden threat. He raised his hands in surrender and pushed it back. Dean would kill him if he hurt Cassie.

"What the hell have you done with Dena, you son of a bitch?" Her eyes were frantic, her voice was shaking. Her emotions slammed into him with the force of a psychic freight train. She was angry, and there was some bitterness there too. But mostly she was afraid and desperate. She just wanted her little girl back, and how could he fault her for that?

"I was keeping her safe. That demon that almost killed you would have come back and finished the job and taken her to get to me. I…" He wanted to keep up his defense, make his case, but he couldn't. The truth was that he should have come back for Cassie a long time ago, but he hadn't because he knew she wouldn't approve of what he had been doing any more then Dean had. He could have handled seeing disapproval in Cassie's eyes, but what if it had spread to De? What if through Cassie she came to realize what her uncle had become? "I'm sorry. I should have brought you with us when you recovered enough. I was wrong."

Cassie seemed to consider his words and her eyes lost some of their desperation. Her emotions seemed lose a little of their intensity as well, but she didn't lower her gun. "Where is she?"

"In the car asleep," he said gently, trying to sooth her even more, but he blocked her view when she tried to look around him. He'd almost forgotten to tell her about Dean before she saw him. She glared at him and he felt his eyes widen in an attempt to look sincere and harmless. It had been a long time since he'd been either, so he hoped he was still able to pull it off. "There's something else you need to know first, Cassie. Dean's in the car with her."

Okay, so he hadn't exactly broken the news gently. He was rusty at the whole giving a damn about other people's feelings thing. It took them nearly half an hour to convince Cassie that she wasn't crazy and imagining the whole thing. Getting De and Dean back all in one day was just too good to be true. Then it took another half an hour to convince her that Dean wasn't a zombie, or shapeshifter or some other supernatural creature. Then they had to convince her to leave with them. Sam suggested that she might want to bring her mother. That's when they learned that her mother had died a few months previously. That just made Sam's guilt that much worse. The woman had lost Dean, who she still obviously loved and couldn't stop touching as she held De close, her daughter and her mother all in less than a year. Yeah, he was a real bastard, no doubt about it.

They'd limited Cassie to one piece of luggage, and it seemed to be taking her forever to decide what to take. Sam was antsy, and only got antsier by the minute. His legs were jiggling up and down as he sat on the couch next to Dean waiting for her to finish up in the bedroom. He wanted to just shove some random stuff into her suitcase, stuff her into the car and take off. Of course he couldn't do that, not with his already pissed off big brother right there and especially not with the way that he was watching him as if he was reading his mind. It was the third or fourth time that he had gotten the feeling that Dean had somehow crawled inside his head and knew what was going on in there. He wondered idly if that was possible. Ariel had said something about the human spirit possessing inherent powers, that being in a human body repressed those abilities because the areas of the brain that would be used to express them in the physical world were latent. The things that demons could do, everyone could potentially do if they could somehow light up those portions of their brain and release their own power. Even demons were limited to how willing the person they were possessing was, and how much of the host's brain they could gain access to. He had wondered if that's all that had happened to him. Was that what Ava meant by switches being flipped, just more of your brain coming online? The question he was asking right now, though, was how much of Dean's brain was lit up since his resurrection? How many of his brother's switches had been flipped? Sam pulled up a vivid memory from their childhood, playing arcade games while their father offered pointers, and pushed it to the forefront of his mind as if he were trying to project it outward. Dean smirked and looked away.

"Did you see that?" Sam whispered to him incredulously.

Dean simply looked at him and turned his lips down briefly with a shrug. Yes, he had.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Have you been _spying_ on me?"

Dean looked horrified at the thought. "Hell no! You think I'd actually _willingly_ poke around in that freaky brain of yours? If you didn't think so fucking loud all the time, I'd never have any idea what was on your mind. I can feel your moods all the time though. Let me tell ya, you got some dark shit going on there, man."

"Why didn't you tell me Dean?"

"I don't know! It just… what was I supposed to say? 'Hey man, I can read your thoughts when you're broadcasting real loud'? Or how about 'hey man, I'm a human mood ring now'?"

They were arguing in furious whispers so that they wouldn't be overheard, trying to out glare each other. Sam almost lost it when Dean said that he was a human mood ring. "You should have told me."

Dean smirked and quirked his eyebrows. "You know you wanna laugh Sammy."

"Fuck you."

"Control yourself dude! I know I'm irresistible, but I don't swing that way. 'Sides, you're my kid brother. What kinda freak to do you take me for?"

This time Sam couldn't suppress his smile. "Jerk!"

"Bitch," Dean fired back, grinning now.

"Okay," they heard Cassie's voice as she returned to the room, suitcase in one hand and De held to her hip with the other.

"Let me get that," Dean said as he got up and reached for the suitcase. De leaned towards him, her arms outstretched. It had been a long time since she'd seen her mother, and she was much more comfortable with Dean and Sam now. It had shocked Sam how quickly she'd taken to her father, but his big brother had always gotten along with kids. "Stay with your mom, punkin. We're all goin' together." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he grabbed Cassie's bag.

Finally, they were on the road, Cassie in the back with De. Sam wondered if Dean knew about everything he'd been trying to hide.

"I didn't realize what it was at first," Dean's quiet voice cut through his thoughts. "I've always been able to read you, you know? Wasn't till I was able to do it to other people that I realized it was different somehow. I wasn't tryin' to hide anything. I'm just trying to figure stuff out, you know?"

Sam studied his brother's profile for a second. He'd certainly been there. Hell, half the time he still was. "Yeah. I get it."

* * *

_A/N: camlann pointed out that the pronouns may cause confusion regarding Ariel. (Thanks camlann!) I just wanted to make sure everyones knows that Ariel is still in a female body, and he/she will be in one for the duration, unless my muse decides to make her a Son again. The problem is that Ariel still sees himself as a 'he' and whenever I write from 'his' point of view, I use masculine pronouns to describe 'him.' Everyone else sees Ariel as female, so feminine pronouns are used in every other pov. Ariel will eventually come to grips that 'he' is actually a 'she' now. I hope that this little explanation clears up any confusion. Please let me know if I just confused you more!_

_-Angie_


	7. Pink Elephants

**Panic**

By the time they left Cassie's they'd lost the light and even though they could make the Badlands in no time, especially with the way Dean drove, they decided to get a small head start, just so they wouldn't be anywhere predictable, and bed down at a motel for the night. Everyone was tired, emotionally drained and on edge. Even De was cranky, and the two year old was proving herself every inch a stubborn, hot-tempered, outspoken Winchester. Three Winchesters and Cassie all cooped up in a car for several hours, Sam thought, was nothing but a massacre waiting to happen. So while a hotel room didn't afford much more space it did give them all an opportunity to get some much needed rest and perhaps everyone would be less on edge. Maybe they could even have a bit of peace.

Sam's hopes for peace were dashed when Dean woke up at 3:42 am screaming and crying in terror and pain. It scared the hell out of Sam because his brother never cried before, and now… now this was the third breakdown he'd seen PH (Post Hell, as he'd dubbed it). It wasn't just the crying, it was how broken his brother sounded. Though he would never admit it out loud, Dean was still his hero, and he had never quite gotten cured of the deeply held belief that he could do anything. The first two breakdowns Dean had Ariel had handled, and he suspected that the angel's presence had kept more from happening, but Ariel was nowhere in sight this time so it was all up to him. Dean was sharing a bed with him and Cassie was in the other with De in the other one. They all had silently and mutually agreed to this arrangement. Dean so that he could protect them all, Sam because he didn't trust Cassie not to take De and leave, and Cassie because she wasn't spending a night in room away from her daughter and the child had become so attached to Sam and Dean that she got fussy whenever she lost sight of them for too long – a fact proven at the last rest stop when she'd nearly launched herself into Dean's arms after a bathroom break that she apparently thought had gone on too long and held on for dear life. Separation anxiety. Probably caused by one Samuel Winchester when he fucking stole her from her mother just before she turned two. Now the girl was on the cusp of three…

He shook himself out of his thoughts. There'd be time for guilt later, right not he had to concentrate on the screaming, crying mess of a brother he was trying to hold down. Dean was begging now – _begging_ – for someone to stop. Thankfully he hadn't been holding on to that damn knife when his threshing had started or Sam would have been in trouble. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Not now Cassie. Let me make sure that he's awake first. He might hurt you."

He focused on his brother, focused all his energy on sending happy memories to counteract the bad ones that he was caught in. He even sent images from prank wars that Dean had won, to Sam's embarrassment at the time. Slowly, the screaming and thrashing stopped but the crying and trembling didn't. As Sam was wondering if it ever would, if Dean would just lay there weeping and shaking in his sleep all damn night, the older Winchester's eyes blinked open with a suddenness that startled him.

"Sam… I was there…" Suddenly his thoughts and emotions were in Sam's head at full blast, breaking through every wall he'd erected to protect himself as if they were made of tissue paper, threatening to send the younger man into unconsciousness from the force, but Sam clinched his jaw and hung on, refusing to so much as flinch as he heard his brother's frightened voice in his head, felt his terror, watched horrific images play in his mind like some bad horror movie with too much blood and gore. _I was there, I was fucking there again. I understand why they want topside so bad… _nobody_ enjoys Hell, not even the freaks in charge. The things I saw… the things they did… I can't get it out of my head… I can't! Please, Sammy… I can't go back there… Please God… Please… just make it… just make it _stop_!_ Dean was trembling underneath him, his eyes wide and red, tears streaming down unchecked, clutching at Sam's t-shirt desperately and wrapping in the fabric like it was the only thing keeping him from Hell. This is what a year in Hell had done to a man who would laugh in the face of torture and spit in the face of death, Sam thought angrily as he felt his gut twist.

"It's okay, man," Sam said softly as he wrapped his arms around his brother and comforted him the way Dean had given comfort so many times since he could remember. "I got you now. It's okay. You're never goin' back there. I swear. I'll never let you go back there." _No matter what I have to do to make sure of it_, he finished silently, careful to keep the thought behind what was left of his mental defenses. He didn't need Dean to worry about what Sam would do, how far he would go to keep his brother from ending up in hell again. He clutched his brother to his chest desperately and rocked him back and forth as Dean's panic finally began to subside.

He felt the bed dip as Cassie sat down next to them. Silently, she ran a gentle hand down the side of Dean's face and he turned into it. She hummed something that sounded like a lullaby and stroked his face while Sam held him. Slowly, the tears stopped followed by the trembling. Eventually Dean was asleep again, breathing deeply and looking peaceful.

"That happen all the time," Cassie asked softly, still stroking his face.

"Not when… We sort of had an angel traveling with us at first. She used to keep him calm most of the time."

Cassie shot him a look. "An angel?" She shook her head and returned her attention to Dean. "I'm never gonna get used to this."

"If it's any consolation, I'm still tryin'."

Cassie eventually returned to her bed and Sam fell asleep with one arm wrapped protectively around his big brother.

**

* * *

**

Suffocation

Dean knew who was on top of him before he opened his eyes and cursed his luck. Why couldn't he wake up with a hot chick curled around him? Especially since there happened to be one handy right in the same room. But it wasn't Cassie or any other hot chick for that matter. He knew because, besides the colossal dead weight on his back, he could feel Sam's emotions like a dark cloud of doom surrounding him, suffocating him. Or maybe it was just the weight of his brother's freaky huge body that was suffocating him. At this point, he really couldn't tell. Though it had been oddly comforting to have his brother so close while he was asleep, he needed space now that he was awake. He opened one eye - the one that wasn't smashed against the pillow - and peered out to see sunlight streaming through a slight crack in the curtains. He was on his stomach and Sam was half on top of him, his face buried in the other side of Dean's neck and one arm slung over him protectively.

"Hey, Gargantuan, get your unnaturally ginormous ass the fuck off me," he muttered just loud enough to wake his brother and be comprehended.

"Hmmm?" Sam hummed, half awake, his breath tickling Dean's neck. Dean felt him suddenly jump and then go stiff, realizing where he was as his brother's words sunk in. "Oh, sorry man," he mumbled apologetically and rolled onto his side, freeing Dean to move.

"I appreciate you calming me down and all, but snuggling? Seriously, Samantha?" Dean rolled over and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Sam frowned and looked slightly wounded. "Shut up jerk." He yawned and stretched, several bones popping loudly into place.

Dean smirked. Sammy hadn't looked wounded enough to make him feel badly. "Make me, bitch. We need to get on the road now, man. We can pick up something to eat on the way. I wanna be in the Badlands before the sun sets." He glanced over his shoulder at Cassie and De, who were still asleep. "Go take a shower, dude… you smell like wet dog. You've got ten minutes. I'll wake them up and we roll in thirty."

Sam grunted as he rolled out of bed. Dean noticed that he didn't get a protest over the wet dog remark and noted that it was probably because it was true and Sam knew it.

"And Sammy," he called softly as his brother reached the door. Sam stopped and turned to look at him, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Thanks, man."

"It's nothing you haven't done for me," was the answer, a small smile playing at the corner of his little brother's lips and a slight blush spreading across his cheeks, before Sam disappeared into the bathroom. Sometimes it was really ridiculously easy to please his little brother, Dean thought.

Dean went over to the other bed and sat on the edge of it watching Cassie sleep. It had been over three years since he'd seen her and it seemed like much longer. Hell had warped his sense of time and he felt like he'd been gone for decades. Like he was a hundred years old, but his body just hadn't gotten the hint. Cassie's long curly brown hair had fallen over her face and he gently moved it away, his fingers lightly brushing against her face. The touch stirred her and she moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped, her eyes widening at the sight of Dean, before she relaxed, remembering that he was alive and yesterday wasn't a dream.

Dean smiled down at her. "Mornin' sleeping beauty."

"Dean," she said his name in a sigh and he felt like he would melt. When she reached up and caressed his face, he almost forgot that they needed to get moving.

"Cassie," he said before she could say anything else, suddenly all business and needing to get her safe before they had the conversation he knew was coming, "we need to get moving. I don't know how long we have before things get… bad. I need you and De safe. We need to be back on the road in less than half an hour. You get ten minutes to shower once Sam's out."

She looked at De and he could feel her worry.

"You gotta trust me, Cas. I'm not gonna let anyone take her from you again. And I'd never leave you behind." He watched her as she looked up at him and wondered if she could believe him, watched her make the decision to trust him.

"Okay," she said simply. "I just… I can't go through that again, Dean."

"You'll never have to. I swear."

**

* * *

**

Ends and Means

"So what's the plan?"

Ariel didn't look up at the sound of Ruby's voice. He simply continued cleaning his katana. They were in an empty warehouse and Ariel was sitting at the only table in the place. "The plan is recruitment."

"Tried that. You killed them all."

"Just the witches. The demons were sent back. But, no. We need an army full of humans, Ruby. Preferrably ones that don't get powers from consorting with demons."

"How did I end up being the token demon in your humans only club?"

"You're still partly human. And it's not humans only. It's a mortal beings that haven't given in to evil club. There are plenty of humans that will side with Hell in this."

Ariel wasn't looking at Ruby, but he could sense her movements. He felt her shift her weight to one foot and cross her arms. Felt her narrow her eyes at him. "How exactly are we going to recruit humans?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," he said calmly.

Ruby sighed. "Why am I surrounded with idiots?"

Ariel laughed. "I'm a soldier, Ruby. That's been my role since before the earth cooled. Since before the earth _existed_. I know strategy, I know how to direct a battle, I know how to keep going for two days straight in a pitched battle. I know how to fight, how to maim, how to kill. I didn't make pretty speeches or beautiful music. I am a weapon. So until we need to smash or kill something, I am willing to listen to any suggestions you have."

"You're putting me in charge," Ruby asked incredulously.

For the first time Ariel looked at her. His eyes were cold, like a lake that had frozen over. "There's no way I'm putting you in charge. You may be partly human but you were still warped by your time in hell. Your judgment isn't always… clear. Not all of that's going to go away, but you're going to have to realize that the ends never justify the means."

"Never?"

"Never. The means are all that matter. The ends are usually out of our control."

"That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard."

"Oh… so you _meant_ to end up in Hell? Because that's exactly where your means landed you, isn't?"

Ariel watched Ruby's jaw work and wondered how she didn't break her host's teeth with how hard she was clinching it. The host had willingly given Ruby her failing body, and now Ariel could barely feel the original person's essence. It was taking her a lot longer to actually die then it would if Ruby weren't possessing her, and actually giving the body food, water and rest. Ariel smirked. Yeah, there was a lot of humanity left in Ruby. There were a lot of anomalies in this war. A demon with humanity, a Naphilim who wasn't damned, a man who Heaven itself had broken out of Hell, and an angel with voluntarily clipped wings. Ariel's smirk slowly turned into a smile. "What a minute. I know how we'll do it."

"How?"

"You really think that no one in this country's government has ever noticed anything supernatural?"

**

* * *

**

Pink Elephants

"So you're the Great Spirit, huh? Thought you'd be…" Dean ran silently through the litany of all the accurate things he could point out that made this moment a bit anticlimactic and settled on the least offensive, which was possibly not saying a lot, depending on how touchy Caleb was. "…taller." He canted his head slightly to the side as he said it in an abbreviated shrug.

Caleb laughed and Dean silently thanked God that he had a sense of humor. "Ariel told me about you."

Dean gave him his best rogue's grin. "Don't believe a word of it. She was here?"

Caleb stared at him in confusion for a moment. "Oh, yeah, you mean the, uh, overhaul. It was a little weird to see Lion Heart in a woman's body."

Dean noticed that Caleb had evaded the question, but he decided to play along with it. "She did have a decided lack of… _cleavage_ when we first met her. Kinda sucks. She makes a hot chick, but sometimes I just keep thinking she's a hot chick who used to be a dude. Sort of like that one Bond girl." Dean frowned and wondered if he could get around that, and then wondered why he would want or need to. It's not like he had a thing for her. Of course, she _was_ a _really_ hot chick, he thought with a smirk.

"Dean," Sam's voice cut through his thoughts. He glanced at the younger man with a slight frown. He could practically hear his brother telling him to get his mind out of the gutter and get on with things.

Of course the kid was right. _Get your head in the game, Winchester_, he admonished himself. Suddenly he was all business. Focused, serious and older than his years. "All we need's a headquarters and somewhere to bunk. We'll need space for me and Sam, of course. Cassie and De, Bobbie, Ariel. Maybe a… barracks of some sort for the hunters and this army that Ariel's tryin' to scare up."

Sam cleared his throat and Dean glared at him, already suspecting what he wanted. "Aren't you forgetting someone, Dean?"

"No, don't think so." He kept his face and voice neutral, hoping that Sam would drop it, wouldn't just come right out and ask.

"Ruby?" And there it was. The pink elephant wasn't just standing there in the middle of the room. Damn thing was dancing a fucking jig. In a tutu and wearing a tasseled lampshade.

"Ruby can hang from the damn rafters for all I care."

"Dean!"

"Does she even sleep? Have you ever _seen_ her sleep? She doesn't even ride in the car with us. She just sort of appears all of a sudden, most of the time without us even tellin' her where we are, which is more than a little creepy. Now you want to give the bitch her own room?"

"Yes," Sam said through clinched teeth. "She doesn't sleep, but she needs her own space."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother and pulled him away from the others until they were out of earshot.

"Dude! I'm not a kid! Let me go."

"Are you fucking her," Dean hissed.

"What?! No!"

"But you want to, don't you?" Sam tried to maintain eye contact, but ended up looking away with a wince. "Thought so. She's a _demon_ Sam. Yeah, she's apparently still a little human, and has odd moments of decency and helpfulness… but still a demon. That's a line you do not fucking cross! Especially when you're talking about having this place crawling with hunters, who we'll have to lead. You think they're really gonna trust a guy who's doing the horizontal tango with a demon?"

"Especially when that guy's already gone darkside and has the blood of a demon in his veins allowing him to move things with his mind, see the future and do God only knows what the hell else, right?"

"Bingo, genius. Now that I've apparently joined the ranks of the supernaturally talented, it's gonna be twice as hard a sell. I don't want to do this, but it looks like we're stuck with it for now. This is going to be hard enough to pull off without you purposely doing things to screw it up. What fucking Yellow Eyes did to you wasn't your fault. You had no control over it. But you do have control over what you do right now. And right now you need to stop thinking with your dick."

Sam actually looked offended. "Oh that's rich coming from you!"

"Sam! Just stay the hell away from her!"

"Is that an order?"

Dean took a step closer so that his face was barely three inches away from his brother's. "Does it need to be, baby brother?"

For a moment Dean was afraid that Sammy wouldn't back down. The oldest Winchester didn't know himself as well as he used to. He wasn't quite the same man who had gone to hell a year ago. He wasn't sure what he was capable of now, or how far he'd go. Everything was all brand spanking new and his breaking point was definitely somewhere it hadn't been before, but exactly where it was now was anybody's guess. Would it take more to get there? Or less? When he promised to kill his brother if he went darkside, he knew the moment he made the promise that it was a lie. He'd lied simply to give his brother some peace. But right now, he wasn't sure it would be a lie. He loved Sam more then he loved himself, but he knew what was at stake now and he had De to think about. De and every other innocent person on earth and the weight was heavy. He'd been to Hell, he'd seen what would happen if it was allowed to claim earth. He had a sneaky suspicion that he could kill Sam, and that he'd likely follow that up with eating his gun. He didn't like that suspicion, that gnawing he felt in his gut. He didn't like the realization that it didn't conflict with what he saw as his life's most important purpose, to protect Sam, because he _would_ be protecting him. He'd be protecting his Sammy from being destroyed by the thing that Hell wanted to turn him into. He'd be protecting his Sammy from becoming the one thing he never wanted to be.

So yeah, the idea that Sam was still consorting with demons, even one that seemed as helpful as Ruby, sent him very close to something that felt strangely like panic. Not that it hadn't before, but now the panic was almost as much about what he might actually be able to do as it was about what his brother might become. But thankfully, the younger man did back down. For now.

Sam sighed and looked down. "You're right. It's just that… she was the only one I could trust for a really long time."

"Demons _lie_, Sam. Do you remember how she first got your trust? She told you that she could help you save me. But she had absolutely no fucking intention of doing anything of the kind. She just wanted you to give in to your powers, so you could lead Hell's army. The minute I was out of the way, what did she do?" When Sam was silent, he repeated himself, slightly harsher this time, demanding an answer. "What did she do, Sam?"

His baby brother looked up at him, tears in his eyes, begging him silently to understand. It nearly broke his heart, it always did. At least that hadn't changed. "It wasn't like that, man."

"Well then enlighten me. What was it like?"

"I needed a way to protect De and get you back. I couldn't live with you there, Dean. I couldn't do it. Maybe it would have been different if I didn't know where you were, that you were going to suffer until you lost yourself, but God man… It was my fault and I had to fix it. And even if it wasn't… even if it wasn't I couldn't _leave_ you there. I knew what I was doing. I was using her, not the other way around. I wasn't some stupid kid she led around by his balls."

It was Dean's turn to sigh and look away. "Well, you have me back now, and De's safe. All no thanks to Ruby."

"So she can't help?"

"She can help. I don't think that we're in any position to turn down help. But she doesn't march in here and start telling us how to do things. She keeps any and all suggestions that fall remotely near the category of sacrificing virgins to herself. She follows orders just like every damn body else, 'cause the first time she goes rogue I swear I'll exorcise her ass myself. And you, little brother, you have to keep your distance. I know you. Once you fall in love with someone-"

"Whoa dude, I'm not in love with Ruby." Sam's eyes had gone wide and he held out his hand defensively.

"Didn't say you already were, but you're damn close to it. 'S why you need to stay away, Sammy."

"No way am I falling in love with Ruby, Dean."

Dean snorted and squeezed his brother's shoulder, trying to ease the tension between them and lessen the sting of his words, his trademark cocky grin pulling up the corners of his lips. "Save it for someone who doesn't know you like the back of his fucking hand. You may be able to lie to yourself, but you can't lie to the human mood ring."

_

* * *

_

A/N: **camlann** pointed out that the pronouns may cause confusion regarding Ariel. (Thanks camlann!) I just wanted to make sure everyone knows that Ariel is still in a female body, and he/she will be in one for the duration, unless my muse decides to make her a Son again. The problem is that Ariel still sees himself as a 'he' and whenever I write from 'his' point of view, I use masculine pronouns to describe 'him.' Everyone else sees Ariel as female, so feminine pronouns are used in every other pov. Ariel will eventually come to grips that 'he' is actually a 'she' now. I hope that this little explanation clears up any confusion. Please let me know if I just confused you more!

_WofOZ, I'm glad you weren't confused and that you're enjoying the story so far._

_As always, reviews are not just appreciated, they keep me motivated to put my story on paper. Thanks in advance!_

_-Angie_


	8. Melodramatic Much

**Never Trust the Germans**

Ruby waited impatiently at the Lincoln Memorial for Ariel to finish her meeting with someone she would only identify as an old friend. Which probably meant another angel, or some sort of super powerful being like the Great Spirit. The way the angel played things so close to the vest was annoying. Not that Ruby couldn't blame her for not trusting a demon, but these little reminders of what she was still bothered her. Of course the irony of an angel and a demon on the same side hadn't escaped her. Not for the first time she wondered how powerful the other woman really was. Every time she'd ever had to fight, she ended up flat on her back. Of course, during one of those times she had been facing off a Fallen that had attacked her with such viciousness that it probably would have killed just about anything else.

She felt Ariel arrive more then she heard her, because damn if the bitch wasn't silent as death. Turning around, she saw the huge grin on her face, her impossibly white and perfect teeth gleaming in the sunlight. "I was right," the angel was saying, her eyes sparkling with accomplishment. "There's an agency, hyper secretive and paranoid as all get out. But they investigate the paranormal. Don't like hunters, see them as dangerous vigilantes even though they're too small to do anything without their help. They mostly just skulk around in the shadows and investigate both sides."

"If they're so small, then how can they possibly help us?"

Ariel's smile widened, which just annoyed Ruby more. It was like she rarely noticed or cared when Ruby mocked her. "During the past year, they've been able convince some key people thanks to the increased demonic activity. If we can help them, then we'll have the entire armed forces of the US of A on our side. If I'm right and the gate that opens is on American soil, then we can hold them off long enough for the rest of the world to get in gear before the madness spreads."

"So you're _hoping_ we get hit first?"

"Yes," she said as if it was the obvious answer and Ruby was the slow kid in class.

"That decreases our odds of survival."

Ariel started at her hard. "This isn't about _survival_. This is about _winning_. The minute survival becomes our goal we might as well just surrender. Think Ruby. If we have no allies and it's just us, then we just die slower. They well wipe out everyone else, isolate us and just wait us out. There will be no help, no Calvary charging the hill to save us. Did World War II and the Holocaust teach you nothing?"

"Sure. Never trust the Germans." She smiled as she was rewarded with a rare look of annoyance from the angel.

* * *

Dean could no longer avoid 'the talk' he needed to have with Cassie. There were no more arrangements to make with Enoch for the moment, no more arguments to have with Sammy, no more strategy to discuss with Bobby. No more stalling. They sat in a house that the tribal leaders had given them as a temporary headquarters until the new one was built fidgeting and avoiding eye contact, the easy way they'd had with each other from before having deserted them.

"I understand why Sam did it," she finally said, breaking the tense silence.

"What?"

"I understand why he took Dena and didn't come back. He was angry with me. He thinks that if I'd told you, you never would have…"

Dean blinked at her silently for a moment and swallowed hard before finding his voice. "Not necessarily true."

She looked up at him in surprise. Apparently it wasn't just Sammy that believed he wouldn't have made the deal if he'd known about De. He held up a hand to stop her from speaking and cleared his throat. "I might have thought that you and Sammy would have been better for her then I ever could. Not sayin' that's what would have happened. I don't know what I would have done. I'll probably never know. What I did… it wasn't your fault." He took a deep unsteady breath before pressing on. "But, damn it Cassie, would it have killed you to trust me? Just once? I gave you everything. When I met you, it was like lightning struck me. It was sudden and it was painful and scary as hell, but I let myself open up to you. I couldn't lie to you about anything. I just laid myself bare. That's not something I do. Just ask Sammy. All I ever wanted back from you was a little faith in me."

"You're right. The first time, I was… how the hell did you expect me to react? A guy tells me that he hunts demons, ghosts and vampires and he has to go away for a few weeks but he'll be back so don't worry if I don't get a call right away? If you didn't know those things existed, how would you have reacted if I gave you the same story? You were trouble, Dean. I could see it in your eyes the moment we met. That's part of what I liked about you, but it scared me even though I could see the good in your heart too. I wish to God that I'd had more faith in you then. I wish I had believed you and just kept my damn mouth shut. But the second time… the second time, even though I told you not to come back… I never really meant it." She blinked at her tears, but lost the fight to keep them from spilling from her eyes, her lips trembling. He could feel her pain, and all he wanted was take it away somehow. What was the use of being able to feel someone's emotions when you couldn't do a damn thing about it. "I was just too proud to admit that I'd made another mistake," her voice sounded small, broken and raw.

He reached out, stroked her cheek. "I found my father after that. We were hunting the mean sonovabitch demon that killed my Mom. Everything was just so… crazy. But I promised myself, once it was done, I'd come back. I'd make you see that we could be together, that we could make it work somehow. We'd pick up where we left off but… Dad died. Sold his soul to save me. That fucked me up real good and the idea of losing you pushing me away again was just… it was too much. I was barely holding it together. The thing that Dad's death made clear to me was that the bastard we were hunting, the thing that killed my mother, and Sam's girlfriend, and my father, would kill anyone that it knew we loved. Sam's stronger then I am. If what happened to Mom ever happened to you… I swear to God I'd lose it."

Cassie was looking at him with those big liquid brown eyes of hers. God a man could drown in those eyes. "Can we… can we just forgive each other? I know that you have so more to forgive me for then I have to forgive you for… but I can't lose you again either. I sorry. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, jaw clinched against the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He was afraid that if he spoke, he'd chock up. It wasn't just his emotions that were getting the better of him. It was Cassie's too. He could feel her hope, how much she loved him. As much as he dared to hope that she felt about him the way he felt about her, he really couldn't believe that she did. But right now, he _knew_, he could feel it and that knowing was overwhelming him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was just like the first time… just like the last time… just like every time.

**

* * *

**

Melodrama

Sam was watching the architect as he nervously sketched out what would be their headquarters.

"Have you ever actually built anything?"

The kid snorted. He wasn't really a kid, only a few years Sam's junior, but to the slightly older man he looked impossibly immature and naive. "I just got my degree. I was visiting my family before I went out to New York for my new internship."

"That's comforting," Sam said dryly. He was still irritated by his earlier conversation with Dean and he felt the need to take it out on someone and cautioned himself not to. He could go out and shoot a few cans or something later. But right now, he wanted to make sure that he had all the protection runes, sigils and wards worked out. Not that he didn't trust Enoch to protect them, but he didn't believe in having just one line of defense. Dean obviously felt the same way since he'd given Sam this job. He wanted to prove his trustworthiness to his older brother by not missing anything because he knew that the elder Winchester would double check it. Going off to ease some tension before he was done wouldn't exactly be a good start, would it?

"I understand the principles, which is enough for what we need. We're not trying to build the Taj Mahal."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if this damn thing collapses, we're having a long conversation." It was clear from his tone that the conversation would probably take a very violent tone. The kid swallowed hard and looked pale. Sam felt a pang of guilt.

"Okay. I get it."

"Good. Because this is for my family." One thing a Winchester never did was take half measures when it came to protecting family. It was why he had found a way to keep Dean silent during his nightmares, an incantation that took away the older man's ability to speak unless he was fully awake. Sam turned his attention to his laptop and continued working out the optimum placement for protections.

* * *

Ariel led Ruby to a nondescript building in the suburbs of Maryland.

"Mind sharing this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Sure. I'm going to show them an exorcism on demand." He felt Ruby stiffen behind him and smiled.

"You evil bitch!" Ruby was literally snarling and it was all that Ariel could do not to laugh. He knew that Ruby was purposely trying to needle him, like with her remark about not trusting the Germans. But really, he was so much better at getting under people's skin. He'd practiced on Dragon's Bane and several other princes of Heaven for millennia. Really, compared to him, Ruby was a novice. Only problem was it wasn't in his nature to leave others squirming for long, unless he really meant them harm. Any other demon, he had no problem torturing. But Ruby was different somehow. She had become part of his community and he found himself wanting to reassure her a little.

"Relax, Ruby. I'm not going to exorcise you."

The demon did relax, but only slightly. "I don't trust you."

"I don't lie. Demons lie. The Fallen Lie. Nephilim lie. But no citizen of Heaven can lie."

"I thought you were a citizen of earth."

"True. But old habits die hard. Lying never actually occurs to me."

"Are you telling me that you've never so much as thought of telling a lie?"

Ariel turned to her and frowned, genuinely confused. "Why should I?"

"To avoid trouble. To get what you want."

"Avoiding trouble is easy. Father's always right. As for getting what I want, I want for nothing."

"Even a male body?"

He raised and amused eyebrow. "And lying would help me with that how?"

Ruby frowned at him. "Good point. Now, who are you going to exorcise? And why am I coming with you?"

"There's a security meeting going on now. President, joint chiefs of staff, several important senators and staff members. I'm sure there are a few possessions in a group like that. Going to exorcise every demon in the room. Except you, of course."

"And I should trust you, because?"

"Other than the fact that I don't lie," Ariel asked in genuine amusement.

"You _say_ that you don't lie."

"So… you're saying I'm lying… about lying?"

"You could be. How would I know for sure. I've never been to Heaven."

"You know as well as I do that it's impossible to prove a negative, but if I wanted to get rid of you, I would have done it already." He was losing patience with this conversation. He was never one for inaction, for debate. He was a warrior, a weapon. He acted. If he had to make a decision on his own, he made it and then he acted. There was no debating with a prince of heaven, and he was rarely asked questions and never distrusted by those under his command. He started off for the building again and was annoyed by Ruby pulling him back.

"How? How are you going to exorcise them and not me if I come with you?"

"It's a secret Ruby. I cannot tell you, because to do so would be to commit a sin against Heaven the likes of which hasn't been seen since Morning Star was thrown out so forcefully that he streaked through the universe like a comet, obliterating everything in his path."

Ruby frowned at him. "Fine. Melodramatic much?"

Ariel rolled his eyes and continued to the building. He turned out to be right. There were plenty of possessions in the meeting. Together, he and Ruby were able to easily overtake the guards outside the room where the meeting was taking place. He strode in, despite how hyperaware he was of his mortality, as if he were still a prince of heaven. He felt Ruby behind him, on her guard and more than a little apprehensive but he was grateful that she did seem to trust him despite her words to the contrary. She was here, wasn't she? He began the exorcism despite the rifles of Marines and handguns of Secret Service agents pointed at him. They may have tackled him if nearly half the room hadn't started shaking, screaming and exhibiting demonic manifestations. At the last word of the exorcism, the possessed people threw their heads back and black smoke flew out of their open mouths to swirled above the heads of everyone in the room, purple lightening flashing through it, before it arched down like a tornado touching the earth and seemed to flee into the very ground. Several of the possessed dropped dead, but a few were still alive. Everyone still breathing sat or stood in stunned silence, trying to understand what had just transpired.

"What the hell was that?" The first person to speak was the president.

Ariel smiled warmly at him and filled the room with just enough peace to keep everyone from panicking. Too much may undercut his message. "The beginning of World War III," he began.

**

* * *

**

Demon on Your Shoulder

Cassie woke up to an empty bed. Dean was gone again. She could still feel him, though. Still feel his strong hands on her body, still feel the soft skin that covered his tightly muscled body against hers, still feel him inside of her. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She wanted all of him, and like a child often found herself irrationally pushing for all or nothing. At least she that's what she wanted to do, but she didn't let herself. Dean had a job to do. There was a reason he'd been brought back, and that Sam had been brought back. She was sure that neither brother fully understood the implications, and though she knew that she didn't either, she was closer than they were.

So for the past two weeks since they'd reconciled, she woke up alone and accepted it without too many tears or too much self-pity. Because Dean wasn't abandoning her, or ignoring her or just using her. He was doing what he was supposed to be doing… trying to save the world. For better or worse the man that she had fallen in love with all those years ago, and who she now knew she would never be able to get out of her system, was a modern day hero. No one could lay solitary claim to a hero because they belonged to the world. She knew now that if she became demanding, if she turned into one of those women that she had always hated, that she could break him. She knew that because now she saw the cracks still left from the first time she'd rejected him. Before she hadn't understood that Dean needed to be wanted and loved unconditionally. She hadn't realized what she had done to him or how deeply she had hurt him. But now she got it and she was never going to turn her back on him again. She had his heart, or at least the parts of it his brother didn't, and that would have to be enough.

Most of the hunters had arrived, and they were a prickly, paranoid bunch. They didn't seem to trust Enoch or the Winchesters much and were always on guard. Enoch was supernatural and that obviously made him suspect. Sam had gone off reservation for several months after Dean died. And Dean had actually been in Hell and no one was sure they believed the story of his resurrection. Dean had allowed them all to Cristo him constantly at first, even try to exorcise him. He'd drunk a gallon of holy water, scratched himself with silver, iron and copper knives. But still they were all suspicious. They came and they stayed, though, because they had all seen the signs and knew they needed a base of operations that wasn't an indefensible bar in the middle of nowhere. They had come because despite their suspicions and fears the name Winchester still meant something, still carried a lot of weight. They came because they had to do something and they believed that they could fight their way out of Enoch's cozy little enclave if they really had to. Because Dean and Sam were Winchesters and even crazier than their father had been, sure, but what could two Winchesters do against fifty eight seasoned hunters?

After the first week of being on edge and worrying about Dean and what would happen to their little family if those hunters decided to turn on him, she couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't in Cassie's nature to be paralyzed like that. She needed to _do_ something. Now, she found ways to fill up her time. She was working on a communication system. Some way of letting people on the 'outside' know what was going on. They decided the best way to do that was satellite links. Sam was working on a reliable, sustainable way to hack into multiple satellites so that they would have a main uplink and multiple backups just in case. Cassie was working on finding staff and crew. This would be her contribution, her way of making the world safer. Maybe it wasn't as important as Dean's role, but she hoped that it would make his safer and that it would increase the odds that he would come back to her.

* * *

Dean was staring at the map, trying to will it to tell him where the next doorway to hell was going to open up, when he suddenly felt a familiar presence. His head snapped up and his focus drifted to the distance, as if he could somehow see through the walls. He felt his brother's eyes on him and the younger man's curiosity was tickling at his awareness. "Ariel. She's back," he said by way of explanation without glancing at him.

"Oh."

Dean glanced at his little brother before returning his attention to the map. He really didn't know what to do with this new Sam. The changes in himself were expected, though he didn't fully understand them all yet. It was the changes in Sammy that bothered him, the darkness that he could feel surrounding him all the time, the despair that his presence poisoned the air with. "Try to contain your enthusiasm."

"I've made no secret of the fact that I don't like her," came Sam's calm reply as he kept typing away at his computer, looking for signs and portents warning of demonic activites.

"You were the one who always used to tell me there had to be something good to counterbalance all the evil. You always wanted to believe in angels."

"Yeah, well that was before I realized that the whole good vs. evil thing is all a sick joke."

Dean looked at his brother silently for a moment. The idea that his brother might really believe that made him feel inexplicably sad, the way he had the day the kid realized that there was no Santa Clause. Only he at least had the consolation that he was right about Santa. Worse, how the hell were they supposed to fight when Sam didn't seem to believe in the cause anymore? "Never thought I'd see the day when you were the jaded skeptic and I was the true believer. Maybe we should be on the lookout for flying pigs."

Sam snorted at his brother's gentle ribbing, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. "Shut up, jerk."

Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Make me, bitch."

"Are we interrupting anything?" Ariel was already through the door when she spoke, and neither man had heard her enter. Dean was sure of that, because he felt his brothers surprise mirror his own, blooming into a flash of bright red. How an emotion could be a color, he didn't know, but there it was.

"'We?'" Sam regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Speaking of yourself in the plural now? And I thought it was creepy when you kept referring to yourself as masculine all the time."

"Ruby's in the hall. I'm surprised that you didn't sense her."

"You were together?"

"She didn't tell you? Wow. She must really be upset with you. Going off on her own without telling you, cloaking her presence from you." The angel looked amused as she sat comfortably in a chair at the table where Dean had his map stretched out.

Dean watched the war in his brother's emotions play out in front of him as he glanced up at his big brother and looked away. He wanted to go talk to Ruby, but he also realized that Dean would be royally pissed off if he did. _Damn straight I will little brother_, he projected into his brother's mind with enough force to sting but not hurt. Sam glared at him but made no move to get up.

Ariel smirked and he wondered how much of that she caught on to. Could she read their thoughts? Did she know what they were projecting to each other? As usual, the angel gave nothing away. "I have your army. Five hundred highly trained, combat hardened troops."

"That it?"

She shrugged. "It's enough for now. There'll be more once everything really starts to come to a head. Right now we just need muscle at multiple fronts. This isn't going to be your typical war with conventional rules. We're fighting the ultimate guerrillas. So I asked for people who were used to fighting that type of battle."

Dean raised an eyebrow, appreciating how the angel thought. She definitely thought like a general. "Special ops."

"Bingo. Now we just need to train them on the finer points of dispatching demons and other creatures from the pit."

"Other creatures," Sam asked.

"Just as not everything in Heaven is an angel, not everything in Hell is a demon. There are so many varieties of beings, with different authority, powers and weaknesses. And for each, there's a method for killing them. We don't have much time. The troops will be here tomorrow morning at 0800. We'll need instructors."

"You can't train them?" That was all Dean could get out. He had only been in the room with the woman for five minutes and already he felt so much… _freer_ was the only way to describe it. He really didn't want her to leave. He clamped down on his panic, schooling his expression into one of indifference.

Ariel gave a dazzling smile, comfort coming off her in almost tangible waves, as she seemed to understand what was really bothering him. "I need to train the two of you and I'll be on the front lines right beside you. If you're going to have a demon on your shoulder, you might as well go all the way and have a Son on the other."

_

* * *

_

A/N: I want to apologize for how long this took to get to you. I have been sick and I was just too wiped out for the past week or so to do much writing, but my brain has been in overdrive so I have a lot of good (hopefully) ideas stored up in my noggin. I hope that this installment was worth the wait, as I have a head cold in the middle of summer and I haven't been all that coherent at times.

_I'm happy to hear that the story is keeping your interest **k**__**rimson**__ despite Ariel's sudden gender switch. There is actually a purpose for it and hopefully it will make up for his no longer being eye candy._

_**Hope**__, don't go giving away all my plans! BTW, in the Christian theology, there are many people who were resurrected and many who were called messiahs though they were not the Messiah. David, Moses, Joshua, the judges just to name a few. As for the nephilim concept, I've always been intrigued by it and the various explanations of it. And thank you , thank you, thank you for your insightful review. Always like dialoguing with someone who clearly knows their stuff._

_Thanks for the review __**guardian music angel**__! I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying the ride so far and I hope you enjoy this update._

_-Angie_


	9. Behave Yourself

**Behave Yourself**

"Are all of you this fucking theatrical?" Ruby finally walked in, looking everywhere but at Sam. As acutely aware as she was of his eyes on her she didn't particularly want to met his gaze right now. She knew that he had to be pissed that she'd left without clearing it with him. What she'd heard in his voice when he was speaking to Ariel confirmed it. _Control freak_, she thought sullenly. "We may have only a matter of days before the gate opens."

"We may only have a matter of seconds," Ariel amended. "So we should do this as quickly as possible. I need a moment alone with Dean. He needs to know what he can do now."

"What he can do now," Sam asked, an eyebrow raised and looking more curious then surprised.

"I'm sure you've both noticed by now that Dean came back with a little something… extra."

Ruby gave Dean an appraising look. "Ooh. Dean joined team supernatural. Way to go big guy."

"No one comes back the same. Some just come back a little more different than others," Ariel explained, obviously trying to deflect Dean's attention from Ruby. Ruby smiled innocently, which she knew would only further annoy him. Annoying the older Winchester was almost as fun as annoying the angel. It would have been more fun, except that it was almost too easy. There was no real sport in it.

Sam got up. "Well, I guess that's our cue to leave." He headed for the door, looking pointedly at Ruby. Her smile dropped. This was the not so fun part. This was the part where he lit into her about going off on unauthorized field trips. She silently cursed herself for being so nervous about it.

"Sammy," Dean said in a rough growl, the nickname not really softening his tone. Ruby was annoyed at the way Sam stopped cold and looked at his brother. Like a puppy who got caught going potty on the living room carpet. She rolled her eyes. Changed or not, Dean had no business bossing Sam around. "Remember our little talk from before. There are hunters around now. Jumpy, paranoid, trigger happy hunters who trust us about as far as they can chew us up and spit us."

Sam gave a jerky nod and continued on his way out, pulling Ruby out with him.

"What was that about," she hissed as soon as they left the room and the door was closed behind them.

"Dean doesn't…" He stopped and sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair before starting again. "I can't be around you as much anymore. And you have to follow the rules just like everyone else."

"I don't have to do shit." Ruby had never liked following rules. Not when she was alive, not when she was in hell and certainly not now.

"Dean says he'll exorcise you if you don't. I know m' brother, Ruby. He means it."

She backed away from him, appalled. "You'd let him do that?" She didn't know why it bothered her. Scratch that. She knew, she just couldn't believe that she was that stupid. She was a demon for fuck's sake. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with anyone. Especially not a human. Especially not a human who let his idiot self-righteous brother run all over him like a damn welcome mat.

Sam snorted. "_Let_ him? Nobody 'lets' Dean do anything."

"You could stop him." She knew he was powerful enough to do it, if he really wanted to.

Sam glared at her silently, his eyes frosting over. She recognized that look. That was the look he got whenever he felt like Dean was being threatened. His own tolerance for insubordination wasn't very high, but when it came to anything involving his brother it was nonexistent. She flinched. "No, I can't. You just need to behave yourself. No more 'solutions' that require human sacrifice, no more going off without at least letting us know where you're going and why, and whatever the fuck Dean says goes and I really, _really_, don't want to hear one single complaint. Are we clear?"

She stared at him for a moment, clinching and unclinching her jaw. "As crystal," she finally bit out.

"Good. Stay close. Like Dean said, there are a lot of hunters about. If they realize who you are things could get… nasty. We'll have to figure something out… there's talk about blessing all the water, placing salt lines and traps strategically, as well as other charms and sigils."

Ruby was silent for a moment. "Maybe I should just go."

"Where? Hell has almost as big a hard on for you as it obviously does for us now." He walked away and left her standing in the hallway.

She sighed. It was true, she really had nowhere to go. What had she gotten herself into? "You sure know how to pick 'em Ruby," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"I'm not sure I want to know what I can do," Dean said half jokingly as he tried to ignore the lump in his throat and knots in his stomach. He had spent his entire life fighting the supernatural. Becoming supernatural had never been part of the equation.

"You need to know. It could mean the difference between winning and losing. Life and death."

"I'm just not sure I'm comfortable the idea of being supernatural. What, I'm resurrected and now I'm super powered?"

"How do you know that it's all just because of your resurrection? Your family was chosen for a reason, Dean."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You were chosen. You and Sam."

"By Hell?"

"No. There are special people who are meant to counteract the interference of Hell. At first, Hell tried to destroy them all. Then they decided that subversion worked better. Haven't you ever wondered why it seems like everything in the universe is gunning for your family?"

"Honestly? I just thought we were cursed."

Ariel laughed. "No. They're all afraid of you, of what they know you can do."

"What can we do?"

"That's what I'm here to show you. At least part of it."

Dean sighed and gave her a slight, resigned shrug. "Fine, Jedi Master. Show me the ways of the force."

She gave him a strange look and he wondered if she caught the reference. Since things didn't turn out so well in the movies, at least not with the elder Skywalker, he thought that perhaps it was a bad one to make under the circumstances. "Close your eyes," she said softly, her startlingly blue eyes piercing him with their intensity.

Dean raised an eyebrow and one side of his mouth curled up in an amused smirk. "Aren't you at least gonna buy me dinner first?"

The angel gave him a smirk of her own. "Just close your eyes, Winchester." He finally cooperated. "Now relax… concentrate on… New Orleans, Louisiana."

"What?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Where?"

She sighed. "You've been there, haven't you?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Cause you're Dean Winchester. Expecting you not to have been to Carnival at least once is like expecting a hurricane in Nevada. Now close your eyes and concentrate."

He closed his eyes again and a slow grin spread across his face as he began to relive his time there.

Ariel sighed, but he ignored her. "Let yourself see what's going on there now."

"Huh?" He barely kept his eyes from flying open as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Just… let your mind drift from whatever memory you're conjuring up. Think about what's happening there right now."

"What's happening there now…" his voice drifted as what he saw in his mind's eye shimmered and changed. There was a woman in a dark alley being attacked. His eyes snapped open and he backed up reflexively. "What the fuck?"

"What did you see?"

"Someone being attacked." He was breathing hard, his eyes wide with shock and fear. What the hell?

Her eyes went almost as wide as his. "Did you see a street sign? A billboard? Anything that might tell you exactly where?"

He shook his head. "What the hell was that? Don't tell me that was _real_? Like a… like a vision?"

"It was real. Not a vision though. You've heard of astral projection? It's something like that only your spirit never leaves your body. You can see places that you've been before, and if you concentrate on points on a map you can see those too. Eventually, you'll be able to see places you aren't familiar with at all. Do you think you can go back? Find the person again?"

Dean closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but nothing came. "Damn it," yelled in frustration.

"It's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay? Someone's being attacked and I should be able to stop it!"

"If you were meant to, you would. Not everything happens the way we want it too. But it happens the way it should."

"What the hell… you know, you've been gone so long, I'd forgotten just how annoying you could be."

She raised an eyebrow. "I've been around a long time. Things work out, even when you can't see how."

"Like my mother burning to death?"

"Yes," she said softly, "even that. The entire world would be lost to hell if that hadn't happened."

"How do you figure that," he sneered, suddenly wanting to strangle her.

"Your father never would have raised you the way he did if he didn't feel he had no choice. You never would have been ready. Sam never would have been ready."

Dean just stared at her for a moment, sudden understanding of why Sam didn't like her flooding him. Without another word or a backwards glance, he stormed out of the room.

* * *

**The Horsemen**

Later that night, Sam lay awake staring at the ceiling as he struggled internally with his personal demons. He was well aware of how Ruby felt about Dean being in charge. He just didn't understand why she couldn't see that this was the way it was meant to be, the way things worked best between the brothers. Since Stanford, Sam had earned Dean's trust and respect and the two had become equals, but one of the most important things that his father had taught him was that nothing got accomplished if too many people were in charge. Someone had to make the tough decisions and have the final word when nobody could agree on a course of action. Dean was good at it, had always been good at it. His 

instincts were incredible and were rarely wrong. Sam had always thought that he was the smart one because he thought everything through, looked at things from a thousand different angles and evaluated every possible outcome. But now he realized that Dean's genius, and yes it was a genius, lay in his ability to assess a situation in an instant and make a split second decision, to adjust quickly to any curve ball that was thrown at him. Dean was also good at innovating, which Sam thought was connected to the Dean's ability to quickly assess and adapt. Salt guns, electronic equipment, even exorcisms.

It had taken his self imposed exile from Dean in order to fully appreciate that, yes, his brother was actually bright. That still made him ashamed of himself. That it took being away from Dean for so long to make him realize something that should have been obvious from the very beginning. Dean wasn't just a mindless extension of their father. He wasn't some automaton that was only capable of being the perfect soldier, another weapon in John Winchester's arsenal. Sam had badly misunderstood both his father and his brother, but it was misunderstanding his brother that caused him the most shame. Because he may have thought that John was a cold heartless son of a bitch, but at least he had never thought he was _stupid_.

Ruby didn't understand. She didn't understand why when Dean asked Sam something he'd argue, but when Dean _ordered_ Sam simply did it. Even if he complained, even if he thought Dean was crazy, he did it. She could never understand his unshakable faith in Dean's unique genius, couldn't see that it was repayment for his older brother's faith in Sam's more easily identifiable genius. But that was okay with him, just as long as she did what she was told because he would hate to see her sent back to hell. He had no doubt that his brother meant what he said about that because Dean always meant what he said. And he had no doubt that if Dean decided to do it, he wouldn't stop him. No matter how much he might want to. He understood Dean's concerns and was mortified that he had to point them out to him like that. He should have seen the danger himself. How could he allow himself to become so attached to Ruby? How could he have ever thought that the way to get Dean out of Hell would be to give into the destiny that Hell had for him? Yeah. He'd definitely lost his way without Dean.

Screams pulled him out of his thoughts and he realized even as he threw the covers off his legs and stood in one gracefully fluid movement that it was Dean. Why would Dean be screaming? Surely the spell he'd put on his brother was still intact. Sam rushed to Dean's room as quickly as he could, and saw Ariel, Ruby and Enoch right outside the door as if waiting for him. Sam was next door to Dean's room, but how had the other three gotten there so quickly? He walked right in, found Cassie trying to calm him. His brother's eyes were wide open and glassy, focusing on something no one else could see. He didn't seem to be registering anything that was actually in the room with him.

"Help me get him quieted down," Sam said urgently, looking at the angel expectantly.

She placed a hand on Dean's forehead. The eldest Winchester slumped almost immediately into a silent, if restless, heap. "He has a reason to scream," Ariel explained solemnly as she lowered her hand.

Sam took a good look at her. Saw the way her skin was so pale that it looked translucent, the way her eyes were large and haunted looking. He really didn't want to know the answer, but he had to ask. "Why?"

"Hell's open. And there's no one around to close it back up." Sam felt a chill run up his spine. Ariel turned to Ruby and Enoch. "We need to go close it… somehow. We can't let… we can't let it stay open."

"The other Sons," Enoch started.

"They can't get involved, because then the Fallen will and that will truly be the end. Very few on earth would survive a war of that magnitude. You know what Sons are capable of. It would destroy this planet. The three of us can travel quickly, be there in less than an hour. We'll be back."

"Maybe," murmured Ruby.

"Ever the optimist," Ariel said with a humorless smile as she turned and left the room, Ruby and Enoch following her.

Sam passed the message on through Bobby that Hell's army had found a way out of the pit. He didn't want to leave Dean, even though Cassie was with him. He still couldn't bring himself to trust anyone with Dean.

"So this is it," Cassie asked.

"Looks like it."

"I'd hoped that… it was so quiet for so long that I started to let myself think that it might not come to this."

Sam laughed humorlessly. "One thing I've learned is that if things can get worse, they usually will."

"Just tell me that you'll bring him back to us. When you go out to fight those things. That you'll always bring him back."

Sam glanced over at his niece, who was still asleep in her crib. De could probably sleep through the end of the world, he thought with a small smile. What could he say to that? That he'd die trying? That anything that came after Dean would have to kill him first? No… that wasn't what Cassie wanted to hear, and for some strange reason he wanted to comfort her. Maybe it was because his brother loved her, and it would be what he'd want. "I promise. I'll bring him home."

If she could tell that he was just appeasing to her, she didn't show it. She just nodded and lay down next to his older brother and closed her eyes, her arms around him. He knew that she wasn't asleep, she was just tired. Like he was, which was pretty sad because their nightmare was only beginning. It would be a long time before any of them could rest and it was very likely that rest would come in the form of death.

* * *

Dean woke up with a start, but at least he was no longer screaming. He knew he had been before, not so much because he remembered as it was that his throat was scratchy. He did remember one thing though. He turned to his brother, who was sitting in the chair next to his bed. "It's open."

"Yeah. Ariel, Ruby and Enoch went to go close it. But …"

"The army got out. I saw it, Sam. It was like I was there. I remember some of those fucking things from before. God Sammy."

Sam frowned at him, and Dean could practically hear the wheels turning in the kid's head.

"What?"

"Why didn't I see it?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. This is one that I would have gladly traded you, dude." He looked around, suddenly realizing that Cassie and De weren't there.

"They're downstairs. De woke up and Cassie didn't want to disturb you." Sam leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes intense. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to go there, figure out what we're dealing with." Dean was already up, pulling on his jeans over his boxers. He was glad to see that his brother was already dressed. _Good boy_, he thought absently.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. But we'll be going in blind… we need a plan."

"We don't know what the hell some of these things _are_, let alone how to kill them. By the time we finish looking through and interpreting arcane texts, half the damn country will be dead or possessed. We've had to wing it when the Devil's Gate opened. Remember the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Sam sat back and let out a long exhale. "I know."

"We have to go. Now." Both men looked up to see Ariel rush into the room, looking harried. Dean blinked up at her, more than a little surprised and not exactly frightened, he told himself. No, he wasn't frightened. But he was damn close. She never looked harried and anything that could scare her couldn't be good. "There are horsemen. They let out _horsemen_!"

"As in of the Apocalypse?" Sam was staring at her, his mouth agape.

"There are six horsemen in the pit. Only four will get out during the Apocalypse. The other two are lose now, and they are the most dangerous things to get through the gate. A horseman is capable of mass destruction at a staggering scale. They don't need to possess… they don't even need to touch, and believe me more than a few things got out that only need to touch it's victims. All they need is to _be_. I'll explain more on the way, but right now I need you to get as many people together as we can. We have to get there, and we have to get there now before the cursed things reach their full power. Enoch and Ruby are trying to hold them, but they won't be able to keep it up much longer."

* * *

_Thanks guardian music angel… here's your update!_

_Thanks to everyone who is following this story. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. As always, I love to see reviews (one of my friends calls me a feedback whore - LOL) good or bad._

_-Angie_


	10. Crosses to Bear

**Terror and Dominion**

Ariel was on a mission. He noticed that both Sam and Dean were having trouble keeping up with him as he strode down the hall, but he didn't slow down.

"The horsemen," he began, "are not Fallen. They are almost as powerful, though. The way I can affect people, affect their moods? It's a very muted version of what I was capable of doing when I was a Son. Had I wanted to, I could literally force people against their wills to do what I wanted. Similar to possession, only I wouldn't have had to actually inhabit the person and I would be able to do control multiple people at once."

"You do that often?" The younger brother was scowling at him suspiciously.

He looked at Sam over his shoulder. "I've never done it. Only one Son ever has and it was necessary. It's against the rules to do it without being expressly directed to. Two Fallen have done it. None have done it since for the same reason that they no longer procreate with humans."

"And that would be?"

"Because all the ones who have were chained by Michael and our armies, and put in the deepest darkest recess of the pit never to be seen or heard from again. I think that kind of made them lose their stomachs for it. May I finish my story now?" They were outside now and he'd paused, scanning the horizon.

"By all means," Dean said with only the slightest trace of sarcasm and Ariel smiled.

"The Horsemen have the ability to affect the fabric of reality itself. Pestilence will bring disease like nothing seen since the Plague. Famine will cause the ground to refuse to produce food, starving animals and people alike. Death will cause living creatures to drop dead where they stand and Hell… well, he will bring hell on earth to all those left."

"That sounds like one hell of a party."

"It's punishment. To those who will sell out humanity and side with Hell. In those days, Sons and Fallen will war for the last time. We... they will battle in heaven, in the skies, on the earth. The souls in heaven will return to defeat the souls of the damned, and the Fallen and those that sided with them will be consigned to hell for all eternity, never again to escape. The people left, the people who were willing to fight against Hell will enter a golden age, earth will be remade, and humanity will be… different."

"Different?"

"Like Sons. Eternal, powerful, not limited to this rock. At least," he said with a smile as he turned to face the two brothers, "that's what I hear. But right now we have more immediate concerns. The other two horsemen, curiously absent from the Apocalypse, are Terror and Dominion. Care to guess what they cause?"

"Terror's pretty obvious. But Dominion?"

"He turns humans into… something akin to zombies. It's irreversible. So far, he's likely only been able to control people within a several square miles. But if we allow him to get stronger, we'll lose this war before it gets started."

"So how do we kill the sonsabitches? And manage not to become zombies, which would be nice."

Ariel smiled at Dean. That's all he ever really wanted to know, wasn't it? "Decapitation with a blessed blade. Enoch and I will take Terror while you, Sam and Ruby lead the hunters and soldiers get started hacking your way through Dominions zombies. And you'll have to be blessed as well. Everyone coming with you. "

"How many do you think there are? Zombies, that is?"

"By now? Probably ten, twenty thousand. Good news is that they're usually dumb as a box of rocks. They don't use weapons of any type except your occasional blunt object. Shooting them is probably your best bet."

"We're talking about thousands of innocent people," Sam cut in, not looking like he liked it at all.

Ariel frowned at him. "A lot of vampires and werewolves used to be innocent people too. Not to mention vengeful spirits. What they used to be is dead, and what they are now needs to be put down. Besides, once the horseman is dead, they'll die too. They're tied to him irrevocably. But they're still mortal. Anything that'll kill you will kill them. Guns, knives, swords, bare hands. But again, guns are probably better."

"I thought we were supposed to be leading this thing," Dean cut in.

Ariel pursed his lips and canted his head in acknowledgment and compliance. "You're right. I'm sorry. Tell me where you want me."

"Why do you want us to handle the Resident Evil action while you deal with this Terror son of a bitch?"

"Because… because Enoch and I are the least susceptible to fear. We're less likely to be debilitated by it."

"And if you're wrong?"

He shrugged. "Then I suggest that you pray. Hard."

Dean looked away for a second before looking back. Ariel could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. "Fine. We'll do things your way."

He smiled, happy to see that Dean didn't try to come up with another plan just to prove a point. But then he already knew the man would make a good leader. That's why he helped get him back. He cocked his head as if listening to something no one else could hear. "There's our army now. I need to get back. As soon as you can, bring as many as you can here," he reached out and touched Dean's forehead sending him images of the location, along with the knowledge of where exactly it was.

Dean staggered backwards. "What the fuck? Dude! Ask first! That's like a total violation! Now you owe me two dinners."

"Suck it up, Winchester," he said with a smirk, his former panic under control and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What the hell kind of angel are you?"

"I'm _not_ an angel. Never was one, remember?" He walked away without another word.

* * *

Dean watched the angel walk away with a feeling of bemusement. Unlike his kid brother Broody McMoodswing, he couldn't seem to hold onto any level of animosity towards her. He wondered if she was manipulating his emotions, but he suspected that the answer was much less straightforward then that. "Well, Sammy. Looks like this is it."

He felt rather then heard his brother sigh. "Yeah. Bobby's already rounding up the hunters. I sent him while you were out. I figured you would want to go investigate."

Dean looked at his little brother, a frown wrinkling his brow. "We're actually in charge aren't we?"

Sam laughed in genuine amusement. "You're always in charge. This is just the first time anyone's said it out loud."

"Whatever, dude."

"Oh, come on! You're telling me that you've never noticed how people just end up doing whatever you tell them to?"

Dean just rolled his eyes and reentered their temporary command center to gather the weapons he kept in his duffle. He wished people actually listened to him. That would make life so much easier. People had listened to his father, and he wished John was here now to take command. "You're the boy king. Why aren't you the leader?"

Sam snorted. "Will you stop callin' me that, man? I'm content to be second in command. You're better in the lead. Besides, you don't know how to do anything else with anyone that isn't Dad."

He stopped and studied his brother for any sign of mockery, but he could feel that his brother meant what he was saying. Sincerity was literally coming off the boy in waves. "You're serious." He couldn't keep the incredulity from creeping into his tone.

"Yeah, I am. You're not going to hold all the stupid shit I used to say about you when I was a snot nosed spoiled brat against me, are you? 'Cause now I know how hard it is, and I can see how good you are at it. How good Dad was at it. I just fell apart. I almost… God, Dean, I was almost on the wrong side of this thing. But you never compromise. Not once in the entire time I've known you, not on anything. That's what we need right now."

Dean shook his head and picked up the bag and headed back outside without a pause. "You _were_ a complete spoiled brat," he said, trying to redirect the conversation. He wasn't sure how his brother could say he didn't compromise after he'd sold his freaking soul two years ago and he'd rather not be the one to bring it up. Better to just talk about something, _anything_, else.

"Yeah, that would be your fault. You sacrificed so much for me. Too much."

"That was my job, Sammy."

"No, it wasn't. But that's okay. I am grateful, Dean. I wasn't then. But I am now."

Dean frowned at his brother. He felt some of the gloominess around his brother abate, like storm clouds being driven away by the wind to let the sun shine and he was happy for that. But he was also at his emotional bullshit limit. "Dude, I'm seriously about to slip into a diabetic coma."

Sam huffed affectionately. "Right."

He gave his little brother a pat on the back, grateful that some of the darkness had receded. Maybe this was the beginning of a good thing. _Although_, the realist in him pointed out, _wartime isn't exactly known for making people _less_ dark and broody_.

**

* * *

**

Crosses to Bear

Enoch was sitting on a stump in a wooded area in northern Wyoming watching Ruby pace. They were just within a mile of a clearing that housed a warehouse. The two horsemen they were watching seemed to have decided to part company and one was inside the warehouse with his zombies, while the other was outside, scanning the surrounding woods. They would have been too far away for a human or even most supernatural creatures to see clearly, but Enoch could easily see several miles away. "You do realize how annoying that is? Not to mention that you're increasing the likelihood that he'll spot us."

"Fuck you."

He sighed. "You really should try to cut down on the profanity."

She stopped pacing and glared at him. "Bite me." She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "That better?"

"I see the two of you are getting along well."

Enoch jumped up at the sound of Ariel's voice. "Dear God! How do you _do_ that," he asked breathlessly, his hand over his heart.

"Do what? And why are you clutching your heart?"

"Not make any noise when you move! It's… unnatural. You scared me."

Ariel simply rolled his eyes – no matter what form he took, Enoch couldn't get out of the habit of thinking of the former Son as a 'he.' "How long have you known me? I've _never_ made noise when I move. You're neurotic. You know that, right?"

"You've been saying that for six thousand years."

"You've been neurotic for six thousand years. You and I are going to draw out Terror. He has to be the first to go. Hopefully before our little band of misfits and green as grass troops get here."

"I thought you said they were hardened soldiers."

"If they haven't faced anything supernatural yet, they're green."

"What am I supposed to do," Ruby asked, arms crossed. "File my nails?"

"You keep track of Dominion. We can't afford to let him and his little army wonder off while we're busy decapitating the other one. You and the others attack as soon as you are in position if we're not finished by then. _Suggest_ that they set up a perimeter, in the off chance that Dean hasn't thought of it. Not likely he won't, but stranger things have happened." He gave Enoch an appraising look. "I'm starting to doubt that Mr. Neurosis here was the best choice of dance partners, though."

"I take great umbrage at that." He said softly as he stood to his full height and casually slid his sword out of its sheath about an inch, making sure that it would come out as it should, nice and smooth and free from hindrances. He moved like it was second nature to him. There was a time, he reflected, when it had been.

Ariel rolled his eyes and did the same with his own sword, then the two thin silver knives that were in sheaths underneath the long black overcoat he was wearing. "You're neurotic, I have breasts. We all have our crosses to bear. Let's just get this done, shall we? These horsemen are going to be too hard to put down once they've been here for another few hours."

Ariel's method of 'drawing out' the horseman, who happened to be leading an actual horse by the reigns – a horse that was a freaky orange color and seemed extremely skittish – was to simply walk up to him, making no move to conceal himself as he walked through the trees. The creature, who looked almost human if it weren't for the fact that his eyes glowed the same shade of orange as his horse, noticed her and Enoch before they were halfway to him and watched them advance in amusement. He looked like the warriors from the old days when Enoch was mortal. The ones who roved around killing and taking whatever they wanted. The ones who feared nothing.

"You're not humans are you," the horseman asked with the casual air born of superiority once they were within earshot. His voice was deep and resonant, and full of the promise of a painful death.

"No," Ariel said, his voice cool and confident.

"Pity. Hell has become so tedious. I'm looking forward to playing with the locals. My compatriot in there took all the ones within range."

"How terrible for you. But don't worry. We're here to solve all your problems."

Terror smiled… which was every bit as frightening at is sounds. If Enoch hadn't been an immortal demigod, he may have run screaming. As it was, he simply watched the exchange in fascination. Lion Heart had always intrigued him because he was never arrogant, never superior the way the horseman was, but somehow his absolute confidence in his abilities to handle whatever situation he was in was more compelling and Enoch was always grateful that they always ended up on the same side of things. He was also poetry in motion in a fight, a thing of absolute beauty. All vicious poise and deadly grace. Not like Micheal, who was graceful and poised, yes, but relied much more on sheer brute force. "And what does that mean, little woman?"

Ariel tilted his head to the side till his neck popped. Enoch had never seen him do that before. Maybe it was a tick born of his newfound mortality. "That means you won't be in any position to have problems soon," he said as he pulled his sword out of the sheath in one smooth movement. It was the first time that Enoch had been able to look at the blade, to see the engraving on the cool metal. He had only a rudimentary knowledge of the language of Heaven, and knew less about the symbols, but what he did understand made him shiver when he saw what was written. Because it seemed to suggest that the sword could kill anything. Horsemen, demigods, Sons, demons… _anything_. He shivered as he watched Ariel's long graceful fingers flex around the handle as he pulled out his own sword. "And the name's Lion Heart."

"I'm immortal, little one," the horseman sneered. "Now run along before I become annoyed."

Ariel laughed. Laughed! As if the horseman's pronouncement were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. There were times when Enoch wondered if the warrior was a little crazy and this was definitely one of them. There was no way he was strong enough to kill this thing alone, and even Enoch's help wasn't guaranteeing it. If he were still a Son the horseman wouldn't stand a chance. But he wasn't a Son anymore. Enoch sighed and readied himself.

The horsemen sighed as if he thought killing Ariel and Enoch was an imposition. "Very well," he said as he drew his sword. "Don't say you weren't warned."

* * *

"Dean?" Dean looked up to see Cassie standing in the doorway, De on her hip. He smiled at the sight. Sammy, Cassie and De were home to him. Afterall, he'd never had a house to call home. The Impala was as close to a place that could be called home that he'd ever had since he was four years old. Home had always been much more about people then places for him, which was one of the reasons why he had always thought of the car as a she. Cassie returned his smile as she came out to stand next to him. Sammie quickly made himself scarce, knowing they needed a moment.

"Hey. How are my two favorite girls?"

"We're okay. I just…"

"I know," he said softly, and he did. He felt everything that she was feeling and some of what she was thinking. The not wanting him to leave, the knowing he needed to. The love she felt for him and the determination that she had to do this right, not to cling, not to become a distraction that could get him hurt or killed. And through it all the gut wrenching fear that he wouldn't come back. "I'll be back. Hey, I came back from Hell, didn't I?" He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes to lean into his touch.

"Yeah, you did," she said with a small smile. "I love you Dean Winchester."

"I love you too."

"You'd better. Now go save the world."

He laughed then, breaking the tension, and she laughed with him. He leaned forward and kissed her, then his daughter. "You be a good girl and listen to your mom, De."

The little girl looked at him as if she realized that he was going into danger. Then she smiled, her cheeks dimpling. "Okay, Daddy."

His heart swelled at the word 'Daddy as reached up and gently smoothed down her unruly curls with his calloused fingers, then kissed Cassie again. "I'll be back soon." It was harder then he ever imagined it would be to let them go and walk away.

Sam was rushing back towards him. "Bobby just radioed. Our soldiers are here."

"Are the hunters ready?"

"They're waiting for us," he said as he slid into the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean simply nodded as he slid behind the wheel and drove to the lone entrance to their little enclave. "I wonder why there're only five hundred."

"What?"

"I wonder why there are only five hundred soldiers. A company is 175. A battalion is 700. There's nothin' in between."

Sam chuckled. "I'm sure there's a story behind it. But trust us to get shorted. With our luck, they probably cleaned out the stockade and sent us all their fuck ups."

Dean laughed with him. "Yeah, well, they'd fit right in. Most hunters I know have rap sheets. Ours are probably the longest."

"Whatever, jerk. I only get in trouble with the law when I'm with you."

The older Winchester was wearing his classic smirk, perfect teeth flashing in the early morning light. "Stop your bitchin' Samantha. Every man needs to be thrown in lockup at least once in his life. Builds character."

Sam shook his head, too long hair falling into his face. "That's the craziest Dean-logic I've ever heard in my life. And that's saying one hell of a lot, man."

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Robert Garrison was a tall, heavily muscled man with skin the color of mahogany and rich dark brown eyes. He was completely disciplined, but there was humor dancing in his eyes. He stood outside the lead transport vehicle in the line of twenty at parade rest. Bobby was standing next to him, much more casually. "Dean," the old hunter said in his gruff voice, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Garrison."

"Lieutenant Colonel Garrison, I'm Dean Winchester," Dean held out his hand.

"Ah, the leader of this interesting adventure," he said with a voice that was heavy and refined, hinting at a strong intellect. "Pleasure to meet you, sir. My battalion and I are now under your command." He took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. Dean raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that the man didn't quite believe in this 'interesting adventure' even without the incredulous amusement he felt coming off the man in waves. That was okay. All he and his men needed to know was how to kill. They'd become believers soon enough.

"Well, you're just in time for the first little skirmish in our adventure. I need your transports turned around ASAP. We're going to Wyoming. I'll brief you on the way. Sam," he turned to his little brother, "get started with the blessing. I want to be on the road in fifteen."

_

* * *

_

A/N: We can all use a little chaos, guardian music angel! I'm really pleased that you're enjoying the story so far.

_Hi Nessie. Sam & Ruby? Hmmm… we'll see where that goes._

_-Angie_


	11. Kill the Demon

**fThe First Mission**

Ariel was and had always been a warrior, a living weapon. Though he was no longer anywhere near an irresistible force or indestructible or even male for that matter, the greatest thing mortality really did to change him was add this feeling in the pit of his stomach that warned him that one false move would end his life. At least in this form. It was a feeling that was almost a physical presence with an edge as fine as his katana and made itself known whenever he was in a dangerous situation. Like, for instance, battling a nearly indestructible horseman. But it didn't detract from his ability to function. In fact, right now he could swear that it was enhancing it, sharpening all his senses to beyond anything they had ever reached since the night he gave up his place in Heaven.

He wasn't as strong or as fast as he once was, and not nearly as unbreakable, but he still had eons worth of experience as a warrior and all the skill that came with that seemed to be embedded in the muscles of this mortal shell he now wore. He and Enoch attacked the horseman with all their strength but he was still able to more then hold his own against them both. For the first time, Ariel began to wonder if maybe they would die. The thought of death didn't bother him, he had been resigned to it the moment he accepted the responsibility of bringing back Dean Winchester. But right now, before he could deal with the other horseman, it was unacceptable. He ruthlessly pushed away the thought. If he and Enoch couldn't dispatch these things before they gained full strength, nothing short of a Son could, and they were barred from intervention. Why would all this be started, why would Dean be brought back and all these pieces put into play, just to end here, now, like this? He refused to believe that it would. So while he allowed his body to move by instinct, he looked desperately within himself for whatever was put there for this task.

For nearly an hour, they fought, breaking trees and destroying the ground underneath them until it was full of pits and the footing was treacherous. Until his and Enoch's bodies were battered and weakening and their strength faded. At the moment when he saw Enoch about to fail and he swore he couldn't remain standing for another second, he saw the opening. The horseman dropped his guard just a fraction of an inch and that was all Ariel needed. His aim was swift and true more from steel resolve then anything resembling physical ability, changing direction in mid-thrust so quickly that his movements were a blur. The air was filled with the sound of steel slicing through flesh, then harsh, rasping sound of steel cutting through bone like a hot knife through butter as the horseman's spine was severed. The blade kept going from the initial momentum even as his knees failed him. He was kneeling on the ground even before the horseman's head landed with a dull thud, his sword embedded in the ground.

He sat next to his old friend, fighting his breath, forcing it into a normal rhythm.

"How… in the world… are we… supposed… to kill… the… other… one," Enoch asked, his voice broken by gasps.

Ariel shrugged. "We must."

"But… _how_..."

"We must believe… the opportunity will present… itself." He shook his head adamantly. "No alternative."

"You sure… that thing… wasn't… full strength?"

Ariel chuckled a little – a very little. The idea of fighting these things once they were at the peak of their power wasn't remotely amusing. He nodded at the horse. "Kill it."

"Sure… when… I can… stand."

It took everything for the warrior not to laugh. He needed to get his breathing in control and laughing wouldn't help.

* * *

"So, we just kill a bunch of unarmed civilians? That's the first mission?" Garrison's face was expressionless, but he knew the disgust in his eyes was clear as he took his eyes off the road to glare at the young man driving.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dean fixed him with an expressionless stare of his own before returning his cool gaze back to the road. Garrison had to admit that the kid did stone-cold scary assed bastard really well. Of course, that could be because he was obviously completely ape shit. If it weren't for the bats the kid had to have in his belfry, Garrison would say he'd make a damn fine Marine. "Is there going to be a problem with following that order?"

Garrison's jaw twitched. Is this why they'd sent them? Because all special forces soldiers were seen by Washington paper pushers as glorified murderers? His gut clinched at the thought. "I'm a soldier. Not a murder."

"I'm not a murderer either." The younger man spat out the word murderer like it was a curse, like it left a bad taste in his mouth and he couldn't wait to get it out. "These 'civilians' are going to kill a lot of people if we don't stop them. You can wait for them to start trying to tear you and your men to pieces if you like. Maybe we won't lose too many while we wait for you to get with the program."

Garrison frowned. "I may not want to be here, but if this is going to work out, you had damn well better start seeing these men as _your_ men… _sir_. Cause if you expect them to be willing to kill and die at your orders, they have to believe you give a good goddamn about them."

Dean nodded and looked away. "Point taken."

"And asking them to gun down a bunch of American civs who aren't trying to harm them will cause a mutiny."

Dean returned his gaze. There was something in it he couldn't place. "Wouldn't dream of expecting them to go around slaughtering innocent people. There are going to be things you're going to see that I can't even begin to prepare you for. It's something you have to see to really believe. Some of… _our_ men won't make it out of this alive. I wish I could ease you into this, but this is how it's gotta be."

The younger man stopped speaking as he pulled the Impala to a rumbling stop in front of a young blond woman. He killed the engine and got out without another word, and Garrison followed suit, leaving his door open for Sam, who'd somehow managed to fold his long frame into the back seat. "Ruby," Dean said with false cheer as he closed his car door. "What's shakin'?"

She narrowed her eyes as she regarded him. _Yeah, no tension there_, Garrison thought. "Took you long enough. The angel and her pet demigod just barely got rid of one of those… things. The other one is in a warehouse about a mile up with his steadily growing fan club."

Angel? Demigod? He dearly hoped they were just talking in code, but he had a sinking feeling that they weren't. What the hell had the idiots in charge gotten him into this time?

"How many?"

"Several thousand at least. From what I understand, we just need to cut a swath through 'em to get to the big bad and then keep 'em busy while Ariel and Enoch take out the son of a bitch out. But I have to tell you, the first one damn near ended them both."

"Where are they?"

"Down there, where they fought him. They've just been sitting there ever since. I'm not completely sure they can move."

Dean nodded his head, looking grave and serious, before turning to Garrison. "First, we're gonna set up a perimeter," he began as he pulled out a map from his seemingly endless supply.

* * *

Ariel felt them coming over thirty minutes ago. He couldn't feel his surroundings as acutely as he had before his change, but for some reason he seemed to be connected to Dean. Was it because he was the one to sacrifice for him, to bring him back? He didn't know, and really he hadn't asked because it didn't seem important at the time. But he could feel him, those with him came slowly into range much later. He could feel the ground rumble underneath their wheels, the air humming with nervous energy, fear and doubt.

"They're here." Enoch's soft voice pulled him out of his concentration.

Ariel rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

The demigod turned to look at her, confusion etched into his face. "Captain Obvious?"

"Something I got from the brothers." He laughed softly and let himself fall back onto the ground. "Never mind."

"We may not be walking away from this next one."

Ariel snorted softly. He wasn't sure he could walk _to_ the next one. In light of that he had to agree that walking away didn't look very likely right now. "I know. Regrets?"

He laughed. "No. No regrets. If I still have regrets after six thousand years, I'm doing something really wrong. I was just getting used to taking corporeal form again though. I'd almost forgotten what it was like. To have skin, a beating heart, blood flowing, the rush of adrenaline. That moment in battle when everything is just," he paused, searching for the right word, "perfect."

Ariel sighed heavily and looked back toward the spot where he'd met up with Ruby and Enoch earlier as if he were trying to will himself back there. He could do that, they both could, but right now he doubted either wanted to waste their strength on it. "It is… heady. This body is completely different then the body of a Son."

"Do you miss the power?"

"Do I miss being able to make the earth bleed and the sky weep fire?" He studied his friend's face for a moment. "Yes. Every day. I suppose we should get back up there."

"Yeah," Enoch answered softly, looking as reluctant as his old friend to actually move.

"If we live through this, I'm going to sleep for a week."

"I'm going for a month. For the record, you were… the _scariest_ Son I ever met."

He laughed hard enough to make his body scream for mercy and his eyes began to tear up. "Don't tell Michael. He won't like that."

"Don't get me wrong. Dragon Bane's scary enough in his own right. But you? You were… you were _insane_. You still are. Bad enough to be an insane mortal, but an insane Son? Something that unpredictable with that much power? With Dragon Bane, you pretty much know what to expect with him, what's going on in that head of his. But after all this time I still can't quite anticipate what you'll do at any given moment. I think that's why you like Dean Winchester. You're both unorthodox."

He looked at the demigod thoughtfully. "Huh. Possibly. Just don't tell him I actually like him." With another sigh and a groan, Ariel stood up, wiped his sword on a piece of cloth he carried in an inside pocket of his overcoat before resheathing it, every muscle in his arms and torso screaming in protest. "Come on. Let's go."

"Fine," Enoch said, sounding slightly disgruntled at the prospect of being expected to actually move before standing up and following him back up the incline. "I always knew you were going to be the death of me one day. You were always a dangerous friend to have."

"Would you like some cheese with your wine?"

Enoch frowned at him for a second and then something seemed to click in his head. "How do you keep up with all these cultural illusions?"

"My job required keeping a close eye on humans. I couldn't just float around the badlands like some disembodied spiritual bum for a couple hundred years."

* * *

**Kill the Demon**

Sam hadn't said much since they left the enclave. There wasn't much he could say to add to what Dean was saying, or to give him credibility. The soldiers would have to see for themselves and hopefully not too many would die in the process. He sat idly in the back seat, cleaning his nails with his favorite knife and talking to Ruby. She was showing him the play by play of Ariel and Enoch's battle with the horseman. It didn't look promising. He chewed his bottom lip, doubting that the two would be up to taking on a second creature and wondering if his abilities would be of any help. What could Dean do? They had never had the chance to discuss it, but maybe between the two of them, they could tip the balance. Because while he wasn't sure that he bought into the whole good vs. evil thing anymore, he was sure that Hell on earth was something he'd rather not see happen.

After extracting himself as gracefully as he could from the cramped confines of the backseat, he began unloading guns from the trunk as he absently listened to Dean's conversation with Ruby and the orders he began to give. "So, Boy Wonder, what's going through that oversized brain of yours?" His brother's voice was suddenly coming from his side and he jumped a little. What the hell? It had been a long time since anyone but Ariel had been able to sneak up on him.

"Huh?"

"Oh, that's profound. I don't know what we woulda done without _that_ brilliant insight."

"Jerk."

"Wow. College really wasn't wasted on you, was it?"

Sam huffed in annoyance and Dean briefly flashed him a dazzling smile. "What are we gonna do if Ariel and Enoch can't take this second one?"

"I haven't been able to come up with a Plan B. If you got one, now would be a really excellent time to share."

The younger man shrugged. "We do what we have to. Like always."

"So the Calvary's here." The brothers looked up to see Ariel standing near them, a dozen cuts scattered over her arms and torso, and a few on her legs. She was covered with dirt, blood and scratches. Enoch was behind her, looking even worse.

"Ariel," Dean drawled, sounding a little shocked by her appearance. "You've looked better." Sam was inclined to agree with that assessment.

She rolled her eyes and sighed at Dean's words, but didn't respond. For some reason it always struck the younger brother as amusing whenever she rolled her eyes and he felt the corners of his mouth curl a little. "Bring your blades. If either of you see an opportunity, take it."

"Will my powers work against him?"

She gave Sam a sharp look, and he wondered what her problem was. "No. We need you to get us a shot, but you have to be looking for any opportunity to take the horseman out. Don't risk yourselves to protect us."

"Of course," Enoch added casually, as if they were discussing the weather, "I would like not getting shot in the back when we attempt to take the thing out."

Ariel smirked. "That would be kind of nice," she agreed.

"I'll see what I can do," Dean said noncommittally before sauntering off, followed by the angel.

Sam watched Enoch sit on a tree stomp and begin to sharpen his sword. The younger man dropped his bag of weapons next to him and began going through it. "You cool with this?"

Enoch spared the younger Winchester brother a sidelong glance. "With what, pray tell?"

"With dying like this. With no one having your back."

"Yes. This horseman must be stopped. You don't need us as much for the rest, and we can't risk either of you. The badlands will still protect you without me."

"That's not the point," Sam hissed.

Enoch leaned forward and peered at him as if he were seeing inside his soul, causing the younger man to shift uncomfortably. "You've a lot of anger in you boy. You'd best find a way to be rid of it or you may save humanity only to lose yourself. I've seen it too many times. Young men who felt they'd lost everything already letting that bitterness consume them. In the end they were more of a danger then a help."

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence, the only sound between them the rasp of whetstone against steel as Enoch carefully and expertly resharpened his blade and the click of metal as Sam rechecked his weapons and bullet cartridges.

"Besides," Enoch's soft voice cut through the heavy silence, a brilliant smile lighting up his battered face, "I think six thousand years counts as a long, full life."

* * *

"I know."

Ruby looked up at the angel with what she hoped was a sufficiently blank and confused expression, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know everything." Ruby glared at the angel, but her denial was cut off by the subtle wrinkles appearing on the angel's face, as close as she'd ever seen to a frown on her porcelain features, and the sharpness of those pale blue eyes. A shiver of fear ran through Ruby and her words froze in her throat. "I know what your plans are. But you're not a normal demon are you? You're more than a vicious little pile of lust, anger and sadism. You're in love with Sam and unsure that you'll be able to do what you think you need to do. What you've convinced yourself you need to do."

"How?"

The angel leaned back and regarded her with cool eyes. "I've always known."

"Then why am I here? Why did you spare me?"

"If Heaven only choose those without ulterior motives, only Sons would bear the privilege. And even we would occasionally be left out." The angel cocked her head as she regarded her. Ruby shivered as she wondered if she were inside her head. "You would, you know."

Ruby shivered again. "Excuse me?"

"You would be able to do it. And in the process you'd kill what humanity you've managed to hang onto. Part of you wants that because it hurts. There is another way, another option."

Ruby felt something squeeze her heart. Fear? Hope? Both? "How," she asked. She nearly flinched at the almost pleading tone in her own voice.

"Kill the other part of you. The demon."

* * *

"We're in place. Just waiting your command."

Dean nodded as he finished checking his weapons, ensuring that they were in perfect working order. He looked over at the eager faces looking back at him. He was only taking about fifty men inside with him. The rest were stationed in two rings around the warehouse with another five at each door and window of the building. He nodded slowly. It was now or never. "Okay. Shot to kill, there are a lot of bad guys, so make every bullet count." Like fish in a barrel, he thought. But, hey, that was the job. Sometimes it sucked like hell.

He felt the familiar presence of his brother at his side. "Ready, tiger," he asked just loud enough for Sam to hear. Felt his brother nod. Just once, emphatic and resolved. So much like their father that it made Dean's chest tighten a little.

"Always." He could hear the slight humorless smile in the other man's tone.

"Good. Watch yourself in there, Sammy. I think we're all out of 'get out of death free' cards."

_

* * *

_

A/N: It was hard for me to stay focused enough to finish this one… My mind kept racing ahead and I've written a lot o f material for the next four chapters, so hopefully I can get this all done quickly from here on out. I am so excited about the first two episodes of

Supernatural_! They put my version firmly in the land of AU, but I hope that all of you who have been following _Phoenix Rising_ will still enjoy it anyway._

_Thanks for the review, __**supernaturaldh**__! Hope you enjoy this update._


	12. Return to Paradise

**Just Blow it Up**

Dean had caught the snipe about waiting his 'command.' He knew that the military referred to it as orders. But Garrison's opinion of him didn't matter right now. What mattered is that the men did their job. He tried not to worry that Ariel and Enoch wouldn't be able take this evil sonovoabitch out, or that one or both of them wouldn't survive. Most of his worry was admittedly for Ariel but he didn't want to see Enoch bite it either. Even though he had always known that it was a bad idea to get attached to anyone or anything, sometimes he couldn't help it. Especially if it was someone who he fought beside, who he knew he could count on in a pinch. And he knew he had that in Ariel, because if Hell wasn't a pinch he really didn't know what was. It wasn't just that first time either… he knew that it would have taken him much longer to be this functional if it wasn't for her influence.

Dean sighed as he looked at the building. "Why couldn't we just blow it up?"

Ariel stopped and blinked at him. "Duh!"

"What," he asked defensively.

"I have no idea why I didn't think of that…" There was respect in her eyes and he looked away quickly.

They didn't have rocket launchers or tanks. But they had grenades. All the soldiers had at least three, so he had the hunters gather one from each of them so they wouldn't have to move their positions. Five hundred grenades.

"Don't you think this may be a bit of overkill?" Garrison was looking at the pile of grenades wearily.

"No… we want the building to collapse."

"There are thousands of innocent civilians in there."

"Duly noted," Dean said tightly in his 'end of conversation' tone.

"You don't honestly expect these men," Garrison continued, obviously not realizing that the discussion was over, "to blow up a building with unarmed civs inside."

Ariel cleared her throat and turned her attention to Dean. "Sir, the humans would never be able to clear the building in time. My suggestion would be to _carefully_ separate these into six large duffels. Enoch, Ruby and I can take two each, drop them through the skylights, and then get far enough away fast enough for Enoch to protect us."

Dean chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. It made him nervous to have that pile of grenades so close. All it took was for someone to accidentally pull one of the pins and not know which one and they could all kiss their asses goodbye. "I like that plan."

"I may not have much energy to help Ariel after erecting the shield." Enoch spoke up.

"Understood. Can you live with that?" Dean looked at Ariel, trying to keep the worry from his face, out of his voice. He wasn't sure how well he succeeded when he saw the reassuring smile she gave him. Or maybe she just knew him too well already.

"It is what it is. Hopefully this will kill the horse. Much of his power is bound up in it, and even though this won't kill him but it'll make him much worse for the wear."

He sighed and tried something he'd never tried before, never wanted to see if he could do before. He projected his thoughts to the angel. _Ariel, when I said can you live with that-_

She looked at him, surprise registering in her eyes briefly, gone almost before he recognized it. _I know_, she cut him off. _I'll try. I don't have a death wish, Winchester_.

Ariel and Enoch ended up separating the grenades themselves. Dean felt more comfortable that way. When they were finished, he watched them melt into the surrounding woods silently, carrying their dangerous loads as if they were light as feathers and no more dangerous. He, Sam, Garrison and their little company of soldiers and hunters were close enough to see the warehouse clearly. They watched as the three inched across the clearing so quickly and stealthily that they almost seemed like phantoms. Garrison was shifting uncomfortably. Dean could feel the conflict in him. He really did believe that he was in the company of lunatics who were about to commit mass murder. But he was also a good soldier, and he was following orders. Those orders would only go so far and Dean knew that if he didn't prove the truth to him right now, this would be the last time he'd follow those orders. The men stationed at the exits moved away, melting into the woods and stationing themselves in the perimeter.

Ariel and the others leapt as high as they could and landed against the wall and began scaling it, moving more quickly than any human could hope to.

"I'll be damned," Garrison muttered as he watched them.

Dean snorted. "That's completely possible." Dean knew the other man was probably freaking, that all the soldiers were, but really he felt no sympathy.

The three supernatural creatures moved to different spots on the roof and paused briefly before moving in concert almost to quickly to be follow. The distant sound of glass braking was heard as each broke the skylights and dropped their duffels. Then they seemed to just disappear, only to reappear closer, in the clearing on the ground. Ariel and Ruby ducked while Enoch stretched out his arms. The explosion was loud enough to shake the ground and bright enough to blind anyone who was foolish enough not to look away.

When the flash was gone and the rumble of the explosion was dying down, Ariel, Enoch and Ruby stood in the clearing just feet away from a pile of smoking rubble and – _Sweat Jesus_, Dean thought as he saw body parts. Most weren't readily recognizable but others were clearly a head, or an arm or a leg.

Before anyone could react to the grisly sight, the pile of rubble began to shift as if someone, or something, were trying to dig its way out.

"What in God's name could have survived that," Garrison mused out loud in his deep, cultured voice.

"A little something called a horseman," Dean answered. He had to admit that he was a bit curious to see the sonovabitch after all the buildup.

Garrison harrumphed, but was otherwise silent as a hand punched through the pile of concrete, glass, wood and flesh and the thing began to pull its way free. Other then the fact that it looked like it was probably about nine feet tall and had the freakiest purplish eyes he'd ever seen, the thing looked almost human. It, or he, whatever, wore old fashioned looking armor and sandals. And he looked absolutely pissed as he pulled out his sword and looked for someone to use it on.

Ariel was already in motion, pulling her sword free and leaping towards him, the dangerously unstable debris not seeming to slow her down at all. Sparks flew from their swords as they met with a loud metallic clang. Ariel didn't fight it, allowing the momentum to spin her around. He hadn't anticipated it, allowing her to slice into his thigh, the sword cutting through effortlessly. The horseman hissed in pain and anger. He turned on her then and began to strike with brutal force and too much speed for Dean to really process the moves. All he knew was that Ariel seemed to be faltering under it.

"You know that thing she said about not interfering?" Dean felt part of Sam and Garrison's attention shift to him, though they kept their eyes on the battle in front of them. "'M not really down with that."

"I can't say I disagree," Garrison answered. "But I have a feeling that we'd be in the way."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, right now. But I have no intention of watchin' her to die here today without trying to prevent it if I can."

"Agreed," Sam said softly.

Enoch finally joined the fight, sharing the brunt of the horseman's anger. They moved in concert, trying to break through the creature's defenses. Sparks flew at regular intervals from the metal of the swords striking with such force that Dean couldn't figure out why they hell that none of them snapped, that none of their shoulders were dislocated, that none of their bones shattered under the strain. Ariel let her guard drop for an instant, but it was enough for the horseman to strike. He tried to slash with his sword, but Enoch was there the block him. Instead he kicked her, sending her flying through the clearing and into the trees. They could hear loud cracks as the trees snapped on impact.

Dean didn't realize that he'd been holding his breath until he saw her reemerge and he let out a relieved sigh. She looked hurt, though. Slightly unsteady on her feet for a moment before hurtling back into the fray. They fought for over an hour, the sun more than halfway through its journey to the west. He had at one point thought of Ariel as fragile. Every time he saw her after a battle, she was unconscious and battered, but really when he thought about it she had to be the toughest creature he'd ever run across. She'd faced off a lynch mob of demons and assorted other supernatural creatures and put down about ten or twelve of them before they got the upper hand on her. Then she was attacked by a Fallen, used a powerful ritual and kept Dean from freaking out – none of which was any small feet – all before she was completely healed from the first encounter. He shuddered to think how strong she was before she became mortal.

Enoch was down suddenly and the horseman lifted his sword to deliver a fatal blow. Ariel was suddenly there holding him off with every ounce of strength she had left. Though they'd been moving fast, too fast to really process what was happening, Dean had seen the opening the sonovabitch left as he swung his sword towards Enoch's helpless form but he wasn't surprised to see Ariel ignore it in favor of saving her friend. Somehow it seemed like the only choice she would have ever made. The horseman was forcing her to her knees as he pressed down on her sword with his own. Enoch was staggering to his feet behind her. As soon as he was out of the path of the heavy broadsword, Ariel pivoted, allowing the blade to slide down the broad side of her sword. The sudden free movement of his sword put the horseman off balance just enough for Ariel to turn, stand and sweep her katana around in an arch all in one smooth almost impossibly fast move, taking the head of her opponent before he could correct his mistake.

Ariel stood stock still for a moment, than wavered on her feet before collapsing. Dean was moving towards her before he realized it. _No_, her voice invaded his mind, sharp and clear. _We need a moment, but we'll be fine. Get the troops ready to return to the Badlands. The other things that escaped the pit will most likely not come this way because they would want to avoid the horsemen, but I don't want to take the chance._

He turned to Garrison. "Recall everyone. Let's get them loaded up and head out. I want to be back by night fall."

Garrison gave a tight nod. "Sir." It was the first order he hadn't argued with since they'd met.

Sam cleared his throat once Garrison was out of ear shot. "Did she just…" he pointed at his head, non verbally asking if Ariel had communicated with him psychically.

"Yeah she did. It's a brave new world," he added with a nervous half smile.

"You read that?"

Dean snorted. "I did actually go to school, Sammy."

**Return to Paradise**

This time Ariel and Enoch didn't speak again until after they'd caught their breaths. It was Enoch who broke the silence first. "Did you have to take _both_ heads? I wanted one."

"What in the name of all that's holy were you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

"You know, your sarcasm is going to get you into trouble one day."

Ariel snorted. "It already has, and I'm sure it will again." He was silent for a moment as he looked around them. He'd seen the body parts, felt them underfoot, but hadn't allowed himself to react. Not until the threat was passed. Now he felt sickened by all the death that surrounded them. "There was a lot of needless loss of life here, Enoch."

Enoch nodded. "There always is whenever Hell pays us a visit. This is only the beginning."

"I know. How long will it take humanity to recover from this?"

He shrugged. "They survived all the other dark ages and came back stronger. They'll do the same with this one."

The former Son sucked in a breath. "Yes, after centuries of insanity, cruelty and superstition."

"Well, lucky for them they'll have us around to help this time." Ariel frowned and pursed his lips, causing Enoch to give him a concerned look. "What?"

Ariel raised an eyebrow and smiled in genuine amusement. "I have no idea how long I can live."

"How can you _not_ know?"

"It's not like Sons trade in their immortality every day. I wasn't expecting to live like this for more than a few hours at most so I wasn't really curious about the details."

"Well, there were a lot of Fallen who did trade in their immortality."

Ariel huffed incredulously. "Are you suggesting that I'm a god?"

"That's just what they called themselves. What they were was supernatural mortal beings, long lived enough for people to think of them as immortal. Maybe Sam and Dean aren't the only ones with powers they need to understand." Enoch stood on shaky legs and walked away slowly, leaving Ariel sitting on the ground behind him.

Ariel watched his old friend walk away through the rubble. Maybe there was something to what he'd said. After all, if God could deliver a message through a jackass surely He could use neurotic demigods too. Ariel closed his eyes and concentrated, looked deep inside himself and was shocked to find something there. It wasn't something that would have helped with the horseman, but it could come in handy one day. Maybe even right now. He stood up and went to the edge of the rubble and looked at his hand watching in fascination as it began to glow red.

"A big step down from making the sky weep fire, but it'll do." He bent down and touched a bit of debris. First it began with smoke at the point of contact, and soon spread throughout the ruin of people and building. Then there were bursts of flame here and there. Suddenly with a loud 'whoosh' the entire thing went up in an intense blaze.

"Wow. Aren't you a regular Carry."

Ariel turned at the sound of Enoch's voice and frowned. "Wrong movie.

He frowned silently at her for a moment. "Oh."

Ariel rolled his eyes and began to slowly walk back through the woods. They found the Impala sitting there, waiting for them, Dean and Sam leaning against the front fender. All the transports were gone. "Thought the two of you might need a ride," Dean said casually, a slight smile curving his lips.

"Darn skippy," Ariel replied, feeling sore down to the marrow of his bones. "In fact, you let me fall asleep in there, you're gonna have to carry me to my bed. 'Cause I'm not waking up for at least twelve hours."

* * *

Cassie was waiting on the front porch when they arrived home. Home. Dean repeated the word in his mind. He put an arm around his brother. "We have a home Sammy," he said his voice a little deeper than usual. He knew that his brother would understand the significance of that statement, would appreciate how close he was coming to a dreaded chick flick moment with those words. "Wish Dad could be around to see it."

Sam looked at him. "Dad has a home now too, Dean."

"In my Father's house are there many mansions," Ariel said from the backseat, sounding wistful. "A city made without hands, of precious stone and metal. Gleaming in a perpetual high noon."

Dean couldn't imagine it. Even from what little he remembered of Hell, this right here was heaven in comparison. He really didn't want anything more. His woman, his child, his brother, his car. A safe place to sleep. Plenty to eat. Yeah, this was paradise. He got out of the car, putting everything that he needed to do tomorrow out of his mind as he went to Cassie and took her into his arms.

"It's fine man, I'll take care of getting everyone settled in. Don't worry about it," he heard his little brother's sarcasm laced voice behind him.

"Hey," he said quietly, ignoring his brother's whining.

Cassie smiled. "Hey."

"De?"

"Asleep. She wouldn't take a nap and ended up wearing herself out early. She should sleep through the night."

Dean grinned. "Normally, I'd be disappointed, but tonight I think I'd rather play with her mother for a while."

**Second Chances**

"Damn it, Ruby! There's got to be a way around this," Sam sounded pleading and Ariel wondered what had been said before he'd arrived as he strode confidently into the room utterly unnoticed. Sometimes he wondered if it would set people at ease if he purposely made noise, but moving silently was almost a point of pride for him, proof that he hadn't lost everything. He wondered what the conversation was about. He'd followed Dean's unease here to their office, bright as a beacon. No one waiting outside the closed door had stopped him when he just walked in and shut the door behind him.

As if on cue, Dean said, "I'm not seeing it. We have to protect everyone here, and we can't do that and hide the fact that Ruby's a demon. Everyone has the tattoos, but the skin could get broken."

"I know a way." All eyes turned on him. All eyes, meaning the Winchesters and Ruby.

"Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

He shrugged, looking much more casual then he felt. He was used to keeping his emotions close to his vest, which was probably why he came off as unpredictable. "Because I had to have permission to use it. Secrets of Heaven and all that. And it's risky."

"How risky?"

"If there isn't enough humanity in Ruby for it to work she'll… cease to exist." He didn't mention the risk to himself. He wondered if they'd care.

"Then no," Sam folded his arms and shook his head decisively. "We're not doing it."

"It's her decision."

"The hell it is!"

"Sam!" Dean snapped and his little brother winced at the admonishment but refused to look at him.

Ariel glared at him. "It's more than about whether she lives or dies. It's a matter of eternal destiny. She won't be able to stay here forever. There's only one other place for her to go as long as she's a demon." Sam paled at that, looking suitably sobered by reality.

"What happens if it works?" Ruby spoke up, her voice sounding strained.

"You won't be a demon anymore. You'll be human again, and in that body until you die."

"Okay." Dean blinked at how casually she agreed. Ariel wasn't surprised though.

"Ruby!" Sam didn't seem at all casual about it, and that wasn't a surprise either.

"Sam, you can stop me, but you'll have to hurt me."

"Why are you doin' this?" He looked like he was going to cry and Ariel felt the irrational urge to punch him.

"Because I… it's a _second chance_, Sam," her voice was low and hoarse and there was a hint of begging in it. "All I've ever wanted was a second chance. What if one of the hunters sends me back? I don't know how much of me will be able to come back a third time. And even if you manage to keep them all in line and we save the world and we kill everything that escaped Hell, what then? Huh, Sam? You heard Ariel. I don't have a real future. Not like this. So if I have a chance to be a real girl again, then I'm pretty much gonna take it."

"I could always summon you back. But if you don't exist anymore… God, Ruby."

"I don't want to exist if all I have to look forward to is being some sort of fucking parasite running around in some else's meat until I have to go back to the Pit for the last time."

"What about the host?"

Ruby looked away and it was Ariel who spoke. "The host died last week."

A tear escaped Ruby's eyes and she wiped it away angrily. "She was good company, okay," she snapped defensively even though no one said anything. "She used to explain all those stupid social references that the two of you are always throwing around. I can still get them out of her memory, but she made them funnier." She shrugged. "I kinda miss her."

"Are we done discussing this?" Ariel was anxious to get started. Once he made a decision, no matter what the consequences were, he pretty much went full steam ahead. "Because we need to gather some things."

"I expect so," Dean said softly when no one else answered.

Ariel looked at Dean. "How are you with sowing arteries?"

* * *

"So," Dean said slowly as he sat next to his brother on the edge of the desk. "Wanna tell me again how you're not in love with Ruby?"

Ariel had gone to gather materials and Ruby was in the large gym that they used for sparring practice waiting for the ritual to begin. The brothers were still in their office, Sam to try to get his head right and Dean to give his baby brother moral support.

Sam huffed and came close to rolling his eyes. "I didn't do it on purpose Dean."

"I never said you did. You can't help who you love, and falling out of love is not something that's easy. Hell, it may be impossible for a Winchester. Dad never got over Mom, all those years. I swear the man got laid about as often as you do."

"Dude! Dad's sex life isn't exactly something I'd like to discuss. I still believe Mom and Dad found us in a cabbage patch."

Dean shrugged, ignoring his brother's comment. "Maybe I should have left you at Stanford. You're choice of women was infinitely better there."

"Infinitely?" Sam looked at his brother incredulously. Not that he didn't know Dean was smart, but his brother had always carefully avoided the very appearance of intelligence.

"Yeah… means considerably, markedly, noticeably, a great deal."

"I know what it means, jerk. I would have just gone off on my own if you hadn't taken me with you."

"Well bitch, I just wonder what they taught you in college. Sometimes I swear you were smarter before you went. 'Specially if you were willing to go off on your own. I lost count of the times I had to save your ass, especially that first year."

Sam snorted. "I seem to recall saving _your_ ass once or couple dozen times m'self."

Sam felt his brother's warm hand on the nap of his neck. It was a rare show of affection, something he hadn't done often since Sam was about eight but he still did on occasion. Usually when Sam was hurting. He reflected on how oddly soothing it was as he allowed himself to lean into it for a moment before Dean returned it to the edge of the desk and bumped his shoulder. "We're stronger as a family, remember?"

Sam laughed softly and nodded his head. "Thanks Dean." He sobered a little and somehow, despite being taller, felt as if he was looking up at his brother through his hair. "What if this is the wrong thing?"

"If this works, you can be with her."

"And if it doesn't? Is it selfish of me that I'd rather have her stay with me the way she is then take a chance that she'll be gone forever?"

"I don't know. But if I had the choice between not existing at all and a second trip to the Pit? I know what I'd choose and it ain't the hand basket dude.

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this update.

_**Viva**__, in case you happen to read this, I hope that I wasn't too abrupt in my reply to you. I was just confused as to why you kept reading my story if it was boring, poorly written and had bad dialogue. Just seemed a little masochistic to me. But if you like the plot then I suppose I can live with that since I've read stories before that I thought were poorly written b/c I was hooked by the plot. I have only one request. If you want to leave me constructive criticism, do you think you could perhaps point out specifics? Simply saying that the story sucks overall, except for the plot and Dean's relationship with De isn't all that helpful._

_Thanks __**Vicky**__! I hope this update meets your expectations._

_Thanks guardian music angel! Glad to know you're still with me._

_Hey __**Gadget Girl 25**__! I'm too obsessive not to finish. I'm really busy right now, but I'm committed to post at least one chapter a week. Nothing short of writer's block is going to keep me from finishing at this point, and even that usually only lasts a three or four weeks. And no, I don't think you're pushy._

_-Angie_


	13. Blood Magic

**Shadow and Substance**

Ruby squirmed uncomfortably under Sam's scrutiny. He was staring at her as if he were trying to memorize her face. "It's not mine, you know."

"What?"

"This face," she looked away. She knew that he could see past her human mask and see what she really looked like, though she hoped he never had.

He shrugged. "I don't care. You'll always be beautiful to me."

She laughed even as she felt tears stinging her eyes. "I swear sometimes you're like a freaking walking Hallmark card."

Suddenly he was kissing her, his tongue gently but insistently seeking entrance into her mouth, searing her bottom lip. Her gasp was swallowed when he slid his tongue in and began to explore her mouth. Nothing matter but this. Who she was, _what_ she was, didn't matter. She pulled away reluctantly. "Are you sure?"

He looked at her silently for a few long seconds, his lips wet and kiss-slightly swollen. "You know, you talk way too much." He pushed her against the wall. She shivered at the sensations that rushed through her at being pressed so closely to him. "I've never been more sure of anything, and I really hope this is the end of the conversation."

* * *

Dean could feel his brother and Ruby from a hundred yards away from the old community building. He supposed it was to be expected. This could be Ruby's last day and he really couldn't blame her for having a serious case of nerves. Sam was worse though and that more than anything else caused the conflict that Dean was feeling. On the one hand, he knew it would devastate Sam to lose Ruby, after Jess and Madison. The kid had horrible luck with chicks and it just kept getting worse. However, Dean couldn't help thinking that in the end it would be better not to have to deal with the bitch anymore. No matter how helpful she had been, he could never bring himself to actually trust her. She had an ulterior motive. He could feel it in his gut and his gut was the one thing that had never lied to him. His heart, his senses, even his family had all lied to him, but never his gut.

"I've never lied to you, either." The soft voice jolted him out of his musings.

"Ariel, I swear you're gonna give me a damn heart attack, woman!"

She shrugged, a slight smile on her face. "Thought you could sense me."

"I can, usually. I was just…" his voice trailed off. Just what? Thinking what a relief it would be if his brother's new girlfriend bit the dust today?

"Preoccupied," she offered, eyebrow raised as if she knew exactly what he was preoccupied with.

"Are you reading my thoughts?"

Another shrug. "I can only do it with you, and only under certain circumstances. Just surface thoughts. You're distressed."

They stopped in front of the doors to the gym. "So… you can only read my mind?"

"Just the shadow not the substance."

"Come again."

"It's like… imagine I could only see your shadow. I'd know your basic size and shape, that you were _there_. But I couldn't get the level of detail if I could actually see you. I think I can only see the shadows of your thoughts because we're linked until one of us dies. You're the only one who knows when I'm around before I show myself, and the only one who trusts me."

"Seems to me God trust ya. That's why you're here, right?

Ariel tilted her head. "Why Dean Winchester, I never took you for a true believer. Maybe you could moonlight as an evangelist."

Dean snorted. "Bite me."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "In your dreams, Winchester. Mind, uh…" she gestured to the door with her full arms.

"Oh, right." Dean mentally kicked himself. He hadn't even noticed that she was carry a large heavy looking wooden box. "Want me to carry that?"

She smirked. Of course the idea was ridiculous since she was at least three times as strong as he was, despite her slight frame. "Just open the door. I'm fine."

As soon as they stepped inside, Dean realized that if they'd been even five minutes earlier, they would have interrupted something. Both Sam and Ruby were practically incandescently post orgasmic as they tugged at their clothes. Their lips were swollen and red… and was that a _hicky_ on Sam's neck? "I see the two of you were keeping busy."

Both glared at him, his little brother mostly out of embarrassment at being caught with his hand in Ruby's cookie jar and making the silent plea that Dean would just drop it. Ruby just looked like she wanted to rip him to shreds with her bare hands. _Good_, Dean thought, _the hate's mutual_.

**Blood Magic**

Dean always did have the worst timing, Sam reflected even as relief flooded him that Dean was actually going to let the matter drop. Maybe because it was a mute point now. After this, Ruby would either be human or… he didn't allow himself to finish the thought. He couldn't accept the possibility that she wouldn't make it. Especially not now. Not after he just got the courage to admit his feelings. Besides, sex had never been a casual thing for him the way it was usually was for Dean. Sure Dean had Cassie now and would probably be faithful to her until he didn't anymore for whatever reason – Sam still wasn't sure that he trusted in the permanence of that relationship – but when he wasn't committed, he was basically a manwhore. Sam on the other hand didn't like sex outside of a commitment. And that's what he'd made to Ruby. Maybe he should have, but he would have never forgiven himself if they'd never gotten the chance to make this connection.

Ariel tactfully ignored them as she went to one end of the gym and set the large wooden box she was carrying down gently, almost reverently. Kneeling before it with her back to them, she turned her head to look over her should in their general direction. "I need silence. If either of you will have trouble with that, leave now."

Sam gave Dean a pointed look. Dean shrugged and quirked an eyebrow. _What?_ Same rolled his eyes and looked away. Unless he was hunting or on slow simmer, Sam had never known Dean to be silent, really silent, for more than a few minutes at a time. He turned his attention back to Ariel, who had unpacked the box and was upending it, turning it into a makeshift altar. An impossibly white cloth was laid over it, an intricate symbol emblazoned on it in red, green and gold. Sam had the uncomfortable feeling that part of him knew what it meant, but he just couldn't remember.

"I invoke the presence of the Three that dwell as One and sustain all that is. I invoke the presence of the One who abides as Three in the sides of the North. I am Your servant. May I speak only Your words. Your will be accomplished, Your words fulfilled." With that she arranged a silver knife and a pitcher of water on the altar, one on either side of the symbol. She placed a small paint brush next to the knife. She looked up at some point above the alter. "Let it begin." The doors slammed shut at and the air was filled with a strange silence that reminded Sam of what it felt like before a tornado struck. He shivered slightly.

Ariel picked up a large bowl filled with several herbs and poured it into a large mortar made of a white substance that looked like marble with gold veins, then began grinding them with a pestle made of the same material. Finally satisfied with the texture, she put the mortar down on the low alter, right in the center of the symbol, and put the pestle off to the side. She picked up a pitcher of water, chanting under her breath. What bits and pieces Sam picked up made no sense, but somehow seemed familiar like a half forgotten dream. He shivered at the realization that he was hearing the language of Heaven once again as he watched her pour half the water into the mortar. Once she was finished, the mortar was filled with a dark green liquid. She put down the pitcher and continued muttering, slowly gaining more volume. The liquid began first smoking then bubbling. As it bubbled, it seemed to thicken without losing any volume. She stopped once her voice was slightly louder than a conversational tone and the boiling stopped the instant that she did.

She took the brush from the alter and approached Ruby. When she dipped it into the mortar, Sam noted that the texture of the herb and water mixture was like a thick paint. With swift, sure strokes she began to draw symbols on Ruby's face, neck and hands as she took up another soft chant. She then began to draw symbols on the floor around the demon, then a perfect circle around the symbols. She returned to the alter and picked up the silver knife on it, that Sam recognized as one of the two that she usually carried. He braced himself for her to cut Ruby, hoping it wouldn't be too deep, or require too many stitches. She walked over to the circle, knife clutched in her right hand. Without so much as a pause, she raised the knife and sliced through the vain in her own left wrist. The air was suddenly thick with power, and the words _blood magic_ whispered in the back of Sam's brain. The blood poured down onto the circle in the floor. She began chanting again, as her blood began to travel around the circle seemingly of its own volition, leaving a red glow in its wake. Once the blood completed the circle, it began to travel inwards to the symbols, covering them as well but leaving behind no trace outside of the symbols. Then inwards to Ruby, traveling up her body without streaking her skin or soaking into her clothes and covering the symbols on her hands and face.

Once all the symbols were covered, the red glow began to grow in intensity and Ruby's spine arched, her body going rigid. The color began to fade from the glow until it was white and almost too bright to look at. With a flash it was gone and Ruby was laying unmoving on the ground.

"Now we wait," Ariel said. She had dropped the knife and was crouching next to the circle, her right hand clamped over her bleeding wrist.

**Family Man**

Cassie walked into the room to find Dean sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of well-worn jeans. Even the jeans were undone, his right hand splayed across his lower belly, fingertips dipping just below the waist band. He was watching her with a little smirk on his face, clearly knowing just how gorgeous he was. All thoughts to ask him about how things went with the ritual flew right out of her head at the sight of him. It was obvious that Ruby wasn't dead; otherwise he'd be with Sam picking up the pieces. Damn if the man wasn't too sexy for his own good. She cleared her throat. "I thought I wore you out last night."

He pushed himself up on his elbows, and purred (actually _purred_, like a big cat) deep in his throat. He was a big cat, she supposed. A panther. Beautifully sleek and graceful and deadly. "That was last night baby. Dean Winchester is nothing if not resilient."

"Soooo…" she said softly as she went to the bed and crawled over him so that her face hovered above his, sharing his breath, "you want more?" His eyes darkened and she smiled. It was always comforting to know that she could turn him on as much as he could turn her on. Because, really, it was just ridiculous how sexy he was with that sinful mouth and those gorgeous eyes. That deep, smooth, rumbling voice that just went straight through her. She nuzzled his nose with her own and he nipped at her lips before leaning back again. She swallowed a whimper of protest.

Dean reached up and traced her lips with his thumb. "You know I can never get enough of you." He flipped her over and pinned her underneath him, a squeal escaping her lips at the sudden movement. His hand was around her throat, not tight, just a gesture of dominance.

She arched up, pressing herself against him. She liked it when he was in a dominant mood, which was pretty much all the time. He sucked in a breath. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer as he began to pay attention to her neck, licking, sucking and nipping at her skin. "Good. Because I can't get enough of you either." She felt him smile against her neck.

* * *

Dean startled awake at the sound of someone knocking on the door. He cracked an eye open to see that it was still daylight. He must have fallen asleep. _They_ must have fallen asleep, he amended at the sound of the soft groan that escaped Cassie as she shifted and tightened her arms around him. He huffed out a soft laugh and began gently extracting his limbs from hers. Once he'd finally accomplished getting out of bed without waking her, he quickly began dressing as he made his way to the door, wondering if this was about Ruby. Cassie had bought him a robe, but he just felt stupid wearing it so when he opened the door to find Ariel standing on the other side, a very content De in her arms playing with her hair, he was wearing nothing more than his jeans.

"We have a situation," she said without preamble. He appreciated that about her. Just straight to the point.

"Where?"

"New York. It's burning to the ground."

"As in the whole city?"

"Pretty much. I suggest we go, do what we can before the panic spreads too fast."

"There's a good pace for panic to spread?"

She snorted softly, and he felt a slight stab of jealousy at how content De was in her arms, how she didn't even seem to want to come to him. She was like the freaking Pied Piper. Without a word, she handed the child to him and De wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against it. "Daddy," she said softly as she played with their short hair at the nap of his head with her small fingers. She was touchy feely sometimes, the way Sam had been as a child. He smiled softly, enjoying the feel of her small frame against him.

He buried his face in her soft curls for a second. "Hey baby girl."

"Not a baby," she said giggled.

"You're _my_ baby. Always my baby." He kissed her temple and breathed in the small of baby shampoo and lotion.

"If we don't offer some resistance," the angel said, "they'll just keep going. It's Hell's version of shock and awe."

He didn't want to go. Before De and Cassie, he would have been itching to be back on the road by now, but he'd had a taste of being a family man and he liked it. But he had a job to do and he knew he couldn't live with himself if he sat around safe and happy while innocent people died. De's fingers closed around his amulet and rubbed it gently. "You know it's going to take us some time to travel to New York."

"They're going to take their time bleeding it dry. Its play time for them, like prisoners who just got out after spending so long on the inside that they forgot what freedom's like."

Dean shuddered at the image. He'd seen a demon's version of play time, and it was always ugly. "How the hell are we going to contain things all over the whole damn country?"

"The soldiers will have to get on the job training. This war's not going to wait for us to get our act together. We're going to have to throw them into the deep end."

He sighed, knowing she was right. "We'll discuss it on the way. We're only taking half of them. We'll need exorcism tapes. Lots of 'em. Are you going to be good to go? With the, uh…" he gestured at the bandage on her wrist with his free hand.

"I'll be fine. Takes more than this to keep me down."

"And m' brother?"

Something dark passed through her eyes for an instant and then was gone. "You know the answer to that better than I do."

**War stories**

"Is she going to live?" Sam asked anxiously from the font passenger seat of the Impala, turning as much as he could to glare at her. When the Winchesters got to the car, Ariel was already there, stretched out in the back seat seemingly waiting for them to arrive. They didn't ask any questions. Dean knew they had to discuss what they were going to do about the soldiers and Sam was still busy sulking about Ruby, who had been unconscious for twelve hours now.

When he finally spoke, Ariel pursed her lips and regarded him silently for a moment, the fingers of her right hand running lightly over the bandage on her left wrist. He fought back the urge to take out all his frustration and fear on her. "Her humanity was a flicker. It may be enough. Humans have survived on less. Hitler. Pol Pot."

He sighed heavily but ignored her dig. "But it may not be enough."

"No… I thought that was already established before I preformed the rite, Samuel."

"We never should have done it. I should have put my foot down."

"Ruby's soul is her own. It should be her decision and no one else's what she does with it. Even Father gives us free will to decide that. Would you exalt yourself above God? Commit the original sin of Lucifer Morning Star? There's only one way that could ever end."

"How's that?"

"Very, very badly. For you." Tense silence descended on the car.

Sam didn't like that fact that although she was mortal, Ariel still intimidated him. And he really didn't like the fact that his brother seemed to be taking her side.

"Don't pout, Samuel. There is much you don't yet understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"In time. Patience is a virtue."

Sam snorted. "You're damned annoying, you know that?"

She laughed, totally uneffected by his moodiness. "I've been told that before."

* * *

Dean could feel his brother's frustration and damn if it wasn't making him edgy. He was still trying to figure out how to feel other people's emotions without letting them effect his behavior. It was especially hard with Sam. Finally after forty miles of passive-aggressive-Sammy silence, he cleared his throat. "So, I've been thinking about how we should deploy the soldiers."

He got nothing from Sam, who just continued to glare silently out the window. He glanced at Ariel in the rearview mirror and saw her looking back at him with a bemused expression. "What have you come up with, oh fearless leader?"

He narrowed his eyes at her briefly before explaining his plan. "We break them up into five units of a hundred, break the country up into five regions. Each unit gets a region and ten hunters. But each unit is broken up into ten companies of ten, each with a hunter to be their trainer."

"Sounds like a workable idea to me. We'll need a reliable form of communication."

"That's what I have a geekboy for," Dean said, smiling brightly at the back of his brother's head. He knew that Sammy was listening to everything they'd been saying. He'd eventually speak up, offer his own suggestions. Really, he wouldn't be able to help himself once he started to come up with ideas. He turned up Metillica and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in time with the baseline. After another few hundred miles he had an idea. He turned off the music and spoke to no one in particular. "Hey, what do you think of New Sparta? As a name for our town? You know, instead of just callin' it the Badlands."

Ariel gave Dean a weary look. "You saw _The 300_, didn't you?" Sam snorted softly from his seat.

"Not the point," Dean insisted, ignoring his brother. "You can be Athena."

"I'm pretty sure they were far more partial to Ares."

"I don't care. Athena kicked Ares' ass in the Troyan War. My money would be on her against him any day of the week." Dean had always had a facination for mythology, a fact that he had always kept carefully hidden from Sam. He couldn't very well tease him for being a geek if he knew all the old gods and godesses by heart. Not to mention that it might come in handy one day, what with their line of work and all.

She sighed. "But it…" she let her voice trail off and he could feel her frustration.

"It's a chick's name. Newsflash, Lion Heart. You _are_ a chick."

This time Sam outright laughed. "You should hear the two of you. You sound like an old married couple."

"Yeah, well, the two of you are worse," Ariel said, glared at him half heartedly. "Why do you think people keep assuming that you're 'together'?" Suddenly she began to smile. Dean didn't like that smile. "You can use Athena for my call sign on one condition."

"And what would that be," he asked, already regretting it.

"That we call you Leonidas."

"Oh, hell no!"

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that you haven't been at least thinking about working some of his lines into your daily life, Dean?"

"He had some cool lines! But no… seriously."

"Why not?"

"It just…"

"Dad's not coming back, Dean." Dean clinched his jaw and gripped the steering wheel. Just like that, Sam had cut to the heart of the matter. He _hated_ it when Sam did that. He hated it that Sam _could_ do that. Leonidas had immediately reminded him of their father, and somehow taking that name made him feel like he'd be stepping on the older man's toes. "I think he'd like you to use it." He didn't have to look to know that the puppy dog eyes were in full effect.

"I know he would," Ariel threw in. "I knew him, you know."

"What do you mean, 'knew him'?"

"In Heaven. Couldn't stop talking about the two of you. He already thinks Dean's a Greek hero. Why not go all the way?"

"You're kidding me, right," Dean asked, his voice a bit rough from emotion.

"No. He told me that you've been his hero since you were four. He was a regular dinner guest of mine. Used to tell war stories, usually staring one or both of you."

"Me too," Sam asked, sounding surprised.

"He said that you were a good man, and that if anyone could resist Azazel's plan, it was you. Said you were more like him then either of you would ever have admitted."

They were silent then, both brothers thinking over what she had said. Dean could feel his brother's surprise, and his regret. "He knew you loved him, Sammy," Dean said softly.

"How could he when…" He stopped speaking abruptly as he leaned his head against the window, his hair covering his face. Dean felt his brother flinch at Ariel's touch. She squeezed his shoulder and slowly he relaxed.

"He knew," she said softly. "It's time for you to let that go."

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm so sorry for how late this is. Life has been kicking my butt over the past two weeks. The sad part is I had over half of this written already before I even posted the last chapter. Hopefully everything will be smooth sailing (or at least smoother sailing) and I can get the rest of this up in a timely fashion.

_Thank you so much for the review, __**annv**__! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations._

_Hi __**Vicky**__. That's what I love most about Supernatural (well, second after the fact that I get to see Jared every week)… the relationship between the brothers. I try really hard to capture it._

_Glad you're still with me __**guardian music angel**__!_

_-Angie_


	14. Sometimes Valor Isn't All that Smart

**Potential**

The chaos that was New York City was something Dean had never experienced before and dearly – if vainly – hoped to never experience again. Only Hell itself had been worse. The fear there had been bone deep, melding into despair that made your joints ache. It was cold and brain numbing. Here… here it was white hot and a little surreal, like the people feeling it couldn't quite bring themselves to believe that this was actually real. Those feelings assaulted him nearly a hundred miles out with razor sharp talons, attempting to shred every last bit of self-control and whatever self respect he'd managed to rebuild. 'Cause curling up and whimpering like a little bitch in the foot well of his baby would make it kind of hard to met Sam's eyes afterwards. Bad enough he could barely stand to look _himself_ in the eye.

Even worse than the terror of the city though was the outright glee of the demons. Dean shuddered. He was well aware of what it took to make demons that happy. He felt Ariel shift behind him, felt her curl her hand around the head rest and brush the nape of his neck with her fingertips. Warmth flooded him, washing away all the fear and memories, and he sank back into the seat as all the tension that had been holding his body rigid seemed to seep right out of him, right into her fingers.

"What is that?" He flexed his fingers on the wheel. They hurt like a bitch from where he'd been gripping it too tight, clutching on it as if were the only thing keeping him on earth.

"Faith." He could hear the smile in her voice. "You were in desperate need of some."

"Why can I feel them? Why did I come back different?"

"Death is a transition. It always changes what it touches. You still have the same soul that was in hell for a year. You were… changing."

A tremor ran through him. "Changing?"

She sighed. "Do you really want to get into this now?"

"Yes!" He was almost shocked by the command in his own voice.

"Fine. Demons can only read surface thoughts unless they're possessing someone. But they are incredibly sensitive empaths. Usually, people think that empaths are all soft and kind and gentle. That's only if you have enough humanity. When that humanity is weak an empath becomes a user, a manipulator. When it is gone, he becomes a serial killer or a sadist. That's why demons love to inflict pain. They're like emotional vampires. They feed on it. It gives them… gratification."

"So I'm an empath 'cause I was turning into… one of them."

"Yes. But it's not as simple as that. Any human can become empathic, can do all the things that demons can if they could only unlock all that potential inside them."

"Why don't they?"

"God will not allow it. To protect them. After all, don't they do enough damage to each other without being able to hold each other against a wall with the power of their minds? Or set fire to their ex's care with a thought? Can you imagine the chaos? The amount of real harm that could be done?"

"So… the fact that I can do these things doesn't make me less human?"

"No. Father has great faith in you, Dean Winchester. He believes that you can handle coming into your full potential without losing yourself."

Dean felt a thick lump in his throat. God had faith in him? He wasn't sure before, but now he knew that God definitely had issues. No wonder the world was so fucked up.

They arrived at the makeshift National Guard outpost just outside of the city at dusk, though you really couldn't tell that the sun hadn't yet set. The air was thick with smoke and soot, even in the heavy driving rain that was making Dean think that they might need a boat in the immediate future. He peered out of the tent that they'd been given – apparently a direct order from the President to give them whatever they needed was a handy thing to have – at the sheet of water just outside it and grimaced as he licked his lips. "What's with all this rain? I can barely see a damn thing. And why the fuck's it salty?"

"It's Enoch," Ariel answered. She was the only one there to answer. Sam had excused himself as soon as their tent was pointed out, saying he was going to get Garrison, and hadn't shown up yet. "He's putting out the fires with the water from the ocean."

Dean looked at with raised eyebrows. "He can do that?"

"Why do you think that most of the aboriginals of this continent had a rain dance?"

"Huh," he said thoughtfully, and then promptly changed the subject. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

She blinked at him for a second before she caught his meaning. The little talk in the care earlier about John Winchester. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Your brother's emotions are troubling. If he continues to fester, he will lose the fight against the evil within him. His feelings about your father are at the root of the problem. Fear, anger, resentment and rejection are all emotions that feed the darkness in us all. While you were away, he was drowning in them. He needs to learn how to put his past into proper prospective or it will destroy him.

Dean nodded. He could see the truth in what she said. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

He couldn't help smiling at the tone in her voice and her raised eyebrow. "I know that little sharing caring session wasn't just for Sam's benefit. Leonidas? Seriously?"

She smiled slightly "You've barely scratched the surface of what your purpose is. As long as you keep thinking we resurrected the wrong Winchester, you'll never reach your full potential."

"Winchester?" An older blond man with more than a little silver running through it stepped into the tent. Despite his obvious age he was built like a brick wall and Dean doubted that being on his bad side would be a good thing. His voice was gruff and smoky like he'd enjoyed a few too many cigars in his life. A few officers stood behind him, looking nervous. Dean recognized the look in their eyes. They were the eyes of people who had seen the impossible and were trying to come to grips with it.

Dean looked away from them and studied the older man who'd spoken for a moment. He fought the urge to test the man. He knew that he wasn't possessed, he seemed to be able to tell now. He just couldn't bring himself to completely trust his new found abilities. "That would be me."

"General Wilson."

"Wow," Dean muttered and straightened his posture self consciously. He had been so preoccupied with whether the man was going to start foaming at the mouth that he hadn't even noticed the stars on his shoulders. He held out his hand. "Pleasure, sir."

The man chuckled as he shook the offered hand. "I wouldn't be so impressed if I were you, son. You have the higher security clearance. When they told me what this was about, I will admit that I thought the politicians had finally gone apeshit. But… the things that are happening in that city… I've been in two wars, was a prisoner in one for over a year and I've never seen any damn thing like this. I'm glad you're here to take over, because I don't know where the hell to start. Before we got the orders to contain and wait, we tried to engage some of the enemy. We shot 'em all to hell and they still kept comin'." He was looking out into the rain, his expression haunted. "Never seen any damn thing like it," he repeated softly.

Dean cleared his throat and Wilson snapped out of his trance with a little shake. "What exactly is going on in there, sir?"

Wilson held out his hand and one of the men behind him handed him a roll of paper. He unrolled it to reveal a map of the city and laid it on the table and began to explain. From what they could gather, the demons had started outside the city, steadily making their way to the center, herding the people who hadn't been able to escape or already been killed ahead of them.

Ariel leaned over the map next to Dean and tapped a long delicate looking finger on the map. "Why," she said softly. "Why are they herding people into the center of the city?"

"I thought you said it was play time." The terror was still there around the edges, but whatever Ariel had done to him in the car earlier seemed to be holding.

"Just because you enjoy your work doesn't mean it's not work."

* * *

**On the Side of Angels**

Sam sat next to Garrison as he made sure his men understood what was going on. Well, at least as much as any man who'd never been there could understand Hell. He knew that Dean and Ariel were probably still having their private conversation and he really wasn't up for being the third wheel right now. He knew it was self-centered, but he missed the time when he was the center of Dean's world, when everything revolved around him. He snorted softly. That was more than a little fucked up. Dean had called him a selfish bastard once, and he was more than proving his big brother right. Again. He had always wanted Dean to have other things in his life. A family, friends. He had all those things now and it was stupid for Sam to be jealous. Especially since his world had never really revolved around Dean that way. There was that brief period since John's death, but other than that Sam had always had other things, other people. Even with Dean dead and in hell, he'd had Ruby.

"All the scuttlebutt is saying that Ariel's an angel."

Garrison's deep, rich voice cut through his thoughts and he turned and blinked dumbly at the man for a second before his brain finally interpreted his words. "Used to be."

"Must be nice."

"What? To be a former angel?"

"To have one on your side."

"Yeah, well, my opinion of angels used to be higher. Not sure How nice I think it is to have one around at the moment."

Garrison laughed softly, a warm rumbling sound deep in his barrel chest. "Personally, I always wanted to fight on the side of angels. Figure they tend to win more often than not."

"You seem to be adjusting well to the idea of the supernatural."

"I've always been a believer. Besides, in my field you either adapt or die. For some strange reason, I've never considered death to be a viable option."

Sam huffed out a soft laugh. He couldn't find fault with that logic. "We'd better get in there. "

* * *

"Enoch!" Ariel was standing just outside the tent, face turned up, eyes closed tightly against the salty downpour. The general, a few of his subordinates and one of his aids were still in the tent, along with Sam and Garrison.

A gust of wind, driving rain hard enough to sting exposed skin, blew around, coalescing into a solid form. When the wind died, Enoch stood a few feet in front of Ariel. "You bellowed?" He was soaked through and wearing nothing but a pair of buckskin pants.

"How's it coming?"

"Most of the fires are out and the demons don't seem t o be fond of the salt water. But I've only managed to slow them a little. It's still a bloodbath down there. Got a plan?"

"Exorcism tapes," Dean spoke up from the doorway. "The transports have bullhorns. Hell's gonna get a lot of its little bitches back tonight."

Enoch nodded. "Just so you know, not everything in there can be taken care of with a simple exorcism. Everyone's going to get bloody this time."

"Expected as much. How many you estimate need to be taken out the hard way?"

He shrugged. "About fifty. Maybe sixty."

"You can kill the water works for now," Ariel said. "It's done its job for the most part and fighting in that's going to get hairy. My eyes feel like they're on fire. Besides, anymore and we're going to need an arc."

"I figured. I'll just make a few small waterspouts to put out the last of the fires."

"You're enjoying yourself," he glared accusingly at his old friend.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying your work." He said with a slight smile as he turned to leave.

Ariel and Dean exchanged a glance. "Depends on what your work is," Dean said softly.

"Oh, and Enoch? Just because it's becoming a reoccurring theme… what's in there that's going to kick the crap out of me tonight?"

He laughed. "Not a thing. You may actually avoid head trauma this time out."

"Oooooh. Novel. This keeps up and I won't know what to do with myself."

Enoch disappeared in a gust of wind and laughter. Less than a minute later, the rain stopped and the clouds began to dissipate.

"Alright," Dean said turning to Garrison, "You clear on what you need to do?"

The older man nodded once. "Yes, sir. I believe we are."

"Good. Let's go kick some demonic ass."

* * *

**Sometimes Valor Isn't All that Smart**

Ariel stood in the center of an intersection, sword drawn. This chaos, this terror, this violence was his element and he wondered briefly what that said about him. He smirked at himself. He'd obviously been around the humans too long. He was a warrior. It was his nature and when it was no longer necessary, he would adapt to peace. Part of him already longed for it. He was tired of wars, of fighting evil, of anticipating the day when Lucifer and all his followers could be put away for good.

Right now he and Enoch were taking down the corporeal demons, and he assumed that Sam and Dean were doing the same. It had become apparent that they were feeding on the survivors of the initial demonic onslaught who were too weak, wounded or afraid to leave the city altogether. He had hunted down nearly two dozen so far and it was starting to feel a bit like shooting fish in a barrel. He was careful, though, not to wish for anything more challenging. Father had a funny way of honoring those kinds of requests and he really could live without spending another week or more laid up again, thank you very much.

He felt the thing that he'd been tracking moving behind him. He felt one side of his face curl up into a slight smirk. _That's right bottom feeder_, he thought to himself, _come and get me._ That's when he felt a spike of terror and knew it was Dean. It was gone almost as soon as it had arrived but now he was no longer focusing exclusively on the hunt and could feel that Dean was in trouble. He frowned and turned to face the demon. He needed to bring this to a quick end.

* * *

"Well, we're fucked." Despite the situation, Dean's voice sounded incredibly calm. Sam threw him a look and he raised his eyebrows in silent question. He frowned a little at Dean's gun, held low in both hands. When had he pulled that? Sometimes Dean was so fast, it was a little scary.

"I can… you know." Sam made a gesture with his free hand.

"You're not using your abilities, Sam."

"You get to use yours!"

"Are you six now? That's different and you know it. What you need is a little faith."

"I need… _You're_ the one who just said we were fucked!" Sam clinched his hand into a fist, trying to bury the urge to strangle his brother. Only Dean could piss him off so thoroughly so quickly. And only he would do it at a time like this.

It started off so simply. Sam and Dean had followed the transports into the city. Sam was a little surprised when Dean went to the passenger's side of the Impala without a word the he remembered. His big brother was an empath now. He couldn't imagine what being this close to so much misery must be like for him. He got behind the wheel and drove them into the devastated city.

The first half of the trip was horrifically uneventful, like a battlefield after the war had passed on to another field. The destruction was staggering, and the stench of burning flesh, fear and human waste hung in the air so thickly that it was a struggle not to gag. About ten minutes in, Dean was on the radio instructing the military to send in the medics, as many as they could get together, to begin searching for survivors. And to be careful not to spook them. Sam was sure there were tears in the other man's eyes. Twenty minutes later, they hadn't gotten very far because of all the bodies and debris littering the road.

Then everything went to hell.

A dog ran out into the road and Sam swerved to avoid it, landing them right into a huge hole in the street. The car shook with the impact of the front bumper hitting the street surface. They got out of the car in silence and went to inspect the damage.

"What the hell dude?"

"There was a dog, man."

"Yeah. Clearly you made the wrong decision."

"You _wanted_ me to hit it?"

"There are no dogs in Hell. So you would have been doing it a favor. Either he would have gone to doggy heaven or he would have just stopped existing. And he wouldn't be here anymore which I'm sure would have a been a big plus from his point of view. My baby, on the other hand, is suffering."

"What about hellhounds?"

"They weren't dogs," Dean had said a little too softly as he looked at his bumper again, his jaw clinching. There was a story there and Sam wondered how hard it would be to get out of the older man.

That had been thirty minutes ago and the two had been making their way along the exit route of one of the transports so they could be picked up on the way out. Dean relinquished the radio to Sam since he wasn't driving anymore and the younger Winchester decided not complaining was the better part of valor since it might bring the conversation back around to _why_ he wasn't driving anymore. Okay, so not valor exactly. More like to _opposite_ of valor. But sometimes valor really wasn't all that smart.

During their trek, they'd come across about ten of the corporeal demons one or two at a time and took them out quickly. As far as Sam could tell, they were feeding on the victims. That had already gotten him pissed off. They left tracking devices with the wounded and kept moving even though neither of them want to leave them alone and defenseless. But it was necessary, and Sam was really coming to hate that word.

So now here they were facing off six of the big ugly fuckers that had come out of nowhere and Sam swore they must have been cops back when they'd been human because only cops could come out of nowhere that skillfully. But instead of focusing on the immediate threat, he was trying to restrain himself from doing his brother bodily harm before the demons could beat him to it, and wasn't that just fucked right the hell up?

"You brought your gun, right?"

Sam already had his hand on the cool, comforting handle of his favorite firearm where it was tucked into the back of his pants as he backed slowly away from the advancing demons, his steps in sync with Dean's. He nodded. "Yeah. Got it. You just saw me shoot it five minutes ago. Just don't wanna make any sudden moves."

"Then pull it out slow!" _You idiot_ wasn't said, but Sam heard it just the same and scowled as he pulled the gun free and slid the safety off with one slow fluid move. "We're gonna start shooting on three."

"Then they'll rush us."

"They're gonna rush us anyway, Sammy. Only this way at least we'll have taken out three or four of 'em before they start closin' the distance. One."

Of course Sam already knew that, should have thought of it. Now he was ticking himself off, behaving like some sort of novice hunter. The wind began to pick up a little and Sam suddenly realized that until that moment even the wind had seemed nonexistent here, as if not even it could stand to be in this nightmare place. "Two," came his brother's study voice.

Suddenly the wind swirled in the space between them and the demons and Sam thought it must be Enoch, come to rescue them. The whirlwind picked up pieces of debris and soon a wall of swirling rocks, concrete and brick stood before them. Heat began radiated off the debris and they backed up a couple of steps as it became uncomfortable. Without warning, the debris stopped swirling and shot forwards towards the demons, ripping them to pieces like shrapnel.

"Enoch?" Sam's voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"Ariel," Dean said matter-of-factly. He was looking up and Sam followed his eyes to see a shape on a ledge of the nearest building, about a quarter of the way up. The shape jumped from the ten story height and landed about twenty feet from them, bending its legs to absorb the shock. Sure enough, when the figure straightened up, it was Ariel. Her pale skin was practically glowing in the dark, her long black hair wild around her head. She looked like a elf, or some other fairytale creature.

"You know, the two of you," she said casually as she began walking towards them, "give a whole new meaning to the phrase high maintenance." She walked past them and paused when they didn't follow her. "Well, come on. You want your car back, don't you?"

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. Someone stole my flash drive with all my stories on last weekend. So I had to start all over on everything, after of course spending three days looking for it. Grrr… anyway, I hope that you're all still with me despite the delay and still enjoying my story.

_**Annv & Gadget Girl**__, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope this one lives up to your expectations._

_Welcome __**Shadowless Whispers**__. I hope this was worth the wait._

_I love the relationship between Dean and Sam, __**gabsmom**__. Hope you enjoy the interaction in this chapter. _

_Here you go, __**guardian music angel**__! Enjoy…_

_-Angie_


	15. Flying Had Been Cool

**Good Times**

"I've been thinking," Sam said slowly as they made their way back to the Impala.

"Always a dangerous prospect," she fired back and he threw her a look. She smirked back and he knew she had to know how pissed off that made him.

"What you did to Ruby… that ritual. That was witchcraft."

"No, it wasn't."

"It was a spell, right? Blood magic?"

"I had permission, which put it into the category of what humans call miracles. There are more miracles then you'd think. When you use a ritual without permission, it is a spell. Casting spells is witchcraft. If I'd done that without permission, not only would I never be allowed to so much as step foot into Heaven again, I would have had to bleed a few people dry. Like, say, all the survivors of the city of New York."

"That's what you think they're doing?"

"Yeah. I hope I'm wrong. To work a spell that needs that much blood can't mean anything good."

Dean stopped in the middle of the road. There was a demon close by, tracking them. It wasn't one of the pathetic bottom feeders, either. It was something powerful. Something familiar. It brought back a memory he'd rather not have, of blood and pain and torture. Being taunted and tormented. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he tried to speak, to warn Sam and Ariel, but the words froze in his throat. Sam stopped and stared at him, knowing instantly that something was wrong. Ariel kept walking as if she noticed nothing.

_I know, Dean_. Her calm thoughts floated back to him. He swallowed the frozen lump in his throat and beat back his own terror. He wasn't in hell. This son of a bitch was on his turf now. He repeated that to himself over and over, drawing on a lifetime of spitting in fear's face. He got his feet moving again, following Ariel. Sam was still looking at him.

"Demon," he said hoarsely.

"Don't you mean an old friend, meat?" They all turned to see a cute little blonde standing behind them. She was leaning to one side, arms crossed. Dean might have been attracted to her if he couldn't feel the malevolence of the demon. There was no trace of the girl it was possessing and he knew instinctively that she was already dead. "Oh the fun we used to have. Well, I guess it was mostly me who had the fun. You just sort of hung there and bled and screamed." She looked Sam up and down and bit her lip. "You must be Sam," she said coyly. "Meat screamed for you a lot."

"Don't call me that, bitch," Dean bit out through clinched teeth. He wanted to avert his eyes, but he refused to drop them. He refused to show fear even though he knew that she had to feel it coming off him in waves.

Her eyes flashed black and she smirked. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that it was you who was the bitch, meat."

"I'm not anybody's bitch," Dean snarled, sounding a hell of a lot braver then he felt.

She laughed. "Well, look at you! Aren't you the big man, trying to get your mojo back. We'll just have to beat that right out of you again. Shouldn't take so long this time around."

"I'm going to let him kill you." Dean nearly jumped at the sound of Ariel's even, measured voice. He'd forgotten that she was even there. The demon narrowed her eyes at the angel. "But first I need some information."

"Who the hell are you?"

Ariel waved her hand casually and the demon went flying, slamming into the crumbling side of a building and hanging there. "What's going on in the center of the city?"

"What are you?" The demon struggled vainly against the force that held her pressed tight and motionless.

Ariel pulled her sword casually and sauntered over to her. "I'm asking the questions here. What's going on in the center of the city?"

"Go fuck yourself." The angel snorted softly and slowly slid her sword into the demon's stomach. The demon screamed, long and loud. "W-what the fuck?" she asked breathlessly and real fear entered her eyes.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. I really, really _hate_ repeating myself." Ariel emphasized the word 'hate' with a slight twist of the sword, making her captive whimper softly.

"Ba'al. We're raising Lord Ba'al." She started to giggle, although it sounded a little broken and worn around the edges. "And world will drown in blood."

Dean swore he saw Ariel actually pale at that. She pulled out her sword and the demon fell to the ground as if it were all that was holding her up. She turned her back on the demon and moved to stand in front of Sam and Dean. "I have to slow them down until the transports can get there." Drawing her daggers from the sheaths strapped to each leg, she twirled them around her forefingers so that the hilts were facing the brothers. "These'll kill her. You'll find your car extricated when you're done. Get to the center as quickly as you can."

Dean took one of the offered daggers with a slightly trembling hand when Sam reached for the other and then Ariel was gone. He couldn't do this. He couldn't fucking do this. He slammed the door shut on those thoughts, ruthlessly shoved them down. He couldn't leave Sammy alone with _her_. He couldn't believe that Ariel was leaving _him_ with her. He pushed that away too. Now was definitely not the time for distractions. What happened next was a blur. Dean was happy to realize that he could still get into that zone during a fight where all his senses contracted and focused on nothing but keeping Sam safe and killing whatever he was fighting. Even with a gut wound that apparently hurt the demon, the bitch was still holding her own against them both.

As he slammed into the side of a building, Dean wondered if it was normal that he could tell exactly what damage was done by the sound his body made when it hit a solid object. He barely kept himself from sliding to the ground. If he went down now, he may not be able to get up again.

He blinked away the blurriness in his vision and heard himself growl as he realized that the evil whore was chocking his brother. His need to protect Sam had him in motion faster than should have been possible, Ariel's dagger still firmly in his grip. He grabbed the demon under the chin with his left hand and jerked her head back as he plunged the blade into her heart through her back with his right. The blade went in smoothly, sliding easily in to its hilt. "This time, I'm the one who's having the fun, bitch." He whispered in her ear as he felt the life leave her.

The amount of satisfaction, _enjoyment_, that he felt was a little disturbing. He mentally shook it off as he pulled out the dagger free and let the body of the poor girl that the demon had been riding fall to the ground. Introspection was Sammy's gig. Besides, after what she'd put him through for what had seemed like fucking _decades_ in the Pit, she deserved worse. Far worse.

He leaned over his brother, who was bent forward, rubbing his reddened neck. That was gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning. "Sammy, you okay kiddo?"

Sam nodded. "You?" His voice was raspy and sounded like the inside of his throat was swelling up on him.

"I'm fine, man. I'll probably be bruised over about ninety eight percent of my body, but I'm good. Let's find a drug store or somethin' to get you an anti-inflammatory to take that swelling down."

"No time… need t' get t' car."

"Won't matter how soon we get there if you suffocate to death, man." He pulled his brother along with him as he began moving towards the car, looking at the ruined buildings for any sign of a full service pharmacy.

* * *

**Flying had Been Cool**

"You may avoid head trauma," Ariel mocked, doing a fair imitation of Enoch's tone and inflection, as he squatted on a roof top and looked down at a group of demons herding dozens of humans like they were cattle. A breeze riffled his hair and Enoch was suddenly beside him. He made no move to look at him or acknowledge his presence.

"What are you moaning about now?"

"They're going to try to raise Ba'al."

He was silent for a moment. Then he opened his mouth but no sound came out and he snapped it closed again with an audible _snap_.

"Exactly," Ariel said. "We have to disrupt the ritual. But this won't be the only time they'll try it. And if they ever succeed…"

"Do you know the devastation he caused the _first time_ he walked the earth?"

He looked at his old friend for the first time. "Do I need to remind you that I'm the one who put him down, Enoch? There were no hunters then, no humans who knew how to deal with a half-breed."

Enoch grunted and looked away. "They're going to sacrifice all those people."

"They're going try. The transports are a couple miles out yet. I need you to look out for them."

"That would mean I can't help you."

"I know. But we need to make sure that none of them are ambushed. I would like _not_ to lose any of our soldiers at this point. Let alone a whole company's worth. It would also be nice if they showed up in the center of the city sometime soon, broadcasting that exorcism."

He nodded. "Go with God, Lion Heart."

"Go with God." He was gone and Ariel could feel him expanding through the atmosphere, covering the city, watching the transports. With a sigh he stood up and leaped over the edge of the roof. Flying. He missed flying. He missed his wings. Yeah, flying had been cool.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I just didn't want to keep everyone hanging any longer then necessary. My flash drive was stolen a couple of weeks ago and I had to start all over again with all my fics. Any way, I hope you all enjoy it!_

_**Gadget Girl25**, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!_

_I'm glad to see you're still with me **annv**!_

_-Angie_


	16. The Wisdom of Dean

****

Suck it Up

"Why the fuck didn't Ariel just finish her?"

Dean looked at his brother as they reached the Impala, which was freed from the huge ass whole the kid had driven her into just as promised. The anti-inflammatory had worked its magic, but Sam's voice was still raspy, like he smoked three or four packs a day."Think she knew I needed to do it."

Sam stopped and looked at him, his eyes big and soft, compassion coming off him like waves crashing in from an ocean. God, the Puppy Eyes of Doom _could_ get worse! Being able to feel the emotions behind it pretty much tripled the effect. Who knew? Who the hell _wanted_ to know? Dean backed away, unconsciously trying to put more distance between them, as both his eyebrows tried to crawl up into his hairline. "The fuck," he asked, his voice a little high and panicky.

Sam's freakishly long legs covered the distance between them in one huge step and he found himself wrapped in his brother's arms, one enormous hand on the back of his head effectively trapping him against the crook of his baby brother's neck. The older hunter sucked in a breath as Sam pressed against some of his injuries. The kid was like a fucking octopus, and his emotions nearly made the older brother's knees buckle under their weight. Dean resigned himself to it, realizing that he wouldn't be able to get Sammy off him without hurting him both physically and emotionally. The first he'd never do unless it was absolutely necessary, the second he really didn't think he could handle feeling right now. He simply held onto Sam's canvass coat and repeated, "what the _fuck_, dude?"

"'M sorry… I couldn't get you out. 'M sorry you had to go through all that for me. God, Dean… I should have found a way. You always find a way to save me, not matter what."

"Sammy," he said softly as his arms wrapped around his brother and rubbed his back, soothing him. "Sammy, my decision wasn't your fault. 'Sides, you can't just break someone outta Hell. Nobody's ever done it before."

"You woulda been the first to do it, if it had been me stuck in there."

Dean had to chuckle at that. Since when had Sammy started to believe his press again? "I'm flattered, really, that you think I coulda just busted you out of the Pit, but you can't beat yourself up over not being able to do the impossible. None of it was your fault. Come on man, let yourself off the hook for that."

"I don't know if I can." His voice sounded like he was crying.

Dean felt his eyebrows shoot up again as he wondered if his brother was crying in his hair. Because, seriously, that was a little _too_ emo for him. "Then you gotta suck it up. We don't have _time_ for this. It's nearly the witching hour."

Sam stiffened in his arms and pulled away. "Yeah, you're right."

Dean could tell that he was a little hurt, felt a little rejected, but that couldn't be helped right now. Sam turned away quickly and even though it was dark and his too long hair was hiding his face, Dean swore he saw wetness on his brother's face reflected the light of the moon and stars. Moon and stars that really shouldn't be that bright in a city like New York, but the city itself was dark, like something out of a post apocalyptic movie, moonlight casting a silver frost over the ruined buildings. The streets felt haunted and Dean had no doubt that if they didn't burn it to the ground once they'd gathered all the survivors not a few of the dead would rise and walk these streets. "I promise Sammy. We'll talk about this as much as you want once we finish this a get back home."

Sam wiped a hand down his face before looking at him and nodding. "Okay. You're right, we need to finish this." He cleared his throat as he pulled the keys to the Impala out of his pocket. Talking right now could not be comfortable for the kid.

"I'll drive this time, bitch," Dean said gruffly, though the affection in his voice was clear as he snatched the keys from Sam's hand.

Sam rolled his eyes and headed for the passenger side, slight smile on his face. "Whatever, jerk."

"Pixie," Dean volleyed over the roof of his baby.

"Dick."

Dean smirked as his brother ducked into the car with his parting shot. That was more like it.

* * *

Ariel landed hard, hard enough to crack the concrete he landed on and nearly hard enough to break his own bones. But he was going to be pushing a lot of her limits today. Already tired from saving Dean and Sam and pulling the Impala out of the hole it had been stuck in, he was going to have to do it all in less than full strength. As long as he could convince them that he could kill them all night long without tiring, the demons would run rather than all face death because they were the ultimate pragmatists. It should be okay as long as the demons didn't realize that he could probably only keep this up for a few hours at most. At least in theory. Because if they realized that they could possibly wear him down before the transports got there, they might decide it was worth it to stay long enough to kill him even if they couldn't do the ritual. Or do the ritual while a few of them held him off and let Ba'al kill him. And wouldn't that just be peachy? Not to mention ironic.

The demons turned when they heard him land. The humans just cowered. They were frightened filthy and, in many cases, half naked. It reminded Ariel of people being herded into gas chambers and his anger flared, burning white hot.

One of the demons asked who he was and that was the last sentence he ever spoke.

**

* * *

**

The Wisdom of Dean

Sam was staring out the window at the ruined city crawling by when his brother's voice pulled him out of his head.

"I'm proud of you, Sam. You didn't use your powers."

Sam snorted and smirked slightly. "I almost did. At the end there… I… I prayed about it."

"You what?"

He almost laughed at how shocked his brother sounded. "I prayed. I told God that if He didn't want me to use my powers that He'd have to save me before I had to. I was just about to let loose on the bitch when you were suddenly there."

"Huh," was the only reply he got at first. The car was silent again for another few minutes as Dean drove slowly, carefully avoiding all the debris, cars and bodies in the road, only the rumble of the engine thrumming around them, so deep that Sam swore he could feel it right through to the center of his bones. "So it sounds like God gave you what you asked for."

"About damn time. Of course it also had to be something to ensure that this whole thing would be one hell of a lot harder."

He felt his brother's eyes on him briefly. "What the hell, man?" Sam jumped a little, surprised as the anger in his brother's voice. "You think God's like some glorified Santa Clause? You get everything you want? He kept you alive. I'm ecstatic. He kept you from crossing a line that could end up eventually landing you in Hell, even better."

"So you saying I'm going to go to Hell just for using my powers?"

"It's not about your damn powers Sammy. Haven't you been paying attention? The powers are neutral. It's like… it's like the Force, Dude."

Sam looked at his brother then, utter bewilderment clouding his features. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Everything was about their attitude. Almost all a Jedi's training was about not being controlled by his emotions, especially his negative emotions because all that power just amplified them and twisted them. Using the Force when he wanted revenge or when he was pissed off or when he was motivated by what was best for him personally rather than the greater good made him go darker and darker until there was fuck all left of who he used to be. Same thing here, Sammy. You got to get rid of all that shit 'cause it's just gonna eat you alive. Before you know it, you'll be just as bad as Lilith. Power corrupts, dude."

Sam staring at his brother in awe for a second. How the hell could the man pull out some inane reference that seemed ridiculous on its face and then turn around and make it sound so fucking _Confucian_? And be so _right_ so often on top of it? It used to annoy him – he was supposed to be the smart one – but he'd grown to love it, count on it. Just one more thing he'd almost forgotten about and missed more then he realized. He laughed suddenly in genuine amusement.

"What?"

"I'm gonna write a book, man. _The Wisdom of Dean_."

"Whatever, dude." There was silence for a few minutes. "You know, Ariel mentioned that Ba'al dude before. You know, he was mentioned in the Bible along with half a dozen other ancient middle eastern texts."

"You mean the deity people used to sacrifice their children to?"

"That would be him."

"So, he really existed?"

"Looks like."

* * *

It didn't take Ariel long to get rid of the first group of demons. So, yeah, still easy. But dealing with over two dozen cowed, traumatized half naked people? Not easy. Not even close to easy. He didn't have the luxury of calming them down – he simply couldn't spare the energy right now. So, promising himself that he would do it later, he herded them into a nearby warehouse that still looked structurally sound.

He left them there a proceeded to the center of the city, hoping that he'd find Lilith there and fearing that he wouldn't. Things were rarely that simple. Raising Ba'al wasn't the demon's end game. It was just another way to cause chaos, like freeing the horsemen. It was all a shell game, designed to keep your eyes on the wrong thing. The problem was, if you actually ignored the distractions, the amount of destruction that could be caused was staggering. He could handle a lot more loss of innocent life then either of the Winchesters, but not even his conscious could bear the weight of that. But something would have to be done… they would have to somehow find Lilith and end her. Maybe with the head gone, the rest of the snake would wither. Or at least lose its focus.

Once he arrived at the center of the city, he realized he couldn't possibly blend in, not with a silver buttoned black duster and a katana. Instead, he scaled far enough up the side of a building to scan the crowd, hoping to catch sight of Lilith. The demons were only slightly less disheveled then the victims, which was understandable since they were _possessing_ victims. But Ariel could see what they really looked like. There was a stone table in a clearing, a demon facing it holding a bloody knife. Humans were being herded to the table like animals in a slaughter house, their bodies casually thrown off onto the ground once they were drained. But no Lilith. Shocking, Ariel thought to himself as he let himself drop from the side of the building. He moved so swiftly that none of the demons had time to react until the body being inhabited by the demon holding the knife was already falling to the ground, lifeless. His own katana was bloody – gory was probably more accurate – and he held it at his side and moved it with a flick of his wrist, a move that was so perfect it looked well used. It was called 'throwing off of the blood' by the Japanese and something he'd never had use of until now, he thought morosely as he brutally attacking the other demons.

**

* * *

**

Playing Fetch

Since the day Bobby Singer had shown up in the Bad Lands with a message from Ariel Lion Heart, Enoch hadn't often left his corporeal form. He enjoyed being able to interact with people again, and being basically a big invisible shapeless cloud of consciousness made him feel disconnected. He'd wanted that before the war. His existence had felt irrelevant so he had simply given up and faded away. Then Ariel had offered him the opportunity to make a difference. He wondered if Ariel realized how grateful he was to have a reason to live again. Although he'd much rather be fighting by Ariel's side, he knew that what the former general had asked him to do was important and only _he_ could actually do it.

It didn't take him long to doubt that the transports would reach their destination before dawn. The witching hour was almost over and the time most conducive to such dark magics as raising an ancient Nephilim from the dead would dissipate with the darkness when the sun rose. It wasn't even that he thought the vehicles were vulnerable to ambush, which they were. It was more the reason that they were vulnerable. The roads were almost impassable. Making a split second decision, he materialized inside Garrison's transport, just behind Garrison and his driver. Ignoring the shock of the occupants of the large truck, he leaned forward with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Ariel was beginning to wonder if he'd have to dispatch every demon in New York by himself. He'd been thrown, scratched, bitten and cut. This was not in any way what he'd call a fun day. But he kept going, grateful that he was able to hold on to his sword. Once he lost the katana, it would be over swiftly. Then he heard the rushing of wind over head, then one of the transports landed right on the stone table, blaring out an exorcism. The demons began to scream and claw at their hosts ears. A few tried vainly to escape. The exorcism reached its end and the demons erupted from the hosts, swirling in a thick, noxious mass before fleeing into the earth itself back to hell, to their eternal reward. Ariel let out a sigh of relief at the eerie silence that followed. Dark streaks of demonic clouds could be seen fleeing the city in the distance. A tactical retreat to regroup. Now the real work began.

He looked around at all the trembling, frightened people who had not yet realized that their nightmare had ended. Or at least that it was the end of the beginning. If he couldn't have a messenger, why couldn't the Winchesters at least be here? Or a couple dozen medics?

"Enoch!"

"You bellowed?"

He was behind him and he whirled around to face his old friend. Ariel regarded him silently for a second, eyebrow raised. "Since you're in the mood to play fetch…"

_

* * *

_

A/N: Here's the rest of the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews… more please ;-).

_Thanks for the review, __**Zarz**__. I'm glad you're enjoying this product of my twisted imagination. You'd hope the world would take notice to one of the most important cities burning down, wouldn't you? _

_Hey __**Gray Phantom**__! Thanks for the constructive criticism, and I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying the story anyway. As I said in my pm, I'm not following the current mythology of season four because I started writing it way before the season started. My main concern is keeping Dean & Sam true to who they are, and giving my original characters believable actions and motives. That being said, if you see anything that violates pre-season four show canon (like, say, killing a vamp with a stake for instance) please let me know, cause I'm trying really hard not to do that. I can kinda see where you'd get a LOTR vibe especially if Ba'al were the big bad – but don't worry. He's not. That's still Lilith. I hope you continue to enjoy my little flight of fancy, and if you see anything else you'd like to constructively criticize I'm all ears!_

_-Angie_


	17. Shaming the Devil

**Useless**

The sun was low in the sky and Sam had been in New York for nearly twenty four hours. He felt dirty, gritty and wrung out. Dean and even Ariel and Enoch looked about as bad as he felt. There was so much human misery around them that it was heartbreaking. But there was just too much to be done to allow himself to be pulled under by it. He almost had, back when Dean had reminded him that he'd spent a year in Hell, in constant agony – and only God knew how long that year had felt to the older man. And just like every other time he thought about it, he remembered that it was all his fault, that he had been powerless to get him out and if God hadn't had some sort of plan for them his brother would still be there. So now he was walking around filthy, tired and slightly embarrassed. Okay, more than slightly. Here and now was not the time for chick flick moments. He knew that, realized that he had been off his game nearly the entire time he'd been here.

He was used to being awake and sharp for days at a time, thanks to his father and brother, as long as they kept the coffee coming, so that wasn't his problem. He was constantly clearing his throat, which was dry and itchy from inhaling smoke and ash for hours and his eyes were watering nearly constantly now but that wasn't what was wrong either. His real problem was that it was impossible to keep himself from worrying about Ruby, and that was slowly turning him into a wreck. Now that the immediate danger was over though, he found himself constantly thinking about her, fear squeezing his gut. Every time he fell in love with someone, she was taken from him. Every damn time. The thought that this would be just more of the same, that he was destined to live and die alone just wouldn't go away. He couldn't stop himself from constantly checking his phone despite there being no signal. He felt… powerless. He hadn't been able to keep his brother out of hell, or rescue him after he'd gotten there. He hadn't been able to stop Azazel's plan to bring a demon army to earth even though they – _Dean_ – had killed the son of a bitch. He hadn't been able to track down Lilith and kill her. He hadn't been able to protect Jess, or Madison, or the other psychic kids. And right now, there was nothing that he could do to protect Ruby, even if he weren't stuck here. But at least he could be by her side, holding her hand, letting her know that she wasn't alone and she had a reason to fight.

He tried to focus on the one person he could make a difference to – Dean. He made sure he got a filtration mask first. He kept his thermos topped off, and asked how he was doing with all the emotions that had to be flying around. Dean said that he had figured out how to suppress it to a low unpleasant background buzz then ordered him to stop mother henning him. There had been air lifts all throughout the day taking survivors to nearby hospitals and refuges and supplying thermoses of the worst coffee that Sam thought he'd ever tasted – and he'd had some terrible coffee in his time. But it had enough caffeine to keep him on his feet and functioning and that's all he needed. Right now, he and Dean were back at the temporary camp while Lieutenant Colonel Jamie Richard of the Army Corps of Engineers went over the damage and how long it was going to take to repair, her thick Tennessee drawl somehow soothing as she and the two Winchester brothers all leaned over a map of the city, red circles around the areas with the heaviest estimated damage. There were a hell of a lot of red circles.

"Two months is just how long it's gonna take to clear out and take care of all the bodies," the red haired thirty something year old woman explained. "Once that's squared away, we're gonna have to start cleaning up the rubble, then razing the buildings too damaged to repair. Getting this entire city livable again is gonna take at least a year."

Dean rubbed his lip as he worked something out in his mind. "How soon can we establish a military base?"

A military base? That was a new one to Sam… but then, it made sense. It fit in with Dean's earlier idea to spread out their man power. They couldn't keep running all over the country. This wasn't the good old days when the big bad would usually just sit and wait for them to get there, maybe snack on a few locals to pass the time. A humorless smirk curled one side of his mouth at his sudden nostalgia for a life he'd once hated, once would have done almost anything to escape.

Richard pursed her lips and cocked her head. "Depends… how big we talkin'?"

"Enough for fifty men and their families to start. I eventually want it big enough for ten times that."

She huffed out a soft breath. "I assume that's gonna take priority?"

"You assume correctly."

"Where?"

Dean tapped an area near the East River. Running water, no red circle. "Here."

"Four months. We'll bring in some wrecking crews for those warehouses. Put up some prefab housing."

"We're gonna have to customize those. M' brother'll give you instructions for what has to be built in."

Sam nodded in agreement. He liked watching his brother like this. It was comforting to know that Dean was in control. Besides, it would provide material for a little teasing later about being so manly and take charge. It usually made Dean blush with embarrassment even as he tried to bluster his way through it, which never got old. He was still the younger brother, after all.

"Depending on how much customization we're talkin', that could push the completion date back a couple weeks."

"Then we just have to deal with the delay."

After that Sam lost track of the conversation. He was thinking of the last time he'd seen Ruby, hoping it wouldn't _really_ be the last time. She'd looked so frail laying in that damn hospital bed, almost as white as the sheets.

"Sammy?" His brother's concerned voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up to find them alone.

"Uh… yeah?"

"You okay?"

"'M fine," he lied smoothly, without even thinking, the result of years of practice. Winchesters were good at denial when it came to their own personal emotional state.

Dean snorted. "Fine my ass. You weren't even this quiet the time you had tonsillitis."

"It's nothin', Dean." Sam put every ounce of conviction he could into the denial, hoping that Dean would just let it go. Fat chance.

"It's Ruby, isn't it?"

Sam sighed heavily and dropped heavily in one of the folding chairs, which moaned softly in protest. "I know you don't like her."

Dean shrugged and leaned against the table facing his brother. "True. But you love her. That's really all that matters."

"I'm worried, man. What if… what if she's gone? I'm here, in this nightmare, being completely useless… and she's…"

"God, Sam, you're not useless. I need you here. There's nobody else I'd rather have at my back."

"What do I do if she's dead?"

Dean looked away for a moment, silently studying something over Sam's shoulder, before looking his younger brother in the eye again. "I don't know Sammy. But we'll get through it like we gotten through every other shitty thing life throws at us. Together. We're too damn stubborn not to." Dean stood up and gave Sam's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Sam nodded, not really sure if he felt better. But at least he didn't feel alone. He nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Pack our stuff. We're goin' home."

"Home? What about all," Sam made a vague gesture, "this?"

"I don't think they really need us here anymore. Ariel can oversee rest of this. We've got things that need doin', and women that need seein' to."

Sam snorted. "You're doin' this for me, aren't you?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe. I'm going to talk to Ariel and the general, then we'll hit the road."

Sam found himself smiling slightly as he watched his brother leave the tent. It felt good to know that despite all the things that had changed, Dean being in his corner hadn't.

**

* * *

**

End Game

Dean found Ariel cleaning her sword a few yards away from their tent. She had the blade detached from the hilt and was cleaning the last of the blood from it. He watched her for a few minutes as she reassembled the hilt.

"I hear a picture lasts longer," she said just loud enough for him to hear, not bothering to look up at him.

He snorted out a soft laugh. "I would ask if you ran into Lilith," he asked and she did looked up at him then for a brief moment before shaking some powder onto the sword with from a powder ball on a stick and rubbing it down with a sheet of rice paper, "but we don't usually get that lucky."

Ariel smirked as she polished her sword with a practiced ease. "I don't believe in luck."

"Well, it doesn't matter either way. We don't get any. At least not the good kind. So… Lilith's yankin' our chains? That's gotta mean that whatever she's up to is big."

She paused and cocked her head, amusement dancing in her eyes. "And trying to take over the world isn't big enough?"

"You know what I mean."

Ariel nodded her head, although there was something in her manner that made him think that she knew more than she was telling. "Which is why we have to find her."

"I agree. Whatever you're keeping to yourself… I'm gonna trust you with. Trust you that it's not something that's gonna come back and bite my family on the ass."

She looked up, hand stilling on the blade for a moment. "I'm just working out a theory. I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out myself."

Dean nodded. "Fair enough. I need you to find her for us, Ariel. We have to take the bitch down as quickly as possible. I would really like _not_ to get up close and personal with her end game. Maybe if we cut off the head…"

"The body will die?" She poured a few small drops of oil along the length of the sword and used a fresh sheet of rice paper to oil down the metal.

"Like I said, we're never that lucky. But I think they will lose focus. The whole reason they wanted Sam was to find someone who could stop the infighting. I figure Lilith's strong enough to keep everyone in line, but once she's gone they'll break ranks."

She nodded as she stopped polishing the sword and held it out to sight down the blade, one eye closed. "When do you want me to start?"

"I'll give you a few days to rest up. I also want you to oversee this for now. Can you handle both?"

Ariel nodded again and slid her sword back into her sheath. "I can. I need a cover anyway. I think it would be better if Lilith didn't know I'm hunting for her. You're going back?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Make sure you take some people with you." She smirked, "I can't be around to save your bacon all the time."

He snorted. "I don't need a babysitter."

"No. But you and your brother do have big targets on your backs. If you won't do it for yourselves, do it for me."

"Fine. You're worse than Sam."

She laughed. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you're not. But he's my brother and I'm used to him being all weird on me."

She gave a little shrug. "I'll check in regularly. And if you need me, just call."

Dean frowned. "What? Like you call Enoch?"

Ariel blinked at him and raised an eyebrow. "No, Winchester. With your phone. They gave me one," she said nodding slightly in the direction of the National Guard tent. "Said the Powers that Be had to keep up with me somehow and that I could keep it. Doesn't work here though."

"Oh. That's strange. An angel with a mobile phone. Next you'll have one of those freaking iPods or somethin'."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Winchester-"

"I know, I know. You're not an angel." He smiled and began walking away.

"Oh, and Dean?" He turned to face her again. "Would you call me when Ruby wakes up?"

**

* * *

**

Shaming the Devil

Cassie was frantic. Worrying about Dean, trying to deal with technical issues, somehow ending up the person that everyone came to with questions despite that she wasn't sure how much more she knew then anyone else, and keeping De calm were all full time jobs and she found herself juggling them all at once. This was the first day her emergency network was being used. The main focus was on urging the public to stay calm and giving instructions for self-defense. Jo Harville was playing the role of the resident expert, and still everyone kept looking at Cassie like she knew what the hell she was doing. Most people seemed to be skeptical and they got a lot of crank calls, but salt and holy water still managed to suddenly become valuable commodities as stores and churches began reporting that they were being overrun.

Whether people believed or not, whether they were salting their doors and windows or not, terror was spreading its way throughout the country. It hadn't been the first time that evil had wiped out an entire city, not even the first time in the past ten years. There had been Croatoan and the seven deadly sins and over a dozen others. This was just the largest and bloodiest in recent memory. But like the other times before, all sorts of theories had popped up to explain what happened in non-supernatural ways. The most popular being a large scale nuclear attack complete with suitcase nuke.

The bomb theory in particular seemed to explain why so few survivors were being reported, why the military wouldn't allow non-military personal inside and why smoke and ash still filled the air over the city the next morning. A few people even swore they heard or felt an explosion. It didn't help that Washington was wavering on the issue of how much of the truth to tell. It didn't help that people didn't understand why, once a body was identified, any surviving family members were only going to get ashes back. It certainly didn't explain why the government wasn't even waiting for identifications to be made before destroying the bodies. They just took prints and DNA samples first.

There were a lot of things that people didn't understand and they either thought Cassie and her fledgling station had all the answer, or that they were part of some huge government plot.

"Cassie?"

She looked up from a sheet of paper she'd just been handed to see one of the nurses from the hospital standing in the middle of the station. She couldn't place her name, but she knew the face. What was she doing here? What if something happened to Ruby? She swallowed the lump that was suddenly in her throat. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you… we tried calling, but we kept getting a busy signal."

"Did something happen? Is Ruby alright?"

"She's awake."

* * *

"Why are you here, Ariel?"

Dean wasn't surprised that Sam seemed hostile towards Ariel. He'd been that way the entire time they'd known the former angel, but the kid was usually a little better with keeping a lid on it. It had been barely half an hour since they arrived back in the Badlands, or New Sparta – a name which he found himself liking more and more, to find that Ruby was awake. She was weak from the ritual and her time spent unconscious, but with an apparently clean bill of health. Dean had called Ariel only about forty minutes ago, while Sam was in the hospital room with her. He had been shocked to see her arrive so quickly. The hospital was small, but decent because of all the tourism that had once gone on in the area, and they were all in the empty waiting area near Ruby's room.

"I came to see Ruby," she said slowly, a frown of confusion coloring her features. She sounded like she was explaining something obvious to one of the slow kids in school, which probably wasn't the best tone to take with Sam under the best of circumstances. Right now, it could only make things worse.

"What do you want with her?"

"I have some things that I need to discuss with her. If she wants to share them with you, then that's her decision."

"I'll do whatever I have to do to protect her from you."

"Sam," Dean scolded sharply. He couldn't understand the younger man's behavior. Ariel had never done anything that would hurt any of them, had been quite willing to lay down her life for all of them on more than one occasion.

"No, Dean. I get that you like her, but I'm not letting her go in there."

"How exactly did I become the bad guy here," Ariel asked, sounding just as lost as Dean.

"She asked where you were almost immediately. I saw the relief on her face when I told her you were still in New York, that you wouldn't be coming back any time soon. Now I don't know what you did to her, but you're not getting anywhere near her."

Ariel's expression darkened into a scowl. "I thought we'd already been over this. I don't like being told what I can't do."

"You had a hell of a lot more juice then."

She smiled coldly, little more than a bearing of her teeth that sent a shiver up his spine. "I still got more than enough to handle you, boy."

"If Lilith can't kill me, what makes you think you can?" He was pushing her, deliberately mimicking the last time he'd openly challenged her.

She closed her eyes briefly. "You really want to see how far you can push me, don't you? There are rules not even Lilith can break. Rules _I_ cannot break."

"And some of those rules… some of those rules have to do with me, don't they?"

"Is that why Lilith couldn't hurt him," Dean cut in. "These rules protected him?"

The former angel nodded. "They have to do with any human that hell chooses to lead its army."

Ignoring his brother's mounting frustration, Dean cocked his head. "You mean, the psychic kids?"

"I mean that only a human can lead their army, and he's supposed to be the last chosen one standing in this age."

"So, they need to have a mortal lead their army? That's a rule?" Dean wanted to make sure that he was understanding this… because if Sam wasn't their leader, and the army was here and presumably being lead by someone… then who the hell had they gotten to take them up on their offer? Had they missed someone?

"Yes… but there's so much more to it than that. It's complicated and I've been trying to figure it out for a while now."

Sam finally cut back into the conversation. "But I thought it was because demons couldn't play nice without a neutral outsider."

"You really think Azazel would just lay out his plan for you like that? The demon was arrogant, but he wasn't stupid. You don't reveal everything to someone who may end up your enemy."

Before the argument could escalate any further, Dean heard a small hesitant voice from the hall to his left.

"Sam?" They turned around to see Ruby standing in the doorway, looking thin and pale.

"Ah," Ariel sighed softly. "See? Ask and ye shall receive. The answer to all your questions just walked right in."

Sam didn't miss how Ruby's body stiffened at that. "What are you talking about?"

"The reason you're here in the first place," Ariel replied. "Azazel's little plan."

"What?" Dean and Sam said in unison, both too shocked by Ariel's statement to even notice.

"Last chance to back out, Samuel. Blind faith can occasionally be a beautiful thing."

He ignored her and took a step closer to Ruby. "Ruby, what the hell's going on?"

"Sam… it doesn't matter anymore."

Ariel cocked her head. "Tell the truth, shame the devil. There's only one way to undo this now. You know that."

Ruby blinked at her before licking her dry lips and taking a deep breath. "I… my soul belonged to Azazel."

* * *

_A/N: Okay… it seems that the last chapter wasn't very well liked. Either that or nobody really felt like leaving a review. Hopefully you're still with me and if you had problems with the previous chapter, please help me improve my writing by letting me know what they were. Thanks!_

_Glad to see you're still with me, **Gadget Girl**! Thanks for the review. I apologize if the analogy that I had Dean make fell flat. I take full responsibility since I happen to think that Dean makes a lot more sense then he seems to be given credit for. I thought it would fit into the cultural illusions and analogies that he occasionally likes to make. And, no, Dean wasn't trying to be Sam's 'master.' He was just trying to explain how he understood what Ariel had told him earlier. Besides, I'm pretty sure that he'd compare Sam to Luke if he were to compare him to anyone. But I'm honestly not planning to turn this into a Star Wars knockoff. Glad you enjoyed the rest of the chapter though._

_-Angie_


	18. Mortality for Dummies

**Facilitation**

"Azazel?" Sam cocked his head and narrowed his eyes as he regarded Ruby. "I thought you said _Lilith_ owned your contract."

"She did! But she… barted me. To this day I have no idea what she got for me."

"A piece of Azazel's big 'taking over the world' pie," Ariel supplied.

"Wow. Never knew I was so valuable."

The angel shrugged. "You still had a spark of the divine, even after all those centuries. They covet it, that's why they hate humans so much. That's also why you never really have. You've been ambivalent, callous even, but you didn't hate them because you were still human on some level. Being the first mortal to ever figure out how to kill a demon also made you something of a prize."

"Huh," she said softly. "Anyway, he was pretty good to me. Let me stay topside. Run errands."

"And?"

She glared at Ariel. She had to be the most impatient creature Ruby had ever met. "And… I eventually started taking care of projects for him."

"Taking care of projects?" Dean demanded, because really there was no asking in his tone, his suspicions making his voice almost a low growl.

"I made sure things happened the way he wanted them to… I _facilitated_ things." No one spoke this time, just stared at her and she knew they wanted her to explain. Fear, cold and hard, settled in her stomach. This is exactly what she'd been afraid of ever since that moment Ariel told her she knew everything. She took a deep, shuddering breath before skipping to the part they'd want to hear. The other things she'd done didn't matter. "Rivergrove. And… Cold Oak."

She was avoiding looking at Sam, but when he spoke she could hear the pain and betrayal in his voice. "Cold Oak… you were… you… you fucking lied to me!"

"Hello, demon! I wanted you… _needed_ you to like me."

"Why? To make it easier for you to get me to go darkside?"

She shrugged. "At first… but by the time of the siege in Colorado, I just… I wanted it for me. All I want now is to be with you."

"You want to be with me," there was another change in his voice and she looked at him involuntarily. The coldness in his eyes made her flinch. He had never looked at her like that. It was a look she'd only seen in John or Dean's eyes. "After, because of _you_, I died and my brother sold his _soul_ to bring me back. After you strung me along, lying to me about saving him, about getting him back about _everything_. Now you just want to be with me? Well, hell, why didn't you just say so?"

She moved forward to touch him and he flinched away. "That would be a very bad idea," he hissed before storming out.

She glared at Ariel. "Satisfied now?"

Ariel flinched slightly before fixing her with a disbelieving gaze. "No. I didn't want any of this to happen. I just wanted to talk to you, ask you if you knew who Lilith's new little antichrist in training was."

"Lilith didn't say anything, but then again she hasn't exactly been forthcoming with her plans."

"See how easy that was? But you just had to behave as if I was coming to kill you or something."

"You could have said something to put him at ease."

"In order to do that, I'd have to lie." She threw out her arms in exasperation. For once Ruby felt no satisfaction at being the cause.

"Oh, that's right, you're an angel. You don't lie. You just ruin people's lives." Ruby stormed out, in the opposite direction, supposedly back to her room.

**

* * *

**

Mortality for Dummies

Ariel stood there for a while, looking truly speechless. He wanted to hit something. Really, really hard. He wondered what he could hit that hard without damaging himself, wondered if it would be worth it anyway if he did damage himself.

"That went well," Dean said softly from his spot leaning almost casually against the wall. Ariel could spot the telltale signs of tension and knew he wasn't as relaxed as he seemed.

Ariel turned to face him, having almost forgotten he was there at all. "You were no help at all," he said almost petulantly.

"You were doing such a great job," he said with a small smirk that earned him a glare.

"I was not. I never do well with these things. You know that."

Dean shrugged. "I ain't exactly Dr. Phil m'self, sweetheart. 'Sides, once Sam got that wild hare up his ass about protecting Ruby from you, there really wasn't much you could have done better. Well, except for the sarcasm. But as someone who routinely comes down with a terminal case of sarcasm at the worst possible moments," he said as pushed himself away from the wall, "I can relate."

"Why are you even still here? Shouldn't you be playing nursemaid right about now?" He was agitated and wanted to be alone. No, actually what he really wanted was to go shake Ruby until her brain rattled around in her skull. But that would hardly be productive – and would definitely be so very wrong. He felt thrown and unsettled. Part of him wanted to share everything with Dean, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't his place.

"Sam needs a little space to calm down and I need to think this through. Finding Lilith just got even more important. We have to find Sam's replacement."

"Thank you, captain obvious," Ariel said in exasperation as he stalked out of the room, leaving a slightly smirking Dean behind.

Ariel didn't often walk when he needed to get to the plain, which he did quite regularly. He'd climb one of the tables, a hill made of rock with a flat top that looked a little like a massive column erected by giants and abandoned. When he reached the top, he wasn't alone. Sam looked up at the former Son incredulously. Ariel hadn't come here seeking him. He'd come here seeking guidance, knowing that a direct answer was probably unlikely but that a gentle nudge, a clue, anything was always possible. Even probable since He wanted him – wanted _the Winchesters_ – to eventually find the right answer. If Father was going to give a full revelation, He would have done so by now. So, yeah, anything that could be helpful right about now would do. But what he'd found was Samuel Winchester, standing on his favorite table, looking down at the town in the distance below, sullen and angry. When the young man realized that he wasn't alone, he just looked like he wanted to take a swing at him. He was really, really getting tired of all the hostility. He'd come here to help, to die bloody and painful just so they'd have a shot, and all he'd gotten for his trouble was resentment.

"What are you doing here," Sam snapped. "Please tell me you weren't looking for me, 'cause I think you've caused enough damage for one lifetime, thanks."

_He_ caused enough damage? With a deep breath, Ariel allowed himself nothing more than a shrug – because, sarcasm would just escalate things and the last thing they needed was escalation. "I came here to pray for answers, and I found you." Ariel didn't believe in coincidences anymore than he believed in luck. He'd found Sam because for some reason he was _meant_ to find Sam. Why God kept expecting him of all people to give the resentful young man comfort was beyond him. It wasn't like he was any good at it. Was he meant to be the irritant that sent him to the other side? He blinked at that thought, at the idea that maybe Samuel was fated to be evil and that _he_ would be one of the instruments used to get him there. But there was another chosen one, someone who had already assumed the mantle and there was no need for another. Right? Sam's exasperated voice pulled him out of his disturbing thoughts.

"For once, could you simply come out and say what you have to say? No riddles, no half-ass revelations. Just spit it out."

Ariel sighed. "It would help if you didn't sulk or throw a tantrum every time I reveal something that you don't like."

"I don't throw tantrums!" Ariel fixed him with a cool stare, one eyebrow raised. "Okay, fine. No tantrums, no sulking."

"When Dean was taken, you left Ruby in hell. You could have found her a brain dead or recently deceased body to inhabit, but you didn't even give her a second thought. Then when Dean was brought back, you were willing to let us send her right back to Hell. You didn't want us to, but you did nothing to prevent it. You didn't even hesitate. How many innocents have you sacrificed in the name of your love for your brother? If Heaven hadn't intervened, how many more would you have sacrificed? How long would it have been before you would have burned down the entire world to get him back? Does the fact that the people who would have suffered because of you – who _have_ suffered because of you – are strangers somehow make you better then Ruby?"

"You're honestly lobbying for her?"

"Just pointing out why righteous indignation is usually a synonym for hypocrisy. Especially in this case."

"So I have no right to be angry with her?"

"You have every right. Just like your brother has every right not to trust you again. Just like Ruby has every right to turn her back on you. Just like the family of every person you've never even bothered to attempt to save has a right to string you up from the nearest tree. If you want forgiveness… you need to be willing to give it."

"I can't believe you want me to take her back after what she did."

"I didn't say that. Whether or not you take her back is up to you and a completely separate matter. Forgiveness is just giving up your personal right to make her suffer for what she did." So, yeah, that was a little convicting. Because wasn't that what he was doing with all the sarcasm, the occasional taunting? Punishing Sam for his ungratefulness and unrelenting hostility. But then forgiveness was a divine, and therefore also human, concept. He was neither. He smirked slightly. There really did need to be a rule book for this sort of thing. Some sort of guide. _Mortality for Dummies_ or some such.

**

* * *

**

Envy is a Deadly Sin

"Marry me."

Dean had shown up at the television station and practically thrown Cassie over his shoulder and carried her home. With a wink and a smile, he casually ordered Jo to 'handle things' for a while. Jo blushed furiously and nodded. The poor girl was probably speechless and Cassie couldn't fault her. Dean's smile tended to do that. Right now, they were wrapped in each other, only half undressed in their hast. That first time was just an appetizer, though, something to take the edge off and the next time would be more leisurely as Dean took his time, slowly unraveling her with skills unrivaled in any one she'd ever been with.

Her sex life had been decidedly vanilla before she'd met Dean. He'd done things to her that she never would have imagined that she wanted, that left her panting and begging for more, had her whimpering embarrassingly, made her desperate and needy. He'd say filthy things to her in a deep, heavy gravelly voice that went straight to her groin, things that she would have sworn would offend her rather then turn her so completely on. She'd say things now, too, and do things, want things, _beg_ for things that often shocked and, she thought, probably should have mortified her afterwards. Things that she had figured out could unravel _him_, make _him_ beg.

He had just been kissing her, slow and deep and so dirty, his large, strong hands gripping her hips just this side of bruising, his other hand in her hair turning her head just the way he wanted. She was so far gone that the only thing that she could process about his words was that they had nothing to do with sex. She frowned, resenting the fact that he could be so lucid. He laughed at her expression, a deep sexy rumbling in his chest that went right through her.

Suddenly what he said hit her, and she tried to push his weight off her and sit up because it was just ridiculously hard for her to thing straight with anything resembling clarity with him pressed against her like that, damp with sweat, half hard, lips read and kiss swollen. But he wasn't letting her go and she really didn't want him to.

She cleared her throat and tried to clear her mind along with it. "Why now?"

"Why not now."

She had to smile at that. It summed up the difference between them. She always needed a reason for everything she did. He just lived in the moment. She envied that about him. She also feared it. What if he grew tired of her? He could have _anyone_ he wanted, anytime and he wanted.

"Hey," he said, turning her head gently to meet his eyes. "You're all I wanted."

"No fair!" She playfully smacked his arm.

"You shouldn't be thinkin' so damn loud, baby. I probably coulda heard ya from New Jersey." He cleared his throat and his expression sobered. "This is what I want, Cas. You, me, De. A family."

She bit the inside of her cheek before a slow smile spread across her face. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

He gave her one of his rarer smiles, the one that was so open that it made her melt, as he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

Dean could barely make out his brother's form in the darkness of his library. Predictably that had been Sam's favorite part of his house, the first permanent place he'd ever lived in since the fire that killed Jessica over four years previously. It was already half full of books, scrolls and paraphernalia.

"So… you just gonna sit here in the dark?"

"Go away, Dean."

Dean ignored his brother and sat down on the small sofa next to him, bumping his shoulder in a show of camaraderie. "Did that already, little brother. Gave you an entire twelve hours to yourself."

"Time to suck it up now? Is that what you're sayin'?"

Dean sighed. "No. Just want you to talk to me."

"Ariel thinks I should forgive Ruby."

"Really," Dean asked, unable to mask his surprise.

"Yeah." Dean sensed Sam shift next to him. "It's almost funny. All that time I was afraid she'd die. She lives and I lose her anyway."

"She didn't make me sell my soul."

Sam leaned forward. "No, but she took advantage of the situation. She _used_ it against me. I was barely hangin' on, man. I was desperate and alone and she pretended to give a damn when all she wanted was to help herself." He sat back as if that short outburst had cost him all his energy. "I don't know man. I just feel like…"

"Like you don't know what to believe anymore."

Sam looked at him, eyebrows raised and head canted in surprise that his brother really did understand. "Yeah."

"That's how I felt when Dad told me…"

"That you might have to kill me?"

He snorted out a humorless laugh. "Yeah."

"That was different, Dean. The way Dad handled it was wrong, but he didn't have some malicious intent and he wasn't trying to manipulate you."

"I know. But it still… God, man." Dean shook his head. "It fucked me right the hell up. Not as bad as him dying, but it was bad enough."

"Yeah, I suppose I can see how that would fuck a guy up." He was silent for a moment and Dean waited for him to start the conversation again. That was the thing about Sammy - it was impossible for him _not_ to talk about whatever was bothering him unless he was trying to keep a secret. "I just have the worst luck with women."

"There's still plenty of time. You got years to find the right woman. In the mean time, you need to enjoy not being tied down. You know, sow a few wild oats, plow a few fields." He smiled at look of amused mortification his brother gave him at his crudity. "And you know… you still got me. And Dena. She was askin' 'bout you. That kid loves you."

He laughed humorlessly. "Yeah. All three year olds love their kidnappers. It's called the Stockholm Syndrome. "

"Dude, I honestly don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Carry around all that guilt."

"Dean-"

"No! I said we were gonna talk about things when we got back and, dammit, we're talking. It's not your fault that you ended up in Hell's crosshairs. It's not your fault that Mom and Jess died. It's not your fault that we grew up the way we did. It's not your fault that I sold my soul because I couldn't live with you dead. And it's definitely not your fault that Ruby turned out to be a lying skank. The only things that you need to answer for are the things that you did. Me, Dad, Azazel, Ruby – none of us are your responsibility."

"You always say that."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna keep on sayin' it until it sinks into that thick skull of yours."

"But-"

"No buts, Sammy. You're not responsible for the whole damn world. You're not responsible for me. What happened to me, what I went through's got nothing to do with you."

"Bullshit. If I had just been more like you, Jake never woulda had the chance to kill me."

Dean shook his head. "I don't want you to be like anyone but you Sammy. I went to the crossroads 'cause you were the last thing I had left and I couldn't stand to be alone, couldn't live with myself after failing to protect you. I just kept seein' the way you used to look at me, like I was some sort of freakin' superhero who could protect you from anything. Jesus Christ, Sam, my whole damn life I only had one job, one purpose. Keep Sam safe. Ever since the fire, ever since I ran out of our house with you in my arms."

"Dad never should have put that on you."

"If it weren't for Dad, I would be dead and _you_ would be taking over the world right now."

"Maybe that's true… but you were just a kid. You deserved a childhood."

"Okay, yeah, maybe I did. But if you gotta blame anyone for how I grew up, it would have to be Azazel. Dad just did what he had to. He kept us alive."

"Dad wasn't perfect."

Dean smirked. "Never said he was," he conceded easily. He felt his brother's surprise at that.

"But… you did everything he told you to without even batting an eye."

"'Cause I trusted him. 'Cause I knew he'd give his life for us. And 'cause I knew how to disagree with him when it was important without turning it into a pissing match."

"_You_ disagreed with Dad? Out loud?"

"Not only that, but I even managed to change his mind sometimes. How the hell do you think I know you to handle you, bitch?"

He snorted and shook his head. "Whatever, jerk."

"Come on, man." Dean stood up and ruffled his brother's hair. "There's some apple pie over at my place with our names on it."

Sam huffed softly as he tried to repair the damage to his too long hair. "At this time of night?"

"What's the matter, Samantha? Afraid you'll ruin that girlish figure?"

"Actually, jackass," he said as he stood up and started for the door, "it's you I'm worried about. They say after you hit thirty, everything goes straight to your hips."

Dean scowled and shoved his brother towards the door. "Remember envy is a deadly sin, Sammy."

**

* * *

**

Angels, Demons and Miracles

Ariel found Ruby lying in her hospital bed facing away from the door. He knocked softly and the woman turned to face him, scowling in recognition.

"You're still here?"

"Just wanted to check on you before I leave." He entered the room and stood a few feet from the bed. "I hear they may be letting you out of here tomorrow."

"I don't know anything. Lilith hated me. Sent me to Sam, told me to gain his trust, then the bitch took my body and sent me back to Hell. If Azazel hadn't shown me a way out, I'd still be there."

"And you came back? To Sam?"

"There was a large faction that still believed in him. I figured that if I could turn him myself, he'd protect me from Lilith. There'd be no hiding from her if she managed to take over top side. I thought that maybe he'd make me his right hand, like Azazel had, or maybe even…"

"Make you queen?"

Ruby shrugged. "I would have settled for less."

"And damned him in the process."

Ruby laughed, a small broken sound. "There was that small technicality." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Maybe I should just leave."

He moved a little closer and spoke softly, almost soothingly. "I wouldn't advise that. You're safer here."

"Yeah, if Sam doesn't snap my neck."

"He won't do that."

"You'd be surprised by what he'd do. Thanks to me."

"No… I wouldn't. I've seen what he's capable of. But he won't hurt you."

"And why the hell not? I lied to him, used him, nearly cost him his precious brother."

"I came back because I need to make sure of something. If I'm right, he won't touch a hair on your head. At least not for a while."

"What? I told you everything I know."

"It's not about that. I need to touch you."

"Excuse me?"

Ariel laughed at her expression. "I'm not going to molest you. I just need physical contact. It's important."

Ruby sighed. "Fine."

Ariel lightly touched Ruby's abdomen. He turned his head and closed his eyes, feeling rather than seeing the slightly warm glow at the point of contact. He pulled his hand away after a moment and stared at the spot where it had rested. "That's not possible."

"What?"

"He told me when to do it, right down to the hour. Maybe that's the reason…"

"Damn it Ariel, what the hell are you talking about?"

Ariel looked at her, a slightly stunned expression on his face. "A miracle. You're pregnant."

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (or Hanukah as the case may be) and an excellent New Years. My sleep's still screwed up from not getting to bed until 8am on New Year's day, so here I am finishing up the chapter eighteen. Hope you all enjoy it…

_I'm pleased that despite the fact that this isn't your usual cup of tea, I've managed to somehow make you a fan __**Gray Phantom**__. You're right about my little grammatical snafu. That kind of thing always annoys me too, and it's even worse when I'm the offending party. I always kick myself when I go back and read a chapter after I post it and find really stupid mistakes. But to err (as opposed to ere or air) is human… At any rate, I'm glad you're still with me!_

_Hey __**Gadget Girl25**__! I'm so glad that you're still with me despite your connectivity problems (yeah, I'm that much of a geek that I use the word 'connectivity'). I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, and I agree that Dean makes a great leader. Besides, he's at his sexiest when he's all take charge…_

_I'm glad you're enjoying my story, __**kwangmablade**__. LOL… Tension? Yeah, there's a lot of tension between Sam and Ariel and it's definitely getting worse. How will it be resolved? Hmmm… that's a good question ;-)._

_-Angie_


	19. Family Bonding

**Baby Daddy**

Sam sat across the table from Ruby staring at some imaginary spot over her left shoulder. She recognized the small, jerky movements of his upper body indicating that his leg was bouncing, as it often did when he was upset enough. She imagined that right now he was plenty upset. There was a time when she would have placed her hand on his knee and he would calm instantly. But that time was over, maybe forever, and that realization made her just want to curl up in a corner and never come out. The ice that had once made her heart cold and hard, that had muted every emotion that she felt until it was a distant and faded relation to what it should have been, was gone now. She remembered enough of her life before to know that the freezing would begin all over again if she tried to sting of Sam's anger and rejection. More than anything, she didn't want to be frozen again. Because along with the pain was her love for him, deeper and stronger than any of it. She thought she'd loved him almost desperately before but it was more that her feelings for him overshadowed every other muffled emotion she had. Now… _now_ she understood what loving desperately was. She could barely _breathe_ when she thought about him, couldn't look at anything else when she was in the same room with him. It was so intense that it made her teeth ache and heart pound. She wouldn't give it up for the world and she damn sure couldn't understand how she ever could have justified selling him out as helping him. So she forced herself to deal with the negative emotions because she knew that she couldn't feel this love for him without feeling everything else too. Because it was that love that kept her going.

"Pregnant," he repeated what she'd finally told him after several minutes of beating around the bush, his tone flat. "I can't fucking believe this!" He threw his hands out a little in frustration before running them both trough his hair and lacing the fingers at the back of his head for a moment.

Ruby winced. She just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. "Ariel says-"

"Ariel," he snorted as he abruptly stood and paced to the window to stare sightlessly outside. "If I never hear that name again it'll be too damn soon."

She glanced nervously at his broad back before lowering her eyes to the table. When the hell had she become this timid? This easily shamed? "She says she thinks that this is why I'm here, that this baby is important. She thinks it's why I was spared."

"Oh yeah. Heaven's plans… how could I forget about those? You know, I swear they get their jollies from making us all suffer as much as possible. I can't even look at you most of the time. How the hell am I supposed to have a kid with you?"

The stinging in her eyes had grown too familiar. She'd cried more in the past few days then she ever thought possible in a lifetime. When she was a demon, she had despised women who dissolved into tears and reacted emotionally to situations. Now she was one of them. She quickly turned her head, trying to hide her tears. "I don't know, Sam." She couldn't keep the pain and despair out of her voice.

He let out a deep breath and when he spoke again, she could hear a little compassion in his voice and somehow that was almost worse than the derision because it offered her hope. "It'll work out. You need… you need to take care of yourself and the… _our_ baby. I'll make sure you get whatever you need. I won't abandon either of you."

Ruby had expected that and wasn't sure if it relieved her or frightened her. On the one hand, if he were around all the time it gave her an opportunity to prove that she could be trusted now. On the other… if he never gave her a second chance she just guaranteed herself a lifetime of being around him constantly without ever having him. Maybe even watching him find happiness with someone else up close and personal. And wouldn't that just be peachy?

* * *

Sam found his brother in his garage, leaning under the hood of his baby. Cassie wasn't home, but De was sitting close by in her highchair a safe distance away from the tools. She looked up when she heard him enter and squealed in excitement.

"Uncle Sam!"

"Hey pretty girl," he said with his first genuine smile in what felt like years as he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Isn't she a bit too old for a high chair?"

Dean kept working without sparing him a glance. "She likes to watch what I'm doin'. Keeps her from gettin' up and runnin' around. Hand me that spanner over there." He grunted his thanks when Sam handed him the appropriate tool. "How's Ruby?"

"Pregnant."

Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Dean stopped himself from raising his head just in time to avoid hitting it on the hood above him and peered at the younger man over his shoulder, a frown creasing his brow. "Come again?"

Sam wondered how his brother could sound so completely calm when he was so obviously freaking out. The little brother in him couldn't help twisting the knife a little. "She's pregnant, Dean. You know. With child. Expecting. Baking a bun in the oven."

Dean rolled his eyes as he straightened and turned to fully face the younger man, looking deceptively casual as he leaned against the front grille of the Impala, arms crossed. "Yeah, I get the picture geek boy. How is that even possible?"

"According to Ariel, the actual conception happened after Ruby became human. Sperm can apparently live a long time after… uh, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Huh. And she's sayin' it's yours?"

"Of course it's mine!"

"Okay," Dean said slowly as he rubbed at the spot between his eyes with a relatively clean knuckle. "I know we just went over this, but you obviously need a refresher course bro. Two words, Sammy. Two words. _Lying skank_."

"She's not a demon anymore, Dean."

"Ears, Sam." Sam rolled his eyes as he covered one of De's ears with his hand, nearly engulfing her small head, pressing the other firmly against his chest. She allowed him to do it, being used to having her ears covered during conversations with her father and uncle, and busied herself with playing with her uncle's hair and humming something that sounded suspiciously like _Highway to Hell_. Sam suppressed a shudder at the thought of the kid developing her father's taste in music. He made a mental note to take her to his place more often, expose her to some real music. "While demons are all lying skanks, not all lying skanks are demons. I'd bet you my left nut that scheming bitch was one long before her ass ever ended up in the Pit."

"What happened to 'all that matters is that you love her, Sam'?" De reached up and tried to cover his ears with her hands, apparently deciding that if she couldn't hear, he shouldn't be able to either. Luckily her hands were too small to really block out sound.

Dean snorted and shook his head. Sam knew what he was thinking and he was right. He was a Winchester, which meant that even knowing the woman you loved was a back stabbing bitch didn't mean it was any easier to _stop_ loving her. And Winchesters always inevitably ended up doing stupid things for the ones they loved. Kings of the grand gesture and eager to sell their souls… literally. "That's before I realized that she was responsible for the worst day of my life."

"Yeah…" Sam said softly, shivering a little at the memory of his brother's warm blood under his hands and cooling, stiffening body in his arms. "I can't see how you get any worse than being dragged to Hell."

"No, Sammy. I'm talkin' about Cold Oak."He paused for a moment as if reliving his own memory of Sam's death. How many brothers could discuss memories of holding each other as they died bloody? There was no disguising the hoarseness of his voice that he always got when he was to near tears, or the sudden brightness of his eyes. "Bein' ripped apart by hellhounds was no picnic, but fuck Sam… you were… you were _gone_. Just like that. Just like Dad. Right in front of me an' there wasn't a damn thing I could do about. Jesus Sam."

"Oh." He could relate to that. Because the worst moment of his life wasn't dying himself. It was when the hellhounds came for Dean. Cold Oak just represented the beginning for him, the place where it had all started. If there had been no Cold Oak, no knife severing his spinal column, no Jake desperate to be the last one standing, no stupid misguided show of mercy to a man he _knew_ wanted him dead, then there would have been no hellhounds. Dean wouldn't have been dragged to Hell as payment for Sam's undeserved second chance at screwing up his miserable life. To this day, he had nightmares about it and he wondered if Dean had them about Cold Oak.

"I can forgive her for a lotta shit man, but I'm not sure I can ever let that go. The real question is, can you?"

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know. You can live with it if I can?"

Dean shrugged. "I can roll with whatever you decide. I didn't ask your permission to take up with Cassie and I don't expect you to ask for mine."

_It'd still be nice to have_, Sam thought but didn't say. He still liked to pretend that he still believed his own press about not needing his big brother's approval even if it was a pile of horseshit. "I'm still tryin' to get used to the idea of bein' a father. And, yeah, I do believe it's my kid. If Ruby and I ever have a relationship beyond being its parents, then there's gonna have to be a lot of work to get there and I'm not sure I'm willin' to do it yet."

Dean cleared his throat and returned to his spot under the hood. "Okay. You can uncover her ears now." Sam could see him smile slightly. "I have to say I wouldn't mind bein' the cool uncle. And De gets a cousin. So it's all good. No matter what you decide about you and Ruby, we'll work it all out like we always do."

"I get a cousin," De asked, looking up at her uncle with wide innocent green eyes. He wondered if Dean's eyes had ever been that innocent.

"Yeah, I guess you do," Sam answered.

"Oh." She looked satisfied for a moment and then suddenly frowned. "What's a cousin?"

There was something just so Dean-like about her at that moment that Sam couldn't help laughing.

**Home Sick**

New York was heartbreaking. And dangerous. There were survivors all over the city, usually trapped in collapsed buildings or huddled in closets, basements, bathrooms or bomb shelters too afraid to come out. Often they found infants or small children alone in various stages of dehydration but miraculously alive. A few of the survivors were armed. Guns, knives, bats, bricks, sticks. Anything they could get their hands on. So far three rescue workers had been killed and twelve injured making tranq guns a necessity for everyone working inside the city. Ariel had ordered that the armed civilians be offered the chance to join Dean's unit. They needed people who had seen the darkness and still had the will to fight it, even if their initial attempts had been misdirected. After all, how would they know that the rescue workers weren't possessed? Then there was the inherent danger of debris or entire buildings collapsing and turning a rescue attempt into another disaster.

Ariel pushed the crews hard and himself harder. There were three different shifts, and each one saw him almost every day. Between dealing with the human tragedy in New York and trying to hunt down Lilith, Ariel was only getting a couple hours of rest a day and even less sleep.

"You're going to burn yourself out."

Ariel didn't look up at Enoch as he went over incident reports, scanning through them quickly before initialing them. Which struck him as a little funny. There was no paperwork in Heaven and if anyone had told him even thirty years ago that he would be doing administrative work on Earth he would have laughed in their face. "As long as I finish first. Besides, I'll recover.

"If you don't get yourself killed first." He ignored the look his old friend gave him. "What's eating you?"

He raised an eyebrow at Enoch's use of phrase but decided not to comment. "You name it. No one seems to know where Lilith slipped off to. The identity of her human agent is even more elusive. And… and I'm homesick."

"Homesick?"

"I miss my Father. My brothers. My friends. I have you and Dean here… but everyone else either dislikes me, distrusts me, fears me or some combination of the three."

"I thought you didn't care what people thought of you."

"So did I. But I always had so many people who loved me. I think that just made it easy not to care what the rest thought."

"You once told me that Sons were communal. The Winchesters are your new community. It only makes sense that their opinion matters to you."

Ariel was silent for a moment, his face set like stone except for one muscle that twitched involuntarily in his jaw. "They came for me. They didn't have to. They could have just kept going. I had already reconciled myself to dying and no one would have blamed them. But they came for me."

"How do the soldiers put it? They had your six."

"Yeah. Nobody asked or expected them to."

"You came to save Dean and they saved you in return. Dean doesn't need saving this time. But Sam does."

He snorted. "I'm not God. Saving people is a bit above my pay grade, old man. Especially now."

"But you are a son of God just as we all are. Even if you're not a Son… you still have a purpose. You're the only one who understands what's going on with him."

"I have guesses and suppositions. No real knowledge."

"But that's still more than anyone else. That's why you need to slow down. You're of no use to anyone worn out and exhausted. He'll need you around whether he knows it or not."

"Maybe. Provided we don't kill each other first."

"Can he kill you?"

He shrugged and gave Enoch a wry smile. "I don't think so. But I wouldn't put it past him to figure out a way. And don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. Appealing to my sense of duty to get me to do what you want. You're not that sneaky."

**Family Bonding**

Ruby groaned at the knock on the door. She was pretty sure that it wasn't Sam. He and Dean had left last night for Jericho, Utah to deal with a rash of possessions. Besides, she hadn't seen him since she'd told him about the baby. It wasn't like New Sparta, as Dean insisted on calling it now and wasn't that just a fucking original idea, was a big place. You'd think they'd run into each other. Though she admittedly hadn't been out much and she was sure he was avoiding her. He'd even told her he was leaving last night over the phone. Now she was wallowing in self pity in her bed with a pint of black walnut ice cream and didn't appreciate the interruption. By the time she'd gotten up and made it to the front door, whoever was out there had moved on to the door bell. She threw open the door to find Cassie standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Cassie's eyes widened a little at the rudeness of the greeting, but Ruby didn't really care. "Uhm… Dean told me about the baby. I just came by to check on you and invite you to dinner."

"Dinner? You've barely said two words to me the entire time we've known each other and now you're inviting me to dinner?"

"Well, you were a demon at first. So you can forgive me if that was a little… weird. Can I come in?"

Ruby opened the door wider and held out her arm. "Please. Be my guest. _Mi casa, su casa_."

Cassie frowned but came in anyway. She looked around at the clutter. Plates of half eaten food and water cups were everywhere. "Wow. This rivals my own break ups with Dean. Except no broken stuff yet. I think I went through a whole cabinet of dishes with the first one, when I thought he was just trying to get rid of me. It'd just get pissed off and frustrated out of nowhere and feel the sudden urge to break something. Second time around I just sat around and cried in my bathrobe for a week. Then when I found out I was pregnant… well, you wouldn't believe how much weight I put on. It was a good excuse to sit around eating ice cream and chocolate all day. Took almost a year to get it all off after Dena was born. I'm glad Dean didn't see me like that. I was like the side of a barn."

"This is nothing like you and Dean."

"Right. Because you're not crazy in love with a man you think wants nothing to do with you. You're not having a baby fathered by someone you think you don't stand a chance of being with."

Ruby laughed. "You know, comparing what you did to what I did is a little like comparing a food fight with World War II. Sam will never forgive me. I can't say that I blame him."

"Doesn't matter. However bad it was, you still have to pull yourself together because your life isn't about you anymore. You've got a kid on the way."

Ruby was speechless for a few seconds before crossing her arms defensively. She wished for just a little of her old demonic strength because she really, really wanted to punch Cassie's lights out right now. As it stood, she felt as weak as a kitten and had no confidence in her ability to take the other woman, who looked like she could probably hold her own in a fight. "You've got nerve, I'll give you that."

"Thank you. Now this is what we're gonna do. I'm going home for some supplies, and then we're going to clean this mess up. After that, you're coming home with me to get _yourself_ cleaned up while I cook us dinner. You can spend time with De and I'll even let you use some of the bath salts Dean brought me from Santa Fe."

"Who says I need cleaning up?"

"Your hair is kind of… well, disgusting would be a good word for it. Want me to keep going?"

"You can't just-"

"I'm not asking, Ruby. And if you knew just how much I love those bath salts, you'd be far more grateful. I'll be back in twenty minutes, and if you don't let me in I'll just pick the lock. Dean taught me how."

* * *

It took Ariel a second to realize were the music was coming from. A groan escaped his lips when he realized that someone was calling him. At three in the morning during one of the few times he'd actually been getting some sleep. He grabbed the cell phone and answered it.

"You said that all Nephilim were evil." It was Sam, and he sounded panicked. Why did dark nights of the soul always have to happen at ungodly hours of night?

"That was true six thousand years ago. I don't think those same circumstances exist. The old rules don't apply."

"How is that possible? I mean, it's simple. Either we're all evil or we're not."

'We.' Not 'they.' Ariel wasn't sure how she felt about that much acceptance coming from the normally skeptical Winchester. "Your humanity comes from John and Mary Winchester. Yes, there's a Nephilim ancestor hundreds, maybe thousands, of years past in your ancestry, but neither of your parents were evil."

"What about Azazel's blood?"

"It made your abilities much stronger and, from what I can tell, made you more susceptible to making morally questionable decisions."

"Morally questionable decisions?" Ariel rolled his eyes at the clear annoyance in Sam's voice.

"Yes. Like breaking your word to Dean after he died. Being so willing to sell out an entire world full of innocent men, women and children just to get one man back. Dean may have sold his soul for you, but in the end he never would have knowingly destroyed the world for you. He would have put a bullet in his own brain first."

"My brother was in _Hell_!" Even though his voice was emphatic, its pitch never rose and Ariel figured that Dean was nearby, probably asleep. Or pretending to be asleep. That Dean often didn't trust his brother enough to let him know when he woke up was troubling in itself.

"Yes, he was. And I'm sure he would have been very proud of you for bringing Hell to Earth to get him out. You know Dean better than I do. Do you honestly believe he wouldn't have blamed himself for all the misery and suffering you would have caused?"

There was a heavy sigh. "So, what? I'm just doomed to keep making stupid decisions? To become something Dean has to kill one day?"

"No. All humans have moral blind spots, yours are just a little bigger and have worse consequences than most. My advice would be to never, ever do something if you can't look Dean in the eye and tell him straight out what you want to do, no fudging, no half truths. Evil grows in darkness. It breeds in secrecy and lies. If you have to hide things from your brother then there's a problem."

"I want to talk to Dean about this, but he'll just say what he always does. I needed to talk to someone who would tell me the truth, even if it pisses me the hell off."

Ariel laughed. "Dean will tell you the truth."

"Not about this. I think he's more afraid then I am of what could happen. Dean has issues with admitting it when he's afraid. It's not that he's lyin' to me, it's more that he's lyin' to himself. Before, I wanted to believe him. I _needed_ to believe him, just to stay sane. Now I don't think I can afford to anymore."

The earnestness in his voice brought Ariel up short. Suddenly everything made sense. "This is about the child, isn't it? That's why you finally asked me about the effects of the blood."

"What if… what if this baby ends up being like the things we hunt?"

"What I sensed wasn't evil. Whether or not it stays that way is up to you and Ruby."

"What if I fuck it up?"

"You will. So will Ruby. You're both human. There are no perfect parents, just people who do the best they can. Love covers a multitude of faults." There was another long uneasy silence. "It's normal to be afraid," Ariel said as gently as he could. "Any person in their right mind would be. Having a child is a serious responsibility."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end. "What if I'm not up to this? What if Ruby's not? I mean, she was just a demon a month ago."

"Everything works out the way it's supposed to."

"Heaven's plans?"

Ariel smirked. "You know, if you stop with the attitude long enough to look at it objectively you might actually find comfort in that."

"Somehow I doubt it."

"You don't find anything reassuring about the fact that all that's expected of you is to do your best and to have faith that God will take care of everything else? You don't have to be perfect, you don't have to do everything right. You used to."

"That was before I spared some asshole I shouldn't have and my brother ended up in hell for a year as a result. Oh, and let's not forget Dad. He went to hell for a year too to save Dean. Only dumb luck got him out that."

"Dumb luck? You really believe that?"

"Oh, that's right. There's no such thing as luck."

"There isn't."

"So I suppose we just have to hope God's on our side this time around."

* * *

Dean was laying on his stomach in a hotel. A hotel. He almost felt nostalgic as he breathed in the scent of disinfectant and stale smoke. It was a better hotel then they used to frequent, thanks to Uncle Sam picking up the tab now. He didn't want to go back to living out of them, no matter how nice the upgrade. He missed his family, but he'd grown up in these places and they reminded him of his father and of Sam as a child and, oddly enough, safety. God, sometimes he could barely remember John's face, the sound of his voice. Right now, in this hotel, he couldn't stop remembering. Maybe he'd have to visit hotels more often, just to reminisce, he thought as he let the bittersweet memories play through his mind.

His grief had faded a bit and left behind a deep almost painful longing. He shuddered to think what he would have done to get his father back if he hadn't had Sam to worry about, or if he hadn't known that the old man would have thoroughly kicked his ass when he found out. He smirked at the thought. The only thing that made how much he missed his father bearable was the fact that John wasn't in Hell anymore. He'd wanted to share some of the memories with Sammy, but he was just too tired to speak. Instead, he decided to save them for the ride back. Especially the funnier ones. Laughing about memories of John had become one of their favorite things to do during down time, when they were sitting on one of their back porches with a beer after dinner.

He'd been in this position plenty of times, he reflected. Face planting on the bed closest to the door, feeling sore down to the marrow of his bones, unable to move unless his or Sammy's lives depended on it. He'd watched as Sam took his phone and disappeared out the door. He listened to the indistinct sound of Sam's voice as it drifted in through the open window from where he sat on the bench just outside. He wouldn't sleep until Sam came back in where it was safe, inside the salt lines and charms. So he just lay there, hand wrapped around the handle of his knife as he listened, alert for any sign of alarm in Sam's voice or sounds of struggle.

Sam finally came back in, trying to be quiet. If Dean had the energy, he'd laugh. While Sam's idea of stealth was better than any civilian he'd ever seen, it had never failed to be able to wake him from a dead sleep in all these years. Even if he could sleep with his baby brother outside in the middle of the night, he wouldn't be asleep anymore. But Sam didn't need to know that. It came in handy whenever the kid got it into his thick head to try to hide something from him.

"Who was that?" His voice came out thick and slurred with impending sleep.

"Did I wake you?"

"Was never 'sleep."

"I called Ariel."

"On purpose?" The surprise came through in his voice despite how tired he was.

"No… I was actually trying to call information. Yes Dean, on purpose. I just… I wanted to know what my chances were of going all Darth Vader."

"I thought we decided that was up to you."

"Yeah, well. I just wanted to understand how you get from 'everyone like you in the past ended up an evil bastard' to 'don't worry, it won't happen to you.'"

"And?"

"I guess it makes sense. I'm not the same as they were. Although… I mean… should I even be having a kid? Under these circumstances, in this fucked up situation?"

"It's kinda late to ask that question, don't ya think?"

"Yeah. I suppose it is."

"The kid'll be a Winchester. He'll turn out fine."

"What if we screw him up?"

"Speak for yourself, dude. I'm an awesome parent. Last kid I raised ended up with a full ride to Stanford."

Sam laughed at that. "Jackass."

"Just go to sleep, bitch."

* * *

"The women are conspiring."

Sam let out an annoyed huff. Dean was supposed to be looking over, and hopefully approving, the plans for the New York base. They were supposed to start building in a few days and they needed the finalized plans. Instead, he was preoccupied with watching Cassie and Ruby outside his office. Ariel had just arrived and they'd drawn her into their little cabal. Sam could tell by her body language that she was slightly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

He frowned, realizing that Dean's door is open. Dean's door was _never_ open. His paranoid brother must really be obsessed with whatever was going on. But then this was _Dean_. He occasionally got this way as if his normally general paranoia suddenly needed a focus, no matter how temporary or ridiculous. Like the time that he kept insisting that the Snuggle teddy bear was demonic because it gave him the creeps. There was this one time when he was delirious after an infection set in when he insisted that he was going to 'kill that evil little bitch.'

"Dude," Sam whispered furiously. "You're _spying_ on them?"

"They're right outside my freaking office," Dean replied in the same loud whisper. "It's not like I'm lurking out in some bushes."

"Yeah, like I'd put that past your paranoid ass. You're trying to read their lips too, aren't you?"

Dean was actually pretty good at lip reading, but at this angle he was probably only getting a word or two here and there. That usually only made things worse. Dean scowled and flipped him the bird.

"Nice, Dean. Real mature."

"Will ya stop bein' such a whiny little bitch?"

"Maybe I will when you stop bein' such a massive asswipe. Will you please just approve the plans?"

Dean sat back with a huff. "Why's it so quiet."

So that's what this was really about. "Jericho wasn't quiet. Santa Fe wasn't either. "

"You know what I mean. There's been no repeat of New York. No word from Lilith, no large scale attacks, no attempts to raise long dead ancient gods."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. But I have to say that's a damn good point."

"I swear it's makin' me nervous, man. Like they were just testing our strength and they're about to come up with somethin' big."

"Big? Like horsemen and destroying one of the largest cities in the world were just the warm up?"

"That's exactly what scares me, little brother."

A shiver went down Sam's spine. As much as he wanted to discount what Dean was saying, he had the same feeling. Besides, Dean had always had a sixth sense about these things, always knew when things were tilting from bad to worse.

* * *

Dean awoke with a start. He must have fallen asleep on his favorite spot while Cassie was making dinner. He froze mid stretch. He didn't sense danger, but something was very wrong. The house was too quiet. There was no constant activity from De, which usually meant that she had curled up next to him and fallen asleep, but she was nowhere to be seen. Cassie always left her there because of how cute she claimed they looked together. And speaking of Cassie, there were no cooking noises coming from the kitchen. Not to mention that it was far too damn bright for five in the evening. He felt behind him instinctively, look for his hunting knife, but came up empty. Okay. Now he was getting worried.

"Come Dean Winchester. Let us reason together."

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. How could he not know that someone was in the room with him? That was a rookie mistake. He turned slowly to face the man, who was sitting casually on the sofa to his left. "Who the hell are you?"

The man reminded him in a way of Ariel when he first met her, when she'd been a Son. But he didn't have that same ethereal beauty. (And had he just really used the word _ethereal_ in his thoughts? _Really_? ) But there was something about this guy, something that made him want to hide from him and get as close as possible at the same time. He seemed to be sucking all the oxygen out of the room, burning it up like a fire but without the heat and replacing it with something that made him light headed and tingly (_tingly_?), like when he had a good buzz going. But the room was bright, with no shadows to tell where the light was coming from. It was as if light was a living thing, filing the room and he somehow knew that the man was the source.

The man smiled. It lit up his face and made his eyes sparkle with good humor. Dean felt the edges of his own mouth curl into an answering smile, unable to stop it. "I think you know the answer to that question."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I'm so late with this. I broke my arm (a fracture, don't even have to wear a cast) and I've just barely been able to keep up at work, and typing is a real pain – in every sense imaginable._

_Hey SpuffyShipper! Sorry this isn't up as soon as I planned for it to be. I agree with you… yay for a Ruby and Sam baby._

_No, **Dianne**, Sam wouldn't smite Ruby… I think she's just a little over emotional – really who wouldn't be – and Ariel isn't confident in her ability to disabuse her of the notion._

_I understand your concerns, **019**, but Ruby isn't a demon anymore… she's been given a second chance to be good, and the baby isn't a demon because a child isn't conceived immediately after sex… it's usually at least a few hours later, and by then Ruby was human. Barely alive, but human. Also, there's no guarantee that they will get back together just because she's pregnant. Or even that she'll be a good girl now that she's human again._

_-Angie_


	20. Cold Turkey

**A Thankless Job**

"Life is a cruel thing," The man sitting on the sofa next to Dean was saying. They'd been talking for what felt like several minutes, but the second hand of the clock in the foyer hadn't moved the entire time. He knew who the man was, but he refused to admit it to himself. Even when he stared at hands that clearly had ragged but bloodless holes in them. "It'll chew you up and spit you out in chunks."

"No kidding. Remind me to thank you for that later."

"We didn't make life this way. We made it a garden. Perpetual warmth, abundant food. No war, no famine, no disease. Not even death. Adam didn't have to worry about getting fat and losing his hair. Eve didn't have to spend hours figuring out what to wear. You made it this way."

"Me?"

"People. Our masterpiece, the crown of our creation. We gave them a choice. Live in paradise forever or make your own way. They chose their own way, and this is what you got. Think about it… every evil thing that you have ever put down was once human or the descendant of humans or created by a human at some point. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, witches, demons, skinwalkers."

Dean couldn't really argue that. "So you're just here to tell me that none of this is your fault?"

"I'm here because I always appear to my prophets in some form or another. At least the ones of your stature."

"Prophet," Dean repeated flatly. He didn't like the sound of that at all. He'd read the Bible – occupational hazard – and being a prophet sounded like a thankless job.

"Prophet. This storm has been coming for millennia. The one who calls himself my adversary wishes to bring the end of times. I have decreed that the ages have not yet been fulfilled but he has deluded himself into believing that he is not just my equal, but my better and that he can defy me in this. He has tried in many different ways, many different times. But this is the first direct assault. Many will die in this war. Those who do not will owe their survival to you."

"You've got to be kidding me."

The man smiled. "I'm afraid not. I have given you sanctuary here. There will be sanctuary in eleven other cities. You will teach the survivors how to fight, how to survive and in the end you will overcome and your children and the children of the survivors will rebuild and replenish the earth."

"Eleven other places like this? Where?"

"You are building one now. Ten more cities will fall in a single day. You will rebuild on the ashes, just as I raised you from your own. There will be thousands of refugees, and many will be orphaned children. You must make plans now. Food, water, shelter. People willing to take in children. Skilled craftsmen who can forge weapons and ammunition. Medical supplies, doctors, nurses."

Dean sucked in a breath as the enormity of what was going to happen and what he'd have to do to prepare hit him.

"Don't despair Dean. You will find a way. This is what you were born for."

"Why can't _you_ just… _do_ something?"

"I _am_ doing something. I am calling you, Dean Winchester. _Choosing_ you."

"What if…" Dean paused and sighed out a breath as he wet his lips. "Let's just say for the sake of argument that you are who I think you are, and I believe all this. What if I fail?"

"As long as you do your best and don't disobey me when I give you direction, I will make sure that you don't. You're my general Dean. I chose you."

"You keep saying that but why? Because I take orders so well? Because I'm a good little soldier?"

The man chuckled softly. "I'm not looking for someone I have to micromanage. You're a natural tactician. You'll be good at this. Trust me."

Dean woke with a start. Dena was curled up against him half asleep and he could hear Cassie in the kitchen. He had just begun to convince himself that it was all a dream, and incredibly vivid and strange dream, when he heard that voice again.

"When you hear about the destruction of the ten cities, go directly to Jericho. I will meet you there."

A shiver ran through Dean.

* * *

"How'd your dinner with Ruby go?"

Dean, Cassie and De were all laying on the living room couch watching tapes of Sponge Bob Squarepants. De would occasionally get up, jump around and squeal excitedly before diving back on top of them. Cassie swore that she'd have as many bruises as Dean brought back with him.

"Fine."

"I can't believe she's pregnant. After everything came out, I hoped that was that. Sam could just walk away and be free of her. Now she's never gonna be out of any of our lives. She's family now."

"Maybe it won't be such a bad thing."

He sighed. "I wish I could believe that." He paused for a moment before looking at her speculatively. "Wanna play cards?"

"You always cheat."

"I do not cheat! I'm just good."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear," she teased.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you can't compete with the master."

She looked up at him, eyebrows arched and a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. "The master," repeated incredulously.

Dean rewarded her with a dazzling smile that stole her breath. "You either got it or don't, baby."

His voice rumbled up through his chest and made her shiver. _Ain't that the truth_, she thought to herself as she stretched up to kiss him softly on the mouth. "My baby runs with the big dogs," she murmured against his lips, her hand idly playing with his hair, before kissing him again.

"Hmm… da-," he cut himself short as he glanced over at their daughter. "Darn straight."

* * *

**Cold Turkey**

"I'm sorry."

Sam looked up at Ruby and frowned. He was knelling on the floor of her kitchen, sleeves rolled up, dirty and wet. Ruby didn't think he could look sexier if he'd done it on purpose. "Sorry about what?"

She licked her lips and shifted her weight. "I feel like one of those women who uses anything as an excuse to get a man to come over. That's not what this is. I'm just useless now."

He smiled, his dimples making a sudden unexpected appearance. "You're not useless Ruby. Unless you're tellin' me you had some magical fix for this before you became human again?"

She shrugged and bit the inside of her cheek. "No. But still. I'm not good for much except sitting around and eating. Oh, and getting fat," she said as she placed a hand on the small protrusion on her lower stomach. She was just beginning to show and she swore that her ass was spreading too. Cassie just laughed and told her she hadn't seen anything yet. "The getting fat thing is really starting to pick up steam. So if those things are useful during an apocalypse then, okay, sure. I'm useful."

"I thought you were helpin' Cassie with the website," he said as he turned his attention back to the leaky pipe under the sink.

"Yeah. Giving people information on how to stay safe and whatever protections Ariel lets us put in."

"She's censoring you?"

"She doesn't want people getting mixed up in witchcraft. I can't say that I blame her. Some things can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing, and even if you do? Well just look at what happened to me. Power can be very seductive."

Sam was silent for a moment. "Yeah," he finally sighed out. "Although, sometimes I think if I could just get strong enough I could take out Lilith and end all this once and for all."

Ruby pursed her lips. She had done this, had put those ideas into his head. She got him addicted to the feeling of all that strength flowing through him, seduced him with the idea of unlimited potential without consequences. "But at what price Sam?"

"What?" He turned to look at her, his hand stopping mid turn. She dragged one of her chairs over so that she could sit next to him.

"Everything has a price. White magic, black magic. It doesn't matter. There's always a price tag attached."

"So that was a lie too?"

"Yeah." She shrugged a little and looked away. "What did you expect? I was a demon. But now I just want you to be… I don't know. Safe. I want you to be safe. Are you still practicing?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's hard to stop cold turkey. Too easy to make yourself believe all the excuses you make to yourself for doing it again just this once."

He gave the wrench one last tug and the leak finally stopped completely. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"But you have to do it, Sam. It's already changed you so much. If you keep going like this, you'll lose Dean. You'll lose yourself."

He huffed out a laugh. "I thought you hated Dean." She knew he was just trying to change the subject, but she let him because she also knew that he'd think about it later. These Winchester men and their problems dealing with things head on.

"Even Neanderthals have their good points," she said with a shrug. "And you love him. That makes him important."

* * *

"We're out of room." Sam's voice pulled him out of his musings.

"What do you mean we're out of room?"

"All the weapons, ammo, medical supplies, clothes and nonperishable food you've been having us hoard from the formerly great city of New York. There's nowhere else to put anything. Even the storage warehouse in New York is full to the brim."

"Find somewhere. Use the spare room in our houses and one of the barracks in New York if you have to."

"We're already using a barrack for the horses till the stables get finished. And isn't that gonna be a fun mess to clean up. Then there's all the seed, roots, tools and machinery. Come on man, horses, plans for ten more cities, with military bases, schools, hospitals. Recruiting an army of tradesmen, engineers, doctors, teachers and nurses. Millions of MREs on order with the government due to arrive next month. And did I mention the _horses_? What's this about, Dean?"

"It's about being prepared. We already discussed this. Lilith's planning something big. And once it happens, we might get flooded with people trying to find a safe place and establishing supply lines might not be possible. We need to be well stocked and self contained. Eventually all the people won't be able to fit here and New York and we'll need to expand. I want us to be as ready for the shit to hit the fan as possible."

Sam huffed out a breath. It wasn't often that Dean hid something from him. Usually it was because he was embarrassed. He wanted so badly to always put up a good front for his kid brother that he had a hard time admitting weakness or vulnerability. Sam just couldn't figure out why Dean would be hiding his motives here. "Fine. We're still out of room."

Dean bit his lip as he thought, pen tapping against the smooth surface of his desk. "Commandeer some portable storage units, trucks, trains. Whatever you have to. Just keep going."

Sam huffed and looked away for a moment. "Whatever you say." He turned and headed for the door.

"Sammy?"

He stopped and turned, "Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you… I've been waiting for the right time, but… Cassie and I are getting married. We were thinkin' later, you know? But I think I'd rather it be sooner. If things get as crazy as I think they will, the last thing on our minds will be gettin' hitched."

Sam was silent for a moment, mainly because no matter how many variations or normal, or even just happy, he'd had in his mind for his family, Dean getting married first just never a part of them. Mainly because if you looked up rolling stone in the dictionary? Dean's picture would be right there. Even though he wanted his brother to find someone and settle down, he just couldn't imagine it. Dean had never been a one woman man and he respected marriage and women too much to make a promise he knew he couldn't keep. Sam smiled. Although things had gotten all twisted since then, he knew he liked Cassie when he first met her. No other woman had ever managed to get to his big brother quite like her.

"Good. Congratulations man."

"Really?"

Sam laughed at Dean's surprised expression. "Really."

"So… you'll stand up for me?"

"Just try to stop me. In fact, if you hadn't asked me I would have beaten the hell out of you."

Dean snorted derisively. "As if you could."

*********

"Why are you here?" Ariel stopped short of her porch, cocking her head to regard Sam sitting on her porch swing.

"I… I can go if you don't want me here."

"I didn't say that. You're just perplexing. You claim to hate my guts, but you call me and now you're sitting on my porch."

Sam shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "What can I say? I'm a masochist. How's New York?"

Ariel slowly mounted the steps and sat next to him on the swing. "It's coming. I brought the last of the survivors back. The protections for the outpost seem to work."

"Lilith?"

"Not a sign of her. Dean's not going to let you go after her, you know."

Sam gritted his teeth. He wanted to tell her where Dean could shove his authoritarian bullshit, but thought better of it. He'd always hated being told what to do. By Dad, by Dean. He swallowed down his anger. That wasn't why he was here. "I know. I've been working on my powers." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction. There was none. She silently watched him, her pale blue eyes and porcelain features so still and placid that she might as well have been a statue. "I don't think I can stop on my own."

She nodded. "I can help. But you have to be sure this is what you want. I already rub you the wrong way. I want you to succeed and I don't want to be the reason you don't."

Sam laughed and leaned his head back against the top of the swing. "Yeah. You do tend to rub me the wrong way."

"I have that effect on a lot of people," she said with a shrug. "I was made to win wars, not to win popularity contests. I can show you how to win the war with yourself. Whether or not you like me is academic. All that's required is that you truly want this. It won't be easy. You'll have to fight for it."

Sam gave a jerky nod. "I want Lilith dead so bad I can taste it. What do I do with that?"

"You have to find a way to let it go. I'm not saying that you don't try to stop her, but holding on to all that anger and bitterness will kill your soul."

"It was good enough for my father."

"John wasn't driven by revenge. He wanted it, but it was outweighed by his love for you and Dean. He wanted to protect you more then he wanted to make Azazel pay for what he'd done. You have to focus on love Sam."

"Focus on love? That's the best you can come up with?"

She rolled her eyes but continued. "If you fall into the darkness, you'll lose everything you love. You would be powerful enough to make Dean stay with you, but he'd hate you eventually and knowing him one day find a way to end you. He'd never forgive himself for it, because he'd still be convinced that somewhere deep down you were still his Sam. It would destroy him. De and your child would come to fear you and that fear would twist them into something they weren't meant to be. Love cannot grow in darkness. Could you live with having destroyed everyone you love and who loves you just to have one satisfying moment of revenge?"

Sam stared at her for a moment before canting his head to the side in a shrug and looking away. "Okay. So it wasn't so lame after all."

Ariel gave him a self-satisfied smirk that reminded him of Dean so much he shook his head and huffed out a soft laugh. "Want to come in? Get something to drink?"

Sam frowned in thought. Actually, he was kind of curious about what the home of someone who's only other home had been Heaven would look like. "Got beer?"

"Uh… try water, about three or four kinds of juice, several different caffeine free teas and uhm, oh yeah, water."

"Wow."

She snickered softly as she stood. "Come on Winchester. I have some tea I think you'll like."

He followed her inside and found it a lot more Spartan then he expected. It was also neat to the point of seeming unlived in. "You do actually live here, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Not exactly what I was expecting," he said as he eyed the minimalist black leather furniture, glass and chrome tables and the light hardwood floor from the foyer. There was a sheepskin rug underneath the couch and coffee table.

"No? What were you expecting? Harps? Gilded furniture?"

"I don't know exactly." He watched her slip out of her duster and head into the kitchen. After a second of indecision he followed her there and sat at the breakfast bar while she filled the tea kettle and set out honey, cream and tea.

"It's kind of impersonal. But I don't really have any personal items right now. I don't have time and it seems like I only come here to crash anyway."

"Don't you want to change into something more comfortable?"

"This is comfortable. And functional," she sounded defensive and Sam smirked.

"It's all you have, isn't it?"

"I have eight of them."

"Eight? Of the same outfit?"

She glared at him. "Do you really want to pick a fight with me?"

"Look, Dean has me hoarding clothes. Why don't you come by the warehouse and I'll find you some things. Jeans, shirts, shoes. Just to shake things up a bit. We might even find you a few things to decorate with."

She got a lemon from the refrigerator and retrieved a knife on her way back to the center island and began slicing it. "Maybe," she finally said after a moment of silence.

"Okay… so where do we begin?"

"After we finish our tea. I'll show you how to meditate."

"Meditate?"

She nodded as she took the whistling tea kettle off the stove and began pouring the hot water over the tea bags in the large, beautifully ornate tea cups. "It will help learn to understand and harness your emotions. Calm to your inner turmoil."

The smell of mint filled the air and she sat one of the cups in front of him. "Drink it all. It will help you relax."

* * *

**A Family Dinner**

Ruby nervously checked that everything was ready before tasting the stew one last time to make sure it was perfect. Bits and pieces of her previous life had been coming back to her. Parts she had already remembered – fragments of her first chance at humanity that they hadn't managed to strip from her in the Pit. But it was more vivid now, less disjointed. Her name hadn't been Ruby then. Big shock there. She had been Celtic, her name had been Seanna, her hair had been a deep rich auburn and she'd deeply envied her sister's long bright red hair. She'd also made the best stew in the clan. The past few weeks had been spent trying to recreate it. But even though she was successful, or at least close enough, she wasn't really Seanna anymore. Her old life, her sister and the rest of her family were all long gone.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone arriving for dinner. A family dinner. Cassie told her had told her that John Winchester had insisted that they all sit down as a family for meals whenever they were all together. It was a custom that she thought should be resurrected. She'd even included Ariel, saying that the woman had no family but them. Cassie and Dean brought desert, Sam brought a big colorful salad, and Arial brought tea in an exotic looking tin.

"It's red velvet and Ariel says this tea from Bangladesh would go well with it," Cassie said as she sat the white frosted cake in the kitchen. "The stew smells great."

"Thanks. I think I finally got it right." De had followed them into the kitchen and stood in front of her with her hands up stretched, poised on her toes. Ruby smirked and picked the child up. She could hear Sam and Dean in the living room having a good natured argument over something, both trying to get Ariel to side with them.

"How have you been feeling?"

Ruby shrugged. "Different. Not sure what's because of the pregnancy and what's because of the whole human again thing, though."

Cassie shook her head. "It's amazing. Before I met Dean I was religious, but I had no idea what was really going on all around me. When Dean told me what he did for a living, I thought he was trying to make a fool of me. And then when I finally believed him, I thought letting him go was the best thing for him. For both of us."

"What made him forgive you?"

Cassie paused. "Honestly? I think it started out being all about De. He just wanted a family so badly and he didn't want his time with her to be any more limited than it already had to be. It took time for it to really be about us, about him wanting to be with me. He had to trust me again. I had to prove to him that I wasn't going anywhere, that I wanted this as much as he did. Until then, he couldn't really open up to me."

"I don't know where to start with Sam."

"Just be yourself. And

build something of your own."

"Like your television station."

"Yeah," Cassie smiled, "like that. People need to know what we're up against, and I'll keep telling them until they believe me. And it's great that you help on the website, but there's also organizing. We've got a lot of refugees on our hands now, and Dean believes we'll get a whole lot more before. Bottom line? Your life can't revolve around Sam and whether he'll forgive you. If he does, he'll need you sane and loving when he comes home. No clinging, no resentment."

"And if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't, your life can't end there." Cassie watched her pull a pan out of the oven. "Is that cornbread?"

"Yeah. Your recipe. I thought it would be great with the stew."

"Hey babe!" Deans voice floated through the house. "We gonna eat soon? 'Cause Sammy's startin' to resemble a turkey leg." Ruby could almost hear Sam's eyes rolling from the living room.

Cassie laughed before answering Dean. "Food'll be out in ten," she called before shaking her head and dropping her voice back to a conversational tone. "You'd think I never fed the man. I swear I don't know where he puts it all."

* * *

_A/N: Hi all. I'm so sorry I left this for so long. I kept having these AU ideas that both turned out to be wildly popular. I'm back now (though I'm still writing the others) and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. But I sencerely thank everyone who is following this story. I promise not to take so long with the next chapter._

_LOL, __**casammy**__. Point taken. Yes, Ruby chose to be a witch, chose to be evil and was definitely a bitch. And Sam's mistakes are usually motivated by love. I honestly don't know how it's going to shake out. The characters have minds of their own and basically do what they want, no matter what I think about it. I try to give them the benefit of my council, but they never listen. I begged Sam not to have sex with Ruby… but did he pay me any attention? No. Now look at him… Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Hey __**Spuffyshipper**__. I kinda liked Spike and Buffy too, fyi. Man I miss that show. Cassie's personality is really starting to come into its own I think and I like her. Originally I just brought her in b/c it was canon that Dean loved her and I wanted Dean to have a kid. Ben was too old, although I have a few ideas there too. It was also a way to show just how far off the reservation Sam had gone, with the way he just took her. Anyway, angst is the name of the game with Supernatural._

_That's the million dollar question, __**suikofan**__. What happens to the Sam/Ruby baby? LOL… perhaps Hell does need a ruler. Of course, I think he'd have to get rid of Lucifer first._

_Hey __**Gadget Girl 25**__! Glad you're still with me. You have to log in and read the instructions for adding a new story (under the Publish tab). If you need any more help, send me a message while logged in and I'll give you a few pointers. Good luck!_

_-Angie_


	21. The Gray Penguin and the Bride

**Revenants**

Dean slammed into the wall. Hard. He shook his head and blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his vision. Didn't these evil bastards have any respect for prophets? Apparently not, he thought as he felt himself being lifted and hurled headlong into the opposite wall. He just barely had time to protect his head before he hit with a jarring thud. Why the hell did everything want to throw him? Sam had better find that damn altar soon…

* * *

Sam skidded to a halt just outside of the last door in the hall. And didn't it just figure that the room he was looking for was the last one he found. He felt Ariel at his back, trying to protect him from the revenants that were attacking everyone else. They'd killed the witch, but even in death she was strong enough to control them. The only answer was to find her altar and destroy it. He kicked the door in, not even bothering to try the door knob. And there it was. He'd never been so happy to see a black magic altar in his life.

* * *

Ariel followed Sam into the room, walking backwards and holding out one hand as a focal point of all the psychic energy to keep the shield she'd erected around them intact and trying to ignore the roaring in her head. These things, these vengeful revenants, were strong and extremely pissed off. They all owed their deaths to at least one Winchester, and the witch blamed Dean and John for the death of her mother. Ariel hadn't even known that it was possible to give tangible focus to the revenant of a supernatural creature, let alone bind them to your purposes. All she knew was that they were draining all her energy. She used her free hand to unbuckle her sheath and caught it just in time to keep it from hitting the ground. Without looking she tossed it to Sam. "Use this to break the altar. Don't cut your fingers off."

* * *

The last toss landed Dean inches away from his sawed off. He had just enough time to snatch it up and fire blindly in the direction of the spirit. He hoped he didn't hit one of his men, because seriously, they were getting banged up enough without that. Thankfully, rock salt still worked. A spirit was still a spirit, even though Ariel and the witch had both said that they were more like left over energy then spirits. But as far as Dean was concerned, it looked like a spirit, it talked like a spirit, it reacted to salt like a spirit… so spirit. He wasn't tossed immediately so he guessed that his aim had been accurate. He leaned over and grabbed the crowbar still on the counter and began to look around with slightly blurry vision. There was blood running in his left eye, but he really didn't think he could afford the luxury of wiping it away.

* * *

Sam huffed indignantly and rolled his eyes as he easily caught Ariel's sword and drew the blade out of its sheath. It felt like a thing of power. Usually such things weren't beautiful. Actually 9 out of 10 they usually looked like something you'd see at a second hand store across from the Rubik's Cube and right next to Great Aunt Millie's paste broach. But this sword was _gorgeous_. The light from the candles on the altar gleamed brightly off the highly polished curved blade and the metal seemed almost translucent, as if it were some sort of silver colored crystal. The lettering on it felt familiar, like he could almost make out what it said if he concentrated hard enough. He shook himself and focused on the task at hand. The altar. He stood in front of it and held the sword with the tip down, directly over its center. With one thrust the sword slide smoothly straight through to the floor. At first nothing happened and just as he was about to pull the sword out and try slashing the damn thing, cracks began to radiate through it from the sword. With a loud crack, it literally fell apart.

* * *

Ariel felt the pressure from the revenants disappear as the altar fell apart. She staggered as she pulled what energy she had left back. "Oh, thank God." She looked over at Sam where he stood staring at her sword. "Please tell me that you're not going to start stroking it and calling it 'My Precious' are you?"

* * *

Just as he was slashing though one with the tire iron, Dean felt a second one grab him by the other arm. Fucking hell. It was hard enough dealing with one ghost at a time. This whole being ganged up on shit? So not cool. He was bracing himself to be thrown again when the grip on his arm was just gone. He looked around and the spirits were disappearing. Sammy must have found the altar. He'd have to remember to give the kid a gold star. Once he could move again. He leaned heavily against the wall behind him and slid down to the floor.

* * *

Sam smirked at Ariel. "Whatever." He bent to pick up the sheath where he'd dropped it. He had to admit, though, that he wouldn't mind keeping the sword.

* * *

"So."

Dean didn't have to look up to know that it was Garrison who was sliding down the wall next to him when he heard the man's distinctive baritone. He reached up and wiped at the blood over his left eye. He could hear the men groaning. "So."

"That's what you do for a living."

"Yeah, times about two hundred."

"I'm gonna feel this in the morning."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "We all are, dude."

"Yeah, well at least the rest of us aren't getting married in the morning."

Dean raised an eyebrow and canted his head in a shrug as he felt for the cut that had finally stopped trying to blind him. It was above his hairline. Good… he could hide that. "Just as long as I'm not bruised and swollen anywhere that's visible, it's all good."

"You know, I've been in combat situations before, but that was just… insane."

"Yeah, well, there's nothin' quite like being tossed around by an angry ghost. Except maybe being tossed around by a pissed of werewolf. Or an irritated vampire. A ticked demon, though? That my friend is in a class all by its lonesome." Dean cleared his throat and raised his voice so that everyone nearby could hear him. "Hey, anybody know where we can get some pie?"

A set of work boots came into view. "I guess it's safe to assume that you'll pull through."

"Hey Sammy," Dean allowed his head lull to the side so that he could look up at his brother without raising it. "Good work on the altar. Think you can find me some pie now?"

Sam rolled his eyes and bent over to help his brother up. "I'll see what I can do. Come on. Let's get you into the other room so I can take a good look at you first."

"'M fine."

"Sure you are, tiger."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

* * *

**The Gray Penguin and the Bride**

Dean tried to stand still while his brother fixed his ascot, which just had to be the gayest thing any man could ever be expected to wear with a straight face.

"Nervous?"

Dean snorted. "Dude… I've never been this nervous in my damn life. I wish…"

"Dad was here?"

"Yeah," Dean acknowledged softly. "I'd bet he'd never believe it. Me, getting hitched. I've actually been monogamous for over six months, Sam. Can you believe it?"

Sam huffed. "I met Cassie. I'm sure you're too attached to the family jewels to cheat on her."

Dean laughed. "You got me there."

Sam tugged the god-awful tie one last time and smoothed down the jacket lapels. "Dad's here, Dean. So's Mom. I can feel them."

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice. He actually could. "Yeah," he finally said softly as he let his kid brother pull him into a hug.

"Congratulations, man."

Dean finally pushed his brother away. "You're such a girl, dude." Sam just smirked and rolled his eyes as he watched Dean look in the mirror again. He grimaced at his own reflection. "Damn. I look like a gray penguin." He was glad that he'd refused to let Sammy touch his hair. He was geeked out enough as it was.

There was a knock at the door and Ariel was telling them it was time.

After standing up front, with his brother behind him, Enoch next to him and a room full of mostly strangers, for what seemed like an eternity the wedding march finally, _finally_, began. Ruby came out first. Dean had to admit that she looked pretty in the pale gold bride's maid dress and wondered what happened to making the bride's maids ugly to make the bride look better in comparison. Cassie was right behind her and Dean suddenly found it hard to breath. He'd never seen anything so beautiful before. The rest of the ceremony was a blur and he wasn't sure how he managed to answer on cue. Then he was kissing Cassie… his _wife_.

* * *

The wedding was amazing. Everything had gone without a hitch. Dean looked incredibly hot in his suit and there were no emergencies, supernatural or otherwise, to distract anyone. But Cassie was happy to finally have her new husband alone. She left him to go change out of her gown into something more comfortable. She had chosen something that was white and almost innocent looking, but that left nothing to the imagination. She changed as quickly as she could and took her hair down. After she was finished, she took a few seconds just to calm down. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. It's not like they had never had sex before. But this was different. She opened the door and found him sprawled out on the bed, most of his suit gone except for the pants, his shirt untucked and half unbuttoned, his hair mussed, his feet bare. She smiled to herself. How could he look that sexy when he was so completely disheveled? He pushed himself up on his elbows when he heard her come in and smiled at her.

"So… Mrs. Winchester."

"Yes, Mr. Winchester," she asked softly as she crawled onto his lap.

"Nothin'. Just like sayin' it. Sounds pretty damn awesome."

She smiled and leaned forward till their foreheads were touching. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it."

"Tell me."

Dean's voice rumbled through her and settled in the pit of her stomach. It took her a second to understand what he'd said. She dropped her head so that it rested on his shoulder, breathing him in. "What do you wanna know?"

"Tell me what you want. Tell me how you want me to make love to you."

She moaned softly in the back of her throat, felt her cheeks flush. Dear God, he was going to be the death of her. "Hmmm… I have a few ideas…"

* * *

Sam smiled at the look of complete bliss on Ruby's face as he messaged her feet. "I take it you like that?"

"You take it right," She sighed, practically purring. "Cassie was absolutely gorgeous, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. And Dean seems really happy. I thought he was going to pass out for a second there, though," he said with a brief laugh that was cut short as Ruby sat up suddenly and pressed a hand to her stomach with a small gasp. "Are you alright," Sam asked, his gut clenching in sudden fear. "Is it the baby?"

"Give me your hand," Ruby said holding out her free hand.

Sam put his hand in hers, frowning at her non-reaction. "Do you want me to call someone?"

"I'm fine." She placed his hand flat against the side of her stomach. After a second he felt a fluttering against the palm of his hand. "So's our baby."

"Oh my God. Does that… does that hurt?"

"No. Feels kind of strange though. But it's kinda cool too."

"That's amazing. There really is someone growin' in there, isn't there?" Sam didn't hear exactly what Ruby was saying. Something about a crib. That's all he could process because he was too busy trying not to freak out. Ruby was _pregnant_. He was going to be someone's father. He was going to be responsible for an innocent child. Suddenly the air was too thin and he felt lightheaded. He had enough presence of mind to be gentle when he moved Ruby's feet off his lap. "We'll talk about the crib later. I… I need to go."

As he bolted from the house, he knew that he'd probably hurt Ruby's feelings, but if he stayed a second longer he'd lose it right then and there. Twenty minutes later, he found himself leaning against a land table, trying to control his breathing the way his father and brother had taught him.

* * *

**Temptation**

Lucifer was humming nervously as he entered the Throne Room. He still came when the Sons of God were summoned to give an accounting of their behavior, since he was, technically at least, still a Son of God. Oh well. You couldn't choose your family. The closer he got to the Presence, the less comfortable it was. But he would be damned if he showed it. If Father had his way, he'd be just that, wouldn't he? His glory had been darkened and twisted since his fall, but Lucifer was still beautiful. A sight to be envied, he thought to himself proudly. He waited his turn, busying himself with counting the feathers of the Prince before him. He used to be first in these things, but now he was last and he had to wait through it all to the end. Some of it was blocked from his hearing by a Divine Will that was so complex that he had yet to find a way to penetrate it.

Finally the Brother in front of him stepped aside and it was his turn. He couldn't stop the tremor that ran through him as those eyes found his and seemed to burn through his beautiful exterior and fasten on the rottenness underneath. "Where have you been?"

It was the traditional question, but Father could layer it with so many meanings. Lucifer took a deep breath and smirked. "Oh, here and there. Seeking souls to destroy. Business is booming right now. Humanity is nothing but one big cesspool of vice. I really don't know why you keep this little charade going. But then, it doesn't matter, does it? It'll all belong to me soon."

"Yes, but _you_ belong to _me_. So, it's the same difference, isn't it?"

"Just because you made me doesn't mean you own me!"

God merely laughed and leaned back against his throne. "No more fallen are to enter this fight, am I understood?"

"But a prince walks among the humans, helping them, using the secrets of Heaven to aid them."

"Ariel Lion Heart is human. She is what they once were and almost what they will all be once they are raised to their full potential. I suppose you could say that she is the second born among many brethren. As such, she has the authority to use the secrets of Heaven as long as she does not fall. You have your witches and Nephilim. I have Ariel and Enoch."

"Then I ask permission to tempt her. Even the First Born was tempted."

"And you found nothing in him. Do your worst, serpent, but you are not to touch her life."

Lucifer smiled. "Before I am through with my old friend, she will be cursing the day she was created. Cursing _you_."

"We shall see. Now leave. You have defiled my presence long enough."

* * *

Sam watched as Ariel leaned over the counter, standing on her toes to reach the top shelf. They had just finished meditating and her feet were bare. The more they did this, the more relaxed Sam felt. But right now he was feeling anything but relaxed as he watched her t-shirt rise a few inches, revealing a small stretch of skin just above the waist of her jeans. The skin was flawless and looked like alabaster. Sam found himself wondering if it would be cool to the touch. Before he could stop himself, his hand was there, sliding to curl around the curve of her side. He felt her tremble at his touch, frozen in mid movement.

"Sam."

Her voice came out a breathy whisper that went straight to his groan and he was so hard… how could he be this hard from just a touch and the sound of his name? How could he want something this badly when he hadn't even realized until this moment he wanted at all? He leaned against her, melting into her body. She wasn't cool, she was warm. So warm, like a furnace. He couldn't help wondering what it would be like inside her as he dropped his head forward so that he could whisper in her ear. "Shhh…"

"We can't do this."

"Why not? We both want it. Tell me you don't want it." His voice was a low growl and he barely recognized it himself. She gasped and bit her lip. His hand reached around to her stomach, feeling the ripple of dense, corded muscle under soft skin and pulled her against him so that she could feel his arousal. He felt her tremble again.

"I'm not even sure I'm supposed to do this."

"You wanna go ask permission and get back to me," he teased as he slid his hand down until it was just above where he knew she wanted it – where _he_ wanted it – and started tracing slow circles against the skin just under her belly button with his thumb. Her hips jerked lightly and he smiled.

"Ruby…"

"We're not together."

"B… but she lo… loves you."

Sam ran his fingers through her long hair. It was soft and thick between his fingers as he curled them around the strands and pulled her head back, baring her neck. He licked a long strip from the juncture of her shoulder to her jaw and was rewarded by a chocked off whimper. "You can't always have what you want," he breathed against her damp skin. She shivered again and let out something between a moan and a sob. God, he loved the sounds she was making, wondered what other sounds he could get out of her.

"Maybe that applies to this too," she said. She was trembling and nearly gasping for breath. He could tell how much effort she was putting into making her voice steady.

"You talk too much," he said as he turned her head and kissed her. She didn't kiss back at first but he persisted until she moaned into his mouth and opened to him. It felt like surrender and what was it that made that just about the hottest thing ever?

His cell phone chose that moment to ring and Ariel snapped out of whatever spell they were under enough to push him away and rush out of the kitchen. The ringtone was the Godfather theme which meant it was Dean with his usually awesome timing.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Dude, where the hell are you?"

Sam covered his eyes. "Staff meeting, right? Shit. I forgot. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just have to take care of somethin' first."

"You forgot a staff meeting? You? The guy who's always buggin' me to be more organized?"

"Dude! I'm sorry. I just… give me a minute okay?"

"Okay. Does this have to do with Ruby?"

Sam huffed out a laugh. "No Dean."

Sam hung up the phone just in time to see Ariel slipping on her overcoat. "Whoa, wait a minute, can't we talk about this?"

"Talk about what? How you can't stand my guts but you want to take me on my kitchen counter like a whore?"

Sam flinched. "That's not… I don't hate you. You aggravate the hell out of me sometimes, yes, but I don't _hate_ you."

"Could have fooled me."

"I think I fooled myself too. Look, I have a meeting. When I get done, can we just talk? Please? I swear, no touching."

Ariel folded her arms as she considered his request. "Okay. At the café."

Sam knew that she was picking somewhere public so that it would be less likely that things would get so… intense again. "Alright. I… I'll call you when I'm done."

* * *

"Hey, gargantuan!" Dean got no reaction. His brother just sat staring at nothing, rolling a pen between his fingers. He snapped his fingers in the kid's face and got a startle reflex. "Earth to freak of nature."

"Dude! What the hell?"

"That's what I should be askin' you. First you're late, which like _never_ happens, then you get here and you spend the entire meeting off in lala land. What hell gives?"

"It's nothing."

Dean made a buzzing noise in the back of his throat that he knew annoyed the hell out of his brother. "Wrong answer. Try again."

Sam scowled at him. "Dude… it's just…"

"Just _what_, Sammy?"

"Actually, it's about Ariel."

"What, did the two of you get into another big fight?"

Sam felt himself flush as he looked away, not sure how to answer.

"What a minute… the two of you… did you…"

Sam sighed. How did his brother always figure these things out? "Nothing happened!"

"But somethin' almost did, right? That's why you're all space cadet today. I gotta say though, I can't really blame you for wantin' to hit that. Ariel's a hottie."

"That's just the problem, Dean. Until an hour ago, I had no idea I felt this way about her. I thought I hated her."

"There's a thin line between love and hate young Jedi. Hell, some of the best sex Cassie and I have had has been after screaming fights when we just wanted to strangle each other."

"What about Ruby? I know you don't like her, but I still love her Dean. I can't just jump into another relationship until I figure out if the last one's over. And there's a baby on the way, all mixed up in the middle of it."

Dean canted his head and looked away. "Yeah. I guess you're right. You sure this isn't just a passion thing?"

Sam looked up at his brother with such a tortured expression that dean just wanted to hug the kid, find a way to make it all better. "I honestly wish I could say it was. I mean it was definitely hot… but underneath all that intensity was something more." Sam shook his head. "And I feel like it's been there the whole time, just under the surface."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Sam rubbed his head, feeling a migraine coming on. "Hell if I know."

* * *

_A/N: Well, my characters are still ignoring me and doing whatever the heck they want. But I think it's turning out well… a few curves here and there to keep things interesting. Anyway, let me know what you think. And thank you to all my readers who aren't review, although it would be really nice to hear from you too._

_No problem, __**Gadget Girl 25**__._

_HI __**casammy**__. Yeah, I kinda have to agree with you about Dean's reaction to a possible Sam/Ariel relationship. The part I have in this chapter between the two was from a dream I had two weeks ago and I just couldn't not write it. I never had any intention of there being anything romantic there and I really don't know what's going to come of it._

_Thanks __**Spuffyshipper**__. I really like Cassie/Dean… and I liked how the wedding turned out. I hope you do too. We have to see where Sam/Ruby goes. They were my original end game, and they may still end up together. I honestly don't know. _

_-Angie_


	22. Wrong Turn At Albuquerque

**Tea and Temptation**

Ariel sat in the café waiting for Sam to arrive. A jumble of emotions warred for dominance in the pit of his stomach, confusion chief among them. Earlier in the kitchen, he hadn't felt at all masculine. He'd felt soft and pliable. He usually only paid attention to his obvious femaleness when he was showering or paying attention to some other basic need that reminded him. Right now, at this very moment, he was more aware of it than ever before and it was… unsettling.

Ariel wasn't naïve. You couldn't watch humanity for thousands of years and not realize where that thing with Sam a little while ago was headed. The most disturbing thing, though, was that if it hadn't been for Dean's call, it would have happened. Ariel had seen what sex could do to destroy great people. It was a better weapon then greed, pride or fear. The desire for sex was a natural, physical drive that he now apparently had. The only question was… was it more then that? Was it just lust? Or was there something else, something that was more substantial then that?

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Being here in this sharp edged reality was bad enough, but now he had to deal with all these issues. He'd been sitting here for over an hour and he still had no idea what he'd say to Sam. He didn't even know what he thought about any of this himself. He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing.

"Lion Heart," he answered briskly, not even checking the caller id. He wasn't sure if he wanted the call to be from Sam.

"It's me," Sam's voice sent a fresh wave of longing through him. "I'm on my way."

"Okay."

After what seemed like an hour, but his watch told him was only about ten minutes, Sam arrived. He paused at the door seeking Ariel out and then took a deep breath before approaching.

"Hi," he said as he sat down.

"Hi."

"Tea?"

Ariel shrugged and curled his fingers tighter around the mug. He was suddenly acutely aware that he wasn't really a 'he.' Not even millennias old habit could be blamed for his stubborn refusal to refer to himself in the feminine anymore. The further he got from his past life, the more it seemed like a dream. He still remembered it, still had all the knowledge, but it didn't _feel_ real anymore. His identity was the last thing he had from that life. He had once been a Son, was still in his heart a Son. When that went… "Usually calms me," he said quietly.

"Is it working this time?"

Ariel looked up at Sam, meeting his eyes for the first time. "Not really."

Sam huffed softly and looked away. "this isn't just gonna disappear, is it? This thing between us?"

"I don't think so. I think…" Ariel paused and wetted his lips, feeling the weight of Sam's gaze, "if you want to continue your training I think we should met in public for now. At least until you can keep your hands to yourself."

Ariel almost laughed at the look on Sam's face. It looked like he didn't know what to say. And he was turning bright red. That was actually kind of attractive. "Training? You didn't say anything about training."

"Didn't I," the former Son asked innocently.

Sam laughed and closed his eyes as he shook his head slightly. "No. You didn't."

"Once we've dealt with the darkness in you, and the powers that feed on it, we need to determine what you were born with and then you need to learn how to use it constructively."

"So I'll still have powers?"

"Skills is a better way of phrasing it. They won't be nearly as spectacular as the things you could do before. No disintegrating people with a thought, or ripping demonic spirits to shreds. But whatever it is it will be enough."

"Ah. That whole faith thing, right?"

Ariel shrugged and took a sip of his tea. He wasn't sure he should be lecturing anyone on their faith.

"You know, those powers came in handy a lot," Sam continues almost wistfully. "Especially the energy field one. I seem to recall saving your ass with it."

Ariel snorted out a small laugh. "True. You just have to decide if their usefulness is worth their cost."

"I spent so much time feeling powerless. Dad was always in charge and when he wasn't around it was Dean. What I wanted never really mattered. Dad always accused Dean of spoiling me, but that wasn't true. Not most of the time. Maybe I'd talk him into something Dad wouldn't aprove of every once and a while, but in the end Dean always did what Dad wanted. I was finally on my own for a while, but then Azazel shows up and… and my life wasn't my own anymore. I had Dad and Dean on one side and Azazel on the other. Then we killed Azazel and I thought… I thought I could make my own choices again. Then there was Lilith and I suddenly realized that I was nothing. Just a fucking _pawn_ in this whole tug of war between good and evil. Do you know what that's like? To have everyone around you making decisions for you and have now way out? To have everything you want for yourself devalued and ignored?"

Ariel shrugged. "I was a Son. We obey. We don't… we don't _rule_. Not even ourselves."

Sam leaned forward, his eyes intense. "You said you volunteered to come here, to save Dean. You made a choice. It wasn't something that was demanded of you."

"But if it had been, I would have obeyed just the same. I made a decision so that my Father's will could be accomplished. Not because it was my wish, but because I knew it was His will to bring Dean Winchester back from the dead. You were born for this, Samuel. If you had your way, if you'd had your 'normal' life, when this war begins in earnest you would have lost it all. You would have had no way to protect yourself or your family. Instead, you're in a position to save millions of people."

"I just… I don't want to be powerless anymore."

"Ironically, the best way to do that is to surrender."

"Why do you always have to talk in circles?"

"I know it sounds that way. I'm sorry. The logic of Heaven doesn't always translate in a way that people can understand. A lot of things sound crazy, upside down. You have power in you Sam. Power that doesn't come from Azazel. But the only way to get to it is to surrender what you want to be and become what you were made to be."

"I was made to be the antichrist."

"No… that was Azazel's plan, but that is not the plan of God. You weren't born with Azazel's blood in your veins. You already had a purpose."

Sam snorted. "Heaven's plans."

"I know the plans I have for you, saith the Lord, thoughts of peace, and not of evil."

"Scripture?" Ariel nodded. "This is peace?" Sam waved his hand around, indicating their overall circumstances. "I'd hate to see evil."

"Yes. You would. But the peace He speaks of is within yourself and with Him. You are at war with both. You don't have to be."

"You know you still piss me off. Only I don't want to shut you up by strangling you anymore."

"Sam…"

Sam was silent for a moment as he stared at Ariel. "What if… what if I want to pursue whatever this is, Ariel?" He reached across the table and brushed his fingers with his own.

Ariel pulled away as if Sam's touch burned. And it kind of did. Fire spreading from the point of contact and settling in the pit of his stomach, liquid and startling. "You're not done with Ruby and she's not done with you. She's having your child for Heaven's sake."

Sam sat back and gave a tight nod. "You're right. We can't… we can't do this." He sounded like it was a painful admission. Ariel understood in a way he never wanted to why it was so hard for humans to resist temptation. If it always felt like this… this was torture. "So," Sam sighed out the word, "public places, right? Like the park."

"That would be good. There's a big open area. Nature is always a good setting for mediation anyway. It's probably better."

"I like your meditation room. It's very… _Japanese_. Not exactly what I was expecting from an angel of the Lord."

"_Son of God_," he said with a raised eyebrow, exasperation tingeing his voice.

"Whatever," he said with a theatrical role of his eyes. "Is that what Heaven's like? Is it all bonsai trees and silk screens?"

Ariel laughed. "No. I just like Japan. Heaven's like… nothing you've ever seen. There are parallels here and there, unexpected similarities. But this place? Earth? It's like a pale, deformed shadow. When you see the real thing, when you go, you'll understand why people who go there don't come back to earth the way damned do. Earth is heaven to the damned, and hell to the redeemed."

"I used to believe I'd end up there. Now I'm not so sure."

Ariel cocked his head. "They call the saints the redeemed for a reason. There is no need for redemption if you never did anything to damn yourself in the first place."

* * *

"Okay," Sam said, laughing earnestly, "Uncle. I think it is painfully obvious that I am not good at this." It felt good to laugh like this. He didn't do it much anymore.

The pieces of the crib were lying scattered around him in what would be his child's nursery. He and Ariel had still been meeting regularly in the park for the past month. He still felt the same attraction to her, but his relationship with Ruby was mending too. The whole situation was just confusing and there were times when Sam felt like he was living a double life. Not that there was anything going on between him and Ariel outside of his fantasies which usually began with him slamming her against a flat surface.

Right now he was with Ruby, and it was comfortable again. Not the same as it had been before though, but he doubted that it would ever be like that again. Neither of them was who they used to be.

Ruby was trying to stifle her laughter from her seat in the rocking chair that had been a gift from Dean and Cassie. "No… you're really not."

"I think we need to call in reinforcements."

"Dean?" Ruby sounded skeptical.

Sam shrugged. "He'll probably be able to put it together with no problem. Once he's done laughing at me."

Twenty minutes later, Dean was there and had somehow managed to turn the whole thing into a party because… well, because he was _Dean_. Eventually the brothers left Cassie and De in the kitchen with Ruby they went to the nursery.

Dean frowned down at the parts scattered all over the floor. "Sammy… what the hell did you do?"

"I kept getting it halfway together, but something was wrong so I'd start all over. I just… I'm not good with putting things together."

"It's alright, brainiac," Dean said with mock gravity, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You can't be good at everything."

And wasn't that just completely ironic, because it was Dean who was good at everything. Or at least at everything that mattered. Sam had spent his entire life trying to find something he could be better than his brother at. He had never succeeded, not where it counted. "Whatever, man. Can you fix it?"

Dean looked at the pieces scattered all over the floor for a second before canting his head to the side. "Sure."

And knowing Dean the way Sam knew him, he'd probably just assembled the whole damn thing in his head. He watched his big brother pick up the instructions and crumple them up into a ball. "Your first mistake was probably lookin' at this. They were probably originally written in Gaelic which was translated into Cantonese by a twelve year old in India and then translated to English by a blind Tibetan Monk."

Sam snorted out a laugh as Dean tossed the ball into the trash. Cause, really, those damn instructions were that confusing. "Not even the pictures made sense, dude."

"They never do, Sam. They never do. I thought I taught you to _never_ look at the instructions. That's the easiest way to end up putting something together ass backwards."

The younger man just shook his head and watched his brother work his magic. Within half an hour, the crib was assembled and Dean was tightening the last bolt. "There. That should do it."

Sam found himself wishing that Dean could fix his life the same way he seemed to be able to fix every damn thing else. Dean looked up at him and seemed to realize what he was thinking. "It's gonna be okay, Sammy."

Sam looked away and cleared his throat. "How the hell do you know that, Dean? Do you remember that wolf we found that time? The one that bled to death because it gnawed off its own leg to get out of a trap?"

Dean shuddered. "Yeah. Kinda hard to forget."

"That's how I spend half my damn time feeling. That's why I started using my powers, Dean, why I broke my promise to you. I felt like I was trapped and I didn't know how else to get out." He paused and drew in a gasping breath, trying to ignore the tears stinging his eyes away, to will them not to fall. They ignored them and he thought that was just fucking typical. He couldn't even control whether or not he fell apart. The laughter that occasionally floated in from the kitchen was so completely incongruous with how he felt that it seemed _wrong_ somehow. He shook his head and wiped away the tears with the back of his hand.

Dean got up and closed the door. "Dude, I know how you feel. Everything just seems so… crazy out of control. As much as I hate to admit it, we can't control everything. Hell, sometimes we can't control anything at all and the best we can managed is to hold on to who we are, what we know is true and right."

Sam huffed out a bitter laugh. "What is true and right Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Family is sacred. Life is precious. Innocent people deserve to be protected. And there is absolutely no compromise with evil because once you give the darkness and inch, it'll take a mile and before you know it, it'll take over everything."

"I thought I could control it, use it to end all this. That for once I'd be the one holding all the cards. The things I did, Dean… horrible, unforgiveable things. I have blood on my hands now. But I can't help wanting that power, that _control_, back. I could make the demons do whatever I wanted. I could punish them when they disobeyed. I could take down just about anything with a thought. It felt so… _good_."

"And these horrible things you did, the blood on your hands… how does that feel?"

Sam met his brother's eyes, found understanding and more than a little sadness there. Fresh tears stung his eyes but didn't fall this time. "It feels like I'm one of the monsters now."

"Is the control worth that feeling, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, afraid that his voice would crack if he tried to speak. He didn't resist when his brother pulled him into a hug, just buried his face in the crook of his shoulder and let the tears fall again.

"You're not one of the monsters, kid. But you will be if you give in. God, Sammy, you can't give in."

* * *

**The Day Normal Died**

The day normal died started out as just another Tuesday. Dean was sleeping in that day, having just returned in the predawn hours of the morning from taking care of an outbreak of demonic possessions a few states over. He woke up screaming at noon as ten major American cities fell simultaneously. Within four hours the death toll was in the millions. Within six, terror had spread throughout the entire country. People were locking and salting themselves in their homes and tuning into Cassie's station. The phone lines were tied up and the volume of email and hits to the website had already crashed the servers several times.

"What the fuck, Sam!" Less than fifteen minutes after it all began, Dean was pacing in Sam's living room where he and Ariel had been waiting for the younger man to finish dressing and come down, shaking with barely restrained anger and fear. Sam, who had just entered the room fully dressed and still damp from his shower, stood there staring at him, eyes wide. He really didn't know what to say. This was beyond his worst nightmare, paled in comparison with anything he ever would have imagined _could_happen. They had fought against some insurmountable odds before, but this was just totally fubar. "What the _fuck_, Sam," Dean repeated.

"We can't save them all," Ariel said, looking from one brother to the other as she leaned casually against the wall. She looked entirely too relaxed for Sam's taste. And that pose really wasn't doing anything to keep his thoughts pure right now. He knew her well enough now to know that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but he felt himself flush at the thoughts going through his head and had to tear his eyes away.

Dean glared at her silently for a second. "I know that. We can't even save any of them. Not yet at least."

Now that got Sam's attention. He glared at his brother in shock. "What do you mean we can't save any of them?" The tone of his voice was a low almost growl. It reminded him of his father so much that he felt grief pull on his heart so hard and deep that it hurt and had to shove it away to focus on what his brother was saying.

"We have to go to Jericho."

"Jericho, Utah?

"No, Sammy. California," Dean answered without hesitation, then frowned as if he couldn't figure out how he knew that.

"Why there? Does this have something to do with Dad?" Their father had been in Jericho when he disappeared several years back. That had been what prompted Dean to come to Stanford, to try to convince him help track down the eldest Winchester.

Dean looked away. There it was again. The secret. Whatever it was, all the tap dancing they'd been doing around it for the past several months had gone far beyond pissing Sam off a long time ago and right now all he wanted to do was throttle his brother. No wonder Dean punched him whenever he kept lying to him. If this is what it felt like to be repeatedly jerked around, he really couldn't say he blamed him all that much. "We just have to. Something important is happening in Jericho."

"More important than saving people?"

"Damn it, Sam!"

"He spoke to you, didn't he?" Ariel stood up straight and looked at Dean closely, as if the truth was written on his face. Who knows? Maybe to her it was, and the idea that someone else could read his brother better then he could only served to piss him off more.

"Yes," Dean blurted out without thinking. Sam could see the relief in his brother's eyes, in his body language, as if keeping his secret had been painful and he was relieved to finally talk about it. "Just once, after we came back from the Jericho in Utah. He said we had to go directly to Jericho."

She canted her head to the side in a casual shrug. "Then we go directly to Jericho."

"My God," Sam yelled. "Am I the only sane person in this room?"

Ariel shrugged her shoulders. "Possibly. But faith and sanity are often at odds." Sam shook his head and snorted out a disbelieving laugh as he looked up at the ceiling as if an answer would be written there.  
He felt like he was in a bad movie as he listened to Ariel and Dean continue their conversation. "Did he tell you if you had to bring anyone with you?"

"No. He just said that I had to go."

"Okay. If I may make a suggestion?"

"I'm all ears."

"Sam should take some of the men with him to whichever city he wants. You and I will go to Jericho."

"They're waiting for Sam. It's a trap. They want us to come rushing to the rescue. Just like we have every other time. Those were just tests, just someone trying to figure out our reaction time, strengths, weaknesses."

"Did he tell you that too?"

"No. But it's still true."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's what I'd do. Because it's what I knew was happening all along. If we follow the same pattern we always do, we'll die."

"But Dean," Sam protested, "innocent people are _dying _by the_ hundreds of thousands, _maybe_ millions_."

"I know that. And it's horrible. I wish like hell that we could do something about it, but all going to any of these cities will do is get us killed. What the hell are we going to do dead?"

"Since when have you ever been afraid to do the right thing because you might die?"

"I'm not afraid to die, Sam. People are going to need us to survive, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let all of them die just because I felt like I had to prove myself to you."

"So we just give up?"

"No… but if I don't go to Jericho, something worse will happen."

"Like _what_?"

"I don't know! I just feel it in my gut."

"You know, it was bad enough when you blindly followed Dad around, but now your _God's_ bitch? Are you really that desperate to be ordered around?" And damn… did he really just say that?

"Well I sure as hell would rather be God's bitch then Azazel and Ruby's," Dean growled back, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Sam flinched.

There was a long, tense silence while the brother's just silently stared at each other. "Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just… I can't sit around and do nothing."

"I'm not just handing you over to Lilith, Sam, even if you are a huge pain in the ass. End of discussion." Sam didn't miss the fact that Dean didn't apologize as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. That's what they did. They said hurtful things and then they apologized and tried to pretend that it never happened. Apparently that wasn't happening this time.

"End of discussion?" Sam bellowed at the closed door before turning on Ariel, who actually backed up a step. "What? I'm supposed to just shut my trap now and do what I'm told like a good little boy?"

Ariel snorted. "That would have to be one of the signs of the apocalypse."

That brought him up short. "What?"

"You being obedient would have to be right up there with snowballs in Hell and pigs flying. That would be a sure sign of the end of the world. You start doing that, and I'm packing it in. Spend my last days on a nice sunny beach somewhere."

"How can you joke right now?"

"Who says I'm joking," she asked, an eyebrow raised. When he just glared at her she sighed. "You know as well as I do if you don't find ways to laugh in the middle of the horror, you'll snap. Things aren't going to get any prettier or easier for a long while. I know what it's like to fight a war like this. It just drags on and on, and despair is just as easy as it is deadly."

"None of you _died_."

She got in his face then, voice shaking with emotion. "We lost people we loved forever. A third of our Brothers fell with Lucifer. Lucifer himself was one of our princes. _The_prince. We all loved him. Azazel's father? He was my best friend. I had to chain him in the deepest part of Tartarus for creating over a dozen offspring who brought untold destruction, even after they died, and teaching mankind witchcraft. Death is just separation. Soul from body. Friend from friend. Parent from child. Brother from brother. God from man. There are all kinds of ways to die Samuel, some far worse than others. Right now, you have to decide how much you trust your brother. You know he needs you to trust him like he needs to breath."

"Dean doesn't need me anymore. He has his own family now. He has you. And God," he added bitterly.

"He still needs his brother. I'm just somebody who showed up one day and saved his hide. God's mysterious and more than a little scary. He loves her and has forgiven her, but Cassie broke his heart twice and has been out of his life more than she's been in it. De's just a baby. You're the only constant in his life. You give up on him now…" She left the sentence hanging in the air unfinished as she turned to follow his brother out of the house.

He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her arm. He could feel the heat from her skin through her overcoat. "Why can't you ever just be on my side?"

She looked up at him, a frown creasing her brow. "I've always been on your side." She gently pulled away from him and walked out.

* * *

**Wrong Turn At Albuquerque**

_Earlier that day…_

Alex stood looking down at a local newspaper, shaking her head. Her long golden brown hair was pulled back in a straight no frills ponytail, its golden highlights along with the silver buttons of her black overcoat and the metal on the hilt of her katana glistened in the sun."I think we took a wrong turn at Albuquerque, gramps. We ain't in Kansas anymore."

The man barked out a short, harsh laugh. "I ain't been in Kansas in a long time, kiddo. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me gramps?"

"What would you like me to call you? Pappy? Grandpa Winchester?" _Grouchy_, she added silently.

"How about just John? Winchester's good too."

Alex frowned. "You're my grandfather. Dad would've tanned my hide if I called you by your name."

"Let's face it kid, you ain't exactly the granddaughter I bounced on my knee."

"No need to get personal," she huffed.

He grunted before changing the subject back to the matter at hand. "What do you mean, we took a wrong turn? Did you fuck up the spell?"

"It's not a spell, it's a _ritual_. And no, I didn't fuck it up. It's, like, _engraved_ in my head."

"Language, young lady."

She rolled her eyes and wondered what the hell happened to not being the same granddaughter he bounced on his knee. "I just asked to be taken to a juncture in the continuum where we can make a difference. Somewhere we could stop the Winchesters from ending up the way we did. But this is just seven different kinds of _wrong_. This paper says that it's September 1, 2009. Uncle Sam should have taken over the entire continental United States by now and be working on exporting his little slice of hell on earth to the rest of the world. Dad – _we –_should be in hiding. People shouldn't be out like this, not without wards and charms and a damned good reason." She waved at all the people who were casually walking along the streets. There was no smell of charred flesh, not sign of hell hounds, no walking wounded. It was normal. Pre Uncle Sammy the Amazing Technicolor Antichrist normal. Most people didn't notice them, but those who did cut a wide berth around them and stared. You'd think they'd never seen heavily armed Winchesters before. The thing that worried Alex was that she suspected that was exactly the case.

A cop pulled up to the curb and eyed them warily before getting out of his car and approaching them. "Where are you folks goin' with your fancy outfits? There a sci-fi convention somewhere close by?"

John narrowed his eyes at the boy and Alex thought it would probably be better if she did the talking. A lot less dangerous for the cop anyway. Her grandfather didn't seem to have many people skills beyond saving them from demons or scaring the hell out of them. Often he did both at the same time. "Yeah, somethin' like that."

"That's not a real sword, is it," he asked, apparently having deemed for whatever reason that the heavy artillery was fake. "Cause you know it's illegal to carry one of those around, ma'am."

She laughed. "Of course it is. It's all one piece. None of these are real weapons." She stared into his eyes, trying to find a vulnerable place to influence without causing him any harm. She couldn't always do it, but sometimes she got lucky. "Just move along, officer. There's really nothing to see here."

"Well, I guess I'd best be moving on. You folks have a nice day. And be careful out there."

"You too." Once the officer was gone, she turned to John. "See what I mean. Who doesn't know who _you_ are by 2009? And what yahoo was thinking _sci-fi conventions_ when the fucking world was ending?"

John looked around and sighed as he casually rested his sawed off on his shoulder. "Language, Alex. You're right. What the hell changed? You don't think this town made a deal with him, do you?"

"Jericho, California? No… It was decimated. Shoulda been almost a year ago. One of my revenants died here. That's why I picked it. We should have been able to go undetected because he was basically ignoring the whole region by this time."

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to figure out what's goin' on? Maybe we should go back. The idea of changin' the future never did sit right with me. Would be just our luck to fuck it up even more."

Alex shook her head. "This only worked because God wanted it to, so we're where we need to be. We just have to figure out what we're supposed to do now. I got some old money from an abandoned bank, and since no more was printed after 2008, we should be good to go pick up some less conspicuous clothes while we poke around."

"I don't know how you turned out so religious. God never did much for us Winchesters during my time."

"Bein' raised by an angel tends to have that effect on you."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews. It's always good to know that people are out there reading your stuff. I'm sorry it took so long for this update… I think my muse was pissed at me because I gave up writing for the Easter weekend and refused to speak to me until a few days ago._

_Hey Gadget Girl! How's the story coming? Let me know when you've got it up and I'll go check it out. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. The Sam/Ariel thing is very complex and getting more complex as it goes along. But then there's still Sam/Ruby, which is interesting too. My muse is evil._

_Hi Suikofan! As I said in my IM, Lucifer isn't trapped in another realm in my fic. So yeah, he's getting a bit more involved. How involved remains to be seen, but he can't intervene directly. As for Sam's actions… can you really be tempted by something you don't really want? And Ariel is obviously attracted to him as well. Hmmm…_

_Hi casammy! I'm glad that you're still with me. If only the most significant choice Sam had to make was which woman to choose. Poor sap. I had lost all my compassion for him and just recently recovered it._

_-Angie_


	23. Family of Martyrs

**Freak Among Freaks**

Alex was not undead. She should have been _undead_, but in true Winchester fashion she was a freak even among freaks. After spending nearly her entire life running from her Uncle Sam, he'd caught up to her. Or, rather, one of his henchmen had caught up to her. An entire nest of vampires, and only one survived. It was enough. She was weak from taking on five vampires alone and killing four, and the one left was severely pissed at having all his companions beheaded by a single human. A girl, no less. He'd gotten… overzealous and done too much damage. Sam's orders had been clear. He wanted his niece alive. There was alive and then there was alive, the vampire reasoned. His only choice – his only chance to survive his mistake – was to turn her before she slipped away.

What he hadn't counted on, what no one had counted on, was Ariel. Ariel had died saving Alex for what had to be the thousandth time, when Alex was just sixteen. Since that day, she had survived things that should have killed her. Passed out from blood loss in abandoned homes, fallen (or jumped… or been pushed) from buildings, punctured lungs. She'd wake up even though she never expected to when her eyes had closed. It freaked her out, but she didn't have time to think about it too much. Hiding was a full time job. For eight years she survived, taking assumed names, training and somehow just _not dying_. She was good at fighting and killing. Ariel had trained her with her katanaand in several different martial arts. She had her father's tenacity, instincts and smart mouth, or so Ariel had said. But she barely remembered her father.

It wasn't until she woke up the day after the vampire turned her that she realized what Ariel had done. Something about the vampiric blood in her body, changing her, gave her the ability to sense the truth of what she'd become. Ariel had bound her own knowledge to Alex somehow and in the process bound the girl's soul to her body. Meaning it was almost impossible to kill her. Meaning she was a walking repository for all the knowledge of a prince of Heaven. Meaning that she was now the rarest creature on earth. A vampire with a soul, with a _conscious_. And didn't that just suck out loud. No pun intended. She managed to escape before the vampire could deliver her to her uncle because – hello! Dean Winchester's daughter! - they hadn't made a restraint that she couldn't get out of eventually.

It had been hard, trying to survive on a diet of fresh blood without killing people. Or at least innocent people. The ones who consorted with demons, who sold out their fellow humans, who sacrificed their children she didn't feel too badly about. Animal blood was just revolting, but did in a pinch. Like the, 'there's no one around and I need to fed before I run into some poor innocent sap and drain the sorry son of a bitch' kind of a pinch. There were no blood banks anymore. She'd had to learn through trial and error how much to take from people in order not to really hurt them. It was harder then it sounded, because feeding was better than sex. Which was something that she thought was impossible. Don't get her wrong, she liked a big juicy burger and fries and _oh God_ did she love chocolate, but until her first taste of blood she hadn't thought that anything could possibly be better than the toe curling ecstasy of a really good fuck. So stopping sometimes was the equivalent of the guy getting off and then collapsing before you could get off too. But the error part of her trial and error? When she came back to herself to realize that she'd drained someone because she couldn't control herself? That was torture. She'd even tried to burn herself alive by going out in the sun and… nothing. Well, there was one heck of a headache and a bit of sunburn. Was it because she had a soul? Was it because God seemed to have a really twisted sense of humor that was just… _wrong_? But the whole tolerance to sunlight thing made it easier to travel, easier to hide, since Uncle Sam was looking for a vampire. Eventually the headaches eased. Or she just got used to them, because there were worse things. Like the feeling of being hungry.

Unfortunately that was only the beginning of her freakishness. Two years after she'd been turned, she ran into a trap built by witch who had a grudge against the Winchesters. Best that she could tell, it was triggered by a descendant of John Winchester. Any descendant. She was attacked by things that shouldn't have existed, mostly evil things that had died, but left behind parts of themselves like some sort of echo of their life force. But when they tried to grab her, she guessed to throw her, she absorbed them. She ended up absorbing _hundreds_ of them and passing out from the sensory overload. A few were human – mostly victims of Uncle Sam – but mostly they were vampires, werewolves, 'shifters, demons. Things her family had killed. Things that had no souls and therefore should have had no ghosts, but somehow had been summoned and given form by the witch. And now they were part of her. Changing her more, giving her abilities that came straight out of a Bella Lugosi movie. Shape shifting, flight, telekinesis. Not to mention memories and knowledge. She was stronger than anything she came up against. Except Uncle Sam. Because his strength come from the Fallen.

For a hundred years, Alex had kept the resistance going. She learned that those she turned didn't lose their souls. She became the mother of a whole new breed of supernatural creature – which, once she got past the self-loathing of being no more human then Uncle Sam, was pretty cool. But she quickly learned that she had to choose her children wisely. That kind of power in the wrong hands was dangerous. She had been able to destroy her mistakes before they could destroy her, but she was painfully aware of how badly things could have gone. Her encampment was the last heaven for free men who donated their blood in payment for her protection. Until the day Uncle Sam finally stormed it, killing every man, woman and child. That had been when Alex decided to go back in time. It had been an act of desperation, a last ditch effort to save her father and ultimately herself. Because as much as she was grateful that what she'd become had allowed her to protect innocent people, she would have rather done it without sacrificing her humanity. And in the end it had all been for nothing. Uncle Sam still won. She had to find a way to change the outcome.

That journey had taken her first to save her grandfather and after a failed attempt to save her parents, here to this time. But something was off. The knowledge hummed through her veins along with adrenaline, making her twitchy and hyper aware. She was wearing jeans and a mid-drift exposing t-shirt for the first time in over a century, a slightly over-sized button up shirt added to conceal the weapons that her jeans did not. The civilian clothes felt awkward and vulnerable at the same time. Nothing like her body suit. She fidgeted as she glared at her grandfather, comfortable in his jeans, t-shirt and flannel.

John sighed as he looked up from the newspapers he'd been looking at for the past hour, trying to find some clue about what was going on. "Are you sure… sure it was really Sammy?"

She understood his disbelief. It had to be hard to grasp the fact that your own son wanted you dead. She was silent for a moment, jaw tight as she tried to stave off memories of the past. Watching her father torn apart before Ariel had taken her away – still heard his screams in her nightmares to this day. Finding Ariel's body after she'd been murdered – and the dead white blue eyes that took up residence along with her father's blood and screams. Being hunted constantly, going hungry often and alone far too much. "Sure as I can be after spending nearly a century and a half fighting him."

"It's just…. I know he has no use for me, but he loves Dean. I can't see him ever hurting Dean, or you. He held you when you were born, congratulated Dean and Cassie. Spoiled you rotten."

The admission sounded painful, but honest. So he wasn't surprised that his own kid wanted him dead. That was… sad. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at the thought of Uncle Sam holding her. "That's what he said too. Right before destroying him."

"So he just killed him, just like that?"

Alex swallowed. "He did worse than that. He brought hell hounds. Kept Dad's body in cold storage. Next time I saw my father? It was fifty years later and he was the nastiest son of a bitch I'd ever come across. Damn near didn't survive a few of our run ins. Made Uncle Sam look like a Sunday school teacher."

"Jesus," John breathed. "I saw it happening, but I didn't know what I could do to stop it. Dean and I tried to be there for Sammy when Jess died. But Dean was married to your mom and wasn't hunting at the time. Sam was obsessed with revenge. I tried to help him, tired to pull him back from the brink, but we were oil and fucking water. The more I pulled the more he pushed. You were born a year later and Dean was afraid to leave you and Cassie unprotected for too long. Sam hunted alone a lot and it… _changed_ him. He got harder and colder and one day he just…"

"There was nothing you could have done."

"Maybe not. I'm still his father, though. It was my job to protect him."

"Time's past for that."

"But he's my boy! I've spent his entire life tyrin' to keep him safe, and you come along and tell me that I have to help you put him down!"

"I honestly don't know what we have to do here. _Something's_ wrong." She canted her head in a shrug that was all Dean. "Or right."

"Right?"

"Most of these people walking around all happy and clueless? They're supposed to be _dead_. So I'd say they probably prefer things this way."

* * *

**Unexpected Reunion**

The entire trip to California, Sam had given Dean the silent treatment. He knew he was being childish, and Ariel had outright pointed that out at their last pit stop, but he couldn't help himself. He felt like they were making a huge mistake and he didn't know how else to deal with it. They were headed for the library, a place they knew well from their search for the Woman in White. After he'd been somewhere once, Dean pretty much never forgot how to get there no matter where he was coming from.

Dean stopped abruptly, staring at something, a shocked expression on his face, his lips slightly parted. "I'll be a son of a bitch," he mumbled, disbelief coloring his words.

"What," Sam asked as he looked around.

"Dad," Dean said just as Sam caught sight of the familiar broad shoulders heading for the doors of the library. Time seemed to stop and Sam froze in his seat, gripping the door handle hard enough to leave impressions of his fingers. Before he could say anything, Dean was out of the car and rushing towards the figure. No weapon, no defensive posture. Just like a guy who was happy to see his father. What the hell? Whatever that thing was wearing John Winchester's face and body, imitating his walk and posture, it sure as hell wasn't their father. It couldn't be.

"It's him," Ariel said softly from the back seat, but he ignored her as he got out and followed his brother.

"Dad," Dean was saying. John froze and turned to face him. He blinked for a moment, as if surprised to see Dean, then he broke out into a huge grin, his rarely seen dimples making a surprise appearance.

"Dean!" 'John' pulled his firstborn into a bear hug. "It's good to see you, boy!"

I approached them cautiously, wondering why Dean looked so… not suspicious. He made a strange noise in the back of his throat. "Missed you, Dad. But what the hell? You've been gone for a long damn time. Ariel said that no one ever comes back."

'John' pulled away and frowned at him. "Come back from where?"

Dean searched his face for a moment and then shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It's just… It's really good to see you.

'John's' eyes slid to Sam. There was something in them that Sam didn't know how to read. It was a look that he'd never seen in his father's eyes before and it made him shift uncomfortably. "You're with your brother."

He sounded like that was a shock, like it was the last thing in the world he expected. Dean looked from 'John' to Sam and back again, a frown on his face. "Yeah. There some reason I shouldn't be?"

Sam suddenly felt something hard and cold against his skin. A knife, someone had fucking snuckup on him with a knife. "Maybe the fact that he destroys us all." The voice was steady and strangely familiar even though he was sure he'd never heard it before. It was female, though, and he knew he'd never live this down. It took months before Dean stopped teasing him for getting possessed by a girl. The woman holding it came into view. She looked like Dean, he realized with a shock. He'd know those eyes anywhere, and apparently on anyone.

"Put that away." It was Ariel's voice. The woman obeyed as if by habit.

"Ariel…what… what's going on here?"

"That's the same thing I was trying to figure out. First John, now you. Unless you've had on heck of a growth spurt, you should still be at home with Cassie where we left you watching Sponge Bob Squarepants."

Sam squinted at the woman."De?" Okay… he'd seen weird before. Hell, weird was _normal_. But this went so far beyond weird that he had no words for what it was. He barely registered that Dean had said 'De' at the same time he had and both John and De were frowning at them.

* * *

**Family of Martyrs**

Ariel finally got them to the hotel room that De and John rented. It took twenty minutes for Dean and Ariel to convince Sam that they were who they said they were. Dean could sense their emotions, and Ariel could tell, could see their energy. What people on earth called auras. Then Ariel had to convince John and De that Sam wasn't evil and had no plans to take over North America. Dean could see that Sam was annoyed, but thankfully the kid kept any unhelpful remarks to himself. John insisted that De, or Alex as he called her, explain everything. "This is her damn plan," he grumbled as if he were feeling put upon. Dean smirked. God he'd missed his father's surliness.

"First of all, my name is not De. It's Mary Alexandria Winchester. I'm the only child of Dean and Cassie Winchester."

"The only kid we got's named Dena." Dean didn't add that he would have named her Mary if he'd gotten the chance.

"You named me yourself, before I was even born. You promised Mom that she could name the second kid anything she wanted as long as you got to name me Mary if I was a girl or John if I was a boy. But everybody called me Alex because… well because I still wasn't Mary even though I had her name. In two years, Uncle Sam kills you. And Mom, and grandpa. Ariel could only save me, and she ran with me. For fourteen years, we kept on running until Uncle Sam finally caught up with us. She sacrificed her life to give me time to get away. I was on my own for two years, but I was the only one left who could give him any type of opposition and he'd gotten so strong by then." She paused and swallowed. "He didn't just rule the demons. He ruled the vampires, the werewolves, the shapeshifters and the humans. Nothing happened without his approval. Business transactions, legal proceedings. If it was an evil supernatural bastard, it answered to them. In turn, humans were… sources of food and amusement." She took a deep breath and pressed on, like she had waited forever to tell her story. " It was a vampire that finally got me. The only thing that saved me was Ariel. She… did something to me when she died. I kept my soul, even though I was infected. I didn't become a monster, but I'm close enough. I used the knowledge Ariel left me to go back in time to stop my family from being massacred. But I still wasn't strong enough. I could only save grandpa. So I went back further… but something's wrong. I can see it, but more I can feel it. Uncle Sam doesn't feel the same. There was no conflict the last time I saw him. You don't even feel the same. _Nothing_ does."

Dean was shaking his head. He believed this girl was telling the truth, or at least what she thought was the truth. And he could see Dena in her. The eyes, the hair color, the tilt of the head, the way she said 'Daddy.' It was downright eerie. And his father, John fucking Winchester, was standing right there, alive and well, and eight years older than he should be. And Dean was still trying to wrap his brain around that.

"Alternate timeline?" Everyone looked at Sam and he flinched at the look in Alex's eyes. "I mean, none of what you've described has happened. Unless this is some kind of heavy duty spell, then somethin' like that's gotta be the answer, right?"

Alex's eyes glazed over for a second. "There is something that could… that could cause an alternate reality. Causes a small pocket 'verse. Things can happen differently, time can pass faster or slower."

"Like the way time passes in Hell as opposed to earth?" Dean ignored the look Sam threw him at the question. He still refused to discuss anything about his time in the Pit. He went back there often enough in his sleep. He really didn't see the need to have any sharing caring moments about it while he was awake.

"Exactly. Hell is actually an alternate reality. Heaven too. You pass from one to the other under a specific set of circumstances. But it takes an unbelievable amount of power to create one. Only God's been able to do it before."

Sam shook his head. He didn't have a very high opinion of God's tender mercies but this was crazy. "Why would God create an alternate reality where I destroy the world?"

"Who says mine's the alternate?" Alex raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.

Sam snorted out a laugh. "You remind me of Ariel."

"She raised me. Not to mention that it's a valid question."

"You asked God to bring you to a juncture in time where you could make a difference and he brought you here. Why send you to the alternate rather than the original?"

"Good point. Too bad you don't believe it yourself."

Ariel snickered from the corner and shrugged innocently when Sam glared at her. "What? I didn't say it."

Dean licked his lips. "So… so, we're here for _you_?" He hoped the annoyance wasn't clear in his voice, because while it was all kinds of cool to have his Dad back, he really would have rather gone to actually save people, what with them dying by the millions and all. And to be honest, he was more than a little freaked out about what had happened to Alex. She might be some sort of immortal supernatural creature, but she was still his little girl and he felt an almost physical desire to hold her, tell her everything would be alright. To _make_ everything alright for her. "That's it?"

Alex blinked at him, as if she weren't sure how to respond. "I don't know. We're here for a reason too. Whatever that is requires us all to be here at this time in this place."

John stood up and picked up the phone book on the night stand. "Which means we need to research. What or who is in this one horse town that makes it so damned important?"

Dean caught sight of someone familiar passing by the window. It was just a glimpse, but it sent a shiver up his spine. "Yeah. You guys get on that. I'll be right back." He heard his name as he got up and walked out of the room, but paid it no attention. He walked in the general direction he thought the person had been going. He heard a voice in his head, _I'll meet you there_ and he shivered again. He got to the end of the building and turned the corner, feeling like he was being pulled towards something. There around the corner was the man from months ago, the one from his dream. He was casually leaning against the wall, smiling at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming. Even though you didn't want to."

"Are… Is Dad real? And Alex, is she…"

"You know the answers to both those questions already. Trust your instincts. Their reality is gone now. I sent them here to help you. They weren't the only ones from their world to end up in yours, and you'll need their knowledge of your enemies. There is a man made virus being kept in a secure facility on the outskirts of town, and you have four hours to find and destroy it or your world will meet the same fate as theirs."

"Their reality. Who made it? Was it you?"

"If it was, that would be my prerogative." Dean felt shame color his cheeks over being the first to look away. "It wasn't me. It was done to have a backup plan just in case Sam couldn't' be turned in this 'verse. To make sure they had their antichrist. Even though it seemed to last for hundreds of years within that reality, it actually only lasted a few months. But be careful. The danger for your brother has not past."

"I've done everything I can, how am I supposed to help him?"

"Just be his brother. Help him forgive your father and earn Alex's trust."

"So they're here to stay?"

"Yes. But you cannot abdicate your authority to John. _You_ are my prophet. You must lead."

"But Dad…"

"He will understand. He will sometimes try to take things over, out of habit and a desire to protect you, but you must learn to hold your ground."

Dean rubbed his face in frustration. Why the hell couldn't John take over? He was really getting sick of making all the decisions. When he looked up to say so, he was alone.

* * *

Ariel cleared her throat when Sam started for the door. "He's a big boy. He'll be back."

Sam seemed to be deliberating, his hand on the door, before nodding almost imperceptibly. Ariel sighed out a breath. She wondered if a time would ever come when her relationship with the younger brother would ever become less volatile.

"How did I… How did I die in this reality?" John was looking at Sam, his gaze direct and Sam looked away.

"You, uh, you died saving Dean."

He nodded. "Good. If I had to die, I'm glad it was protecting one of you."

Sam looked up at him, his face incredulous. "What the hell is it with the martyr complex in this family? When exactly are we gonna stop sacrificing ourselves for each other?"

"What the hell do you think family's _for_, Sammy?"

"It's Sam! And you have no idea what it did to Dean when you died, especially when he found out what you'd done. It nearly broke him."

"What did I do, Sammy?"

Sam snorted and looked away. "You sold your soul to save him. You didn't even… God, Dad. You didn't even get a fucking _day_. You were just gone. And you left him with all that 'you gotta save Sam or kill him' bullshit. How the hell was he supposed to live with that?"

John closed his eyes and dropped his head. "You're brother's stronger then you give him credit for."

"That supposed to make it all better? You lied to us, to me, for years. You let Dean live with the knowledge that you went to Hell for him."

"Would you rather I'd let him die?"

Sam flinched. "No. I just… you didn't have to pick up the pieces you left behind."

"But at least there were pieces to pick up, Sam. Don't expect me to share your outrage over that. I'd sell my soul a hundred times over for the two of you. You gotta know that. So if you're lookin' for me to criticize the version of me in this reality for saving your brother, then you're gonna be disappointed."

"Yeah, well, that's nothin' new."

Ariel didn't miss the hurt look that crossed John's face, too fleeting for anyone not looking for it to catch. "Yeah. Some things are the same in any reality," John said. An uncomfortable silence descended on the room, only to be broken by Dean bursting in.

"There's a virus, and we have four hours to find it."

* * *

_A/N: Yeah… okay so I've been negligent in updating everything. I've been so busy, I've had this chapter mostly complete in my head for weeks now, but I just couldn't seem to find the time to put it to paper. I apologize…_mea culpa.

_Thanks __**Spuffyshipper**__! Hope you like this one too._

_Hey __**Gadget Girl**__. I am so sorry that I haven't gotten to your fic yet. I've barely had time to breath lately, I've been so freaking busy. I can't believe I've finally gotten this update up._

_Glad you like the direction, __**suikofan**__. I kind of like having Sam teeter on the edge. He does angst so well._

_Yes, __**kirallie**__, they are from an alternate timeline. Alex, as you can see, is Dena with a different name and history. Poor Ariel has only begun to feel the effects of Lucifer's focus on her. Is her attraction to Sam part of it? Hmmm… just gonna have to wait and see. Glad you like the story so far. Welcome to my demented imagination._

_-Angie_


	24. Plan? What Plan?

**Plan? What Plan?**

Ariel, usually the calm under any circumstances, was yelling into her sat phone that she didn't care where the admiral was, she needed to know where the Jericho facility was right away. It was the first time Dean had ever heard her lose it like that.

She huffed out a breath. "See that you do!" She hung up the phone and looked dangerously close to throwing it at the nearest wall for a second.

"What?"

"They'll get back to us as soon as possible. Apparently they have no record of a facility here and they need to find someone with the right clearance level. "

Alex suddenly went to the window and looked out. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

John grunted. "Why's that? One of your revenants tell you were to go? Why the hell didn't it speak up half an hour ago?"

"Dad's here. I can feel him."

"_Me_?" _Okay_, Dean thought, _this is officially confusing as hell._ "I mean the… _other_ me?"

"Yeah. He's here. And there's only one reason for him to be."

"The virus. Can you track him?"

"Yeah. That's the upside," she turned to face the group, her face drawn into a frown. "The downside? If I know he's here, he knows I'm here too. He'll be expecting us."

The few people still out on the street didn't bat an eye when they saw four Winchesters and a former angel walking down the streets armed to the teeth. This was partially because of their military escort, and partially because the whole world was going mad and who really gave a damn about five well armed people walking down the street when there were entire cities burning. Sacramento was literally on fire along with nine other major cities. The National Guard and FEMA were mobilizing. Cassie was on all the stations now, telling people what to do, how to survive. Salt was suddenly the most precious commodity in the country. Dean heaved a sigh of relief that he had hoarded as much of it as he could store already, along with other necessities. This panic was going to make resupplying a total bitch for the foreseeable future.

"So what's the plan?"

Sam's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I have no idea. Kinda flyin' by the seat of my pants on this one, Sammy. You got any bright ideas now would be the time to share."

Sam snorted softly. "Don't look at me."

**

* * *

**

Family Reunion

Once they arrived at the facility Dean, Sam and Ariel's security clearance allowed them to enter. The facility didn't look like much. Just a concrete building sitting back from a dirt road. Most of it was underground and Alex could feel the hum of electricity and humanity beneath them. If the virus got lose in here, they'd have to seal all these people up. It would be a nightmare and they'd all die in the end. Except her. Being the only survivor had been the overriding theme of her life in her reality and she really hoped that wouldn't happen here.

They split up once, sending Alex after the virus since she wryly pointed out that she doubted it would kill her. Everyone else was looking for her father and his demons. The virus was on the very last subfloor locked in a refrigerated vault. For some reason, her father wasn't there yet. He was a lot closer than that. How close she wasn't sure yet, but he wasn't underground even though he knew she was coming and that she'd do anything in her power to stop him. She had a bad feeling about why.

"Hey there, baby girl. You've been very naughty, and Daddy's gonna have to spank you now." The two guards who had been flanking her suddenly flew forward, both hitting the wall head first with a sickening crunch.

Alex whirled around to find herself face to face with her father. "You haven't exactly been father of the year lately, 'Dad'. Helping bring about the apocalypse, trying to kill your only daughter. Not very nice of you." She backed away slowly as she spoke, trying not to show how rattled she was at being sneaked up on.

"Who says I want to kill you. You could always switch sides. I mean, you spent over a hundred years helping out the losing team. We would make one hell of a team, Alex. Sam gets stuck with all the boring shit, and we get to have fun. You fed on anyone you want, let your dark side go wild. I know the beast in you is just dying to get out. I saw it once. The way you slaughtered Sam's henchmen, ripped them to shreds. It was a thing of beauty."

Anger coursed through her veins like fire and she glared at the thing that had once been her father. She remembered that night, it haunted her dreams. She remembers the blinding rage and bloodlust that had filled her. "You killed my sons!" Her voice was an angry hiss, the wound still raw. For her it had only been a few weeks ago. She pulled her emotions back in, held them in check. She had destroyed innocents as well as her uncle's servants that night. She had destroyed her own home, bringing it down on top of her own head.

"That was such a waste. They had just as much potential as you do. But," he said with a sigh and shrug, "orders are orders."

"I would rather rot in Hell then join you."

"Suit yourself."

He moved fast enough to be a blur even to her advanced senses and she barely had enough time to dodge his first blow. Anger fueled adrenaline sped up her reflexes, but eventually she couldn't keep up and found herself slammed into a wall, held there by her throat.

"Kinda slow there. Looks like all your time hopping took its toll, baby girl."

"Don't… call… me that," she forced out through the crushing pressure on her throat.

"Don't worry sweetheart. It's the last time." He gave her a surprisingly gentle kiss on the forehead before drawing her sword and decapitating her.

* * *

Lilith came barging into Sam's office without knocking. Actually it was Bob Rochester's office, but since Bob had now gone on to his eternal reward along with his small staff, Sam was claiming squatter's rights. He was going to have to do something with the bodies before they started to stink though. Being evil was no excuse for slovenliness. "There's no sign of them!" Sam glared at the demon silently until she looked away. "I'm sorry, my prince." She bite out the words like they hurt, and Sam thought they probably did. "I'm just anxious."

He shrugged and turned back to the map he'd been studying. He had a good working relationship with Azazel in his world, and hadn't liked coming here and to find Azazel dead, and this bitch Lilith in his position. He was going to have to put her in her place and soon. "Maybe they figured it out."

"How could they?"

"Alex is here."

"Alex?" She stared at him silently for a moment. "Your _niece_? And you didn't say anything? This is exactly why you should have killed her!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Relax, Lilith. I _have_ done this before. Little Alex was never anything more than an inconvenience, a little bump in the road."

"You didn't have you're goodie two shoes version to deal with then either."

"Dean will bring me the virus, and then we'll start all over. We'll use it to kill our doubles first."

"I don't know why you entrust all the important missions to that idiot brother of yours."

"He always gets the job done. Besides, I'm much more attached to him then I am to you."

"What's that got to do with a damn thing?"

"Nothing, really. Just that he hates you as much as you hate him. You keep questioning my choices and I may just decide to give you to him as a pet. I hear he's quite hard on his pets. They never last long." Lilith flushed and he gave her a bright smile. "Call the troops back home. I don't like having everyone so spread out. We weren't able to kill as many people as I would have liked, but the panic's a good start."

* * *

**Revelations**

One minute Ariel was rushing down the stairs to the sublevel, hoping to give Alex some help since she felt like she was basically standing around with her thumb up her butt, the next Demonic Dean was slamming her against the wall and pinning her there with an almost imperceptible gesture. He leaned against her and whispered in her ear. He didn't feel quite like your standard demon.

"Ariel. Fancy meetin' you here."

"What are you?"

"Well that… I don't rightly know. Not exactly a demon, really. But I sure as hell ain't human anymore," he said with a dry laugh, green eyes dancing with humor. The color was the same, but they weren't human anymore either, not the way that there was no pupil or whites. "Sammy keeps tryin' to explain it but my fuckin' eyes glaze over about half way through. Boring shit, really. Kid always could go on and one about the most mind-numbing crap ever like it gave him a hard on or somethin'. One thing I do know? I'm an original baby. Just like you."

"Be still my beating heart," she bit out as she tried to find a weak spot in the force holding her against the wall. A demon couldn't throw her like this, couldn't pen her to a wall. A fallen could, but Dean had never been a Son. And he wasn't a Nephilim. So something between?

"Tell me somethin'. Are you Sam's little slut here too? Cause I really gotta say, you really fucked him right the hell up in my 'verse. Held the little bitch back too, from what I heard. The way he pined for you even after he'd finally killed you. Everyone was _still_ talkin' about it when he brought me back from the Pit. If anyone else had done what you did… run away with little Alex like that… he would have skinned them alive. But you? He plays cat and mouse with you for _years_. You must have a gold plated pussy. Or maybe it's that whole angel/demon thing. You know, like good girls and bad boys times about a thousand. Just between you, me and the fence post, he still hasn't gotten over you. Still dreams about you. Kinda pathetic, really. Makes me want to snap his fucking neck sometimes. Just on principle, you know?"

She and Sam had been… _involved_ in the other reality? What would have led her to make such a disastrous decision? And why had she been human? Or had she _fallen_? The idea sent an icy finger of fear down her spine. He leaned in closer, his hands on the wall on either side of her, and whispered right in her ear. "I gotta say, though, I can't blame him much. You are fuckin' hot. I'd do you myself but I really don't have the time now."

"Oh, how disappointing," Ariel snarled.

A demon called up from the bottom floor. "Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"We got it."

"Awesome!" He pushed himself away from her and smiled brightly. "Well, it's been fun, but I really have to kill you now. We got a whole new world to take over and times awastin'." Suddenly his head jerked up and he sucked in a breath. "No."

Something large and dark plummeted down the stairwell in the empty space between the stairs. Not something… _Alex_. Ariel used the demon's distraction to break free. He turned his focus back to her, but it was too late. She hit him with everything she had, sending him across the landing and through the far wall. With a growl she followed him, drawing her sword as she went, hoping that he was at least stunned enough for her to do some damage.

* * *

Glamour's weren't something she used very often, but she considered being weak from her 'time hopping' as her father put it and having the fate of the entire world perhaps resting on surviving a run in with the one person that's come closest to ever actually killing her a desperate situation.

She couldn't hide because the minute she felt him, she knew he'd felt her. It was almost impossible to cloak yourself once someone already knew you were there, so she didn't even try. Instead Alex used a heavy duty ritual to switch places with one of the guards. Watched her father decapitate him, then he snapped her neck, thinking that she was just a fragile human. A few seconds later she was up again, a crook in her neck and cloaked against her father's notice, not even having lost consciousness. She felt bad for the human, but he would have died anyway. There really had been no other way to survive.

She was hard to kill, there was no denying that. Decapitation might not have been enough; after all she had survived partial decapitation with a completely severed spinal cord before… but decapitation with Ariel's sword? The sword that could kill _anything_, that might be the only way to end her uncle and her father? Yeah, there would be no coming back from that, no miraculous recovery. The blessing written on the sword was from Heaven itself, and it was just like the weapon itself – headless of its welder or the one it was being welded against. It would do its job.

She found the stairwell easy enough and didn't even bother giving a thought for the security card that would unlock it before ripping it off the hinges and throwing herself right over the landing to freefall down the center. The virus was on the last level. Who puts thirty sub levels in a building, anyway, she thought as she fell, passing her father and Ariel, but ignoring them, focusing in on the demons at the bottom, climbing the stairs to give their master the prize… three vials that could bring about a global pandemic and bring her uncle one step closer to global domination.

Reaching out, she grabbed the railing next to them and pulled against it. It gave but it was still enough to launch her into them. She came up with two vials, but the third went flying. She ignored the loud crash she heard upstairs as she dove for it, landing on her shoulder at the bottom of the stair well. It was dislocated, but she caught the vial. No time for relief, though, as she held all three between her hands. Pyrotechnia was one of her more useful skills, she reflected as the walls began to peel and she felt the life between her hands die even as the skin burned from contact with the heating glass. She kept going, despite the pain and deepening burns until the glass was soft and flexible, until nothing organic could be alive inside it. She pulled her hands apart to find the glass stuck to them, stretching until it became brittle in the middle and snapped. Well… that wasn't good. The rapidly cooling glass began trying to fall away, taking chunks of cooked flesh with it. Alex literally whimpered from the pain, before biting her lip. Suddenly Ariel was there.

"This is going to hurt," the former angel said bluntly with a hint of apology and sympathy in her tone. Swiftly she pulled away the glass from one hand then the other, taking most of the skin from Alex's palms with it. She took off her overcoat and ripped it, producing makeshift bandages that were used to wrap Alex's burnt hands. "You think you'll be able to help fight our way out of here?"

"It's just a little pain. I can deal."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just had a bit of trouble with motivation lately. Hopefully it won't happen again.

Thanks **Gadget Girl**!

LOL, **Spuffyshipper**. Sammy's a Winchester. They're nothing if not stubborn and stuck in their ways.

Sorry I didn't get back to you before **casammy**, but I don't live anywhere near California, and I actually don't know anyone who does. Best of luck, though, finding something for your daughter.

-Angie


	25. Demons Lie

**Temporary Set Back**

Ariel was still in shock. She didn't know if it was more from the revelation of her other self's relationship With Sam or because of the fact that the bones were showing in the palms of Alex's hands.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Evil Dean sounded pissed. Ariel couldn't help a smirk at that. Anger had always been a useful weapon. "This isn't over."

Suddenly he was gone. Ariel wasn't sure if she was glad that the whole thing was over for now or disappointed that she didn't get a second chance at putting him down. "What was that?"

Alex shrugged. "Trying to take us both on at the same time now that the virus has been destroyed was an unnecessary risk. They never take unnecessary risks."

Alex didn't like the sound of that. It was much harder to win against someone who didn't at least occasionally overreach. "Let's go find the others.

* * *

Dean was leaning casually against the wall as he watched his brother scry. He had already gotten over his temporary setback – he never let anything get him down for long. Sam, on the other hand, was sulking. It was amazing that after hundreds of years as an evil overlord or whatever the hell he was that the kid still pouted with the best of them. Right now he was scowling at the image of other versions of Sam, Dean and Ariel along with Alex and their father that appeared in the middle of his 'magic mirror.' He hated it when Dean called it that, which only meant that Dean said it as often as possible. Especially when he was slightly angry, like was now over the fact that John had decided to side with those losers bothered him but that was easy to ignore. He'd gotten good at burying things over the years and taking out his frustrations on innocent bystanders.

"I gotta say I see the attraction now, little brother. That Ariel chick is hot!"

Sam glared at him. "Did you touch her?"

"Jealous? I thought you wanted her dead. What does it matter if I decided to play a little hide the sausage?"

Sam's jaw muscles bulged a little as he clenched his teeth. He turned his attention back to the mirror. "Did you?"

Dean sighed dramatically. "No I did not. You have got to be the biggest kill joy evil ever produced, you know that?"

Sam shrugged, still staring at Ariel, watching her interact with her version of him. This Sam probably stood a better chance of having something with her. In his reality, she'd never been able to get past his decision to use his powers. She'd tried to, but she turned on him when she realized what he was going to do to Dean. Tried to stop him. Actually managed to get away with Alex and hide her from him for years.

"You'll have to kill her, you know that."

"I did it once. I can do it again." Dean felt underwhelmed by the level of conviction in Sam's voice.

"Yeah. The second time's not always easier when you remember how much it hurt the first time."

"Maybe you should worry about your own failures. Like how you let them destroy the virus."

"Aw, come on Sammy! Ariel _and_ Alex were there. We've never had to fight them both at full strength before."

Sam nodded. "Which is why we might have to come at them sideways."

That sounded like the beginnings of a plan to Dean. He could already feel his brain beginning to shut down. Planning was Sammy's thing. Always had been. All he wanted to know was what, when and how: what he needed to kill, when he needed to kill it, and how he was supposed to kill it. "Ooohh… sounds exciting. Think I'm gettin' a hard on already."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

* * *

**Déjà Vu All Over Again**

"Just let me get us out of here!" 'Here' was the security room. One of the demons had triggered a lock-down and they were now trapped inside of an eight inch thick steel wall. Sam had worked himself up into a complete snit. Dean swore he wouldn't be surprised if the kid folded his arms and stomped his foot.

Dean glared at his little brother. "You're _not_ using your powers Sam. Now shut it!"

"What if the girls need our help?"

"The 'girls'?" Dean stared at his brother incredulously. "I dare you to say that Ariel's face."

"You know what I mean! We can't just stay in here."

"Sam… for the last fucking time… no!"

"You're unbelievable!"

Dean turned to John who just sat in one of the chairs in front of the row of monitors, watching the two younger men argue. The monitors were showing nothing but static since they'd been locked in. "Can you help me out here?"

"Like _I_ have a chance if he's not listenin' to you."

"Are you… are you _enjoying_ this?" He stared at his father incredulously, the tale tell signs of amusement clear to him.

John shrugged. "I always wondered what it would be like if I didn't have to be the heavy all the time. Although sayin' I'm _enjoying_ it might be overstating it a little. I can't deny that I have had my fill of arguing with Sammy."

"It's Sam!" Sam snapped automatically.

John rolled his eyes and Dean knew that this version of John didn't care anymore than the original what Sam chose to be called. Not that Dean could judge since he didn't care either. "The more you used your powers, the stronger they got and the harder it was for you to do the right thing. Dean's right."

Sam snorted. "How many times have I heard that line?"

"In the end it's gotta be your decision. The bottom line is who do you wanna be?"

"I'd like to be the guy who helps his friends. They could be dying out there!"

"Helpin' 'em now might not be such a great idea if it only leads to you killin' 'em yourself later on down the road."

"You just don't care because they're not human! Who cares if your freak of a granddaughter buys it, right?"

John was up and in his face so fast Sam flinched and Dean took an involuntary step forward, ready to jump between them if necessary. "Watch your tongue, Sam." His voice was terse and angry. A chill ran up Dean's spine because this guy was his father. Didn't matter that he'd watched his father die, that he'd burned his body and buried the ashes with his mother. Didn't matter that this version of John Winchester had come from some alternate universe that was already gone.

"Why? It's true." Sam looked more like John then Dean could ever remember seeing him look before.

"That what you really think of me, boy? That I'm some cold bastard who doesn't care about my own grandchild 'cause she got a shitty deal? The day Dean put her in my arms was the proudest in my life."

"Then what's your problem?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to see my son become a monster that destroys the entire world for the second time in two weeks."

Sam was silent at that for a while and Dean almost sighed in relief. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"The only thing we can do. Wait."

Dean watched Sam's jaw work as he bit back a reply before throwing himself into a chair. "Fine."

* * *

"The things those two get themselves into," Ariel muttered as she stared at the thick steel separating her and Alex from the others.

"We can get it open if we work together."

Ariel looked at her. "We? The only thing you're going to do is rest those hands till I can't see the bone. I can get it open.

"I told you I'm good. I'm used to pain."

"I'm sure you are," Ariel said almost absently as she studied the structure, trying to decide the best approach.

"Ma'am?" One of the soldiers stepped forward tentatively and both women looked at him.

"Yes soldier?"

"I can hack into the system. I just need two minutes with the mainframe."

"Make it happen."

"Ma'am." With that the soldier was gone. He reminded Alex of the soldier she'd switched places with. Not that they looked anything alike. It was more her guilty conscience. She pushed it away. She didn't have time for meltdowns.

"They're probably in their either arguing or giving each other the silent treatment." Ariel's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Maybe we should let them know we're here." She folded her arms and tucked her hands against her side loosely. Getting injured hurt, but sometimes healing hurt worse. Not to mention that healing added the sensation of itching to the mix. She could feel the tissues regenerating in her hands and it made her want to cry. The muscles in her arm twitched both from the sensations running through her nerves and the effort to stand still and not react.

Ariel canted her head to the side in a shrug. "I suppose." She banged out Morse code on the steel. _Getting you out. Hang tight. _"Somebody get me a medpac with morphine," she called out and someone was moving before she finished her sentence. She turned to Alex, her eyes knowing. Alex saw the sympathy there too, something that was recognizable only from being raised by the other woman. "It'll take some of the edge off till you finish healing."

* * *

They were all back at the hotel, Alex laying on bed enjoying her slight buzz. Her hands were wrapped in fresh non-stick gauze. John was writing in his journal and Dean was watching him with a curious expression on his face. Sam had sulked the entire way back and Ariel wanted to smack him on the back of the head. But right now she had more pressing matters. Like dealing with the idiot she had on the phone. An idiot who wanted to know things that would take too long to explain.

"And you're not going to ask. Just like I'm not going to ask why there was a weapon of mass destruction in a subfloor of a government building in the middle of California." There was dead silence and Ariel had the sudden thought that she was getting too good at this political crap.

When the cabinet member on the other end finally spoke again, her tone was cautious. "What is it you would like to see happen here?"

"I want a list… a list of any and every weapon that can be used to cause mass casualties, what that weapon is and where that weapon can be found. I want unfettered access to every last one of those weapons so that we can secure them."

"You can't seriously expect-"

"I _do_ seriously expect, Madam Secretary," she the woman off, her voice an angry hiss. She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I want that list in twenty four hours or I'm coming over there to get it myself." Ariel slammed down the phone, already blushing from cursing. She looked up to see everyone in the room staring at her.

"Wow," Dean said softly, disbelievingly. "I take it you're upset."

Ariel shrugged. "Yeah. And?"

He shrugged. "I've just never seen you go off like that. Are you sure you're okay?"

To be honest, she was still reeling from what the other Dean, the evil Dean, had told her. She hadn't been an angel in the other reality, and she'd had some sort of relationship with Sam. Why had she given up her immortality? Did she have permission to do it, or had she fallen? A shiver ran up her spine and she hugged herself.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy."

"Sarcasm. Well at least _that's_ normal for you."

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"What?"

She looked around the room. They were all still watching you. She sighed. "I guess you'll all find out eventually. In the other reality… I was mortal."

This time John spoke up, looking at her pointedly over the tops of his reading glasses. "Yeah, think we figured that out when Alex said Sammy'd killed you."

"I was… my _double_ was…" she gestured with her hands as she groped for the right word, "_involved_ with Sam there."

Alex was the first to figure out what she meant. "… how in the hell did I miss that?"

Dean grinned at his brother. "You sly dog."

Sam just stared at her like a deer in headlights, red faced and refusing to look at his brother. She turned away and cleared her throat in the awkward silence. "Yeah, so I don't know about any of you, but I'd really like to get back to the badlands as soon as possible so…"

"Yeah," Sam said a little too quickly, "right. Let's hit the road."

* * *

**Demons Lie**

It was easy for Sam to sneak into the Winchester's 'sanctuary.' The protections allowed Samuel Winchester through and that just happened to be him. From another world, sure, but still. Finding Ruby hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be. Scrying for her location outside the protections didn't work so well, but it worked like a charm inside. She lived in a cottage. How quaint, he thought with an amused frown. This definitely wasn't his Ruby.

Using a simple glamour, he cloaked himself in darkness so that all anyone looking would see was empty air. He found the front door locked, but remedied that with a thought. He closed the door behind him and followed the drone of the television to find Ruby sitting on the floor, back against the couch, watching a documentary about man eating sharks. She was heavily pregnant and he smirked. The Sam in this 'verse hadn't wasted any time.

She looked up at him and smiled. Then her smile faltered as she took in his appearance. He wondered if she could feel his power too, the way the demonic version of her could. That had always been a huge turn on for her. Ruby always did like to play with dangerous things. "You're not Sam."

"Oh, I'm definitely Sam. Just not _your_ Sam." He cocked his head. Things had been good with Ruby, unlike his stormy relationship with Ariel. "But I could be."

She scooted away from him. "Stay away from me. I'll scream!"

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help."

She paused at that. "What the hell makes you think I need your help," she scoffed. That was more like it.

He casually walked over to the mantle and examined a small earthen jar. _Quaint_, he thought with an eyeroll. "Don't tell me that you haven't noticed the way that Sam practically drools when he's around Ariel."

"And what in the world are you planning on doing about it?" Her tone was bitter. Good. He could work with that.

He turned to face her again. "I can help you get rid of her. Wouldn't you like that?"

"If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't need your help. I remember all the old ways."

"_That_ is exactly why you need my help. You're definitely not the Ruby I knew and loved. You're just sitting here, alone, watching television while your Sam is probably off somewhere screwing Ariel's brains out. You're carrying his kid and he's off dipping his wick elsewhere. Talk about ungrateful."

"What's your point?"

"My point is where the hell is your backbone? The Ruby I knew? Would have cut off his balls by now."

"I'm not that person anymore."

No. And it's a damn shame. Doormat really doesn't suit you. But if you help me get rid of your version of the Winchesters and Ariel you'll be able to write your own ticket."

"I already had that deal. I ended up turning it down."

"Because you loved him. Following through would have meant losing him. My way, though? You'll still have me."

"You're not him."

"I'm everything you ever loved about him. Everything you ever dreamed he'd be. Everything he hasn't been since Dean came back. If you got him back, you'd be ready to strangle him in a week."

She put a protective hand over her stomach. "I can't…"

He chuckled darkly. Witches of her caliber had to sacrifice their first born children. It was a part of the pact they made, part of the ceremony. They had to use the baby's fat to make candles to summon the demons and make the deal that granted unimaginable knowledge and power. "There's no need for sacrifices and deals. Like you said, you remember all the old ways. There are no more dark arts for you to learn. You remember the words, the runes, the spells. I'll make you my agent. You'll have more power than you ever had before. Even as a demon. The child will be my heir. He is _technically_ mine after all. Your Sam and I have the same DNA… or at least we used to. We were the same person for over twenty years. What do you have to lose, Ruby?"

"I don't want to go back to Hell."

"You won't. I'm a prince of Hell. There are only three people that stand between me and taking over here. If you help me get rid of those obstacles, I'll make sure you never know suffering again."

"How can I believe you? Demons lie."

He flinched at that. Despite everything, he didn't like to be classified as one of the demons. "I'm not a demon and I'm still a Winchester. I always keep my word."

"I have to think about it."

"Don't take too long." He turned to leave.

"How will I contact you?"

"You remember the old ways," he said simply, slightly amused. It was only a matter of time before Ruby came to him. Gave him her child.

* * *

_A/N:_

_LOL __**suikofan**__… Alex is totally sarcastic when she calls him that. Ariel's not sure how to deal with the idea of being involved with the antichrist. I was thinking of doing something with the trickster. Just not sure if it's gonna be here or not._

_Thanks __**Gadget Girl**__! I hope my two cents helped!_

_-Angie_


	26. Same Song, Different Day

**Ripping Reality**

Ruby knew where the other Sam had come from. The other verse, the one that Lilith had told her about. The one they created when they first realized what a problem Dean would be. It had never been done before, and they were still unsure how they'd been able to pull it off. But it had come down to changing one thing… one thing big enough to rip the two realities apart. The day Dean told Cassie the truth, the day she should have sent him on his marry way with his hat in his hand and his heart shattered into pieces, a demon appeared from the future where it had broken the rules to go back in time, and attacked Cassie out of the blue before she had time to tell Dean that he was insane. The demon allowed itself to be sent back to hell, giving incontrovertible proof to what Dean told Cassie. Because Azazel understood one thing about Dean. If Cassie had believed him, Dean would have thrown himself wholeheartedly into a relationship with her because above all, Dean wanted to be loved. And if he had someone new to give all that single minded devotion to, he wouldn't be so focused on Sam. And John - seeing his boy in love, seeing echoes of what it had been like for him before the fire in his oldest son, and afraid that if he took a hard line with Dean like he had with Sam, he'd end up losing the only son he had left - would do nothing to stop it. So the rift had been made between the brothers where violence had failed.

This Sam welded the power that she'd always been able to sense in her Sam like it was his birthright and not some stigma. Without fear, without guilt, without conflict. It was sexy, the way walked into a room and owned it, owned everything in it. Her Sam had started becoming what this Sam was. For a brief time before Dean showed up and ruined him. Made him doubt himself, made him fear his choices.

She rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby move. It wouldn't be long now before she delivered. Just days, maybe even just hours. She remembered how it felt to be this close, when the baby dropped lower, the uncomfortable pressure. She remembered the sounds her daughter made when she'd killed her all those years ago and a shudder ran through her body. The price for the power that she'd welded in life, and the trust she'd had in Hell, had been steep. "That won't happen to you. I promise."

The price for having the Sam she'd always dreamed of having was still steep, would still require human sacrifice. She'd have to sacrifice everything she had here. She'd have to sacrifice her version of Sam and his brother. She still loathed Dean, but she loved Dena, and had come to begrudgingly respect Cassie. What would happen to them in all this? She sighed. Things had been so much easier when she'd been a demon. Or even just a witch. She wouldn't have given a damn about what happened to some nosy bitch and her little brat.

But Ariel… she wanted that self-righteous bitch dead. There was no conflict there at all. She'd seen the way the 'angel' looked at Sam, the way she behaved so coyly around him as if she weren't salivating to steal him away. Sam was no better. Whenever she was in the same room, he was never too far away. She could feel how much he wanted the other woman every time he mentioned her, or looked at her. Ruby wasn't a fool. Had never been a fool. She knew what was going on. If they weren't fucking each other behind her back, it wasn't from lack of desire.

Then there was the potential affect that growing up here would have on her baby. She or he would grow up watching his father be weak and subservient. Kowtowing to 'Uncle Dean.' Worse, the kid would be expected to do the same thing. Expected to tow the line, to sacrifice everything for the greater good. Expected to inherit the Winchester trait of martyrdom. She cringed at the idea of her child following its father off the cliff trying to rescue humanity. Whatever gifts the baby would be born with would be treated the same way Sam's were… as something to be ashamed of.

At first she'd thought that saving Sam's humanity was worthwhile because it was what he wanted. The return of his brother made him feel like a freak and even though he tried to defend himself, he hated himself for it. She could see it eating at him. It was okay if he wanted to live life as a human, if he wanted to make his idiot brother proud, if he didn't want to damn himself. A second tour in Hell didn't sound like something she wanted to add to her to-do list and she was basically saving Sam for herself. Being human again made sense because Sam wouldn't allow himself to love her, really love her, as a demon. But the more she thought about it, the more she was left alone while Sam went off to spend time with that bitch, the more she realized how stupid she'd been. All because she'd forgotten that all love got you was a heart so broken and trampled on that it was all but useless.

Ruby sighed and struggled to stand up. She needed to sleep, try to think this through in the morning. Something told her that the fact that she needed to think about it at all was a bad sign.

* * *

John played things over in his mind, trying to figure just when and how things had gone to hell so thoroughly. He'd been a thrown when Dean showed up after some R&R after a hard solo hunt looking relaxed and content. Something was different about his boy. He hadn't seen the boy like this since he'd figured out what an orgasm was and he'd spent several hours torturing his little brother by cataloguing all the different words for it. Just popping one out at random every twenty minutes or so at the worst times until John had threatened to lock him in the trunk if he didn't shut it. John snorted at the memory. Poor Sammy wouldn't eat jam for a week. But John was never one to pry, figuring that if it was something important, Dean would tell him. He was wrong. The boy stopped slutting around at bars, started sneaking off with his phone in the middle of the night. A girl, John figured. Something serious. Fear swirled in his gut, cold and vicious. Not that he'd lose his boy. Not exactly. It was a fear that he'd never put voice to, not even in his own head, but that had been lurking at the edges of his mind for years. Fear that his sons would go through what he had. That the demon pursuing them, all of them but with a special emphasis on Sam, would make them pay for having any attachments.

John pretended not to notice. Pretended he didn't know where the kid went for R&R. Until finally one day Dean came out of Cassie's house to find John leaning against his truck in front of it.

"Uh… hey Dad." The kid looked skittish, like he'd just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar and he was afraid his father might kick his ass.

"Son."

"What're you doin' here?"

"What a coincidence. That's exactly what I wanted to ask you."

Dean flinched a little. "I can explain."

"I'm all ears."

"It's just… I didn't… I love her, Dad." Dean finally blurted then just stood there, looking like he was bracing himself for a fight.

John sighed. "I figured as much. Wanna tell me why you hid it?"

Dean blinked at his father. "You… you knew?"

"You ever thought I was stupid, son?"

"No sir. But… why didn't you say anything?"

John shrugged. "Just wanted to see how long before you would. Figured I might as well get it all out in the open before you decided to marry the girl." Dean's eyes got big and he opened and closed his mouth several times like a drowning fish. I almost laughed. "Why didn't you tell me about this girl, Dean."

"I… thought you'd be pissed. You never…"

"Never wanted you to get too attached." I finished for him, scratching at my beard softly.

He gave a jerky nod. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide it from you. I just didn't know how to tell you. And I couldn't… I can't leave her Dad. She knows and she still wants to be with me and… I can't leave her."

John nodded this time. He understood that feeling. He didn't want to make him choose. It would break the boy's heart either way. Dean had such a big heart. John couldn't bring himself to be the one who shattered it. He could only hope that this girl, whoever she was, was careful with it too. "It's okay, son."

Dean looked at his father, a little wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Really. In fact, you can stay a couple more days if you'd like."

Dean's face broke into a huge grin. "I swear I won't slack on you, Dad. I just need a little time alone with my girl, but I promise you won't regret it!" His girl. First time I ever heard him use that term when he wasn't talking about the Impala.

"I know son. I trust you."

"You wanna met her Dad? Her name's Cassie and she's really awesome. You'll love her."

John nodded and pushed himself off the truck. "Okay. I have a little while before I need to head out." He was sure that Cassie was awesome though. How else could he explain his son falling so completely in love with her? He'd talk to Dean later about being careful, about how much danger just being in his life put this girl in. But not now. He'd let Dean be happy for just a little while yet and hope that his hesitation didn't prove to be a mistake.

Dean still hunted, still followed his orders like the good Marine he'd been since he was about three, but he grew more attached to Cassie until the two finally married. With the help of other hunters and research that would have made Sam's head spin, he built them a house so warded and protected that it would have taken Lucifer himself to break in. Or what Sam would eventually become. There was enough room in his home for his father and brother and it became a base for John. They taught Cassie to shot, to use a blade, to draw a devil's trap and any number of other things they thought would keep her safe. The oldest Winchester gave her books that she devoured at a rate that would have given Sam a run for his money. John never disappeared, but Jess still died. Dean had been torn… help their father put his brother back together or keep Cassie from ending up like the other two women who got involved with Winchester men. In the end it hadn't been much of a contest. Sammy had John, and he could stay with Dean as long as he wanted, but all Cassie had was Dean. And Dean was the reason her life was in danger to begin with. Then, only months after Jess' death, when Sam was still staying with them and before Dean would actually have to act on any sort of choice between the two, they found out Cassie was pregnant.

From there, it was a long slow slide to damnation for both John's boys. Dean had a family of his own, a wife and child to look after and protect. Sammy had revenge, his brother's life a constant reminder of what Azazel had stolen from him. John understood his son's need for revenge, but Sam never came to understand that it was more than revenge that drove his father. It was hope that made the older man unrelenting and obsessive, something that Sam no longer had. No matter how John tried to explain it to him, tried to prove it to him, it was a lesson that never seemed to sink in. John could feel the boy slipping away from him, falling into that hard bitter place that most hunters ended up in never to see daylight again. John had somehow avoided that place, had hoped to spare his sons from it. But he had failed with Sam while Dean, the kid that had never seemed to want normal, had somehow found it or at least close enough to it to make John ache. Little did he know that would be all their undoing. John sighed, pulling himself forcefully out of his thoughts as he watched the boys argue.

"We can't just roll up into the camp with our suddenly alive father and your daughter's grown double and say, 'hey, you'll never guess what we found'!"

Dean glared at his brother. "You think I don't know that? But we can't just leave them out here either."

"And just how are we going to explain this to all those paranoid hunters?"

"We don't have to. At least not yet." Everyone turned to look at Ariel. The woman seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Most of them _knew_ Dad," Dean said, gesturing towards the older man. It was obvious that his oldest was in charge and that everyone knew it. That's good. He'd trained him to take the lead, but he'd always feared that he never would, that he'd never be able to make the really hard decisions. "I think it's gonna be kind of hard to hide this, Ariel."

"New York needs someone in charge there. Someone to train the new people, someone who can handle the military personnel there. I think John and Alex would be ideal."

"That'll probably work in the short term. But this is going to get out."

Ariel nodded. "It will. I fear it will cause divisions. There are already those who wish to undermine you. Those who preach purity and complete separation from all things supernatural. And there are the non-humans who will want to join the fight against your evil twins."

"Non-human… you're not suggesting that we join up with the things we used to hunt?"

"I'm suggesting that sometimes it's necessary for the enemy of your enemy to be your friend. Besides, not all supernatural creatures are evil. You're in the room with two. Enoch protects you. So you've already got some alliances. The point is that you'll have to find a way to hold it together long enough. Then God help us all when it falls apart."

Sam nodded. "She's right."

Dean sighed. "Yeah. I know. It doesn't help that at least half the hunters are crazy, paranoid sonsabitches." He stared at John for a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Okay. Fine. Dad and Alex go to New York."

John knew his son well enough to know that Dean was conflicted, but he was proud of the boy for making the right decision. Keeping everyone together and focused was more important than his desire to keep his boys close. Even if they were from a different 'verse… they were still his boys. He'd do anything to keep them safe, even stay away from them.

**Same Song, Different Day**

Dean was sittingon the trunk of the car outside the hotel, staring out at the parking lot but seeing nothing. He'd been unable to sleep, which wasn't too uncommon. With enough caffeine he should be good to go when they went to Sacramento the next day. Where he really wanted to go was home. He smiled slightly at the thought. Home. Cassie and Dena were waiting for him. But first he had a whole hell of a lot of work to do. He had eight cities that needed rebuilding. But he had a head start. He had the plans, the supplies, the labor. The Army Corps of Engineers could build a city in a few weeks. It was the clean up that was going to take its toll, just as it had in New York. The dead, the survivors.

"I know you want to spend time with them."

Dean nodded without looking. He knew Sam was out there with him, had known almost the moment that the kid slipped outside. He could feel him. Not just the freaky emo and psychic crap, but his normal Sammy radar had clued him in. "We've all got work to do. We got an entire country to pull back from the brink of chaos. Not to mention Darth Sam and Dean to deal with. That's gonna be a party on wheels." Dean rolled his eyes and Sam snorted as he leaned against the bumper next to him, shoulder pressed against his brother's. "I don't know why I'm so upset about it. It's not like he's really Dad."

He felt Sam shrug. "I don't know. He feels like Dad to me."

"Yeah. I miss him, Sam. It's like I've been walkin' around without an arm all this time. But we have to go check up on the cities, and then we have to go back home. We've got a lot of work ahead of us. No time for this sentimental crap."

"Yeah. This'll go faster if we split up. If you want, you can go with Dad and I'll take Alex."

Dean snorted this time. "Right. So she can slit your throat in your sleep? Yeah. Don't think so."

"Think she hates me that much?"

"No. I think she's that afraid of you. That torn up over the past one hundred years of her life. You'd be safer with Dad. Hell, it might be good for the two of you."

"Great. The one person in the known universe who's bossier then you."

"You had a lot of regrets when Dad died. You need to get past that."

"You did too."

"Yeah, but most of my angry words were had with thin air after he was dead. You and him? You got a lot of air to clear. And I'm reasonably sure he won't try to kill you at his first opportunity."

"Reasonably? That's reassuring."

"The man still loves you, Sammy."

"You sure about that? He told you that you might have to kill me."

Dean nodded. "As a last resort, Sam. Only if I couldn't save you. Same as I hope either of you would have done for me if I were bitten by a werewolf or a vampire. There's no kindness in allowing someone to be destroyed by evil. If he didn't love you, you think he would have spent all those years tryin' to keep you safe? Tryin' to find a way to kill Azazel? All he ever talked about when we were growing up was keeping you safe. So, yeah. He expected me to end things if you went darkside."

"I _did_ go darkside, Dean. You saw how he looked at me when we first saw him. What will he do when he finds out how far I went? What if he thinks it's too late for me?"

"You want his approval." It wasn't a question. Sam had always wanted Dad's approval. He'd just always gone about getting it in the most idiotic way possible – by trying to be just as pigheaded as the old man. "And he wants your trust. Same song, different day."

"What?"

"This is the same dance the two of you have been doing since you turned 12, dude. The way he tries to get your trust sounds like disapproval to you, so you try harder to get his approval in a way that sounds like distrust to him. So he tries harder to get your trust. Wash, rinse, repeat. The two of you really need to learn a new dance."

"You… it… I… it can't be that easy."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Who the hell said anything about easy? This is you and Dad we're talking about."

"Sure you want to send us off alone then? Not afraid we're gonna kill each other."

"Nope. My days of refereeing the two of you are over. You gotta learn to get along. Or not."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, you're the one who keeps insisting that you're a big boy now." Dean canted his head to the side in a shrug. "Prove it."

**Time on the Rack**

"So I heard you fucked up the virus plan," Lilith sneered. Dean was so not in the mood for this shit.

"Today is not the day to dick with me, bitch."

"What? No jokes, Dean?"

"The only joke here is you, sweetheart. I think this crush you obviously have on me is cute and all, but you're not might type. Not until Sammy let's me carve you up like a Thanksgiving turkey." Dean moved closer to her, his voice husky with arousal. He dimly remembered when the prospect of sex did that for him, but now it was the idea of causing pain. He licked his lips, wondering what Lilith's pain would taste like. His nostrils flared, excitement strumming through his veins at the thought of making her scream, beg, _plead_ for him to stop. Sammy had given him some playthings, but playing with them wasn't as thrilling as just the _idea_ of playing with this stuck up bitch who thought just because she was _old_, just because she was _first_, she was better than him. "Now that… _that_ has possibilities. It's been so long since you were on a rack, I bet you've forgotten what real pain is. I'd love to give you a nice long refresher course."

She ground her teeth and leaned towards him. "Try it. You'll think Alastair was a Sunday School teacher by the time I'm done with you."

"Children," Sam said, stepping into the room, his long dark hair in a pony tail. Dean rolled his eyes. He hated when his brother did that. All he needed was a ribbon or two. "Am I going to have to send you to your rooms?"

"Did she bite," Dean asked, ignoring his brother's sarcasm.

"Not yet."

"But you're sure she will."

"Ruby is still Ruby. The reason she still had some humanity as a demon was because it didn't have to be tortured out of her to get her there. She was… exquisitely evil before she ever went to Hell. Lilith never put her on the rack. Just put her straight to work. Isn't that right Lilith?"

Lilith had moved to the other end of the room. She stood there, glaring at Dean, clenching and unclenching her hands "Yes. But that doesn't mean she'll agree."

"Ruby likes power," Sam said, a slow grin spreading across his face." She gave up everything for it before. She'll do it again."

**Adult Supervision**

"So, it's you and me on the road by ourselves without adult supervision." John dropped his bag next to Sam's in the back of the black SUV provided by the government. Taking a road trip alone with Sam was a rare occurrence. This wasn't just a random hunt. They'd be on the road for weeks together before he dropped Sammy off with Dean and headed for New York.

Sam gave a nervous laugh as he closed the hatch. "Yeah. Looks like. Dean was afraid that Alex would try to kill me in my sleep."

John shrugged. "Might. That girl kind of scares me. She started out such a sweet little thing." Sam gave a real laugh at that. "What?"

"Nothin'. Just a little strange, hearing you say someone scares you. You were the scariest thing I knew growing up."

The older man frowned, feeling a sharp pain in his gut. "I _scared_ you?"

"No… I just… growing up, I didn't think anything could scare you. You were always so intense. So in control and sure of yourself." John exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding, relived that he hadn't been some abusive bastard in this reality as Sam cleared his throat. "I wanted to be like that. Just didn't think I ever could."

"Sammy…"

"Let's hit the road, okay? We're burnin' daylight."

John watched his son head for the driver's side door, an eyebrow raised. Sammy drove like his grandmother. Before the cataract surgery. "Who said you're drivin'?"

Sam gave him one of his expressive frowns and for a second he thought he was in for an argument, but the younger man seemed to think better of it. With nothing more combative than a heavy sigh, Sammy walked around the front of the car to the passenger side and got in. Huh. Maybe they wouldn't kill each other after all. He got in, adjusting the driver's seat before turning the car on. Whoever had driven it over must have been a fucking midget.

"So you thought I was scary," John asked, amusement coloring his voice as he backed up.

Sam laughed. "You were the thing the boogie man checked his closet for."

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay… I know people are reading this. And new readers keep adding it to their favorites and alerts lists… but I get no reviews. It's starting to give me a complex. Is this story somehow like a guilty pleasure? You know, the one you read but you don't admit to reading? Or is it something else? Okay. I'm obsessing. One of my friends calls me a feedback slut. LOL… I guess I am. So, I hope all you silent readers out there enjoy this installment. And any reviews would be appreciated.

_-Angie_


	27. Worst Case Scenario

**Father Figures**

"I'm having a baby," Sam blurted out, unable to keep it to himself.

John turned to him, and eyebrow cocked. "That so?"

"Not me, literally. My… my girlfriend. Due any day now. So you're gonna have another grandkid."

John returned his attention back to the road. "Oh."

Sam felt his jaw twitch. Couldn't his father even pretend to be happy? "That's all you have to say?"

John glanced at him, giving him a look that he was familiar with but had never really had much luck interpreting. "It's just… I was there for Dean. The other Dean at least. In the hospital when Cassie was delivering Alex. Spent hours in that waiting room pacing, waiting for word. When your brother came out of the delivery room, with his face beaming, it was… it was even better then when it was me after your mother had the two of you. I just couldn't help thinking that it would be like that with you too. That I'd be there, you know?"

"Maybe… maybe you can be."

"Too dangerous. I spent all your life tryin' to keep you safe, son. I'm not gonna put you in danger now." He cleared his throat. "So, you want to tell me why you haven't made this girl an honest woman yet."

Sam laughed at that. He hadn't heard that term in a long time and if his father knew the whole story about Ruby, he'd be asking him what the hell he'd been thinking to even go there in the first place, not wondering why he hadn't married her yet. "It's complicated."

"Yeah? We got time for complicated."

Sam peered at his father. John actually seemed interested. Although he was sure that John would have plenty to say about what a fuck up he'd been once he'd heard the whole story. "I found out she was double crossing me. She was a plant, part of Azazel's plan."

"That's a hell of a complication. Alex told me about humans selling out, but I didn't think they would be doing it already. You sure the kid's yours?"

"Ariel says it is."

"And you trust this woman now? I mean, you can't do much about it while she's carrying your baby… but what about after? Can you really trust her?"

"I don't know. I want to. I loved her, Dad. But now… I didn't even know who she was. It should have been obvious though. The truth was right in my face the whole time. I just chose not to believe it."

"You always were too damn trusting of other people. I was always afraid that would get you into trouble."

"Thought that was supposed to be my smart mouth."

Dad chuckled. "Yeah. That too."

"Uhm, Dad… there's something you need to know. Ruby, that's her name, she… she used to be a demon."

The car actually swerved before John regained control with a short but impressive string of curse words. "Come again, son?"

"She kept… kept risking her life to save us, me and Dean. And he'd…" Sam sighed. He wasn't sure how to explain everything. "I got stabbed in the back. Severed spine. I died. Dean sold his soul to bring him back."

"I thought I sold my soul for Dean?"

"You did. About a year before. It was the gift that just kept on giving. All that time I'd been worried that he'd make a deal to bring you back. He almost did once."

"Well, shit."

"Yeah, I know. Dean got a better deal then you did though. Got a whole year. Ruby came along offering to help find a way to get him out of the deal. I was desperate, Dad. You were gone and Dean's time was running out. So I started out letting her help me on my own terms. After Dean died, I ignored her, tried to find a way to bring him back."

"Whoa… hold on there. Dean _died_?"

"Yes sir."

"Did… you didn't make a deal too, did you?"

"Close enough. Lilith, that was Azazel's replacement after Dean shot him with the Colt, she went after De. Almost killed her. I finally gave in and summoned Ruby. I'm not proud of what I did, but I was desperate. But it wasn't giving in and using my powers that brought Dean back. It was Ariel and the other angels. Ariel became mortal in exchange and later made Ruby human again too. Then she made her tell us the truth."

"And now?"

"Now I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can trust her again."

"No… I mean, how are you now? In my reality, you changed when you used your powers. It was almost like an addiction."

"Yeah. It is. For once in my life, I was in control. I wasn't Dean's stupid kid brother, I wasn't your pain in the ass son. I wasn't helpless. I was _somebody_. I was the one people listened to."

Sam felt his father's hand in hair. "Sammy… you were always somebody. You and your brother were the most precious things in the world to me."

"Dean was the one you were proud of."

"I was proud of you both. I'm still proud of you both."

Sam stared at his father incredulously, looking for the lie, for the condemnation he was sure was coming. "I screwed up."

"Welcome to the human race, son. Everybody screws up."

* * *

"We need volunteers. There'll be National Guard stationed around each city to sign people up and tell them to bring emergency supplies if they got 'em. Rope, flashlights, blankets, bandages, bottled water, canned food, salt. You know the drill. How's De?" He let out a short laugh. "I got a few surprises for you too. Well they wouldn't be surprises if I told you. Miss you baby. Yeah, yeah. Promises, promises. Mmmm… that's my girl. Call me back tonight."

Alex sat up in her bed listening to her father's side of the conversation. Not because she was trying to, but because she had a hard time tuning him out even though he was outside and the tv was on. Being around him brought back vague and long buried memories of her early childhood. He walked back in humming softly to himself. She smiled, remembering that he used to sing to her. She had done a short stint in a dive bar as a singer once, after Ariel died. Sang torch songs mostly, but it had made her feel strangely close to her father, who she mostly remembered rocking her to sleep at night as he sang softly to her.

"What song is that?"

"What?"

"That you're humming?"

"Oh. Back in Black. ACDC." He laughed. "It's one of the songs I sing to De. Sammy keeps saying that I'm going to ruin her taste in music."

The mention of her uncle sobered her and she looked away. Her father died and she was talking to another version of him. This man's little girl was Dena, not Alex.

"Hey. Don't shut down like that." He sat down on the bed next to her. "As far as I can tell, you are Dena. Circumstances were a little different in this reality, so you ended up with a different name. But you're still my little girl."

She laughed at that. "I'm over a hundred years old."

"Doesn't matter. I'm still your old man, which means I can pull rank on you. And I'm ordering you to stop worrying. Sammy, _my_ Sammy, isn't going to do anything to hurt you, or me, or your mother, or your grandfather. Think you can trust me on that?"

She studied his face as she chewed her lip. "I'll try."

Dean nodded. "Okay. I can work with that."

**Evil Twin**

"Ariel… where's Sam?

Ariel frowned at the absurdity of receiving a cell phone call from a demigod. "He's probably in New Jersy by now. Why?"

"Because I think Darth Sam is here."

Ariel felt her spine stiffen. "What do you mean you _think_ he's there?"

"Okay. He's here. And he has Ruby and Cassie."

"What do you mean he has them?" Ariel could hear the panic in her own voice and she tried to calm herself.

"Ariel! For Heaven's sake, we don't have time for this!" She nodded as he echoed her own thoughts. She felt herself calming automatically, like a knee jerk response to stress.

"Okay. I'm on my way. Don't do anything until I get there… call Sam and Dean."

"Don't do anything? What if he hurts them?"

"Just do as I say. I'll be there soon!"

* * *

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night to pain rocketing up her spine. It was like muscle cramps, only worse. Labor. She was in labor. Had it hurt this much the last time? The doctor had said it was supposed to be like pressure… this wasn't pressure. This was freaking torture. She barely had time to catch her breath before it happened again, and she vaguely realized that her thighs were wet. Jesus, she was close. She reached for the phone, but her hands were clumsy and uncoordinated. It fell to the ground. Pain shot through her body when she tried to crawl to the edge of the bed after it. She couldn't tell what the source was. Something was wrong. Was this her punishment for listening to Sam's evil twin? She laughed at the thought. Would be just her luck.

Another pain hit her and she cried out this time. "Saaaammm!" Just like that he was there. But it was the wrong Sam. "No…"

"It's okay. I'm right here."

"Something's wrong."

"I know." He pulled the covers away from her and touched her belly. "The two of you are in danger. " He looked her in the eye and she almost forgot that he was the antichrist. He could still pull of sincere with the best of 'em. "Just relax. I'll take care of everything."

Ruby woke up slowly, like a drowning woman fighting her way to the surface. The first thing she became aware of was that she hurt. A lot. The second thing was that she felt empty. The baby. Just like that she was awake. Her eyes flew open to find no one there. Panic filled her making all her senses razor sharp.

"Sam!" Where the hell was he? What had he done with her baby?

She could barely feel her legs, but she forced herself up anyway. There was so much blood. Her knife was in the nightstand where she'd left it. She wished it was the Colt. She wasn't sure if the knife would be enough to kill whatever Sam had become, or if she'd be able to get close enough to use it. She stumbled across her room, leaning against things when she could, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

**Baby Genius**

Cassie was positively giddy. Sure, the world was going to hell in a hand basket - but her baby girl was brilliant! She had just gotten through talking to Dean, turning what he'd probably hoped would develop into the usual phone sex into a long conversation about what a genius De was and how she read her mother's notes before Bobby had whisked her away. She had known when De taught herself to read by following along while her parents and uncle read her bedtime stories that the toddler was smarter than normal. She had already suspected it when De seemed to be late beginning to speak until one day she just started using whole phrases and sentences. She tried not to brag about it to other people because she knew how obnoxious that usually looked, but she could brag about it to Dean. The world would need brilliant people to rebuild it once Dean saved it, right?

She sighed as she headed up the walk to Ruby's cottege for her nightly check in. It was a lot later than usual, but it really couldn't have been helped, not with ten major cities literally on fire and the rest of the world in a panic. She'd managed to call Ruby around the time she normally would have stopped by and everything sounded fine, but Cassie's motto was you can never be too careful. She knocked, then rang the doorbell. After waiting for an answer for what seemed like forever, Cassie finally decided to put her lock picking skills to the test. She'd only been able to open her own doors with the lock pick set - a gift from her husband for her last birthday. Normally she would have thought it was weird, but she chose to see it as thoughtful. It helped that it also came with roses and chocolates. Something wasn't right. She could knew it the moment she stepped into the foyer. The house felt almost eerie, like there was something dangerous hidden inside. She wanted to leave, but what if Ruby was hurt and needed help? She couldn't just walk out. "Come on girl... woman up," she wispered to herself before taking a deep breath and to call out for the other woman. A noise coming from the kitchen cut her short. It sounded like cooing. Like a baby. She made her way to the kitchen to find Sam standing there, in front of the stove. A tiny bundle cradled in one arm, stirring a boiling pot with the other. But it wasn't Sam. The hair, the way he was standing, even the clothes he wore - it was all wrong. With a rush of horror, she remember her conversation with Dean. Her knees threatened to buckle but somehow she managed to stay on her feet.

"Hello Cassie," Fake Sam said as he spared a glance over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, hi Sam," She said, trying desperately to keep her voice light as she took a couple of steps backwards. "I didn't realize you were back. I just stopped by to check on Ruby. You know, like I do whenever you're out of town."

"Ruby's fine. She had a hard delivery, but she'll mend. I'm making something for her now."

"Oh… and the baby's… the baby's okay?" _Please let the baby be okay_.

"The baby's perfect."

"Well, good. I don't want to intrude. I'll come back in the morning." She turned to leave. If she could just make it out the door, just make it to Enoch or Bobby.

"I don't think so, Cassie. You'll just call Dean. Or Enoch. I know you know. Your game face needs a lot of work."

Cassie's heart sank but she didn't turn around. She couldn't move. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Eventually." Sam's voice sounded almost bored. For some reason that scared her more. "Sit down like a good girl or I'll do it now."

* * *

"Sam!"

Sam pulled his phone away from his ear. "Dean? What the hell?"

"Get your ass back to the Badlands!"

Sam blinked at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what his brother was telling him. "What…?"

"Your evil twin… he's there. He's got Cassie and Ruby."

Sam sat bolt upright. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Ariel's on her way."

"We're on our way." He flipped his phone closed and looked over to see his father already pulling on his jeans.

"What's goin' on?"

"The other version of me… he's at our home. He's got Ruby and Cassie." Sam started pulling on his own clothes.

John stopped in mid-movement and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. We're all responsible for our own actions, right? We just have to get there."

**Worst Case Scenario**

Cassie sat in the kitchen listening for any sign of what was going on. She couldn't get up, couldn't move, not since Sam had stood over her and muttered words some language that she was sure she'd never heard before and sauntered off. She'd warmed up a lot to Sam since he'd brought De back to her, but he still wasn't exactly her favorite person. But _this_ version of Sam made the original look like a prince.

The real question, though, was where was Ruby? Was she really alright and how long would that be true? Not that she could do anything about it. Her thoughts turned to her baby girl. Thankfully, she was with Bobby. Probably the safest place she could be. But then, this whole town was supposed to be safe. She could feel panic, sharp, cold and shrill, starting to well up in her chest.

Suddenly, Ariel was next to her. "Cassie. Where is he?"

"I think he's upstairs," she said as quietly as she could. "He has the baby. I don't know what happened to Ruby."

The other woman nodded. "Okay. It would take too much time for me to free you. I'll be back."

"Okay," Cassie said, trying to force herself to feel much more alright with that arrangement then she did.

"It'll be alright," Ariel said softly, placing her hand over Cassie's heart. Cassie felt warm flood well being wash over her and wondered if this was what the angel did to Dean.

* * *

Sam found Ruby passed out in the hallway. "Ruby… you always were a stubborn bitch." He laid the baby down in his crib and came back out kneel beside Ruby and lift her into a semi-sitting position. Her eyes fluttered open.

"My baby."

"He's fine. I put him in his crib."

"Thought you took him."

Her voice was faint. Too faint. "I made you something. Hopefully it'll still work. You shouldn't have gotten up."

"My baby."

"Yeah. You were worried. I got that." He put the glass to her lips. "Drink this." He huffed out a breath when she turned her head. "Damnit, Ruby. If I wanted you to die I'd just leave you lying in the middle of the hall. Drink!"

She turned her head again and began drinking. She chocked a couple of times when she inhaled instead of swallowing, but somehow she managed to get it all down.

"That's my girl." He sat the empty glass down in the hallway and scooped her up into his arms. "You need to rest now." He stood, lifting her easily. A knife clattered the floor. He knew it wasn't a normal knife, felt its power, but didn't investigate. Apparently she really thought that he was stealing her son and leaving her behind. He'd reassure her when she woke up. Ruby had been loyal… indispensible in his reality. Unfortunately she'd been destroyed along with that reality. Even if this one was human, she was still a powerful witch. She could be useful.

She was already out again by the time he got her to the daybed in the nursery. Her own bed was soaked through with blood. He stared down at the infant in his crib. The one thing he'd never had in his world was a son. His Ruby hadn't been able to get pregnant, and he'd never seen the advantage in having children until now. And this Ruby, provided she recovered sufficiently, could give him more. Worst case scenario, he would have to find other ways to have offspring, maybe even better ways. Children he could mold into his own image. Not demon, but not human either. Something _superior _than either one. Not to mention that it had the added bonus of making his and Dean's doubles desperate. A desperate opponent was usually easier to defeat.

"Envy is a deadly sin, Sam."

His head came up and he smiled. He remembered that voice and the uncanny way the owner always had of getting inside his head. "Ariel. Come to save the day?" He turned to face her. "You are every bit as beautiful as I remembered."

"You don't belong here."

He shrugged. "That's a matter of interpretation."

"This isn't your reality."

"Same old Ariel," he said as he slowly walked towards her. "Just as self-righteous as ever. You go around preaching right and wrong to everyone else, but you don't mind ruining a life or two yourself. Just ask Ruby."

"I do no such thing."

"You convinced her to become human, knowing she only went along to hold on to your pathetic excuse for me, then you ruined their relationship. Now he's so distracted by you he can't even see her anymore."

"Wow. I haven't seen anyone that good at twisting the truth since Morning Star. It didn't work with me when he did it and it's not going to work now. Leave."

No… it wouldn't work on her. She was too _sure_ of herself. "Or what? I got a better idea. How about I prove to you that your God isn't a good Daddy after all?" Before she could speak, he casually lifted a hand, sending her flying into the room across the hall. She slammed against the far wall hard enough to leave an indentation and was held there. He followed her, moving slowly and deliberately. When he was finally close enough he slid his hands under her shirt. And it was still there, whatever it was, whatever this feeling was that made him feel like he was going to spontaneously combust just from being near her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

With a growl of frustration, he yanked her from the wall and threw her to the ground. He didn't want to hold her down with his mental abilities. He wanted to do this the old fashioned way. He was on her, pinning her legs down with his knees and pinning her hands down with one huge hand around her wrists. Her eyes widened as she began to figure out his intent. "I need to see your face, need to know you understand. You owned me there, until I finally killed you. Even after that. You _owned_ me. But I will own you here."

"Stop… please…"

"I never heard you beg before. Not even when I killed you. Maybe I should have done this sooner."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. It was really hard for me to craft this chapter for whatever reason and I feel like I've been working on it forever. Welcome to all my new readers, and a big thank you to Megalyn E Online for the rec! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!_

_Welcome, __**SuperFan3**__! I'm so glad you like my story. Hope this update meets your expectations._

_Hey, __**darkgirl3**__. I hope you're still with me and enjoying this fic!_

_Thanks __**lemonwedges4**__! I'm so glad you like it!_

_-Angie_


	28. Peace, Love & Happiness

**Diversion**

"Work on a way to expel him, she says." Enoch huffed as he passed along the top of one of the land tables. He didn't like leaving Ariel to face Evil Sam on her own. To be a diversion. This incarnation of Sam was strong. Almost as strong as a horseman at full strength. Ariel had of course pointed out that he could be worn down in a way that horsemen couldn't, something about not having the stamina to sustain that much power for long, but that wasn't the point. He could easily kill Ariel before Enoch could get rid of him. If he could get rid of him. As far as Enoch could tell that was an impossible task.

The tricky thing… the tricky thing was that his power to provide or deny sanctuary was based on bloodlines. To exclude Evil Sam, and Evil Dean for that matter, without excluding all Winchesters would be tricky. Normally he'd just do it and worry about fixing it later. But the only Winchesters here besides Evil Sam were Sam and Dean's children. If he expelled Evil Sam, Dena and the new baby would go right along with him.

He sighed in frustration, acutely aware of every second that passed. There' had to be some way. There had to be something that would evaluate allegiance, or intent or level of evil. Something. He looked up at the sky. "If you want to help out, this would be a dandy time to do it."

* * *

Ruby came awake to the sound of her baby crying. She was on her feet and holding him before she realized that she hadn't bled to death. She glanced back at the daybed to make sure that she hadn't shed her mortal coil… just in case.

She rocked the baby gently. "Shh, baby. Mama's got us into a little mess. I'll figure out how to get us out. Somehow. But that's probably something you should know upfront about me, little guy. I'm good for getting into messes. Getting out of 'em, though, is a lot trickier."

She smiled down at him. She couldn't really tell who he looked like. He was red and his head was shaped wrong, but she knew that's what happened when you tried to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of an orange. His hair was blonde, almost white, and his eyes were that shade of blue most babies' eyes were when they were born. His chin was dimpled, and she caught a glimpse of dimpled cheeks as he whimpered and snuggled against her. "Hungry?" He made a funny noise. "Just like a man."

She started to feed him the only thing that was available on such short notice, mainly because she didn't want to take him out of the false safety of this room and leaving him here alone was just not going to happen, when she heard a scream. It sounded like Ariel. She wanted to stay where she was, mind her own business, but Ariel had come to save her because that was just what Ariel did. The woman could be smug, sarcastic and annoying, but she was always saving somebody. And right now she was being hurt, possibly killed, trying to save Ruby. That kind of made it her business, didn't it? She looked down at her baby. What would he think of her if he knew she was the kind of person who would let someone die who was trying to protect her from her own stupidity? "Mommy'll be right back," she put him down in his crib and followed the noises of struggle to a room across the hall. She could hear the baby fussing, wanted to use that as an excuse to go running back to him. But she knew he would be alright if it took him a little while longer to be fed. Knew that Ariel likely wouldn't be alright if she didn't get help soon. And why the hell was she choosing now to grow a conscience?

From the doorway, she could see Evil Sam on the floor, leaning over something. She eased closer to see that Ariel was pinned beneath him. Her entire body was rigid and her back was arched. Her face was frozen in a mask of pain. Her shirt was pushed up to expose her stomach, and Sam's hand was pressed against the bare skin over her belly button. Ruby didn't think. She just acted, throwing herself at him, pounding on his back.

"Stop! You're killing her!"

"Ruby!" Sam turned to push her away. "What the hell? This is the agreement, remember?"

"I never said yes!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. What the hell?

He stood up to face her, giving her a strange look. "But you were going to."

She could hear Ariel on the floor gasping for air. If she said no, would he kill her and take the baby? If she said yes would she be stuck? She really had to start making better decisions.

"Ruby… you're the only person who never turned their back on me."

"Then I guess I'm the same person here. 'Cause I'm not gonna turn my back on my Sam either. Or on my friends."

He took a step towards her and she backed away, her heart pounding at the look of fury on his face. He stopped suddenly as his anger melted into surprise. Then he was gone with a scream of fury. She stood there, frozen n fear and disbelief. He'd just disappeared.

Ariel was still on the floor, her breathing labored. Ruby knelt down next to her. The woman flinched when Ruby touched her neck to try to check her pulse. That's when she noticed blood in the other woman's ear. What had he done to her? "Ariel, can you hear me."

There was no reaction at first. "Ruby?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Peachy. How about you?"

"Okay. Gonna pass out, though."

* * *

When Sam got back to his temporary office in the heart of the Vegas strip, Dean was already there waiting for him, sitting at his desk and leaning casually back in the ergonomic chair, his feet up on the expensive mahogany. That was one thing that hadn't changed about Dean. He had not use for finery, not even when it belonged to his little brother.

"Whatsa matter, Sammy? Another evil plan go to hell?" There was nothing even slightly sympathetic in his tone and that set Sam's teeth on edge.

"Not now, Dean."

"Or what?"

That caught Sam by surprise. Dean hadn't been openly challenging in a long time. Not since he'd been sent to Hell and turned into the perfect . "Or maybe I'll send your annoying ass back to Hell for another fifty years. How long was that in Hell years again?"

"Oh, Sammy, _Sammy_." He held his arms out in a conciliatory gesture that didn't match the amusement in his eyes. "Here I thought we'd gotten past all the threatening."

"It's not a threat."

"Yes it is. And it's an empty one. We both know you need me. That's why you had such a hard on for the other Sam's baby. Someone to mold into the perfectly loyal and obedient son. 'Cause around here, I'm the only person you feel comfortable giving your back to. That's gotta make a guy feel a little lonely. Knowing that half the things you surround yourself with either want to kill you to take your place… or just because they hate taking orders from a glorified meat suit. Besides, you sending me to Hell at this stage of the game little bro'? Not exactly a punishment. I'm one of the big bosses now thanks to the strings you pulled. Don't worry though. I'm not gonna start some sort of rebellion or even let one get off the ground. I like things just the way they are. You get to take the world over and I get to fuck it over."

Sam closed his eyes. He felt suddenly tired and alone. The warm hand on his neck shocked him and his eyes flew open. Dean had violent, unpredictable moods and if he was better at distancing himself from his need to have his brother close to him, he was sure that he would never close his eyes around him or let him come close to touching his neck. "Don't look so sad. I won't let them hurt you, bitch." It was an echo of all the times that Dean had beat up bullies, even though Sam was perfectly capable of defending himself. Sam knew that it was probably a mirage, a mask Dean put on as easily as all his others, but he wanted to believe his big brother still loved him. So he did.

**Peace, Love & Happiness**

Normally it took a little over a day to travel from New Jersey to South Dakota, but Sam drove as fast as he dared and John drove even faster. And since John did the majority of the driving, except for a one hour stretch when he took a catnap, Sam spent most of the trip rethinking his relationship with God because he was half convinced that he would be meeting the big guy face to face real soon. But he refused to ask his father to slow down because the risk was worth it, worth getting to Ruby and his baby. Logically, he knew that whatever was happening would already be decided by the time he got there and he hoped that Ariel and Enoch could handle things, but the fear churning in his gut fuelled a sense of urgency. At the rate they were going, they were going to make the Badlands in eighteen hours.

Thirteen hours after Dean's initial call, he got a third call from his brother. He was already back in South Dekota (Sam cringed at how fast Dean had probably driven the Impala), and Enoch had found a way to send Evil Sam packing and both he and Evil Dean were now barred for good. But Cassie was apparently a mess, and Ariel had been injured.

"Again," Sam asked.

"It's not like the other times, Sammy. There's really somethin' wrong with her and as far as I can tell, it ain't physical. I don't know what that sonovabitch did to her, but she's… it's like she has PTSD. Anyway, she wanted to take off when I got here, but I talked her into sticking around until you arrived."

"And Ruby?" Sam knew she must be okay, otherwise Dean would have told him upfront, but he was still nervous about how the stress had affected her and their baby.

"Yeah, about that…"

Sam's pulse quickened at the tone of his brother's voice. "What? Is it the baby?"

"No. She had the baby. It's a boy. Apparently Evil Sam delivered him."

What the fuck? "Wait a minute… What the _fuck_? My baby was delivered by the _antichrist_ and you're just _now_ telling me? Dean!"

"Dude, she's freaking me right the hell out!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's failure to acknowledge his complaint. "What do you mean?"

"She's got this whole Zen thing goin' on. She's like practically glowing and…"

"…And?"

"I think she's actually a good mother, dude. I'm tellin' you, it ain't right!"

"You're freaked out because she's good with the baby and she's calm?" It sounded even sillier when Sam repeated it. It usually did, and Sam often repeated Dean crazier remarks just so his big brother could hear just how little sense he was making almost as much as to try to make sense of them himself.

"Dude, calm is an understatement! She's got peace, love and happiness comin' off her in waves. It's like somebody body switched her with Mother Theresa. I _calm down_ when I'm in the same room with her Sam! That's just not natural! Just get here."

After he finally got his brother off the phone he turned to his father. "So, tell me the truth Dad. How often _did_ you drop Dean on his head?"

He was rewarded with his father's deep rumbling laughter.

* * *

"Baby, you want some tea? I could really use some tea." Cassie was rambling the way she always did when she was really and truly on the edge of falling apart and she wished she could shut herself up. She took two coffee cups form the cabinet. Dean didn't like tea, she reminded herself, so she'd make him coffee. She didn't have a good grip on one of the cups and it slipped and broke. And that just brought the tears she'd been working so hard to suppress ever since she first walked into Ruby's kitchen the night before come right to the surface. "Dammit! I liked that set." She cringed at how she sounded, like De about to go into a temper tantrum because it was way past nap time and she was just cranky and missed her Daddy.

"Cass, babe," he was in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. She gripped his wrist with his free hand, feeling like he was the only solid thing left in the world. "It's okay. I'll get you a new one. I'll get you as many new ones as you want."

"But I just wanted to get you some coffee and make myself some tea…" She sat the other cup down on the counter before she broke that one two and linked her fingers through one of his belt loops to pull him a little closer. She was so cold right now and he was always warm, the warmth of his hands was burning through her shirt and she just wanted him to hold her. He was always so warm. Always steady and strong and confident and she just needed a little bit of that right now. Just a little.

"Look at me, Cass." He was stooping a little so that he was eyelevel with her. "You don't have to do this."

"Do what? Make my husband a cup of coffee?"

He moved one of his hands up to cup her cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "Act like being stuck with that evil sonovabitch was no big deal. I've been there. I know what somethin' like that does to you. It's okay." He kissed her softly. "Let me take care of you this time." He held her as she wept until she had no more tears to shed, till she was exhausted and her eyes and throat were raw.

"I thought he was gonna kill me," she finally said, her voice sounding dry and distant. "I thought I was never gonna see you or De again. I was so scared."

"I know baby. I'm here. I'm right here. You're safe. De's safe." He pulled away a little and tilted her head up to wipe her face. "How about I run you a hot bath? I'll wash your hair and rub your feet. We'll curl up in bed and fall asleep like some old married couple."

She laughed at that. The first time they'd fallen asleep in bed without so much as making out first, TV still on, Dean has said, _Damn baby… we're an old married couple_. Now it was a running joke. And sleep sounded like a wonderful idea. She hadn't had in two days. "Okay."

* * *

Dean opened the door in nothing but a pair of jeans. And he was… damp. John watched as Sam stared at him for half a second.

"Ruby's upstairs in the big guest room. I brought the cradle over for the baby."

Sam was in motion before his brother finished his first sentence. Dean turned to me. "Why don't you go with him. See your grandson?"

"I don't know if he wants me there."

Dean laughed. "I swear. For such smart guys, the two of you are clueless. He won't be up there five minutes before he's wondering if you even want to see his kid at all."

John laughed. "Yeah, okay." He started for the stairs. "Is Alex around?"

Dean was close behind him. "She's off somewhere with Enoch."

"Isn't she only five?"

"Oh, you mean _De_. She's with Bobby. He's bringing her back in the morning."

"Bobby. I haven't seen that son of a bitch in years. It'll be good to see the old bastard again."

"Sam's in the first room on the right. I'm going to go see to my wife, but I'll be out in a little while to get you a place to bunk up."

"That's fine son." John watched Dean walk away and disappear behind the door of his bedroom. He was so proud of that boy. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door that Dean had directed him to. A small blonde woman opened it and stared at him for a second like she was seeing a ghost.

"John… hi. I'm Ruby."

"Pleasure." The two exchanged an awkward handshake before she stepped aside and let him entre the room. His son was standing near the center of the room, staring down in awe at a tiny bundle in his arms. John remembered that feeling. Holding your first born in your arms that first time. There was nothing in the world like it.

"What're you namin' him?" John's voice was a quiet rumble in the room as he came to stand next to his youngest. He looked down at the baby, who was sleeping contentedly in his father's arms, totally unaware of the fact that he was completely altering someone's life and views and beliefs.

"Uh… Dean and I flipped a coin. Whoever won got to name their first son John."

"Flipped a coin? You didn't play rock/paper/scissors?" Huh, John thought… Dean must have actually wanted to win that one. He wondered if Sammy still thought he was winning that stupid rock/paper/scissors thing legitimately. He was too old not to realize that's how Dean always let him win without coming out and saying it.

Sam gave him a quizzical look. "Nope. We flipped a coin. Anyway he won. So we're naming him Michael. Michael Dean Winchester."

John nodded and barely kept himself from asking if Sam inspected the coin. Cause Dean could be just that sneaky when he really wanted something, and Sammy could be just that naïve about his brother half the time. Of course it could be simply their strange way of giving in to each other. "That's a good name, son. A strong name."

"Yeah. He'll need to be strong, with the world he's probably going to inherit. You wanna hold him?"

"You hang on to him for a bit longer, son. The first time… it's special. I'll hold him after you're done soaking all that in."

**Violated**

"I think she should stay for a while."

Ariel was coming down the stairs when she heard Ruby talking to everyone else assembled in the living room. Great. She had to face everyone all at once. If she weren't so desperate to leave, she would have gone right back up the stairs and locked herself in the little guest room that Cassie had put her in the night before. Cassie was the only Winchester not present and Ariel could feel her upstairs sleeping peacefully. "'She' would like to go home. Thanks."

"You don't need to be alone," Ruby insisted and she could tell she meant it.

"She won't be. I'll go with her."

Ariel caste Enoch a brief grateful glance before turning her attention back to Ruby. She probably should be alone, but everything was just too much. And Ruby's behavior wasn't helping at all. The other woman had risked her life for her, had been kind to her ever since and that would have freaked her out all by itself. But she was still trying to piece herself back together in the aftermath of what Sam's evil version had done to her. "I appreciate your concern. I mean that sincerely. But I really would feel better in my own home."

She walked away, trying desperately not to run, Enoch behind her. Dean caught up with her in the kitchen. It was a shorter walk from his back door to hers and she just wanted the safety of her own walls as quickly as possible. "You're safe here. We're family."

"I just… I need to be by myself for a while. It's just easier." She looked up at him briefly, begging him to understand.

"Yeah. Okay. But you call if you need anything. And if you change your mind, just come back."

"I will."

* * *

Sam usually hated it when he came to agree with his brother's insane ramblings, and right now was no exception. Ruby was so calm it was creepy. She was patient and affectionate with the baby. She didn't antagonize Dean or John or anyone else as far as he could tell. And she was civil to the point of kindness to Ariel.

Sam was holding his son again after he'd been passed to his father – and it shocked him to see John Winchester handle a baby so well even though he'd had two of his own – and Dean. There had been the inevitable diapering, and feeding and burping. Ruby was breast feeding which shocked him for some reason. Now that he'd gotten over his initial fear that he'd somehow break the small fragile looking baby, he didn't want to give him up. He had a son. For the first time he understood his father's obsessive need to keep him safe. He'd tear apart the entire world to stop any threat to this kid that he'd only known for a few hours.

"I've been thinking." Ruby's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"All my life, I've been my number one priority. Even with you. It didn't matter what you wanted or what was best for you. The whole thing with Evil Sam showed me how screwed up my priorities really are. Now… now, I think I need stop worrying about myself and make our son my priority."

"Are you saying… are you saying that you don't want to work us out anymore?"

"There was never any us Sam. I was so busy trying to manipulate you that I never showed you who I really was. Not really. But Michael… he's real. And he deserves a mother who'll put him first."

"Okay… seriously. Who are you and what have you done with Ruby?"

She laughed at that. "I know. I just. When I thought Evil Sam was going to kill me and take the baby…. I don't know. I just had this realization that it would all be my fault, because I was such a selfish, heinous person. And I had a choice. I could do what I always do and look out for myself and keep right on being that person. Or I could stand up and be someone else. Someone Michael would be proud of. Someone I could be proud of."

"Wow."

"I almost fucked you up, but you're a good man, Sam."

"I made my own choices too, Ruby."

She nodded. "I need to sleep, and the baby needs to be put down. Why don't you go see if Ariel needs you?"

"I can't just leave you and Michael."

"Your brother is right down the hall and your father is downstairs. We're not alone. Besides, Ariel lives next door. Go on. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. She's the one who's alone. I don't know what happened to her, but whatever it was, it was bad, Sam. She needs someone to be there for her."

* * *

Ruby watched as Sam kissed their sleeping son before gently putting him in his relocated crib. He paused and gave her an unsure look. She gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster. Once he was finally gone, she went to the crib and looked down at the baby. "See," she whispered. "I can be selfless." The baby made a sound and frowned a little before settling down again. "Oh don't give me that face."

She yawned. She really did need to get some sleep. She wasn't going to think about Sam right now. Wasn't going to worry about what was going to happen. Cassie had been right all those months ago. She needed to make a life for herself. For herself and her baby.

* * *

"Ariel?"

She wasn't really asleep, but the sound of Sam's voice pulled her back from wherever her mind had wondered to. What was he even doing in her bedroom? Where was Enoch? Sam was standing near her bed, slouching and just far enough away to avoid the appearance of looming. "Sam?"

"Would you kill me if I lay down next to you?"

She snorted at the question, and he must have taken that as an invitation since he lifted the cover and slid in bed behind her, covering her like a blanket. A big warm blanket with floppy hair. Ariel knew she should send Sam away, should have pulled away from him when he got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. But she didn't. She _couldn't_. She needed to feel safe and ironically he made her feel safer than she had since the other Sam, the evil Sam, had attacked her. A sob broke free from her chest and he tightened his grip.

"It's okay. I got you."

"You've got Ruby and the baby to worry about." Was that her voice? She sounded wrecked.

"They're at Dean's house, Ruby's dead to the world by now and Dad's babysitting."

Ariel gave a small, broken laugh. "Bet you never saw that coming."

"Dad watching my newborn son?" He huffed softly. "Not even before he died." She closed her eyes and just concentrated on how unlike his double he felt, as opposed to Alex who felt virtually identical to Dena except, of course, for a lot more pain and sadness. "Tell me what he did to you. He didn't…"

"Rape me?" Her voice sounded bitter even to herself. "Not exactly. He… he was in my head. He stole things, ripped them out of my mind. If Ruby hadn't stopped him… I would have likely suffered permanent damage. I can't be sure even now that I didn't. I feel disjointed and…" _violated_. She wanted to say violated, but she couldn't. Couldn't shake the superstitious thought that saying it out loud would make it real. As if ignoring it would make it go away. She _knew_ better, but there was no reasoning with her emotions. "I can still feel him inside me, tearing at my mind."

She felt Sam gently trying to move her hands from her head, where they were clenching in her hair. When had she started doing that? She made an effort to unclench them and let him move them away from her head. She was silently and slowly freaking out, she could feel it building in her like a head of steam building in a pressure cooker and she had no idea how to let it out.

"He's gone now," he was saying, his voice soft, deep and smooth. "He can't hurt you."

"He said he'd own me."

Sam laughed. "Stupid bastard. That'd be like tryin' to own a hurricane."

"Maybe he's right."

"He's not. Trust me on this." He was still holding onto her hands and he began rubbing slow circles on the back of one of them, slowly soothing her into sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Okay… now off to finish the next chapter for my other story… Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Glad to hear it, **lemonwedges4**! I think the poor baby's probably destined to be bossed around by De._

_LOL, **SuperFan3**. Here you go._

_-Angie_


	29. In Need of Looking After

**In Need of Looking After**

Dean woke up suddenly to the realization of how close he'd come to losing his wife. Cassie was sleeping peacefully, but she was still holding on to him tightly enough that he knew she would wake up if he moved. He closed his eyes and pulled her a little closer against him, pushing the feelings trying to overwhelm him back. She didn't need to wake up to him falling apart.

He changed the direction of his own thoughts to the problem of Alex. Not that she was a problem… telling Cassie about her was. He'd told her about his father, about his and Sam's doubles but not about De's double. De's adult, not really undead one hundred and twenty something year old double. He closed his eyes and sighed. Why couldn't his life ever be simple?

She hummed softly and shifted. The intention last night had been to get his traumatized wife to sleep, but they'd ended up making love. It had been slow and sweet, totally uncharacteristic of them. He closed his eyes at the memory of rocking into her slow and deep. He had read somewhere, and he couldn't for the life of him remember where, that long term sexual relationship evolved. They became more layered and nuanced. They traded in excitement for meaningful. He wondered if he should be frightened that what he originally thought was a pile of horse shit was actually starting to make sense to him.

Cassie hummed again and pulled away a little to look up at him. "How long've you been awake," she mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Not long. You don't have to get up now. De won't be back for a couple of hours and everybody else can fend for themselves for a little while longer."

She stretched and blinked herself awake. "I know. But I wanted to make breakfast. You know, a nice family meal. Have everyone sit around the table together."

Everyone… "Yeah, about that."

"What?"

"You remember when I told you about the doubles? Well, Dad, Sammy and me weren't the only ones who had doubles come from the other reality."

Her eyes widened a little and she sat up. "Who else?"

"De."

"De? Where is she? Who's taking care of her?"

Dean laughed. "Trust me on this, babe, she doesn't need any looking after. She's… older then our De."

"Older? How much older?"

"Somewhere in the neighborhood of a hundred and twenty five."

"A hundred and twenty five? She's… she's _old_?"

"She's…" Dean sighed. "She's not human. She's sort of a vampire."

Cassie blinked at him for a moment, tears appearing in her eyes. "She's evil?"

"No… no. She's not like most vampires. She's special. She's still got her soul, and she's one of the good guys."

"But… I thought you said that all vampires were evil."

"They're supposed to be. But she's not. The Ariel from her reality did something to her, so the ordinary rules didn't apply to her."

Cassie buried her face in her hands. "God… my poor baby. Where is she?"

"She here, somewhere. I think she's up in the room in the attic. There was a little room that Cassie was renovating in the attic. Dean couldn't figure out what it was for, but she'd insisted on the basis that you never know when you might need an extra room. Even though they already had three. "Her name's different. It's Mary Alexandria. Alex for short."

"Alex?" She nodded and looked at her husband, her eyes a little red, but resolved. "Okay. I want to meet her."

* * *

_Sam slipped his free hand underneath her shirt again. "Don't worry, he whispered, "I'm not going to rape you. Although you may wish I had." A slow smile replaced the concerned look he'd just been wearing like a mask._

_Her hands curled into fists and she jerked against the restraining hand wrapped around her wrists. She wanted to smash his face in but it was almost embarrassing how easily he held her down. She could already feel his strength failing. He wouldn't be able to hold her much longer. He started speaking in the language of the Fallen. Suddenly the hand on her stomach began to burn. It was slight at first, just a barely noticeable tingle, but it grew in intensity and area until her whole body was filled with it, her mind shattering with it._

Ariel sat up suddenly, gulping air like she'd been drowning. Enoch had been sitting in a chair by her bed and now he was kneeling next to it, looking worried and frightened. Ariel drew up her legs and pressed her fingertips against her eyelids. "It's okay… I'm alright. It was just a dream. Only a dream…"

"Would you like me to make you some tea?"

She repeated his question in her head a few times, until it finally made sense. "Yeah. Yes, please. Thank you."

"What flavor?"

Ariel shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He got up and moved to the door. "Enoch?" He stopped and looked over at her. "Was Sam… _our_ Sam here last night?"

"Yes. He just left about five minutes ago. He said he wanted to get showered and changed and that he'd be back soon."

She nodded, but said nothing else. Eventually Enoch left, presumably to make her tea. But it didn't matter. She fell back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling. Nothing mattered.

* * *

The woman was crouching in the attic apartment, peering out of the little window. She was dressed in a black outfit that reminded her of Ariel's and so motionless that Cassie could have mistaken her for a statue. She stopped in the doorway, feeling Dean's presence at her back. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Alex?"

The woman turned her head and looked at her over her shoulder. She knew those eyes… Dean's eyes. Knew the look in them too. Fear. "Mom," the woman breathed almost too softly for her to hear.

Cassie was kneeling on the floor next to her before she knew she was moving. "It's okay," she said, smoothing back Alex's already smooth hair.

Alex closed her eyes and leaned into Cassie's touch. "Mom," she repeated a little stronger, tears escaping her eyes.

Cassie pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be alright now."

**Grandparent's Prerogative**

Sam returned to Dean's house to check on Ruby and the baby to find his father in the kitchen pacing the floor with Michael. It still just weirded him out to see John Winchester soothing a newborn. Not that there had never been times when his father had taken care of him and Dean when one or both of them were sick. It was just that it had been so long ago since he'd seen that side of his father.

"How is he?" Sam asked, feeling a little tentative.

"Good. Had a little gas, but he's feelin' much better now. Ruby's still down for the count, which isn't surprising since she had to wake up every so often to feed the kid. I hope you're not going to ask for him yet, 'cause I'm enjoyin' this. I'll give him back when he starts to fuss again. Grandparent's prerogative."

I snorted softly. "Is that how it works?"

"Yep. I had no one to hand you off to when you fussed, so I'm _really_ lookin' forward to that part. But don't worry. You got a lot to look forward to, son. Viciously sharp little elbows to the 'nads. Arguments about who was looking at whom. Or touching whom. Or breathing too loud. Waking up to find your kid staring at you, face barely six fucking inches away, with no clue as to why in the world you'd find that just a little bit creepy. And then there's my all time favorite… the 'Dad, are we there yet?' chorus." John took a deep breath through his nose and let it out in a sigh. And Damn if Sam couldn't remember doing some of that, a lot of it with the express intention of annoying his father. "Yeah. A lot to look forward to. I can only pray you have more than one. Get the full experience."

"We weren't that bad." He sounded a little too defensive even to his own ears.

John snorted, and looked down at his grandson, snuggled contentedly in his arms. "You'll show 'im, won't you Mike?"

Dean burst into the room. "Hey, Sammy. Where've you been?"

"At Ariel's. I just went home to take a quick shower and change my clothes, then I came here to check on Ruby and Michael."

Dean grunted softly, and Sam knew he was thinking something he wasn't going to say out loud. "Where's Ariel?"

"She was still asleep when I left."

"Really?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Dean. I just didn't think she should be by herself."

"Hey, dude. You're an adult. You can play hide the salami with whoever you want." He opened the refrigerator and began moving things around

"Dean! I didn't hide my salami anywhere!"

"Whatever." Sam sighed in frustration but let it go. "You got eggs, Sammy?"

He blinked at his brother, a little shocked by his sudden change in subject. At least he hoped it was a change in subject. With Dean you didn't always know for sure. "What?"

"Eggs Sammy. You know, those little white things laid by chickens." He pulled out a clear plastic cartoon and held it up to show off the four eggs in it. "Or in our case brown things. Is that natural? For them to be brown like that?"

Sam snorted. "Dude, almost nothing in nature is really white. The white ones are bleached."

"Really? Huh. So you got any or not, geekazoid?"

* * *

Ariel got ready for the day on auto pilot. She needed to pray, to meditate, but she couldn't get her thoughts focused enough. She sat at her breakfast bar staring at the tea Enoch made her until it was ice cold while Enoch hovered, unsure of what to do. It had been centuries since he'd had to deal with people one on one and he seemed to be at a loss as to what to do. Finally, Ariel sent him to duplicate whatever he'd done to get rid of the evil Sam in the other eleven cities. Somebody had to keep an eye on what was going on outside of New Sparta anyway.

Feeling claustrophobic, she finally went outside and sat on her porch swing, bare feet tucked underneath her. Soon, she was lost in the maze of her own mind.

"There you are!" She jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. "I've been everywhere for you," he continued, seemingly completely unaware that he'd just scared her. "I just went next door to take a shower and check on Michael. I came back to see if you were up yet."

"I'm up," she replied distantly as she tried to get her racing pulse to calm down. If that's the effect she had on people because she moved so silently, she was going to have to find a way to make more noise.

"Where's Enoch?"

"I sent him to check on some things.

"Ah. Well, let's go. Dean and Cassie are making a huge breakfast and they promised not to let Dad anywhere near the kitchen."

"No… that's not a good idea, Sam."

"Why not? Dad's a _horrible_ cook. I swear I don't know how we survived before Dean learned to cook."

Ariel sighed. "I don't want to go to Dean's house. Being in a room full of people isn't exactly on the top of my to-do list right now."

You're family, Ariel. We all want to be there for you. Let us do that."

Ariel looked away from Sam's painfully earnest face. For some reason that she couldn't understand she felt like crying. "I just want to be alone."

"And what? Sit here barefoot and coatless on a cold fall day staring at the hills? Have you eaten? Have you even _thought_ about eating?"

"Sam-"

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm not alright, okay? Why won't you just leave me alone?" She was yelling - _Why_ was she _yelling_? – and her voice was quivering with the effort to keep the tears stinging her eyes from falling.

"Because I care about you!" He was yelling now too and it took her a second to get past the fact that he was yelling to realize what he had yelled. He blushed and looked away, embarrassed. The two of them avoided looking at each other for a few awkward seconds before Sam finally cleared his throat. "I care about you," he repeated softly, almost like the admission shocked him as much as it shocked her. "We all do."

"I don't want… I don't want people feeling sorry for me."

"You think that's what this is? We're worried about you and we want to help you. None of us feel sorry for you."

"I don't know if I can keep it together, Sam." She looked up at him, feeling lost and adrift as she finally admitted the reason she wanted to be left alone. She didn't think she could survive falling apart in front of a room full of people. She'd never had the experience of falling apart before and she was afraid of what for it would take, but she was terrified that it would be bad.

"You don't have to. That's the really cool thing about family. You're allowed to fall apart sometimes."

Ariel let out a soft bitter laugh. "I don't even know the inside of my own head anymore. I get… I get lost there like it's unfamiliar territory."

Sam knelt beside the swing and looked up at her. "You help us all the time. Let us repay the favor. Besides," he added with a small crooked smile, "Dad's still freaking me out. I could use the backup."

* * *

Bobby brought De home shortly after Sam left to get Ariel. He and was shocked to see John again.

"Jeezus! What is it with you Winchesters? Don't any of ya ever stay dead?"

"It's good to see you to, Bobby," John grumbled, sounding a little offended. Dean snorted at his father's reaction and earned a glare from the older man.

De was too busy gawking at the baby in John's arms to pay much attention to her new grandfather or anybody else. "That's what a cousin is?"

"Yep," Dean said. "That's how they start out anyway."

She looked up at him, her face scrunched up in an expression that reminded him of Sam. "How do they end up?"

He laughed. "This one's a boy, so he'll grow up to be a man like me and Uncle Sam."

Her eyes got big. "He'll be bigger than me?"

"Only because boy's usually end up being bigger than girls. But that won't be for a long while yet. You'll always be older though. No matter how big he gets."

"I will?"

"Yeah. Just like I'm older than Uncle Sammy. You can show him how to do all the cool things you know how to do and watch out for him so he stays out of trouble."

She crawled into her father's lap, still staring at the baby. "Okay."

**Being a Family**

Sam and Ariel arrived to find John and Bobby sitting at the kitchen table, deep in conversation, coffee cups in front of them. Ariel felt like she was an inch away from panicking, from running from the house. Instead, she swallowed it down and refused to give in. Her panic seemed to slowly ease until it was a distant echo by the end of breakfast. Sam sat next to her at breakfast. Dean joked that if the family kept growing he was going to have to get a bigger table and the men had carried the kitchen table into the dining room to have enough space for everyone to sit down. Nine people, not counting De and Michael, all crowded in Dean's dining room. People who weren't all necessarily family by blood but by choice.

It felt familiar. Felt like home to Alex. Reminded her of countless meals spent around her own table or one of her brothers, or one of her friends. Laughing and joking. Just being a family. It made her feel warm and sad all at the same time.

"You okay?" Sam leaned over and kept his voice low enough that only she would hear.

"I'm… better. Thank you, Sam."

"For what?"

"Making me come."

He smiled, his dimples making a brief appearance. "Anytime."

* * *

Cassie was holding the baby, thinking that they were probably already spoiling him rotten despite Ruby's efforts to make sure he got put down every so often. Dean was leaning against the wall, watching her with an expression she couldn't decipher. De had turned her laser-like concentration on John after deciding that he was growly and furry like a bear, and De liked bears. John was unbelievably patient as he fielded her multiple questions and rambling stories, many of which were made up. He asked questions, showing he was actually paying attention, and made up his own equally fantastical stories. At least Cassie thought they were made up.

Michael started to fuss, so she bounced him a little until he calmed down. "It's alright."

"Here, let me see the little guy," Dean said, coming over to sit next to her and holding out his arms. She handed him the baby and after a second of awkwardness, he seemed to settle into a hold that looked pretty comfortable.

"You're a natural."

Dean snorted softly. "Last time I held a baby this small, I was four. Sammy definitely didn't seem this tiny, but then I was _four_." Dean was staring down at his nephew with an expression of awe on his face. Cassie knew he hadn't meant anything by it, but she felt the old guilt anyway. She'd stolen that from him. He should have known about De from the beginning, should have gotten the chance to hold her when she was born. Dean looked up at her like he knew what she was thinking. And of course he did, or at the very least what she was feeling. She looked away. "Cass… don't."

She looked back at him to see he was smiling at her now. "But if-"

"My Dad always said that 'if' is the most dangerous word in the English language. He was right. My family is together under the same roof alive and well. Sam and Dad haven't tried to kill each other. And we got a new Winchester out of the whole deal. I'd put that down as a win in my book."

* * *

Sam sat in Dean's living room staring down at his newborn son. It was hard to believe that a person could be so small. The baby was curled up in his lap, looking around curiously, his tiny fingers curled into a tiny little fist, his feet crossed at the ankles. Sam could literally fit him in the palm of his hand.

"Sammy's a Dad," Dean flopped on the couch next to him with a grin. "I can hardly believe it."

"You and me both. It's strange. The night you got married, I freaked out so bad at the idea of being a father that I nearly passed out."

"And now?"

"Now I'm still panicked, but it's… more than that. I never thought it was possible to feel this much of anything."

Dean nodded his understanding. "There's nothin' like it. I thought the way I felt about you and Dad was intense. But De… that's just a whole different story. 'Cause it's not just love. Or even protectiveness. It's this sense that this tiny person's whole existence is somehow dependent on you and fucking up just can't ever be an option. But you _know_ that you're gonna fuck it up at some point, maybe a lot. And that's just the scariest damn feelin' in the world."

"Yeah. _Exactly_. I kept thinking, people should probably need to get permits or something to have kids. I would probably still be hyperventilating if it hadn't been for all the late night talks I had with Ariel. I think I drove her a little crazy with all my freaking out."

"Ariel? Not Ruby?"

Sam didn't answer right away. He knew what his brother was driving at. "Yeah. I probably called her at least a dozen times in the middle of the night when I'd wake up in a cold sweat, or couldn't sleep at all."

"Look, Sammy, I know why you're hesitating. You feel like only a total douche would move on to a new relationship that quick especially if they never even tried to patch things up with their baby's mama. But, dude! You're not even trying to make things right. You've just got everybody stuck in limbo and that's not fair to anybody."

"I know, Dean. How do I know if Arial wants anything to do with me? I mean, I wasn't sure before, but after what the Evil Sam did to her…"

"You can't stay in this rut just 'cause you're afraid of rejection. If not Ariel, then somebody else. But you can't keep pretending like there's something between you and Ruby when you're not feelin' it."

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe I finally got finished with this! Now I just have to work on my other stuff. It's been so hard for me to just sit and write this past week… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Thanks, __**lemonwedges4**__! Hope you like this one too._

_-Angie_


	30. The Long Goodbye

**Again With the Cryptic**

"Are you sure about this?" Cassie stood in the doorway of the guest room as she watched Ruby pack. "You know you can stay as long as you want."

Ruby smirked. "If I stay any longer, I'll never go back home. It's time I start making that life you told me I needed. That starts with going home. I'm only going to be two houses over."

"Yeah. It was kinda nice having a baby in the house though. And even Dean liked having you around. Don't tell him I said that, though."

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me. I liked being here too. I never had much of a family before."

"Well you do now."

"Yeah. Thank you Cassie. For everything you've done for me, even the things I was too stupid to be grateful for in the beginning."

Cassie smiled. "That's what families for. Love, support and a swift kick in the ass."

* * *

Ariel was sitting cross-legged on one of the land tables when Sam found her. "How'd you find me here?" She didn't sound surprised and he was glad for that. He'd begun to notice that he startled her sometimes, when she was lost in her own mind.

He shrugged. "You told me that this was your favorite place to come think."

"You remember that," she asked as she looked at him over her shoulder.

He flushed a little and looked away. "Yeah." He remembered everything about her. "It's been a long time since we meditated together."

She frowned. "Are you having problems?"

"No. Just miss it."

"So do I."

"Ariel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you said Alex felt like De? Did the other Sam feel like me?"

"A little, but not at all."

"Again with the cryptic?" He sounded annoyed, but really he was actually relieved. It had been a long time since he'd heard and Arialism. He hoped that it mean that she was feeling more like herself.

She smirked. Sometimes he swore she aggravated him on purpose. "When we first met you were so angry and afraid. He felt a lot like that. Only… even then, you were struggling with your conscience. The evil version of you? There was no struggle. He was lost to it."

"So I don't remind you of him?"

"No."

"Would you mind if I stayed here and meditated with you?" She hesitated for a moment before she shook her head. He sat down next to her and crossed his own legs. "Too bad we don't have tea and Japanese silk screens."

She laughed and it was one of the best sounds he'd ever heard.

**No Such Thing as Safe**

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore." Dean flinched at the sound of the dresser drawer slamming shut.

He through his hands out and hissed between clinched teeth. "Tough. Because we're settling this right now."

"She's your daughter, Dean. Not one of your recruits."

Dean growled in frustration. Cassie sounded so much like Sam used to sound that he wanted to break something. "I know that! That's why I want to train her. That's why I _need_ to train her. Would you rather she had to wait for someone to come along and save her."

"Like I have to be saved?" Cassie rounded on him. He hated when she did that, turned the argument around on him. They rarely argued since they had decided to give their relationship a third chance, but when they did, it was usually a big one.

"Damn it! Don't put words in my mouth! I don't know what the world is going to be like for her. She needs to know how to protect herself."

"You want to teach my little girl how to shoot guns and kill people with her bare hands."

"Yes! Just like my father taught me. Just like we're going to teach every child here. Even if they're not going to grow up to be soldiers, they need to know how to defend themselves. We could keep her in this city for the rest of her life, but Darth Sam already found his way in once. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try to prepare her if he or some other evil fuck got back in. There is no such thing as safe!"

Cassie collapsed onto the bed and covered her face with her hands. Dean froze, hoped she wasn't going to start crying. A fight he could handle. Crying… he never quite knew what to do when she cried. But when Cassie's hands fell away, her eyes were dry. "She worships the ground you walk on, you know that don't you? You may not have been able to be there for the first couple years of her life, but she's a daddy's girl through and through. If you train her, she _will_ want to fight. And I won't be able to protect her."

Dean closed his eyes before kneeling in front of his wife. "You have met our daughter, haven't you? If she decides one day that she wants to be a soldier, it won't matter if I train her now or not. It _will_ make it more likely that she'll survive though." He didn't point out that De already played war with the other kids, that she brandished a stick and pretended it was a sword 'like Aunt Ariel's'. The handwriting was already on the wall as far as he was concerned and Dean had never been good at hiding his head in the sand. Now that he saw the direction his daughter was headed in it was all a matter of making sure she had the skills she needed to survive. Didn't matter that it scared the hell out of him. And even if she had no interest in playing soldier? He believed what he said… he couldn't leave her without the means to defend herself, not with the dangerous world she was living in. "You know how much I love De. I would never do anything to put her in danger. And I'm not going to start today, or even this year. I just need you to understand that it has to be done."

Cassie sighed. "When?"

"Next summer. I want to put together a training program, but I'm going to teach De myself. She'll learn some things with the other kids, but mostly it'll be me and her."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"It's gonna be okay, Cassie." He wasn't sure if she believed him. He wasn't sure that he believed himself.

* * *

Dean, Sam, John, Alex and Ariel were all packed in Dean's study. Normally this meeting would be held in his office or one of the conference rooms over at the administration building, but they were trying to hide John and delay the inevitable shock waves that would result when the hunters realized he was alive. John, for his part, was getting damn tired of hiding out indoors. It had been almost two weeks and he'd only set foot out of the house at night, and even then it was only to spend a few minutes in the back yard.

Sam was the first person to offer a way to keep the hunters off their backs. "I say we lie. Nobody saw Dad's body but me and Dean, nobody was there with us when we cremated him. We can say that he was in hiding or undercover or something. We can say it was all part of the plan."

"It's not really a lie," Alex offered. "When the reality split off into the separate 'verse, your… souls split. All of Grampa, of _John_ didn't die. And the rest of him coming back here… that was all part of the plan."

Sam frowned at her. "How is it possible to exist in more than one reality?"

Ariel answered for her. "Sons do it. God does it, existing in all possible realities at once. I don't understand it, I just know that it's not just possible, it happens."

"So what? We just say that I played possum while my sons literally went to hell and back?"

Dean shook his head. "None of them would know how involved you were or weren't. The only people who were around us who are still alive and kickin' are Bobby and Ellen."

"You really think this'll work, son?"

"Hell, I don't know. But I'm willin' to try anything that would keep people from trying to kill you again. It's bad enough that you won't be here… that you'll be in New York. I won't have some yahoos trying to kill you too."

"They'll probably still try, son. They're gonna believe what they want to believe no matter what they're told and I wasn't exactly mister popularity."

"Imagine that," Sam muttered.

"Well, it'll be harder for them to get at you once you're in New York surrounded by special forces," Dean reasoned.

"They'll forget all about John once they get a load of me," Alex said, a rueful smile on her face. Nobody could really argue that point.

"That worries me too, Alex."

"Don't. Been there, done that. Own the t-shirt. In my world there were three camps. Uncle Sam's team, my team and the separatists who thought anything supernatural needed killing. I can more than take care of myself."

"Okay. So we're gonna go with Sammy's plan." He ignored Sam's snort of annoyance at being called Sammy in the middle of a serious meeting. "Now we need to talk about how we choose people to run the other cities and training the new recruits."

* * *

"Ellen?"

Ellen smiled up at Dean from her place behind the bar. Ellen had taken over a closed down bar and grille ant turned it into a new roadhouse. "Hey there! I heard there was some drama over on Winchester row." That's what they called the five house block where the Winchesters lived.

Dean snorted. "That's an understatement. You got a place we can talk?"

She frowned at him. "Sure. Back office."

He followed her down a short hallway to the left of the bar to a small and simple but neat office. He closed the door behind him and Ellen leaned against the desk, arms folded, and waited. Looked like she was bracing herself. "I don't even know where to start."

"How about the beginning."

He laughed. "That would take too long. Okay. About seven, eight years ago, another reality was created. Everyone who was alive then had a double in this reality. Sam went darkside, became the antichrist, I was a demon and we sort of took over the world. Apparently time in that reality passed a lot faster than this one. It was destroyed at some point, but Darth Sam and Dean escaped to this one." Dean paused, trying to give her time to absorb what he told her so far.

"My God, you're serious." She looked a little slack jawed, like she wasn't sure how to respond. "Fuck, Dean. You mean you and Sam got evil twins running around?" She stifled a laugh. "Oh, that's just classic. Only a Winchester. Is that what was goin' on a couple days ago? Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah. But Darth Sam was there. Delivered Sam and Ruby's kid."

"The baby was born? And you didn't tell me?"

For a second Dean thought that Ellen might hit him and he backed up a step involuntarily. Because, honestly, Ellen had always been a little scary. "Hey! We were kind of busy with the whole Darth Sam problem, Ellen."

"That's no excuse and you know it! How's Ruby? How's the baby?"

"They're fine. The baby's a boy. Michael Dean Winchester. Ruby's fine too. Can I finish now?"

"By all means."

"Dad's double is here too."

For the first time, she looked completely shocked. "John? You mean…"

"Yeah. He's the same stubborn son of a bitch he always was."

"Is that why none of you told me sooner?"

"Honestly, we didn't tell anyone. I was too busy worrying about my wife and Sam's having personal issues. Dad being around on top of all that has been… hard." He laughed. "And great. We've been tryin' to come up with a way to keep the hunters from stringin' him up as soon as they catch sight of 'im. We need your help."

**The Long Goodbye**

"So"

"So," Dean echoed his father. The two were standing in the Dean's living room. The family had had just finished diner and were gathered to see John off on his trip to New York.

"I knew that this wouldn't last forever. But I enjoyed being here. Getting to know De and Mike. Shame the kid won't remember it."

"It's not like you won't see him again, Dad."

"I know. But with the way things are…" He shrugged. "I don't think there'll be too many cross country trips in my future."

Dean didn't like where this was going. He didn't like the idea that this goodbye was for good. Again. "Dad-"

"No… it's okay. They need me in New York. _You_ need me in New York. But Alex… I think you should send her to Sacramento when you're ready to let her go."

"Why?" Dean hated to think that Sam was right… that his father had something against Alex because she wasn't human. While he could understand it, he didn't really like the idea much.

John shrugged. "I can handle New York on my own. And Alex is used to doing her own thing. You need people you can trust, people who will be loyal to you, in as many places as you can get 'em."

"Yeah. I just…"

"Wanted someone to look after her? Yeah. All parents want that for their kids. Hardest damn thing in the world is letting 'em grow up and look after themselves."

"Maybe you should stay here, and I'll go to New York."

"No. You need to be here, Dean. From everything I understand the split happened when Sammy was at Stanford. That means you're still the boy I raised… the _man_ I raised to lead. 'Sides, I'm too damn old to be leading the charge anymore."

"I just wish… I missed you, Dad."

John held his arms open and Dean hugged him, feeling a little like he was still a child. Something only his father ever made him feel. John squeezed him just this side of painfully hard. "I'll always be a phone call away."

Dean tried to laugh at that, but it came out sounding a little strangled and broken. Some things never changed. But then, this time around the son of a bitch might answer his phone. "Yeah."

* * *

John pulled away from his first born and went to his grandchild, who was standing off from the group, looking a little awkward. "Alex. You got a minute?"

"Sure, Gramps. I mean, John."

"Call me Gramps. That's an order." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and he shrugged. "I was wrong. When I said you weren't the granddaughter I bounced on my knee. I get… scared and angry and I say stupid things. Just ask Sammy."

She laughed. "It's okay. Like De said, you're just a big growly bear."

John snorted. "It was my idea that you go to Sacramento instead of coming to New York with me. You don't need me holdin' your hand. But I damn well expect a visit or two, young lady. And daily check-ins."

"You want me to call you every day?"

"That's the rule. Always has been. My kids call me and let me know they're still breathin'."

She looked away and cleared her throat. "Yeah. Okay. I can do that."

"Good. Now give your grandfather a hug."

She held on to him tightly. "I'm glad I got to save you, Gramps."

"Me too." He kissed her forehead and pulled away. "I expect my first call tonight."

"Yes sir."

Sammy was next, standing with his hands in his pockets, looking for all the world like he did when he was a child and he didn't want John to go hunting. "Dad."

"Sammy."

"We actually went nearly a month without fighting. Most of it on the road. Well… without yelling anyway."

"Yeah. I noticed. So… you gonna call me?"

"Yeah." Sam cleared his throat and looked away. "I'll miss you."

John nodded. "I'll miss you too, son. Take care of my grandson."

"I will. Take care of yourself."

"I'll do that." John smirked at the look on his sons face. He looked like he was going to break out into tears at any moment. He was surprised that Dean wasn't calling him a princess or Samantha right now. Before he could ask for a hug, Sam threw his arms around him and he held his youngest close, wishing he didn't have to leave. "I expect regular phone calls and pictures."

"Thanks for not asking me to get a haircut."

"Don't tempt me, boy."

The rest of the goodbyes didn't take as long, but the ones to his other grandchildren were just as hard. Finally, he made his way to the SUV in Dean's garage and drove off into the night.

* * *

The Winchesters watched John drive away from the front porch, while Ruby stayed inside with the baby.

Sam nudged Dean's arm with his elbow. "We'll see him again, Dean."

"You sure about that, Sammy?"

"No. But I believe it."

Dean squinted at his brother. "You know, when I suggested that you give a relationship with Ariel a try, I didn't expect you to start sounding like her."

"That's your problem, Dean. You're never satisfied. Either I'm too dark and broody, or I'm too optimistic. Make up your mind, dude."

Dean huffed out a breath as his father's car disappeared from sight. "I'm talking about the fact that you sound like a freaking walking cipher, bitch," he hissed just loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Jerk," Sam hissed back.

Dean felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see his daughter's serious face looking up at him. "Is the growly bear gonna come back?"

It was all he could do to keep a straight face. "He's _Grampa_, punkin. Not the growly bear."

"He said I could call him that."

Dean snorted. "Did he?" Turned out John Winchester's biggest weakness was a four year old going on thirty with green eyes and wild golden brown hair. But really, who could blame him? Dean certainly couldn't.

She nodded solemnly. "Is he coming back?"

"I don't know, baby girl," he said as he picked her up.

"I like him, Daddy. I want him to come back."

"Yeah. Me too." He kissed her cheek and carried her back into the house, following Cassie. "Me too."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Thanks, __**lemonwedges4**__. Glad you're still enjoying it._

_Thank you so much for reviewing, __**Rosasia**__! I'm glad you're enjoying this story._

_**Redgriffin**__! Dude! It's good to see you over here! This story isn't as easy to love as Lost, I grant you that. And it took a lot longer for me to pull all the threads together into a coherent whole without rushing it, and yes I know it had to appear that I was smoking something sometimes. But I think the payoff will be worth it. I always have a general idea of where a story will end up when I start it, but never any specifics about how it will get there. My characters just sort of chose to do things that I don't foresee. Sam/Ariel was one of those things, and it didn't feel right for Sam to not only forgive Ruby but continue a romantic relationship with her after how badly she'd betrayed him. Ruby needs a bit of redemption anyway. Being a single mom will be good for her. Build character. Dean and Ariel have a great vibe, but I like them more as friends and confidants. They get each other. And this story also proves conclusively that if I had any sense at all, I'd find myself a beta. LOL._

_-Angie_


	31. Weird, Huh?

**Irrational Head Cases**

Cassie sank into the rocking chair in Michael's nursery. "I screwed up."

Ruby didn't look up from packing a large diaper bag. "What did you do?"

"I started a fight with Dean."

The blonde snorted. "That's not hard to do."

"Ruby… I'm being serious here." Cassie got up, obviously agitated, and began to pace.

"Okay, okay. What was it about?"

"De. He wants to start training her and I just… I _flipped_. Like some crazy person. And to be honest with you? To be honest I agree with him. It was irrational and it was stupid, but when he mentioned training her, I just freaked the hell out and I can't even explain why."

Ruby was silent for a moment, folding baby clothes. She placed them carefully in the bag before turning to face the other woman. It was still hard to actually think of her as a friend, though Ruby supposed that's what Cassie had become somehow. A year ago, she never would have imagined them standing in her son's nursery talking about domestic problems. None of this had been in her plans. "Out of all of us, this has to be hardest on you. I mean, sure, you've known about the supernatural for a while. But the idea that we'd all be at war with it like this had to be something that never even occurred to you. Sam and Dean have been fighting this battle all their lives and I've been on both sides of it. I mean, nothing large scale like this, but _still_… we knew the supernatural was real. You? Three years ago you were a reporter in a small town. Then one day you're attacked in your home by an ancient demon wearing a little girl and your daughter is kidnapped by her uncle who keeps her from you for a year. Then you get her back and suddenly you're living on an Indian reservation, protected by an entity claiming to be Enoch from the book of Geneses with the man of your dreams who spent a year in Hell. And his brother, who's suddenly all sweetness and light again, an ex-demon and an ex-angel. You get used to all that in record time, or at least you try as hard as you can not to freak out because you think Dean needs you to be his Rock of Gibraltar or some shit. Then out of the blue, you're brother in law's evil twin shows up and holds you hostage, threatening to kill you, in the middle of your safe heaven."

"So you think that gives me the right to act like some sort of irrational head case?"

"Yeah! Don't you? Cassie, I respect you. You're the entire reason that I stopped being an irrational head case, but damn it, you deserve the opportunity to freak out a little every once in a while. The landscape of your life has been constantly changing on you for the past two and a half years. And not just little, incremental changes. Huge life altering changes. Dean's not gonna leave you if you occasionally act like a normal person."

"He could have any woman here. Out there too." Ruby snorted and Cassie shrugged. "Except you, and I don't even put that past him if he set his mind to it."

"Geeze, Cassie! Give me _some_ credit."

"I can't even defend myself. There are all these women around who can beat men twice their size, who know how to field strip rifles and all that shit. They've seen combat. And a lot of them are pretty. Half the time I can't believe that Dean comes home at the end of the day."

"You know self-defense. You took that Krav Maga class, and you spare with that intermediate group." It was one of Dean's rules. All the adults in New Sparta had to learn self-defense or, if they knew it already, hone their skills in regular sparing matches. Starting next year, the children had to start learning too. Some people were already enrolling their kids in early classes.

"Yeah. And what the hell good did it do me when Darth Sam was terrorizing you and Mike?"

"What the hell do you think you could have done? Look what happened to Ariel and she could probably take a whole class of seventh degree black belts with one hand tied behind her back!"

"Then what hope does my little girl have!" There was a sudden lump in Cassie's throat. Fear, thick and bitter. She swallowed hard at it, trying to force it back down.

"And that, right there is the problem, isn't it?."

Cassie made a small broken sound and collapsed into the nearest chair. "I'm afraid for her, Ruby. I'm afraid that I'll lose her again. Only for good this time."

"But this is her life, Cassie. It's not Dean's fault or yours. It just is what it is."

She pressed her hand against her lips and nodded. "You're right. It is what it is. And I've always prided myself on being a realist, on accepting life the way it is. As Dean would say, I just need to suck it up and deal."

"And don't be so afraid of what Dean will do when you can't deal right away. If he's worth half all the effort you put into your relationship – and it pains me to admit that he _might_ be – then he won't leave you just because you have the occasional freak-out."

"Well there… there might be one other reason he won't leave me too. But I want him to stay because he loves me. Not… not for anything else."

* * *

Dean rubbed absently at his head as he tried to read through reports from the other eleven cities. It always throbbed a little after he had a session with Ariel. They hadn't had time for her to help him learn to fine tune the 'gifts' he'd come back with in a while, but she'd shown up at his office unexpectedly today. She sat at his small conference table now hard at work polishing her disassembled sword and various other knives and projectiles that were laying out on a cloth in front of her. "Ariel, I need you to help me with some exercises for De. Something non-threatening. You know, like pre-bootcamp type stuff. Stretches, things to build up stamina."

She glanced up from her disassembled sword, serious eyes the color of the sky on a clear Midwestern fall day. "I've already helped you with that."

"How?"

"The dancing." She returned to polishing her sword as if she'd answered all his questions.

Dean blinked at the angel. "The… the _baby ballet_ was your idea? That's your big contribution to teaching my daughter to fight?"

"It's only the beginning, Dean." She somehow managed to sound exasperated and calm all at the same time. Dean had never met anyone who could mix contradicting moods the way that Ariel could. "It keeps her limber, teaches her balance and builds her stamina. Not to mention it gives her an element of grace that you know every good fighter needs."

Dean sighed. "Okay. So… that was a good idea."

"What's really wrong?"

"Nothin'… it's just… Cassie and I had a fight. She doesn't want me to train De so early."

"Mother's are often overprotective. Give her time to adjust."

"What if she doesn't? What if this is the straw that breaks our marriage."

She gave him the look she always did when she thought he was over reacting. Or, as she once put it, being melodramatic. "Have the two of you been having other trouble?"

"No… but I've never done this before. This long term relationship stuff. I've never even dated the same person for more than a month other than Cassie. And I'm never home. I'm always off in another state killing something. What if… what if I just haven't had the chance to notice that there's trouble?"

"Cassie's a pretty straight forward woman. I think that if she were having doubts, she'd let you in on them."

There was a knock on the door as Dean was mulling over what Ariel said. Maybe he was overreacting. He never thought he'd be enough to hold a woman's interest for long. A wild weekend, even a few months of crazy sex, sure. But _years_? He shook his head. He didn't want to be thinking about this right now. He still had a lot of work to do if he wanted to make it home for dinner. He tried to make it as much as possible because he never knew when he'd have to pack up and head out next.

"Come in," he called out to whoever was at the door. Ariel had taught him how to _not_ sense people and their emotions, which was ironically the hardest lesson so far. He was still working on his exorcise for the day, which was not sensing for an hour and it was harder than it sounded. He'd gotten so used to feeling everyone around him that he never even thought about it anymore.

The door opened to reveal his wife, standing there looking pretty and a little nervous – but he wasn't sure because he couldn't check her emotions damn it – and holding a small package wrapped in silver sparkly paper with a disproportionally large shiny white bow around it. "Hey baby… got a minute?"

His face lit up in a genuine smile. "For you, I got all the time in the world."

"I need to go check on a few things," Ariel said as she got up walked to the door, leaving her weapons on the table. "Good evening, Cassie," she said on her way out the door.

"Good evening, Ariel." Ariel closed the door behind her as Cassie moved around the desk to perch on the edge of it. Dean's eyes were drawn to the sway of her hips. He loved the way women moved, and loved the way Cassie moved most of all.

"That for me?" He nodded at the gift in her hands.

"As a matter of fact it is. One of two early Christmas gifts." She held the box out to him.

"Yeah," he said as he took the box, "it's about two whole weeks early." He held it to his ear and shook it, feeling more than a little like a kid at… well, a kid at Christmas. It sounded like… "clothes?" If it was socks or boxers he was going to be very unhappy.

"Open it and find out."

He eyed her suspicious, hoping it wasn't some hideous tie that he'd have to walk around wearing all the time, as he ripped the package open. He lifted the lid on the box to find the suspected clothes. They were white, and he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. He pulled at the top layer to reveal a top. A very small white wrap around top. "Honey… I think you got the wrong size."

"It's not for you, silly. It's for De."

"For De?" Okay. Now he was really confused. Why the hell was she giving him De's clothes for Christmas?

"I went over to the warehouse and got her some things you can begin training her in. I figured the week after Christmas would be a good time to start."

Dean blinked at her, wondering if this really meant she'd changed her mind. "That's less than a month away," he pointed out helpfully.

"Yeah. Look, I was kind of… I was wrong last week to get angry with you for wanting to train her. She needs to know how to protect herself. Even if the world hadn't gone to hell in a handbasket, I would still want her to know how to defend herself. I've never been the type who liked damsels in distress and I don't want my daughter to be one. So since she happens to have a Daddy who can kick major ass, I think it's only right that he teach her how to do it too."

Dean was staring at his wife. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And," she looked away and blushed, "she can help you teach the next one."

"The next one?"

"Our new baby."

"Our new… what? Are you…"

"That's the second early Christmas present."

Dean jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the desk and turning her around in a circle. She squealed in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. He suddenly stopped and put her down gently. "Oh, God. I didn't… I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Dean," she said, laughing, "I'm pregnant, not made out of glass. Although you might want to cool it on swinging me around unless you want me to redecorate your office."

"Oh. Sorry. Is that why you were sick this morning?"

"Yeah. I thought I was just coming down with something. I went to the doctor today hoping he could give me some drugs because I do _not_ have time for the flu. With De, I was sick for the entire last three months but not at all before that. My mother told me that every pregnancy was different so I don't know what else to expect other then getting as big as a house."

He put his hands around her waist, rubbing her flat stomach with his thumbs. "I think I like the thought of you getting all big with my baby." In fact, the more he thought about it, the more the idea was turning him on… which was just strange.

She laughed. "Men. You can show me how excited you are tonight. Right now I need to get back to the station."

He groaned as she pulled away. "I want office sex."

"I'll bring you lunch tomorrow. I can, uh, spend a few hours here. Put the desk to good use."

He pulled her back against him. "I'm gonna be there this time. When this kid is born. I don't care what I have to do. If I have to have Enoch teleport me here, or whatever the hell it is he does, that's what I'm gonna do."

Cassie ran her fingers through the fine hair on the nape of his neck. "Yeah?"

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. "Yeah. Absolutely."

**Certainty**

"You're sure about this?" The look Ruby was giving Sam made him squirm a little. She looked like a mother asking her toddler if he was sure he could do something that she was reasonably certain was outside his abilities. He didn't remember his mother and she hadn't been around when he was a toddler, but he was pretty sure if she had been this would have been the look she'd given him if he'd told her he could rebuild an engine at four.

"Yeah. I mean… he's my son. I can watch him for one night."

Ruby sighed and picked up the bag she packed and held it out to him. "I pumped more than enough milk to hold him over till morning. You can keep the clothes you don't dress him in when you bring him back. I think you should keep some at your place. Where are you going to put him down?"

"I have an order in for a bassinette, but until then I have a dresser drawer. Dad told me how to turn it into a temporary crib."

She pursed her lips, and he could tell she was at least as disturbed as he was at the idea of taking parenting advice from his father. But his Dad must have done something right, Sam thought as he took the bag… Sam had survived after all. Finally she shrugged. "It's what people used to do. Last century."

Sam shrugged and offered her a small smile. "Dad's old school."

"Yeah. I find out you gave Michael a .45 and we're going to have a problem."

"I was _six_ when Dad gave me that gun. And I knew all the gun safety rules and how to shot and everything."

She snorted. "When you told me that story you made it sound like child abuse, now you're defending him."

"I'm not defending him… I'm just…" Sam sighed. "I think he did the best he could. I mean what if there really _was_ something in my closet? Short of letting me sleep with him the rest of my life, the best thing he could do was make sure I could defend myself. He wasn't perfect – and there were times when I was probably perfectly justified in my desire to wring his neck. But… at least the guy tried. At least he _cared_. Even if his brand of caring was really, _really_ scary sometimes."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah. And you didn't turn out so bad. But you forgot to get him something to sleep in and called your Dad in a panic when you realized it just before coming over, didn't you? I mean, you're in charge of the supplies. If you wanted a bassinet, you wouldn't have to put in an order."

Sam felt himself flush and looked away. "Yeah, okay. Guilty. I was so busy childproofing everything…"

"_Childproofing_? He can't crawl. The kid can barely even lift his head up."

"I know. But I was… I sort of freaked out about all the things he could hurt himself with. I kept seeing visions of him sticking his fingers into electrical sockets."

Ruby smirked. "Are you sure about this," she asked again and Sam huffed out a breath.

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll be fine. And we're right next door." He grabbed the baby carrier, Mike freshly bundled up inside, and hurried out before she could ask again.

* * *

"You begged?"

Sam opened the door to find Ariel standing on his porch, her cheeks rosy from the cold, a small smile on her face. He stepped aside to let her in, his crying son cradled in one arm. If he didn't think she'd gloat, he'd tell Ariel to go home and call Ruby. But somehow Ariel rubbing it in wasn't as bad as Ruby gloating. Not after she was obviously convinced that he wouldn't make it one night alone with his own son. Which, he obviously couldn't. "I didn't beg."

She laughed. "Right." She took the baby while he closed the door and put him on her shoulder. Mike's wails quieted to loud whimpers. "Poor baby. He probably just has gas."

"I burped him! I swear!"

"Whoa there cowboy. I believe you." Sam cocked his head at her. She'd been spending way too much time with Dean. Or more precisely, around Dean while he was tormenting Sam. "Sometimes it all doesn't come out at once. He'll be alright." She paced the room with him, patting his back with a firmness that Sam would have sworn was way too hard, but the baby settled a little more and he suddenly understood why Dean was occasionally irritated by how much De liked Ariel. It was also a little disturbing to him how much Mike was starting to look like Dean. Not that it was a huge problem, but ever since he found out that he was having a son, he always imagined the baby would look like him, maybe with Ruby's blond hair or blue eyes, since they were so much like his mother's. But the fact that the kid looked like Dean and Ruby was just weird.

A loud burp interrupted his thoughts and he stared at his son. "Wow. That was… loud."

Ariel lifted him away from her shoulder and looked down at him cradled in her hands. He was relaxed and loose, visibly relieved. "That was a man sized burp, kid." Mike gave a yawn that nearly swallowed his face in response as he reached up and rubbed an eye with a chubby fist. "You're ready to go to sleep now, aren't you? Does he sleep through the night?"

"Mostly. He wakes up once for a feeding."

"That's good." She handed him back. "Well, my work here is done. I'd better go back home."

"No!" Sam felt his eyes widen at his own eagerness for her to stay. "I mean, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"You cook?"

"I'm… learning."

She frowned at him "That's not very tempting."

"I made meatloaf. It's Cassie's recipe and she swears it's foolproof, but if it's not any good we can just toss it and order a pizza. You like the super supreme, right?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, clearly tempted. "I don't know."

"I have tea."

She snorted out a laugh and held out her arms in surrender. "How can I resist tea?"

**Weird, Huh?**

"Hi Gramps." Alex was laying on the couch at her parent's home, flipping through channels on the television with the remote in her right hand while she held her phone to her ear with her left.

"Alex! How are you doin' kiddo?"

"I'm good. Never thought I'd say this when I finally got some downtime, but I'm bored."

"Don't worry. It won't last long."

"Probably not. How's New York?"

"Definitely not how I remember it. There are some good soldiers here, though. And Sammy and the Enoch character did a hell of a job with the wards. We've started building a city outside of the barracks. Refugees are already coming from the outlying cities. It's gonna get pretty damn crowded around here."

"I'm moving to California in a week."

"That fast, huh? You excited?"

"I guess. I just… I never really had a family. Not… not a real one, you know? There was Ariel, and then there were the people I took care of or turned later. It's different."

"Yeah. So what are you up to tonight?"

"Babysitting. Myself. Weird, huh?"

John chuckled softly. "Weird is our life, kid."

* * *

"Werewolves in Memphis." Sam's voice over the phone sounded a little self-satisfied, like he'd just made the discovery of the century.

"Werewolves? Let the troops handle it. They gotta get blooded sometime."

"Not just werewolves. Werewolves that aren't limited to lunar cycles. They've been attacking the refugees in broad daylight."

"Well shit. That's not good. Think this has somethin' to do with your evil twin?"

Sam sighed in exasperation. He hated it when Dean called Evil Sam that. "You got a better explanation?"

"No, but that's what I have you for, isn't it Samantha."

"I still think we need to go."

"Alright, alright. Have the soldiers track them to their hidey hole. They can take them out there. We'll go and have a look around and see what we find. In the mean time, I'll talk to Alex. We'll leave in two days… but I want to be back by Christmas, come hell or high water."

"Yeah. Me too."

Dean hung up the phone and nearly had a heart attack when someone spoke right next to him. "It's happening, isn't it?"

"Jesus Christ, Alex! You scared the hell out of me!"

She frowned at him. "I'm sorry… I thought you could sense me."

"I'm practicing control."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'it's happening'? What's happening?"

"Uncle Sam is taking control of all the supernatural evil."

"First of all, that freak is not your uncle. He gave up that right when he tried to kill you. The freakily large emo bitch with the cute baby, _that's_ your uncle. Second, how in the _hell_ can Darth Sam do that?"

* * *

_A/N: _

_The circumstances in this fic are kind of larger than life __**redgriffen7**__, so much so that you can say 'just' when referring to the circumstances in Lost. LOL! When I first thought of it, I didn't just think everyone would think I had lost my mind… I kind of thought I'd lost it myself. But it wouldn't leave me alone and I finally had to write it. You're absolutely right that Cassie should have expected Dean to want to train De. In Cassie's defense though, her life has been overwhelming for a long time and this is the first crack in her armor so far. Glad you're planning on sticking with me._

_Thanks, __**lemonwedges4**__!_

_John leaving was sad, __**Rosasia**__. But don't' worry, he's not gone completely. I have interesting things planned for him._

_Thanks __**SuperFan3**__! I'm still going to do that thing you im'd me about, but I've been so busy with other things. Sam trying to redeem himself and proving he can rise above his 'destiny' and Sam falling victim to it both have their appeal. So why not have both? And De already had John wrapped around her little finger._

_-Angie_


	32. The Pactum Magnus

**The Pactum Magnus**

"It's called the _pactum magnus_."

Dean blinked at the older version of his daughter. "The _what_?"

"The great covenant."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Contrary to what everyone seems to think, I actually do understand Latin."

'Sorry. You know… like the old covenant and the new covenant? Only instead of making it with God, they make it with Lucifer, through his lawful representative."

"Lawful… you mean Darth Sam."

"Right. Like Jesus was God's representative in creating the new covenant."

"So this _pactum magnus_…"

"It's the new version of what witches, the real ones, and certain supernatural creatures had to do to get their power. They sacrificed things directly to demons, much like people sacrificed things directly to God in the old covenant. But in the _pactum magnus_, it all goes through Unc- through Sam. Their bond gives them all powers to transcend what they are, to be stronger, to be less vulnerable."

"Yeah… cause they were so freakin' easy to kill before."

"Mommy," they heard De shriek as she ran from a corner of the room that Dean didn't even know she was in to the kitchen where Cassie was cooking, "Daddy said 'freakin'!"

"Fuck," he hissed, drawing out the syllable into two. "You are such a tattle tale!"

"Me?" Alex asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, you. And you know what else? Fuck control!"

"Wow. I really did get it from you."

"What."

"Oh… you'll figure it out in about ten years," she said before wondering off to another part of the house.

* * *

De stared at her mother's stomach for a few minutes. "But how did the baby get in there?"

Dean's brain froze because that was just _not_something he was prepared to share with a four year old kid. "That's a good question, baby girl." She looked up at him expectantly, green eyes unblinking. "Cassie, you wanna take this one, honey?" And, no. It didn't bother him that he was being punked out by a four year old. She was almost five anyway.

Cassie looked at him like a deer in the headlights. It wasn't comforting to know that she was just as out of her depth with this as he was.

"I can answer it," Alex offered. "If that's okay."

"As long as it's totally G-rated, have at it."

"G-rated?"

"Kid safe… no anatomically correct descriptions." Dean tried to be as vague as he could, although it was totally possible that De would ask what anatomically correct meant in a few minutes once her original question was answered – the kid could be frighteningly single-minded like that. If this next one was as smart as her, God help them all.

"Oh… Yeah. I mean, she's… I'm… we're… _De's_ only four." Alex shook her head. She was beginning to warm to Sam, but Dean could tell that dealing with her own double was the hardest thing about this reality for her. "Anyway, God put the baby inside Mom."

De's eyes widened. Thanks to Ariel, she knew exactly who God was and thought he was just the coolest thing ever. "God? Why?"

"He wanted Mom and Dad to have another baby. It was his Christmas gift to them."

De's lips rounded in a silent 'O'. Then she looked up at her parents, a worried frown wrinkling her brow. "Will you love the new baby more than me?"

"No, sweetie," Cassie said gently, tightening her arms around the little girl. "Your Daddy and I will _never_ love anybody more than you."

"But the baby's special. It's a gift. From _God_!"

"Oh honey, so where you."

"I was?"

"All babies are gifts."

"And you'll love the baby too," Dean offered, remembering the man-to-man talk he'd had with his father after he asked if his parents didn't still want him when he first learned Sam was on the way and thought he was a replacement. "And get to teach it all sorts of things. And watch out for him."

"Like Michael?"

"Yeah. Exactly like that."

She thought it over for a moment before sliding down in her mother's lap a little so she could lay her head against Cassie's still flat stomach. "Okay."

Dean recognized this as the biggest chick-flick moment of his life, but damn it if he wasn't enjoying it. This is what his father had once upon a time. This is what he thought he'd never have. A family, a wife and kids.

**Hot Chocolate & Bonding**

Sam walked back into his living room after dropping his son off to find Ariel waiting for, standing at the window with a mug of hot chocolate – which he'd introduced her to the night before after dinner. "You didn't leave."

Ariel shrugged. "You asked me not to."

"Yeah, well, you don't usually listen to me." Ariel smirked and turned back to the window. "Ruby was unreasonably relieved to see Mike happy and in one piece."

"This is the first child she's raised. Cut her a little slack. I imagine it's always hard to be separated for the first time."

"It would just be nice if she had a little faith in me."

"Is that why you wanted me to stay? So you'd have someone to complain about Ruby to?"

"No. I'm sorry. I just… Okay, let's start this over."

"Okay."

"So it, uh, it snowed last night. A lot."

"Yeah," Ariel spoke slowly, eyeing him over her mug. She was obviously lost.

"Have you ever been on a snow mobile?"

* * *

They were lying in the snow, neither of them wanting to move. After spending almost all the daylight on the snowmobiles, Sam had talked her into helping him make snow angels. After a few minutes she lay in the middle of her last creation. "You do know this is stupid, right?"

"No… it's _fun_. It's about time you learned how to have some, human style."

"_This_ is human style fun?"

"You were smiling and laughing. Sure seemed like you were having fun to me."

She snorted. "Not as much fun as this."

Out of nowhere, a snowball splashed against his face. He wiped away the icy mess that was slowly sliding down his face. "You do know that this means war, don't you?"

"Bring it."

An hour later, they were laying in Sam's living room in front of the fireplace, steaming cups of hot chocolate with mint schnapps cooling on the coffee table while Ariel told him stories about the friends she'd had when she was a Son. Her eyes were sparkling in the fire light, like blue flames, and her cheeks were still rosy. Her dark hair was fanned out around her head, thick and soft. She looked like something out of a painting, almost too beautiful to even be real.

"Thank you Sam."

He frowned and snorted out a soft laugh. "For what?"

"For making me laugh. I used to laugh all the time."

He pushed a few stray strand of her hair out of her face, and then let his fingers stray down her cheek. Her skin was as soft and smooth as he remembered. "You should do it more often." He leaned forward until their noses touched and they were sharing breath. "I want to kiss you."

"Asking permission this time?"

He huffed out a short laugh and bridged the small distance between their lips. He felt like he was melting against her, melting into her. Or maybe they were melting into each other. She pushed him away. "What? What's wrong?"

"This. Do you know what this is?"

"Uhm… kissing?"

"No. The… intensity every time we touch?"

He groaned and flopped down on his back. "No, but I have a feeling I'm about to get a very detailed explanation."

"It's the potential for a bond. I didn't realize it before, but I thought about it and it makes sense."

"Okay. I'm still waiting for the part where it makes sense."

"Before there were weddings, people… just choose a mate and intercourse sealed their union, formed a bond. It still does now, but there was a time when it was stronger. Before humans lost their awareness of the supernatural, that they were more than just flesh and bone and that everything they did and said had a deeper meaning."

"So you're saying that if we have sex…"

"We'll be bonded. Until one of us dies."

Sam sat up and stared at the fire without seeing it. "Wow."

"Yeah. I think it's time for me to go home."

She was up and a few feet away before he could react. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Don't go."

"Sam…"

He rubbed the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "Don't go. Do you want that? To be… to be _bonded_ with me?"

"I don't know. I like being with you. That's as much as I've managed to process so far."

He swallowed down his disappointment with her answer, but his surprise at his disappointment was a little harder to dismiss. "Okay. Then we do that, until we make a decision."

"Is this what you want?"

"Yeah. I think it is."

She swallowed hard and looked away. "I think the other Sam bonded with the other Ariel. I think that's why he was so angry with me."

"And that scares you?"

She finally looked at him, a frown wrinkling her brow. He wanted to kiss it away, to smooth it out with his fingers. "Doesn't it scare you?

"What scares me is the idea of becoming that son of a bitch one day. It scares me that somewhere inside me is the ability to hurt my family, to hurt you. The idea of being with you for the rest of my life doesn't."

"So you weren't just freaking out when I told you?"

"Dude, you just told me that sex with you would be the equivalent of _eloping_. Yeah, I freaked a little. But not because I hate the idea. It's a big commitment and I think we both need to be ready."

"Do you want to know what scares me the most? After you saved me, I never really gave up hope that I would be a Son again one day. I miss my home, Sam. I miss my friends and my brothers and my Father. I feel like an imposter in this body. Now my mind is all screwed up and I…"

Sam pulled her into his arms. "You've been getting better. You're not drifting off as much anymore, and you're more comfortable in your skin. And you may never be a Son again, but you will be back home one day."

"You don't understand. You make me want to stay like this, even with all the craziness in my head. You make me want to stay in this body, to stay here."

He cupped her face and tilted her head a little. "Then stay." He kissed her softly. "Stay with me."

"What if I can't?"

"Then we'll deal with that when and if the time comes."

"I still think we need time. We can't make this decision impulsively."

"Okay. I agree with that, as long as you agree that you need a better reason to say no than being afraid."

She frowned and nodded. "Okay."

**Home for Christmas**

Sam and Dean almost didn't make it home for Christmas. As it was, they arrived just in time for Christmas dinner. De had refused to open her gifts until Dean was home, and spent most of the day sitting by the window, her chin in her hand, waiting to see her father rumble down the street in the big black car that she loved simply because he did. Cassie knew the minute Dean had arrived because De began shrieking that Daddy and Uncle Sam were home. Cassie smiled as she watched her daughter run into the kitchen, waiting to tackle her poor father the minute he came through the door.

A few minutes later, the door to the garage opened and De was leaping into her father's arms. He grunted heavily, a little too heavily and Cassie was on her feet. "What happened," she was already saying before she got into the room to take a good look. Alex and Ariel had gone with them, and the boys were a mass of bruises and swelling. The two women didn't look nearly as bad, but you could tell they'd been in a fight.

"Ambushes. Two of 'em. Vampires and 'shifters. It looks worse than it is. And you should see the other bas- guys."

"Is that why you look like you're gonna pass out from holding a four year old?" Cassie took De from his arms and the child began protesting immediately.

"I got a couple of bruised ribs is all, baby."

"At least one of 'em's cracked," Alex volunteered. Dean threw her a pointed look. "What? It is. Cause you and Uncle Sam kept throwing yourselves in front of me and Ariel like we're defenseless little women."

Ariel snorted. "We should have locked the two knuckle heads in the trunk after the first time. Would have been back sooner." She took De, who quieted down almost immediately, and began whispering in her ear.

Cassie ran her fingers through her husband's hair. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't need the doctor?"

"'M fine. Just need some of that food that smells so good. I guess I missed watching De open her presents, though."

Cassie smiled. "Actually, your daughter refused to open any presents unless her father was her to watch."

"That so," he asked, his face lighting up.

"Yes, and your father insisted on pictures and Ruby and Mike should be here any minute. We'll open all the presents after dinner. Give you some time to sit and rest those ribs."

"That's my girl. Always lookin' out for me." He gave her a quick, chaste kiss. "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

"So… you and Ariel are getting serious?" It was the day after Christmas, and Sam thought he should tell Ruby what was going on as soon as possible.

"Yeah. It came at me, at both of us out of the blue one day." He laughed a little. "I thought I hated her."

"You were always good at laying to yourself, Sam."

"What? Are you saying you knew?"

"Yeah. I knew."

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan this."

"I know that too." Ruby shrugged. "The deck was stacked against us from the beginning, Sam. I'm not gonna lie to you. I'd hoped we could get past all that and be together. But realistically, I'm not sure it was every really possible. I got Mike out of the deal though, so I'm not complaining."

"You'll find somebody who'll love you the way you deserve."

She laughed. "Yeah, we're not going to discuss what I deserve."

* * *

Dean sat at his desk, the bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and forefinger. The roving bands of supernatural creatures were attacking people out in broad daylight and he couldn't figure out how to stop it. He was meeting with his staff – and didn't that sound almost funny – most of them on speaker phone, but Ariel, Sam, Cassie, Garrison and a few other people were crammed into his office.

"How long before the damn sanctuary cities are ready?"

"Another two weeks or so," Ariel said. "They would have been completed sooner, but it took time for Enoch and I to find a way to keep the crews from being attacked until they got all the protections in place."

"And in the meantime, it's open season on innocent people."

"I know this is bad, and it feels like we're fiddling while Rome is burning, but we doing everything we can."

"We got refugees comin' here every day," John's voice rumbled out of the speaker phone, solid and studying, "and I know they're goin' to all the temporary camps you've got set up. We can't save 'em all."

"Yeah, I know that Dad. It's just…" Dean voice trailed off. He hated this, hated how many people were getting picked off because he couldn't figure out how to break Darth Sam's fucking _pactum magnus_.

"I know, son. We just need to do what we can."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've got a new job and life has been hectic lately._

_Thanks, **Dynetyven**! I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapters as much as the first!_

_I'm glad you enjoyed their inside joke, **Miss Birdie**. I apologize for the switch to first person. I have another story I'm writing completely in the first person, and I sometimes confuse myself._

_Glad you're still loving it, **lemonwedges4**!_

_**Casammy**! Dude! Long time no see. I was wondering where you were. Just idle curiosity, but what dialect to you speak? I can understand most of your messages because it's close to Spanish, but every once in a while there's a word I can't quite figure out. The context usually saves me though. I hope everything worked out with your daughter and a big bear hug right back at you!_

_It's okay, **redgriffin7**. Even she acknowledges that she was being a crazy person. Dean makes an awesome dad. Hope you enjoy this new chapter._

_-Angie_


	33. All's Fair

**Those Damn Winchesters**

Alex gripped Dean's shirt with one bloody hand as she sat huddled on the floor of his foyer. "Please, Daddy. Please… tell me I didn't do it! Tell me I didn't kill him!"

Dean held his crying, trembling daughter. He wished to God he could tell her that. Wished he knew what the hell had happened that left her covered in blood with a twelve hour memory gap and a lynch mob outside his door. Wished he knew so he could protect her from them and maybe even herself. Cassie was in full on mama bear mode and looked like she was ready to take them all on single handedly.

"Dad… promise me you'll be the one to do it."

"Do what," Dean asked, his throat dry. Because he already knew what she was asking.

"Destroy me."

"Alex… nobody's going to destroy you. Just tell me… tell me what you remember."

* * *

_Fourteen hours previously…_

"She's not human!" Reese hissed as he leaned across the table. He was getting tired of trying to convince everyone of the truth, of the danger of the Winchesters.

"How do you know for sure?" Michael Simmons was a good man, always trying to give people the benefit of the doubt.

"I've hunted enough vampires in my time to recognize one when I see it."

"Daylight don't seem to bother her." Robbie Walker spoke up. He'd hunted his share of vampires too.

"In case you ain't noticed, nothin's actin' the way it should. Not since there's an extra set of Winchester brothers runnin' around."

"Yeah. A lot o' strange shit's been goin' on. But it is the freaking apocalypse."

"The point is that all of this strange shit's got something or other to do with those damn Winchesters."

"John was – _is_ a good man, Reese."

"That's another thing. I ain't sure I believe that cock and bull story about him playin' possum for three damn years."

"You sayin' you think they resurrected him?"

"Hell if I know, but even if they didn't? John hid what his precious Sammy was all those years. Sheltered and protected the freakin' _antichrist_. Killed good men to hide it."

"You don't know any of this for sure."

"We can find out for sure. Startin' with the _thing_ they got livin' with 'em…"

* * *

**Dirty Old Man**

John eyed Chief Warrant Officer Elaina Wilson. Strawberry blond, gray eyes and young enough to be his daughter, and didn't that just make him feel old? Worse, she was on his staff and he'd found himself becoming attached to her… on a personal level. So he supposed he had finally degenerated into a _dirty_ old man. Dean would get a kick out of this situation.

"Sir, I request permission to speak freely."

John pursed his lips, wondering if this was something he even wanted to hear. An officer never asked for permission to speak freely unless they wanted to say something that they thought they could possibly be disciplined for otherwise. He sighed. "Permission granted."

"I was wondering why you haven't sent me on any combat missions sir?"

Oh, that. "You in some sort of hurry to lose a limb, soldier?"

"I became a soldier to fight, sir."

"I see. You think the duties I've given you are nonessential?" Wilson was the go to person, central to practically every element of running the base, from accommodating the influx of refugees to getting it ready for more to suring up defenses. She was like his fucking right hand – and a damn efficient one at that. For an Army grunt.

"No, sir."

"But?"

"My entire unit is out in the field. Some of them have died already."

John snorted. "Oh, sister, you ain't seen nothin' yet. Humanities about to become an endangered species."

She took a step forward, her defiance gone. "I can _help_ out there, sir."

John could understand her feelings. Watching people you served with die while you were relatively safe was a hard thing to do. "You're helpin' in here."

"Is this because I'm a woman?"

Ah. Here we go. John weighed his options and quickly decided on honestly. "No. It's because you're a damn good tactician, especially the people end. In case you haven't noticed I ain't all that good at people skills." He ignored the snort to his right.

"And my gender never had anything to do with my placement?"

"Originally it was because you're a single, childless woman."

"That's not fair."

"None of the soldiers I send outside this camp are single and childless, with no relatives on record. I was trying to spare you from a lifetime of regret. Maybe that makes me some kind of knuckle dragging throwback, but there it is. I actually give a fuck if you end up old, bitter and alone. I actually think of my soldiers – every damn one of 'em – as more than just bodies I can throw at the enemy. Maybe it comes from the fact that for a long time, the only men under my command were my own sons."

"All due respect, sir, but how I end up is my own concern."

"Maybe. But as long as you're under my command, you'll follow orders, and you'll do it with a smile. Read me soldier?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Don't worry. You'll get bloody soon enough. Dismissed."

Wilson snapped off a textbook salute that felt more like she was giving him the finger, turned on her heel and marched out of his office.

He heard a chuckle from the desk next to his. "No comments from the peanut gallery."

"You really need to work on your flirtin', Winchester. Maybe you should call Dean. Get a pointer or two."

"Nobody asked your opinion, Singer." John felt himself flush. Because if he thought it would do any good? If he thought that Wilson would even look at a broken down old man like him twice? He might actually do just that.

"Maybe's she's got a daddy kink."

John blinked at his old friend. That was just not something he needed rattling around in his head right now. "One more word, and I'm shippin' your ass right back to Sparta."

* * *

Alex sat in the roadhouse nursing a beer. She was leaving for California in the morning. Not that she wasn't anxious for some action, but she would miss her family. Her parents and uncle who didn't treat her like the freak show that she was.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thanks."

"Really? You're just gonna shot a guy down like that? I've been sittin' over there for the past half hour tryin' to get up the courage to come over here."

She laughed. "That's seriously your line? You're honestly going for pity?"

He shrugged. "Whatever works. So does it?"

"I'm leaving for California in the morning."

"Hey, I didn't ask for your hand in marriage. I just want to buy you a beer. Kinda presumptuous of you, don't you think?"

She had to laugh again. "Okay, fine. One beer. Is it okay if I finish this one first?"

He sighed dramatically, one side of his mouth turning up into a smile. Okay, so he was cute. "If you must."

As she turned back to the bar someone bumped into her, spilling beer all over her top. "Sonovabitch!"

"I'm sorry," the man slurred. He smelled like a brewery. And there was something not right about him. Hostility was coming off him in waves and the beer… there was a strange smell to it that she couldn't place.

"That's it, Reese. You're cut off," Ellen's voice cut off any reply Alex would have made. "Out you go."

"Come on, Ellen!"

"You can either leave on your own power, or I can have you thrown out. Up to you."

He huffed out a breath and slammed his now empty mug on the counter before storming out. Or coming as close to it as he could while half in the bag.

"I got a shirt in the back for you Alex."

Alex turned to look at Ellen and it was only then that she noticed she was fidgeting with the wet material of her t-shirt. It felt like heat was spreading through her veins from her skin's contact with the beer. "That's a nice offer. But I think I need to get out of here."

She rushed out the door, the guy from the bar following close behind her. "Leave me alone."

"And here I thought we were making a connection." There was a short pause. "Look, I just want to make sure you're alright. You're not looking so good."

"There's something wrong. Please… just go back. I'll be alright." She could hear his heart beat, hear the blood rushing through his veins, feel how warm he was… smell how good he'd taste. She felt like she was burning up with fever that reminded her of what it felt like to turn. When her body had finished the change and she woke up with such an intense hunger it burned through her like a fever. She killed three people before she regained control of herself. "I can't, no I can't. What the hell did that son of a bitch do to me?"

"You can't what? What's wrong?"

"Please run. Just _run_." She sucked in a breath, her chest painfully tight. And that was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

**First Date**

"Ariel! What the hell are you doing?" Sam was pacing the hall outside of Ariel's room where she'd disappeared over half an hour ago.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear!"

He side and softly banged his head against the wall. For someone who was unaccustomed to her femininity, she was really good at certain parts of it. He almost regretted introducing her to the concept of dressing for the occasion. He almost laughed at the thought of taking her to the nicest restaurant in town wearing her black body suit and trench coat. The door finally opened when he was in the middle of adjusting his tie. If Ariel was beautiful in civilian clothes, she was stunning in an evening gown. And she was wearing an honest to God evening gown and full makeup.

She frowned at the look on his face. "It's too much, isn't it? The gold one is simpler, and I told Cassie I didn't need so much makeup-"

"No, no, no, no… It's perfect. _You're_ prefect."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

Alex woke up feeling disoriented. Her hair was loose and she felt wet and sticky. Blood. The air was thick with it… hay, blood and death. She was in some type of barn. What the fuck was she doing in a barn covered with human blood? Her breathing hitched as she remembered what happened earlier. Last night. She knew it was day even before she'd opened her eyes. She could feel the location of the sun. Could since the day she woke up changed. She didn't want to turn and look behind her, but she had too. And there he was, the guy from the bar. Naked, torn to shreds and very, very dead. Alex would have screamed if there was air in her lungs but she wasn't breathing, panic locking up her lungs. She scrambled away from the body, dimly aware that she was naked too. God, had she… had she had _sex_ with him before she killed him?

She grabbed her clothes and began to dress as quickly as possible. She had to get to her Dad. She had to figure this out. She paused long enough to look at the man she'd killed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I don't even know your name."

People were coming. She could hear them. The door was locked when she tried it. She could have broken it easily, but she didn't want to attract any attention, so she scaled the wall to the open window about two stories up and slipped out.

* * *

"You sure his name was Reese?"

Alex blinked up at her father. "I think so. Ellen knew him."

"I know the son of a bitch too. He's one of the hunters. Vampires are his thing." Alex shuddered and drew in on herself and Dean tightened his arms around her. "I'm gonna call your Uncle Sam… get him to look into this. We're going to take care of this, Alex."

* * *

Sam had commandeered a car for his first date with Ariel. Dean had actually picked it out, claiming that a 68 Camarocould make even a total geek like him look cool. He couldnt' stop staring at Ariel all through dinner, couldn't help thinking about getting her home. What were the chances of him getting her out of that dress? The dress that showed off every curve she had... and she definitely had them in spades. That damn trench coat definitely didn't do her any justice. The date seemed to fly by and Sam realized that the only thing he'd remember about it was the way she looked and smelled. And he knew that if they didn't have sex tonight, he'd have to take a very long, very cold shower to get to sleep tonight. It wasn't till the drive back that he realized there was a mob in his brother's front yard. "What the hell?"

"What are you doing," Ariel asked when he didn't stop, just speed up and kept going until he could turn the corner and was out of sight.

"I'm going to call Dean. See what the hell's going on." His phone started ringing just as he pulled it out of his pocket. Or maybe he's gonna call me. Hey Dean, what the hell's goin' on, man? You're kidding? Yeah, yeah, we're on it." He closed his phone with a snap and chewed his lip. Ariel could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

"What?"

"You wanna go on a little field trip?"

* * *

**All's Fair**

Sam leaned over Roger Reese. What he wanted, what he wanted so bad he could fucking _taste_ it, was to just beat this son of a bitch to death with his bare hands. Ariel had already used what could only be called excessive force when she subdued him. He wasn't sure what he would find when he came to Reese's house with Ariel and two Marines, but what he did find reminded him so much of Gordon that it made his hands itch to strangle the life right out of him. He was just glad he'd had the presence of mind to bring a tape recorder with him – Dean was so going to call him a geek for that – because it would make things easier. "So – just so we're clear on this – you exposed someone to a hormone you knew would turn them into a mindless killer and locked them in the room with an innocent kid?"

"I just wanted to prove what that thing is!"

"And you think Joshua Walker's life was a fair price to pay for that?"

"Somethin' had to be done. Besides, I didn't tell him to have sex with some fucking vampire."

"And you say she's the monster."

"She is."

"And you're gonna confess what you've done."

"I don't have a problem with that. At least that way, everyone here will know what you and your brother are harboring. You Winchesters are nothing but more of the disease we've been spilling our blood tryin' to fight all these years. And you got us all right here, right where you want us."

"If that's what you think then why the hell didn't you just leave?"

"Because I had to prove it! I knew I couldn't fight it on my own, and I got good friends here that you have snowed."

"So, if you're right about us, what stops me from killing you right now?"

"Go ahead. It'll be more evidence."

"And you'll be a martyr." Sam snorted. "You don't deserve that honor. But after what you did… I'm not sure what the hell else we can do with you." He turned to the ranking Marine. "Find somewhere to lock this bastard up and make sure that he doesn't harm himself."

* * *

Once the tape had been played for the mob outside Dean's house, with Ariel working a little of her mood altering magic, most people seemed to decide that there was no monster to be burned, except possibly Roger Reese. After Dean promised to give him a fair trial, and that Joshua Walker's family would have justice, the crowd disbursed. Except for most of the hunters and a handful of the soldiers. After almost an hour of arguing with the paranoid bastards, Dean gave up.

"Anybody that's not comfortable with the way we run things around here can leave."

"What about Reese?"

"Oh, you mean the murdering scumbag that drugged my kid? I would let you stay to watch us hang the sonovabitch, but I don't want any of you here long enough for us to finish the trial." 'Cause God only knows what else they would do to try to hurt Alex or some other member of his family.

"You're gonna kill a human in defense of a fuckin' vampire?"

"A kid named Josh Walker died. Just in case you forgot."

"And that bitch daughter of yours killed him!"

"You know, I'm gettin' real tired o' tryin' to talk some sense into you people, so I'm gonna keep this real simple. If _any_ of you are still here by this time tomorrow, you'll be shot on sight."

"What about Reese?"

"Reese is under arrest for murder and will be tried for that crime," Sam spoke up. "You think we're evil, and this is all some crazy conspiracy, go. Please. Take all your possessions and just get the hell out."

* * *

"Is that cheating?"

"What?"

"When you alter people's moods like that."

She shrugged. "Probably. But this is war. All's fair. Besides, all I did was calm them down enough to listen."

"You ever alter my moods?"

He was surprised when she laughed. "I think you're immune, Sam."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Sam pulled her against him and kissed her. "Good."

"Well, don't let us bother you." The two pulled apart at the sound of Dean's voice. "Hey, you're not botherin' me. They botherin' you, baby?"

"Dean!" Cassie looked like she wasn't sure if she should be scandalized or amused.

"What?"

Sam cleared his throat. It was probably for the best if he changed the subject. "How Alex."

Dean immediately sobered. "Dude, she killed some poor random kid. Yeah, she was under the influence of a drug. But it sort of like possession. You still fell guilty. I finally got her to take a bath and lie down, but I don't know how she's gonna get over this."

"Where's De?"

"With Ruby. She's gonna keep her the night. We thought it was better if she wasn't around for all this madness, even if she is only two houses over."

Sam felt a sudden pang of guilt. He hadn't even thought about Ruby or, worse, his own kid.

"They're alright geekboy."

* * *

_A/N: Okay… I have a dilemma and I'm actually asking for reader participation on this. My gut instinct is to turn Josh… but on the other hand I'm not sure that I'm just too much of a coward to actually kill someone off. What do you think??? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Glad you liked the last chapter, __**lemonwedges4**__!_

_Thank you so much __**seetha231**__! Darth Sam is creepy, isn't he? But he's creepy in a fun way… like a character you love to hate. Or in this case, one you love to get creeped out by._

_Thank you so much, __**Rosasia**__!_

_I know I could have played up Dean being punked by De, __**redgriffen7**__, but it won't be the last time. LOL_

_-Angie_


	34. You Just Can't Trust a Scorpion

**Separation Anxiety**

"It's happening, and it's my fault." Alex sat at the breakfast bar in her parent's home stirring her ice cream, which was slowly becoming more and more liquid. No matter what incarnation she was in, Dean knew his daughter _loved_ ice cream. It wasn't like her to just not eat it like this. He wanted to fix it, fix what that son of a bitch Reese had done to her. He wanted to turn back to clock, save her. But no one had ever really been there to save Alex, not since Ariel. Not in over a century and that thought just made him unbelievably sad and tired.

"What's happening?"

"The separatist movement. It's starting. They gave our side almost as much trouble as the demons."

"This isn't your fault, baby girl. They're just using you as an excuse."

"You just called me baby girl."

"Yeah. I could call you punkin, but I think De would stage a revolt. The way she took to her weapons training, probably an armed one. So it might be safer all the way around if we stick with that one."

She stared at her father for a moment. She'd never had a pet name that she remembered… Maybe she had before her parents died, but not after. Ariel hadn't really been the pet name type. "I'm not an excuse, Dad. These people are true believers."

"Jackasses is what they are."

"Dangerous jackasses."

"Yeah. I know. We're gonna have to find a way to deal with these assholes."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam stood in the middle of Dean's living room, staring at his older brother.

"No. I'm not."

"Is this because I took pre-law? 'Cause you know that's not a very good qualification for somethin' like this."

"No. it's because you're good at this type of shit. If we're gonna make this work, we gotta have some sort of law and order. We need cops, judges, lawyers and prosecutors. We need a system in place to try that piece of shit Reese." Dean sighed and leaned forward a little. "This is a whol new world, Sammy. We're not gonna have the resources to just lock dangerous people away."

"What about the supplies?"

"I'm putting Ruby in charge of that. Not like she'll have a lot to do. Area practically runs itself now, thanks to you."

"This is a big fucking deal, Dean. A lot bigger than finding space for things and creating a system to distribute them."

"Yeah. It is. That's why there's nobody else I trust to do it. Your first order of business, of course, is dealing with Reese. Much as I'd like to just take the bastard out back and put one in his brain, I know I can't do that."

Sam snorted. "Getting wise in your old age?"

"As old as I may get, just remember you're only four years behind me brainiac."

* * *

"Why the hell is she so stubborn?" Dean was packing the length of his brother's library and Sam wanted to scream. Dean's pacing always did drive him crazy. It was even worse than Dad's. Sam understood why he was so upset, though. They'd all become attached to Alex in the months that she'd spent with them and no one wanted to see her leave. But she had been obstinate and insistent. In other words, she had been a Winchester.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Dude, I am nothing like that! When Dad gave me an order to stand down, I fucking stood down."

"Yeah, five years ago. She's over a hundred years old. If Dad told you to do something right now that you thought would be bad for him, you would tell him to jump off a cliff."

Dean was silent for a second before running his fingers through his hair. "Shit."

"You might want to consider letting her go. She can come back if she needs to."

"You want her to go off to a strange city with a bunch of people that we don't know from fuckin' Adam?"

"No, that's not what I want. _None_ of this is what I want, but since nobody fucking asked me what I wanted, this is what we've got. Did you see the body?"

"Yeah. Poor bastard."

"She tore him apart. They couldn't even make a positive ID without his dental records."

"That wasn't her fault! I thought you were onboard with that."

"I am. But it doesn't change the fact that she did it. It's making people nervous. If she goes to California and gets set up there, then things can die down here. We've got too much at stake here to let this be a distraction."

"She's not a distraction, Sam. She's my _kid_!"

"Yeah. I know that. I want this war over with. I want our doubles god damn salted and burned, and our family all in one spot safe and sound. And that includes Dad and Alex."

"Yeah." Dean sagged and Sam knew he'd won an argument he didn't even want to have. The only way that they could have Alex and Dad back with them was to end this war as soon as possible. Until then, they did whatever they had to do to make it happen.

* * *

Uncle Sam had gotten Alex a luggage set. She'd never had luggage before… She'd had things when she had her little town, but before that when she'd moved around she'd lived out of a little shoulder bag. Then when her town was destroyed, she'd had nothing but the clothes on her back. Sam had said that if they had to fight this war, at the very least they should take advantage of having stable lives for the first time since Mary Winchester had died on his nursery ceiling. She had to say that made some sense.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

She looked up at Ariel from where she sat on her bed in the little attic apartment. _Her_ attic apartment. This woman was so much like the person who raised her, but so different. "No. But I don't think I've got much choice. I killed an innocent."

"Yes, you did. But the sin wasn't yours."

Alex sighed and looked away. "You know as well as I did that doesn't matter. You taught me to be a realist."

"I hope I also taught you to be an optimist."

"You tried. It was hard to hold on to that, though. One thing that stuck, though, was the never giving up part. I don't think I even know how to do that."

"Good. You have more than just me on your side now. And these people would have split with us anyway. You were just the excuse they used to do it, but it would have come eventually. Me, Enoch, Dean, Sam. Take your pick. None of us is what you'd call normal."

**Hot Chocolate and Sandwiches**

"Hot chocolate and sandwiches." Sam looked up to see Ariel walking into his office, a thermos in one hand and bag in the other.

"Hot chocolate?" He smiled at her, an open honest smile and she couldn't help smiling back. "Don't tell me you have a new favorite drink?"

She shrugged as she put the thermos and bag on his desk. "Not exactly. It's more of a tie, really. Sometimes a girl's just gotta have chocolate."

"A girl?"

She looked away, blushing. "What? You thought I was going to have an identity crisis my entire mortal life?"

"I guess not. I'm sorry I haven't been around for the past couple of weeks. I've been trying to get this done, get this right. The trial starts in two days."

"You'll get it right, Sam."

He snorted and shook his head, his hair falling into his face. "I wish I was as hopeful as you are. I feel like I'm out of my depth."

"You've got lawyers, judges and two constitutional scholars on your staff. They all say you're doing an excellent job."

"Ariel… are you… are you checking up on me?"

"No. More like trying to make sure you're not working yourself half to death. Which you are."

"I just want… I want Dean to be…"

"Proud of you?"

"Stupid, huh? It's like I'm still a kid trying to get my big brother's approval."

"You think I ever stopped wanting Michael to be proud of me?"

"You mean… Michael, the archangel."

She shrugged. "My boss. My big brother. And I think on balance he was. Just like Dean is proud of you. You've done everything you can, the system is as close to perfect as you're ever going to get it."

"I don't know."

"I do. And I'm always right. You should know by now not to argue with me."

He laughed and sat back in his chair so he could look up at her without bending his neck. "Should I?"

"Yes, definitely. Look, I've been out on patrols while you've been working that big brain of yours, so I haven't been around either. This is what I propose. You show me how to have some more fun. Human style."

"Fun?"

"All work and no play…"

"Are angels supposed to tempt people?"

She gave him a smile that was all teeth. "Was never an angel Sam."

* * *

Dean looked up to see his wife standing in front of him, arms folded and lips pursed. That just could not be good. He cleared his throat wondering if he'd missed something. He'd nearly screwed up Valentine's Day and been rescued by his assistant – and really, who ever invented assistants needed to get a Nobel Peace Prize or some shit. Anniversary? No… not yet. Had she changed her hair? Well… he honestly couldn't tell if it was deferent than it was when he'd left on patrol last week, which probably wasn't a good thing for him. Was that a new dress? It couldn't be her weight because she hated that subject right now, even though he liked the idea that she was getting bigger… heavier with their kid. Loved the fact that she was starting to show a little.

"So, Dean…" Oh, thank God! He wasn't going to have to guess! But the relief that almost made him melt into the cushions was short lived as she sat on the couch next to him and added, "Would you like to know what your daughter said in school today?"

Okay… that was just a loaded statement. What, with the initial attitude and calling De _his_ daughter. Not _our_ daughter. _His_ daughter. As if whatever she'd done was his sole responsibility. Shit. With De, it could pretty much be anything. Last week she'd bloodied the nose of the camp bully. A kid two full years older than she was and damn near twice her size. In her defense, she was sticking up for a kid that was being brutalized by the little bastard. But still. "I'm not sure I would, actually."

"She told the class, and I quote, 'my Daddy's job is to kill evil sonsabitches.'"

Dean tried not to laugh. He really did, because he knew that laughing was the absolute wrong response. But it came snorting out of his nose and quickly developed into a full belly laugh. Cause De? De was definitely his fucking kid. Every bully-punching, foul-mouthed inch of her.

"Dean, this is not funny!"

"I know… I know… I'm sorry. It's ju… it's she's like my freaking clone sometimes. You know, this is all Dad's fault. He cursed me. He always said, _just wait till you have a kid of your own, son_." Dean mimicked his father's slightly more gravelly, heavier voice.

"We can't just have our daughter walking around swearing."

"I'll talk to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And you really think that'll work?"

"I know what worked with me. I might be reduced to a stuttering idiot when she asks how her little brother got in Mommy's stomach, but I can handle this."

"Little brother?"

"Yeah. I'm thinkin' John Samuel Winchester." She squealed when Dean grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "Won the rights to Dad's name from Sammy. Gotta get the chance to use it."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then we'll have to name her something else… Like Mary Jo. And try again."

"And how many times are we going to try for a boy?" She asked, shivering as Dean's hands began to wonder.

"It's like that old saying… if at first you don't succeed, try, try again. In the meantime, I think we should practice."

"Practice?"

"You know. Get our technique just…" he kissed spot on her neck that always made her melt, "right."

She bit back a moan. "I don't think there's anything wrong with our technique baby."

* * *

"I got her." John closed his hand around Elaina's arm as she swayed on her feet at the bar, keeping her steady. He hadn't expected to end a quiet night of introspection over a glass of whiskey escorting his assistant home, but he'd long ago come to realize that life never really gave you what you expected. The bartender had been about to call someone to come escort her home and for reasons that he wasn't really sure of, he'd stepped in.

"You got me boss?" Even drunk, her smile was dazzling. There was something about this woman that reminded John of Dean. He wondered if that was a bad thing that he was so attracted to someone that reminded him so much of his oldest son. But than, Dean often reminded him of Mary so much it hurt, so he supposed maybe it wasn't so strange after all.

John laughed. "Yeah. I got ya. How much did you have to drink, soldier?"

"Not enough."

John managed to get her home without incident. He unlocked her door, planning on leaving her just inside, but her stomach had other plans. He helped her to the bathroom and held back her hair as she threw up. It reminded him of the day Mary finally melted down when the full weight of her parents' death had caught up to her. And morning sickness. But this woman wasn't Mary. Her hair wasn't spun gold, but, in this light at least, burnished copper. When she was through throwing up and dry heaving, he helped her sit on the side of her tub and wet a face cloth for her.

"So, any particular reason you saw fit to poison your liver?" He held out the cloth for her, but she didn't take it. Just sat there looking miserable and green. Finally, he knelt in front of her and gently cleaned her face with the cloth. She was still beautiful and he felt his mouth go dry at the proximity.

"Roger's dead." Her voice was dull and dry.

"Is he?"

"Yeah. Asked me to marry him."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I said no."

"Then I'm really sorry." She was probably feeling like it was her fault somehow, John thought. Losing people you were close to did that to you. Made you want to take responsibility for their deaths the way you never would have thought to for their lives.

"Why didn't you get remarried?"

The question took him off guard. "Pardon?"

"Why didn't you ever get remarried?"

He shrugged. Anybody else, he would have told to go fuck themselves, but something about her just made him want to tell the truth. "I had my boys to look after. No time for anything else. For anyone else."

"You sure there just wasn't enough room on that finger for another ring?"

John snorted. "I don't know. I used to think of myself as the marrying kind. But… I just never stopped long enough to become attached to someone. Or even find out if I still could. Always figured I'd be dead by now and it wouldn't matter much."

"Does it? Matter much?"

"I don't know. Why did you turn Roger down?"

"Had my eye on someone else." There was something about the way that she was looking at him that suddenly made him feel like he was being hunted. Like he had fallen into some carefully laid trap.

"I'm old enough to be your father. In fact I'm reasonably sure that both my boys are older than you."

"Maybe that's one of the things I like about you."

"I think you need to go sleep this off, soldier."

* * *

"God, you're a terrible skater," Sam laughed from where he lay sprawled underneath Ariel.

She punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I've never done it before."

"The way you pick up everything else, it's kind of nice to know you're capable of sucking at something." Sam wrapped his arms around her as she tried to stand up, pulling her back down against him.

She sighed. "I think you're exaggerating."

"Name one thing it took you a while to catch on to."

"Driving."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll give you that one. But I only saw my life flashing before my eyes the first day. Dean had a nervous twitch for a month when he was teaching me how to drive."

"So… are you, uh, planning on getting up any time soon?"

"I kinda like it here."

"Sam, there are people."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

She laughed, her teeth flashing white against the soft pink of her lips. "Sam!"

"Come home with me. Or take me home with you. I don't care where we go. I just… I want to be with you."

She blinked down at him, eyes turning serious. Sam could almost see the panic lurking in those pale blue depths. "We've only been on one date."

"No… maybe we only got all dressed up and gone out once, but we've been on far more than one date. Before the thing with Alex, we were spending every waking hour together when we weren't hunting or working, and even then we were doing that together. I've been thinking about this. All the time I was buried in books and pulling all night meetings. I missed you. I don't like missing you. I don't want to do it anymore than I have to."

"I don't like missing you either. Can we get up now?"

**You Just Can't Trust a Scorpion**

"We need to start offering people an alternative to our doubles."

"Oh yeah. I can totally see why people would want to sign up with us. On one hand you can live in relative peace and safety in one of the shelter cities, or you can be our slaves and let us periodically use you as meatsuits or sources of entertainment or blood sacrifices. Yeah. I can see how people would be trippin' over themselves to take us up on that deal."

Sam glared at his brother. Dean just smirked. His sarcasm always did have that effect on the little bitch. "Which is why we need to make their side less attractive. I think it's time to use the scorpions."

Dean couldn't suppress the shudder of revulsion that ran through him. There were plenty of freaky things in the pit – and he supposed that now he qualified as one of them – but he would always regard those damn little scorpion things as the freakiest. The little bastards had nasty razor sharp teeth that could gnaw through pretty much anything. But the freakiest thing about them? They had human faces and long hair done in what looked like dreadlocks and the little pests could _talk_. Sit right down and have a freaking rational conversation with you. Fucking demonic scorpions. "Dude! Seriously? I hate those fucking things."

"Are you seriously going to tell my you have some sort of scorpion phobia? You? A 'prince of hell.'"

"It's not a phobia, Sammy. I'm not _afraid_ of 'em. Just don't like 'em is all. You can't trust a scorpion, especially when it's sportin' dreads and a set of steel teeth."

"We need something that only I can protect people from. Or cure them of if they get bitten. Don't worry, Dean. I'll protect you from the scorpions too."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. When I have to save you're punk ass from the bitches, I _will_ gloat."

* * *

Ariel stood in the doorway of her bedroom watching Sam light the set of candles that Cassie had given her. _'It's really sweet that Dean brings me things ever time he comes back,'_ the other woman had said, _'but I swear if I keep it all, there won't be room for us in the house.'_"What's with all the candles?"

Sam laughed, his dimples flashing. And what was it about his dimples that made her heart do that funny thing? "Just setting the mood."

"Oh." She stood in the doorway fidgeting. What was she doing? Part of her wanted to run away screaming. This was something she couldn't take back. But she couldn't move. Just stood rooted in the doorway watching Sam move around the room, bathed in candle light that made his skin golden – and yeah, she could see the appeal there. He was shirtless and his muscles flowed smoothly underneath his skin. His jeans hung low on his hips and Ariel tried to figure out what was so attractive about that. She knew how she felt, knew what she wanted. But she couldn't figure out the why of it. Wondered if she ever would. Wondered if she was ever supposed to.

He finally put down the lighter. Ariel felt like she was in some sort of dream as she watched him walk towards her, all slow and gentle like he was afraid any sudden move might freak her out. And he was probably right about that. The idea made her uncomfortable. She was afraid… she'd faced down _princes_ before, fought and killed two horsemen will mortal without a second thought, and Samuel Winchester was coming darn close to making her turn tail and run. He took her hand and fire raced up her arm and through her chest, settled low in her belly. She closed her eyes and shuddered, let him lead her to the bed. "It's okay," he said as he paused at the foot of the bed to kiss her. She wanted this, wanted him. "Just relax. I'll take care of you."

* * *

"Damn it, Bobby! I need you to help me be objective here!" John was huddled in Bobby's study, that was so much like the one in South Dakota that he briefly wondered if they'd just airlifted the damn thing to New York.

"You've got a good instinct about people, John." Bobby handed him a glass of whiskey. "I think she can handle it."

"I'm an old man, Bobby."

Bobby snorted. "What're you sayin', John? We should just pack it in? Go sit in an exhibit at the damn museum? She knows how old you are."

"It's been a long time since I ever considered the possibility of livin' to see my dotage. Not sure I want to marry someone who'll just end up changin' my fuckin' diapers in a few years."

"Still long odds."

"But not half as long as it used to be."

"You got a second chance. I think you'd be a damn fool not to take it."

"You think I'm a damn fool anyway."

Bobby snorted and shrugged. "True."

* * *

_A/N: Okay… yeah. Josh is toast. Poor guy. I just think I got a little attached to him. That's that hardest part about killing off a character – you destroy a lot of storyline potential along with them._

_Thanks __**Rosasia**__! We're going to be hearing a lot from all the Winchesters, whether they're in Sparta or not._

_Hi __**Casammy**__! I hope you and your family are doing well! Sorry your daughter was unhappy. Sometimes it's like that being so far away from home. Glad you're still with me. Tell me how you really feel about Ruby (;. _

_Thanks, __**lemonwedges4**__!_

_LOL, __**redgriffin7**__! I love writing banter between Bobby and John almost as much as I love writing it between Dean and Sam. Yeah… I wasn't sure how you felt about Gordon._

_-Angie_


	35. The List

**Morning Person**

Sam woke up with Ariel in his arms. Her long, warm body was soft in all the right places, dark hair fanned around her head. He pulled her closer and she made a contented sound deep in her throat as she snuggled against him. He felt her shiver as he ran his finger tips down her spine, feeling the ridges of the bones under her smooth skin. He was filled with a lazy contentment that he hadn't felt in a long time. Years that felt like decades.

"You awake?"

"Uhm-hm." Her breath was warm on his neck.

"You okay?"

"Uhm-hm." She sounded a lot more enthusiastic this time, but she was obviously still waking up.

"I always thought you'd be a morning person."

"I'm not." She pulled away enough to regard him with a blurry eyed gaze, perfectly arched eyebrow raised. "You're not going to be all chipper and make me want to kill you, are you?"

He laughed softly. "No. You can go back to sleep if you want."

She buried herself back against him and her voice floated up to him, muffled and thick. "No. Need to get up. Usually do. Just not typically happy about it."

"Even after last night?" He felt her smile against his neck. He knew that he'd been insistent and he needed to know that she didn't regret giving in.

There was a brief pause. "Especially after last night."

"I wish we could stay in bed, too. We're going to have to take some time off soon. Just lounge around. Make love for hours."

"I don't know about hours… but we still have twenty minutes."

* * *

Abadon was the prince of the demonic scorpions, and it was clear within the first ten minutes that he and Dean had taken a mutual dislike to each other. Sam was used to his brother rubbing everyone the wrong way, but Abadon was the first he'd met in a long time that didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by Dean. Sam wasn't sure if it was bravery or hubris, though he was leaning in the direction of hubris since he'd never seen Dean on upped by anyone. Ever. The more he watched his brother, the more he came to realize that he'd only gotten the drop on him because of a unique set of circumstances that created a perfect storm. Not the least of which Dean never thought that his baby brother would kill his family. Even then, he'd still held him off long enough for Ariel to escape with Alex.

Abadon was first generation Nephilim, one of the first spawned, proceeded only by Lilith and Azazel. He had created an army of demonic scorpions using prehistoric scorpions transformed by blood magic, and came close to destroying the few humans left with pure blood before the flood. The angels had been sent to intervene. They chained him in the deepest part of the Pit along with his father and uncles. Unleashing him had taken some serious doing.

"I require a price for the use of my army."

"Other than the service of Hell's prince?" Sam frowned at him.

Abadon snorted and kept going like Sam's question didn't even deserve an answer. "There is an angel that I wish to settle a score with."

"An angel? You know they've been banned from interferring."

"The prince Ariel is my price, and if you can't get him for me then we do not have a deal."

"Ariel?"

"Yes," Abadon hissed. "He chained me! He destroyed my army. And he was so… _smug_ about it. I've been dreaming of wiping that smirk off his face ever since."

Dean was laughing and Sam threw him a glare in a vain attempt to shut him up. Abadon just glared at him.

"What? You think it's amusing?"

Dean leaned forward, a huge grin on his face. "That's gonna be a hell of a lot easier than you'd believe, Abs."

Abadon hissed out a breath. "You are impertinent."

Dean waved dismissively. "Yeah. Part of my charm. So, what would you say if I told you this arch enemy of yours suddenly got a serious case of clay feet?"

* * *

Alex decides that she likes LA. Even if the sun does give her a headache if she's out in it too long. It's better than Seattle, where her city had been in the other reality. Sure, the sun hadn't been as much of a problem there, but dear God she had gotten tired of all that rain. It rained here too, but not as much or as long. And when it was over, the sun came back out and dried it all up and within thirty minutes you'd never know it had rained at all. It wasn't Sparta. Her family wasn't here, but she called them on her sat phone. They were trying to work on methods to maintain communications. It wasn't like they could maintain the satellites anymore

The United States of America was pretty much reduced to twelve cities with not much other than chaos and devastation in between. And they were beginning to learn that it wasn't much better in the rest of the world. Uncle Sam was trying a new approach, taking advantage of the chaos that resulted from the collapse of the world economy caused by the collapse of the US. The Old World was just as riff with dark supernatural creatures as the New, and Darth Sam was controlling it all with the Pactum Magnus. The old gods, rather than be shoved aside, made pacts of their own. Some with free humans, others with Darth Sam. A few refused to take sides and built their own fiefdoms, trying to regain their old glory days. As if whichever side won wouldn't be coming after them next. Darth Sam because he wanted unconditional control of everything, and the humans because they had the nasty tendency to expect human sacrifice.

The people here looked at her like a curiosity. Like they couldn't figure out if they should be afraid of her, or if they should maybe dissect her to see what made her tick. She knew this drill. She had to prove herself. And that would come with time and blood. Hers and their enemies. Once she proved what she was willing to sacrifice her personally to keep them safe, they would reciprocate. And maybe this time it wouldn't end badly. Maybe. She huffed out a sigh as she watched the nearly finished construction. She missed her family.

* * *

"Well, that was a nice way to start the day." Sam pulled Ariel onto his lap. They were both fresh from the shower, having decided to conserve water and shower together. Ariel was dressed, but Sam still had a towel around his waist as he sat at the breakfast bar. He needed to go home and get dressed in some fresh clothes. And that just reminded him that they had a lot to talk over. They were bonded… would they need to decide what house to live in and which to give up?

She smiled, perfect white teeth gleaming. "Yes, it was. You should see me on a normal morning, when I don't wake up feeling all… whatever this is that I'm feeling. Usually takes me a good twenty minutes to string together a coherent sentence. And for the record, I am very happy this morning."

"Good. So am I. Breakfast?"

"Mmmmm… tea and yogurt with fruit and granola." She got up and went to the refrigerator. "Sound good to you?"

He chuckled softly as he watched her pull things out. "Yeah, actually. You know, Dean would mock us for a breakfast like that."

**The List**

"I don't believe we discussed giving Ariel to that son of a bitch!" Sam had dragged him out of the room and was now hissing at him furiously.

Dean shrugged casually. "She needs to die and you need to stop being such a whiny little bitch about it."

"Her dying is not the point! And I'm not being a whiny little bitch!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Then what is the point? I swear, if you had half this much of a problem deep sixin' me, I'd've died of old age instead of your knife in my gut."

"Is _that_ what this is about? You know why I did that… so you could be by my side just like this forever. I wasn't trying to get rid of you Dean."

"But you did. 'Cause I'm not the guy you killed, am I? I'm a thing that he would have killed, or died tryin'. So this is what you got, Sammy. This is what you gotta live with. Ariel dies. Period."

"Why? I mean, I understand why I'd want her dead, but why you?"

"Other than the fact that I'm an evil, sadistic fuck? Well, there's the fact that every day she draws breath and you seem perfectly fine with it, you lose a little more respect. None of the demonic bastards scrapping and bowing to you do it out of some sort of deep love, Sam. They do it because they're afraid that one or both of us will _fucking end_ them, preferably after some really long drawn out torture. And that doesn't work as well if they start to see you as weak."

"They… you… they see me as weak?" Sam's voice sounded small and weak. Dean wanted to punch him.

Dean rubbed his face with both hands and slid them up through his hair. He just wanted to scream in frustration. He needed a new toy to play with. None of them lasted very long, especially not lately with Sam driving him crazy with frustration. The kid _never listened_. Didn't matter if he was evil or not. Dean briefly wondered if his inability to listen to reason could be beaten out of him. "Fuckin' Lucifer on a stick! Yes, Sam! All the really evil stuff you did? You did in another freakin' _universe_! None of these bastards saw any of it. And you can't just walk around sayin', _hey, I'm so evil I shived my own damn brother just to turn him into a demon_. And hell, even _that_ sounds a little more pansy assed co-dependent then evil bastard."

"I just destroyed _eleven cities_. Women, children. I created the Pactum Magnu, making everything else an all you can eat buffet. What the hell else do I have to do?"

Dean sighed, softening his voice. It wasn't the kid's fault. Things were different this time around and, to be fair, it was a little exhausting to think about reliving the past hundred years when right now they should be enjoying the spoils of their victory in a 'verse that no longer existed. God was a sore loser. And a dick. And a cheater. But if they had to beat him twice, that's what they'd do. "Yeah, you did. But you're the fucking anti-Christ. You're supposed to be either destroying or subjugating human civilization. Eleven cities is just a drop in the bucket."

"They keep stopping us! Our doubles, Dad, Alex, Ariel."

"Which is why they all have to die. Starting with Ariel. Didn't I tell you I'd protect you, Sammy? Right now, I'm protectin' you from yourself."

* * *

"We found another person on the list, sir."

Dean looked up at Garrison, who stood in the open door of his office at attention. He didn't have to ask what the man meant. Dean and Sam had made a list of everyone they could remember, everyone they wanted to make sure had a shot at survival. It had been months since anyone had been found, even longer since any had been found still alive. "Alive?"

"Yes."

Dean sat back in surprise. "Who?"

"Lisa."

"Lis… Lisa, but not Ben?" His heart pounded in his chest.

"I'm sorry, sir. There was an ambush. She barely survived. Everyone else in her group was torn to pieces the boy was one of them."

Dean rubbed his eyes. Poor kid. Ben had been so much like him that he'd been shocked when Lisa denied that he was the father. There'd been a long stretch of time when he'd dreamed of raising the boy as his own anyway. Back when it was too painful to even consider being with Cassie, when he thought they were too broken to ever be good together again, he'd always thought Lisa would be the perfect person to build a life with. Mainly because she was nothing like Cassie. She'd had her own brand of passion and fire, but he hadn't clashed with her the way he had with Cassie. She'd been… safer. And Ben was a huge bonus. "Are you sure?"

Garrison shrugged. "It was weeks ago, long before we found her. But where else would he be?"

Garrison didn't have to run through the very short and horrifying list. Taken as 'entertainment' or to be used as a later fresh meal. Or turned. Either way, Ben was lost to Lisa. To him. "How is she?"

"Not well."

Dean nodded. "Thanks. We'll talk about the rest of your trip later. And Garrison? Leave Ben on the list."

* * *

"Are we pretending that last night never happened?" Elaina was next to John stuffing the papers he'd just signed back into the folder she'd brought them to him in, so close he could smell her light perfume and feel the heat from her body.

"Last night? You got drunk, I saw you home. Didn't think we needed to have a debrief about it."

She sighed. "So you're just going to pretend that I didn't hit on you?"

"That was the alcohol talking."

"I meant what I said, John." The sound of his name in that soft tone sent a shiver up his spin and he had to close his eyes for a second. He should be beyond the point of his name having that effect on him. "When you get tired of being alone, you know where to find me."

**What Do You Want From Me?**

"Dean? You okay, baby?" Cassie gave her husband a concerned glance from the papers she had spread all over her desk in the study they shared. He'd walked in and just stood there in the doorway, arms folded and eyes focused on something outside the window. Completely silent. It always made her nervous when Dean was silent.

"My Dad's on the phone."

"Is something wrong?" If his father or Bobby was sick, that would explain it. God, she hoped that wasn't it.

"He asked me… he wants to know if I would be okay with him seeing someone."

"Seeing someone? You mean… _dating_?"

"Yeah. And he's askin' my _permission_. Mine. _My_ father… is… shit. I don't' know what's freakin' me out more. What the fuck am I supposed to _say_?"

She shrugged. "There's only one thing you _can_ say."

Dean bowed his head and sighed. "Yeah. I gotta tell him he's not allowed to even _think_ about dating. Ever."

"Dean!"

"Hey, I'm just kiddin'. _Mostly_. Look, I know what I have to say. Just havin' a hard time actually _sayin'_ it is all."

Cassie watched her husband walk out of the study. She understood what he was feeling. It was the same thing she felt when she found out her mother was dating again. It was something so akin to jealousy that it surprised her. Like this new person was going to steal her mother away from her. With the way that Dean had been raised, it had to be so much worse for him.

* * *

"Dad?"

"You done freakin' out, son?" His father sounded slightly amused. That particular tone was familiar and Dean found himself blushing a little. John always did like to mess with him. Sammy had always been the easier target, but the old man knew how to get to Dean to when he really wanted to. And because he was more of a challenge, John seemed to take more delight in doing it.

"Wasn't freakin' out. You called me out of the blue to tell me you're interested in some chick who's younger than Sammy. Finding out my old man is a cradle robbin' hound took me by surprise a little."

"Dean… if you're not comfortable with this…"

"Stop puttin' words in my mouth, man. Did I say that? Look… I want you to go for it."

"Really?" His father sounded shocked and he wondered if the old man thought he was going to pitch a fit. Of course, he nearly had. And it still might be too early to say he won't.

"Yeah. Really. Whether this turns out to be somethin' serious or just some awesome… _fun_ with a hot girl less than half your age, I think it'll be good for you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my family to come home to. As bad as shit was before this became an all out war, I always had an escape, you know? Now… I have what you had with Mom and I finally understand what losin' that did to you. Cause it's not an escape. It's a _reason_. I want you to be able to have that again. Or, if not that, at least an escape, like a pressure valve on all the shit we have to deal with. 'Cause, let's face it, Dad you could really use one. So, yeah. I'm done freakin' out."

"Good to know."

"So you wanna tell me about her?"

"Her names Elaina Wilson. Runs the base. Practically runs my life."

Dean laughed. He could relate. Between his wife and his assistant, they'd come frighteningly close to actually civilizing him. "Blonde?" His Dad always seemed to look at the blondes. He didn't know if it was a deep longing for his mother or if that had always been his type and that's what lead him to Mary in the first place.

"Strawberry, like copper shining in the sun. Clearest gray eyes. Peaches and cream complexion. Don't have a clue what the hell she sees in a broken down old man like me."

"Dad, sure you got some wear and tear, but you're hardly about to fall apart."

"Yeah. But you said it yourself. She's a year younger than Sammy."

"Chicks dig older men. And scars. Besides, you're Dean Winchester's _Dad_… I had to get all this charm, beauty and wit from somewhere."

John's laughter boomed from the other end of the phone.

* * *

"What is it you want from me?"

Elaina jumped and dropped her keys. John was sitting on her porch swing in the shadows and she hadn't even noticed he was there. She'd spent her entire adult life around Special Forces, but John was better at being invisible than most. "Jesus! You scared me."

He ignored her glare and retrieved her keys. "What do you want?"

His voice… and those eyes. And the way his hair looked like he constantly ran his fingers through it. Elaina didn't know where this insanity was coming from in terms of her boss, but she knew it was real and she found everything about him so damn sexy she might melt into a pile of goo at any minute. She'd waited nearly two months for him to come to her and every day she'd had less hope that he ever would then she'd had the day before. John had basically acted like nothing had happened the entire time and now here he was, no her porch, demanding to know what she wanted. As if she hadn't been clear. "You."

"You sure about that? Cause I'm a grouchy bastard."

"I noticed."

He looked away and she cupped his cheek, turning it until their eyes met again. There were tears in his eyes. "I been out in the dark a long time, Elaina. It… changes a man. I don't know if I'm capable of making a woman happy anymore."

"Hell, I'm easy. Just seeing you every day makes me happy."

He let out a low, hoarse laugh. "Yeah. That is easy. You might wanna look into raisin' your standards, woman."

"Why don't you come inside? I'll make you a drink and we can talk all this over."

He grabbed her wrist and rubbed at the pulse point. He looked vulnerable all of a sudden, and that just made him hotter. She'd never been all that attracted to older men before. But John was… John was something else altogether. "I need to know what you want. To be honest, I wasn't a very good student of the sixties. 'Cause I'm not interested in casual. Only settled for it 'cause I was never around long enough to have anything long-term. I'm not good at it and the only thing that keeps me from ripping the head off any bastard looks at you too long is the fact I got no right to do it. Now, I start gettin' the idea in my head I got the right and…" He shrugged.

"You come in and you'll have the right, John."

He looked away and huffed out a breath. "Yeah. Okay."

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm so sorry about how long this update took! I've had a problem with writer's block. My other story had a few chapters that were pre-written, and so those got put up first because it was just easier to fill in blanks and smooth out the rough edges in those chapters than it was to write this one from scratch. I have no idea why I had a problem… I know where I'm going. And now the sight is screwing up my formating... grrr... Anyway, I wrote a future fic featuring Dena and Ben. It's called Family Ownership. I'd appreciate it if you'd go over and give it a look.

_Thanks, __**SuperFan3**__! They're a cute little family._

_Thank you __**lemonwedges**__!_

_Dude! I freakin' need to story board for this thing… LOL! And yeah, __**redgriffen7**__, Elaina knocks John off his square. I think that's good for him._

_I'm sorry, __**Rosasia**__. I didn't torture you on purpose! *hangs head* Hopefully the next chapter will only take a week._

_-Angie_


	36. Chick Used To Be a Dude

**Chick Used To Be a Dude**

It took John nearly a minute to remember where he was and why. He wasn't as used to moving around anymore as he had been and anytime he woke up in a different bed it threw him off for a few minutes, made him feel displaced almost like the years of stability living with Dean and then in New York had been some sort of to-good-to-be-true dream that his mind had tried to trick him into believing. Then he remembered he'd accepted Elaina's invitation to come in and talk things over. Well, fuck, he thought. Not much talking had happened once he was through the door. At least none that could be repeated in polite company. Elaina's bedroom was a lot like the woman herself. Not at all girly, but distinctly feminine. Definitely more feminine then his. And it had a lot more stuff. He looked around from where he was sprawled on his stomach and wondered where women got all of it from and why. Really, all you needed was a bed, some drawers, a table and a lamp or two. Maybe a chair. Anything else was completely unnecessary and he couldn't see what the point was.

"There's coffee."

He rolled over to see Elaina standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his shirt, her long hair loose. He smiled at her, enjoying the sight of her wearing his clothes. The fact that only two buttons were done didn't hurt matters any either. "Come 'ere."

She smiled brightly but didn't move. "Don't you want breakfast?"

"Breakfast can wait."

"We have a base to run."

"I'm the boss. They can wait half an hour."

* * *

Dena was finally asleep again after her nightmare, but Dean kept holding her as he watched Cassie sleep. He had to leave again in the morning… well in a few hours really. Cassie was curled up on her side, one hand on their unborn child. Dean felt like it was just finally sinking in, the fact that they were going to have another baby. A baby De wanted to call Rocco, after one of the neighborhood kid's puppies. He snorted out a soft laugh at that.

Dean sat on the bed next to Cassie, careful not to jostle either her or their daughter awake, and placed a hand on Cassie's stomach, the platinum of his wedding ring glinting in the dim light filtering in from the hallway. The closer they got to Cassie's due date, the more he hated leaving. She was two weeks away, and the doctor said that while she was beginning to efface (whatever the hell that meant – Dean tried not to pay too much attention to some of that stuff) there was no reason to believe that she would be early. And Dean's trip would only take a few days, a week at most.

He felt movement under his hand and smiled. Feeling his son – and Dean was still convinced this would be a boy – move never got old. Hopefully, though, he wouldn't start up a soccer match in there and wake his mother up. Cassie hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Seemed like every time she laid down, the kid woke up only to fall asleep when she was moving around.

"Hey kid," he said softly, "try to take it easy on your Mom while I'm gone. She needs her rest for when you get sprung from in there."

The anticipation was killing him. Dean had never been a patient man and he wanted to meet this new addition to his family, wanted to see who he looked like, whose eyes he'd have. And the idea of holding a baby in his arms that he knew was his… that he couldn't wait for.

He sighed as he looked down at De where she lay curled and safe in crook of his arm. "You're old man is whipped, baby girl. Completely and totally _whipped_."

* * *

Sam tried to ignore it, but Dean wouldn't stop staring at him. Just sitting in the passenger seat, sunglasses on, openly staring. Not even complaining about the music or how slowly and carefully Sam was driving. Ten minutes out of New Sparta, Sam finally heaved a sigh. "What, man?"

"You got laid."

"_What_?" He threw his brother a startled open mouthed glance. How the hell did Dean figure that out?

"You've been wearing a goofy ass-smile all morning. You haven't bitched about anything all morning, not even the fact that we ran out of cream for your coffee and you had to use milk."

Sam gripped the steering wheel tightly, staring straight ahead and feeling his face heat up. He had been planning on telling Dean. Not because he ever felt the need to share personal information like that with anyone, even Dean, but because of what it meant for his relationship with Ariel.

"So does this mean Ariel's my sister-in-law now?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Cool. We'll throw you guys a party when we get back. Hopefully before the new baby comes. Otherwise it's gonna end up more like a bachelor party, since I'll be doin' it on my own. I mean, I don't think Ruby'll wanna help. I suppose I could ask Ellen."

"You don't have to do that, Dean."

"The hell I don't. You finally got hitched. I think that calls for a party. Speaking of which, Dad's seeing someone."

Sam actually swerved. "_What_?"

"Dude! Watch how you're drivin' my baby! I know there ain't much in the way of traffic anymore, but you do that again and you're ridin' shotgun for the next two years, Sam."

Sam sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, man. Just be careful."

"Alright. I'll be careful. So… Dad's dating?"

"Yeah. Ellie, Ella… somethin' like that."

"You mean Elaina? His XO?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Is that ethical?"

Dean looked at him like he was crazy. "For one, this the freaking apocalypse, or at least close enough. Who cares if she works for him? I'm _his_ boss and I sure as hell don't. For two, it's not like he's turned into some creepy ass stalker who's following some unwilling chick around and sniffing her underwear or threatening to fire her if she doesn't put out. This _Dad_ we're talking about. The original Mr. Rules & Consequences."

"I guess you're right."

"Just do not, and I repeat, _do not_ bring that shit up to Dad. His entire life has been devoted to you and me. He only had a few years of happiness out of all the shit he's had to deal with. Let him have something for himself."

"Dude! I'm just sayin'…"

"Yeah, well don't."

There was silence in the car for a few minutes. "'M sorry, Dean. I just… I'm _tryin'_, okay?"

"Well, try harder Sam. You've been assuming worst motives for everything Dad does since you were twelve. I just… I never understood it. Dad's not perfect. I get that. I do. Dad can be the biggest asshole in the world when he wants to be. But he's still a good man who deserves a little happiness before he kicks the bucket. Again."

"Yeah. You're right. I know you're right. I know he did the best he could. I really do know that, and I understand him better than 0I ever did growing up. But… being angry with Dad is like a habit and sometimes I just… fall right into it without even thinking about it."

There was silence for another few minutes. "So, what's it like to be with a chick who used to be a dude?"

**Unexpected Arrivals**

They'd just arrived in Minnesota to deal with a roving band of vampires when Dean got the call. "Dean?"

Dean was instantly worried when he heard his wife's voice. She sounded weak and more than a little scared. "Cass? Baby?"

"You need to come home. Now."

His stomach dropped at that. The doctors had said everything was fine. The baby was healthy, Cassie was healthy. Everything was supposed to be fine. "Is… is something wrong?"

"The baby's coming."

"But… you're not due for another couple of weeks," he said, caught between relief and worry. Cassie groaned so loudly, Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear. He cringed because that was definite pain in that whimper. "Okay. Okay, I'm comin'. You hear me, baby? I'm on my way."

"O-okay. Okay." She was gasping, clearly still in pain.

He hung up the phone and stared at it for a second, trying to get his brain working. He needed to ge home, but they were hours away now. Enoch. He should call Enoch. He looked up to see Sam watching him. "The baby?"

"Yeah." He looked around the empty parking lot of the deserted hotel. They'd been staying in more and more of those lately as people either congregated together, fled to rural areas or migrated to the sanctuary cities. Not many people staying in no-tell motels these days. Not that it was illegal for them to break in anymore. They could freaking _commandeer_ shit now. Which, as far as Dean was concerned was just totally awesome. He turned to face Sam again and nearly screamed like a girl because Ariel and Enoch were _right there_. As it was he made some sort of undignified screechy noise in the back of his throat. And really… was it necessary to sneak up on a guy like that? "What the _hell_?"

Ariel cocked her head at him, looking slightly remorseful. "Sorry. Enoch's going to take you back home. I'm here to watch Sam's back."

"Yeah. I bet. Just make sure you two bring my car back in the same condition it's in now."

* * *

Dean was officially freaked out, not that he was about to show it. If he didn't know better, he'd think Cassie was possessed. She vacillated between being downright hostile and completely clingy. It was creeping him out, but he understood it because he could feel how her emotions were being effected by the pain she was, how badly she felt about her bouts of bitchiness, how grateful she was that he was there, and how desperately she just wanted this to be finished. Cassie was full on screaming during the contractions and even though women on tv and in the movies always did while they were in labor, it never seemed this… alarming. That was his wife in their bedroom, screaming like she was being gutted by a damn werewolf. The doctors had sent him for more ice chips and he'd found Ruby in the living room with De and Mike.

"Ruby, can you take her to your house?

"Sure."

De looked up at him, her eyes too big and shiny. "Is Mommy alright, Daddy?"

"She's… the baby's coming out right now. Mommy will be fine."

"But she's screaming!" Her lip wobbled and her eyes got even shinier, tears gathering at the bottom.

"I know, baby girl," he said as calmly and reasonably as he could, kneeling in front of his daughter. "That always happens when Mommies have babies. Ruby will bring you back when the baby's here and you can see Mommy for yourself, okay? But right now I need you to be a big girl and go with Ruby. Okay?"

"Yes sir," she said softly. He could see her squaring her jaw and trying to pull herself together. His good little soldier. He kissed her on the forehead and made sure they left quickly before taking the fresh batch of ice chips upstairs. Cassie was cursing now and he was glad he'd gotten De out of the house. Dean cursing was bad enough, but he was pretty sure that hearing her mother curse would probably scar her for life. Especially cursing like that. Dean was positive that he'dever heard Cassie say 'motherfucker' before.

By the time he got back to their room, the baby was already crowning. Another few minutes and he would have missed the birth of his second child altogether. Part of him thought that might not have been such a bad thing. He'd seen some really, truly gross things in his life. Like epically gross. But this was just kind of painful to watch. It just seemed wrong that Cassie should be able stretch that much. No wonder she was screaming. He'd be screaming too. Cassie called to him and he tore his hand away from his baby's head coming from a place he never wanted to see it again. He quickly moved to the bed and sat down next to her, holding her hand and supporting her back as she pushed. The moment the doctor announced that the baby was delivered was a huge relief. Dealing with Cassie's emotions and De's emotions and his own emotions over the past few hours had been exhausting. Cassie sagged against him feeling a relief so profound that he wouldn't have been surprised if she fell asleep. But along with the relief was the eagerness to meet their son that made sleep impossible. One of the nurses began messaging Cassie's stomach, explaining that she was helping her deliver the afterbirth. That sounded like one of the many things Dean didn't really want to know more about. The baby was crying now, loud and strong, and the doctor and the other nurse had him in the corner looking it over.

Finally, the nurse brought the now bundled baby over and put him in Cassie's arms. He looked red and his head didn't look quite right. But Sam's baby had looked kind of like that at first too. The baby had a head full of brown, wavy hair and when he squinted his eyes open for a few seconds they looked blue-black. His skin was the color of Ariel's red tea with cream in it. And despite that he was blotchy and some sort of white stuff on his skin that looked totally gross, and that his head was definitely misshapen, he was one of the most beautiful things Dean had ever seen.

"Wow," he said softly. He felt like he was going to burst, but he wasn't sure that there were words for what he was feeling.

"You were right baby. He's a boy."

"I'm always right," he said automatically, reaching out a hand to run a finger along his son's face and hair. He was so soft. How was it possible for any living thing to be that soft? He tried to remember if Mike had been this soft. "John. John Samuel Winchester."

"We'll call him Johnny."

The baby yawned, his mouth stretching impossibly big. "Johnny." Dean needed to call his father and Sam, needed to go get De. But right now all he seemed to be able to do was stare at his son. He leaned forward and kissed Cassie softly. She had given him this.

**Compatible Powers**

"Dad!"

"Dean? You sound excited." The boy hadn't even given him a chance to so much as say hello when he picked up. John didn't know why it always made him nervous to hear Dean that excited. Maybe because while happy was always a good thing where Dean was concerned, the kinds of things that got his son excited were usually… questionable.

"The baby was born about thirty minutes ago. It's a boy. Five pounds, eight ounces. He's beautiful, Dad. You should see him. I'll send you pictures in a few hours. John Samuel Winchester."

John was smiling at Bobby, as he listened to his son talking way too fast, the way he did when he was on a sugar high. He put his hand on the mouthpiece. "Dean's baby was born. John Samuel. Five pounds, eight ounces."

"Just what the world needs. Another John Winchester," Bobby groused, looking pleased despite his bitching. "Tell the boy I said congratulations."

"Bobby says congratulations. How's Cassie?"

"She's completely awesome. Knocked out right now. Can't say I blame her. That was fuckin' intense. I don't know how women do that, man."

"One of the things that's makes 'em special, son. Just make sure you send those pictures and give the boy a kiss from his Grandpa."

"Yeah, I will. I just…"

Nearly thirty years of interpreting Dean's silences, unexpressed wishes and half spoken thoughts let John hear what Dean wasn't saying. He wished John was there. "Yeah. Me too, son. Me too. And Dean? No caffeine. You're already hyper enough, boy."

* * *

"She's in Minnesota with the other Sam."

Sam looked up at Dean, who had just barged into his office. "I know," he said through clenched teeth. "I can feel them. Their… _bound_."

Dean snorted. "So he got to play hid the sausage with the angel. Maybe he's not such a big loser after all."

"Damn it, Dean, will you focus!" Dean blinked at him, clearly confused. "Do you know what that means? Why it's even possible for them to do something that no one's been able to do in thousands of years? That it's so strong that I can feel it from halfway across the damn country?"

"No… but I'm guessin' you're gonna tell me." Dean sounded slightly annoyed and even more bored.

"Compatible powers. The possibility of producing offspring with even greater abilities."

"Compatible… how's that possible? The _source_ of the powers are opposites."

"No. They're not. The Fallen are angels. The Nephilim are half angel. They may have been caste out, but they are the same. So you send Abadon, and you tell that son of a bitch that he'd better succeed in killing Ariel otherwise we're going to have a big problem on our hands. Because if they have a child stronger than this reality's Sam, it will also be stronger than me."

Dean scowled. "Well, that is a problem. Why the hell didn't you say somethin' before now?"

"Because… I thought after what I'd done to her, Ariel wouldn't go near him."

"You said you didn't finish."

"No… but I thought it was enough."

"You thought? Apparently you thought wrong. Geez… I thought you were supposed to be the brains in the arrangement. I swear you weren't this stupid in the other reality. Did you hit your head repeatedly on the fucking way over?"

"What the hell, man?"

"That should be my line. I'm goin' with Abadon."

"No, Dean-"

"Shut the hell up right the fuck now, Sam," Dean growled, his voice low and dangerous. "You should have just killed the bitch when you had the chance. Now we're lookin' at the possibility of some kid being born that could challenge us. Whatever could kill you could kill me. 'S bad enough we have Ariel, Enoch and Alex. I want this done right so I'm gonna make sure it is. You don't want me disobeying you're orders? Then let me do what I need to do to protect us both and I won't."

_A/N:_

_Hi __**Casammy**__! It has been a while, my friend. Don't lose hope… Ariel's not dead yet and I know how much you love her. I hope all's well with you._

_Yeah, __**Rosasia**__, I plead guilty. I have evil, evil plans for Lisa. But I refuse to give any of them away. You'll just have to wait and see._

_Sam and Dean are fun in all their incarnations, __**redgriffin7**__, but even more so when they're evil. They can say the most horrible things to and about each other and still be good. Sam and Ariel fit really well. That took even me by surprise since I never had any intention of pairing Ariel with anyone at all. LOL. And yes John/JDM is yummy. I can't blame Elaina one little bit. Dean's more than a son to John, I think. He's probably the only person whose opinion actually matters to him enough to change course. But yeah, I think I got my mojo back for this story. Just had a bit of a hard time with this chapter because it's transitional._

_Thank you so much, __**Miapocca**__, and welcome! I've always adored Cassie, and yeah the whole Lisa thing hit me right out of left field. I was kind of like 'What? What the hell happened to Cassie – you know the woman Dean told Sam was the only woman he ever loved.' I know a lot of people didn't like her (cause, you know, they would have immediately believed their boyfriend of two weeks if he'd told them that he hunted vampires, werewolves and ghosts for a living), but I did and I kept waiting for her to come back. LOL. Silly me. I would love to be published one day, and I keep trying. Still LOLing about how you keep imagining Ariel._

_-Angie_


	37. AngelTouched

**Angel-Touched**

Ariel was on edge. It was like the air was charged with static electricity. Something powerful was close by and it was hungry. She could feel its gaze on her skin, making the fine hairs stand up. One thing was for certain, whatever it was, it wasn't a werewolf, or a vampire, or one of the other lesser supernatural creatures that they'd been hunting lately. This thing was old and powerful.

"Ariel? You're makin' me nervous." Sam didn't look up and his tone was light.

Ariel kept scanning the horizon, senses on high alert. The fact that Sam didn't feel it didn't faze her. She'd always been better at sensing danger then most others, even when she'd been a Son. It was why Michael sent her on so many scouting missions. "Maybe you _should_ be nervous, Sam."

Sam looked up at her from where he was crouched assessing the tracks on the hard ground. He wasn't as good as John or Dean, but he was better than most. She'd been around humans long enough to realize that if she ever said anything about it to him, to leave out the part where she thought anyone was better. Humans had fragile egos, especially with male humans. She could feel Sam's aggravation like it was her own and knew he could probably feel her apprehension the same way. "I think you're nervous enough for the both of us."

She blinked at him and started to say something when she was suddenly thrown. The last thing she remembered was watching the trees overhead sail past her before everything went black.

* * *

Dean had been unable to reach Sam or Ariel with the news that the baby had arrived. He figured that they were on the hunt and their phones were off. But something about it was bothering him, scratching at the back of his brain like something important he'd forgotten. Bothered him until he finally sent Enoch back. And kept right on bothering him until he called Alex, who said she'd check things out for him.

"Baby?" Cassie's soft, tired voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to the present, back to their peaceful bedroom and the small, warm weight of his new son draped across his chest and the slightly larger warm weight of his baby girl against his side. His entire little family all crammed onto one bed.

"Uh huh?"

"Put the baby in his crib. He'll want to be held like that when you're gone, and I only want to have _happy_ thoughts of you when you're off on a trip."

Dean chuckled softly and got up to do as his wife asked. It was hard, putting the baby down. Ever since he first saw him and his little misshapen head all he'd wanted to do was hold him and smell him. He stood there, staring down at the tiny baby sleeping contently in his crib for a few minutes before returning to bed. "You need anything," he asked softly.

"Just for my husband to settle down and get some sleep. You've been bouncing around all day."

"You sound like Dad. The man actually ordered me to stay away from caffeine."

Cassie giggled softly. "Can't say I blame him. Now go put this one," she ran an affectionate hand over their daughter's unruly curls, "in her own bed and come back here and get some sleep with me."

* * *

Enoch arrived just in time to see Ariel slam against a tree head first with a sickening crunch and collapse bonelessly on the ground. Sam was already in motion, chasing after her, eyes widened with fear. Enoch only had a split second to react, a split second that could mean the difference between life and death because anything that could throw Ariel like that had to be trouble. He turned in the direction that Ariel had been thrown from, already in a defensive crouch, and found himself face to face with an ancient evil from a time so long ago that even he barely remembered it. A time when he was still alive, when he had a family, a wife and children. Abadon, one of the Thirteen chained in the Abyss, General of the Demon Scorpions. Apparently, Evil Sam had found some way to free him.

"Enoch, old friend! Come to die with Ariel?" The Nephilim was smiling, and it was the same arrogant smile that sent chills up his spine that he remembered.

"Leave him to me," Dean said sharply and it wasn't hard for Enoch to come to the conclusion that this was his friend's evil double. "Just stay on task and finish the bitch off."

Abadon snarled at him, but he was already focused on Enoch, a small smirk on his face. He was so much like the Dean Enoch knew and so different at the same time. The way he stood comfortably, almost casually even as he was on high alert. The calculating look in his eyes. It was all Dean. But Dean didn't have that kind of malice behind his smile, didn't make you feel like you needed a hot shower just from sharing the same air. Abadon stalked off towards Ariel, but Enoch didn't have the luxury of worrying about that now. He could only pray that his old friend was conscious and capable of defending herself.

Evil Dean's grin widened suddenly, flashing brilliant white teeth, as he threw a right hook, moving so fast that Enoch had trouble tracking him. But Enoch was an elemental demigod. He didn't duck. He simply disappeared into thin air. The momentum of his punch almost knocked him off balance when his fist met nothing and Evil Dean snarled, a mask of pure rage turning his features ugly for a split second before he regained his calm and smiled mockingly. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you're going to leave your bestest friend all alone in his… er… _her_ time of need. You're honestly just gonna run like a frightened little bitch?"

Enoch reappeared behind him and tried a kidney shot. But the bastard was fast, and had unbelievable reflexes and senses. He turned just enough for Enoch to miss and grabbed the demigod by the throat. Enoch transformed again, into water this time. Evil Dean snarled angrily as he shook out his wet hands. "Stop that, you slippery son of a bitch and fight like a man!"

"But I'm not a man." Enoch's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. Thunderclouds appeared rapidly in the sky, building themselves from nothing, dark and ominous. "I'm a _demigod_. This _is_ how I fight." Flashes of lightening lit up the night so bright that it robbed Dean of his night vision and thunder boomed deafeningly loud. The wind picked up debris and hurled it at him like shot gun pellets.

"You think you can kill me with some wind and rain, demigod?" The demon sounded somewhere between amused and insulted.

"No," Enoch's voice echoed in the thunder, loud and menacing. Unfortunately, Enoch didn't know how to kill him and he didn't want to run the risk of Dean finding his weaknesses during a fair fight right now. "But, I can get you out of the way."

Enoch created a whirlwind around Dean. Whipping the wind around him stronger and faster until it was as dense as a wall of steel, the force of it sucking the demon inside, and then flung the tornado along with the demon out into the night. Enoch knew it wouldn't feel like he'd been thrown far, that he wouldn't realize that he'd been sent through a portal until he landed in the Dead Sea with no idea where he was and, hopefully, in agony trying to get out of all that salt. That should keep him occupied for a while.

Ariel was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Abadon, her sword and knives nowhere to be seen. Sam was unconscious, but alive. He must have tried to protect Ariel at some point. Abadon had never been a warrior, not like the kind that Ariel was used to dealing with, and without his scorpions he wouldn't have been so dangerous that Sons would have had to be sent to dispatch him during his lifetime. But even so, he was still a first generation offspring of the Fallen. He could easily handle Sam and was more than a handful for Ariel. Enoch poured rain down on them, turning the hard earth into sucking mud. Ariel was smaller, lighter, more nimble and those conditions would favor her. Ariel was a warrior in the oldest of traditions, knowing how to use everything to her advantage.

There was a sudden blur of movement and Abadon was sent tumbling away from Ariel. Alex. Alex had tackled him. Not that she was any match for Abadon, but it gave Ariel the space she needed to retrieve her sword. It was embedded in a tree. It took her a few precious second to pull it free and then she was attacking, Alex ducking aside as if they had choreographed the entire thing. Abadon lost an arm and nearly lost his head, but he was gone with a flash of light and a puff of smoke. Old magic.

Ariel stared at the spot where he'd been standing for a second, breathing hard and soaked through, before screaming in rage. Enoch stopped the rain and dissipated the clouds, materializing beside Alex. Ariel was shaking with rage, and maybe something else, something more human, as she returned to Sam's side without acknowledging either of them and checked him for damage. She gently put his head in her lap and wiped the hair away from his face. He moaned and stirred, tried to sit up as his eyes opened to a squint.

"Ariel!"

"Shhh… I'm fine. Be still."

He blinked up at her. "Did you get the license of the truck that hit me?"

She snorted softly as she felt his ribs, movements quick and efficient. "I said, be still."

He rolled his eyes, but kept quiet and still as she finished. Alex leaned close to Enoch and whispered, "What's up with the two of them?"

"I think they have bonded."

She gave him a sidelong glance and a smirk that was exactly like her father's. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

* * *

"We've got trouble." Ariel's voice crackled over the speakerphone in Dean's office. He heard his father snort incredulously from his end of the conference call. Because, seriously? They'd had nothing since trouble since Dean was four.

"Care to elaborate," Dean asked pointedly.

"Have you ever heard of Abadon?"

"The fallen angel from Revelations?" Mike Krieger piped in. He was their resident religious expert. Well, aside from Ariel.

"No… not Fallen. Nephilim. One of the very first, born long before the Great Deluge. He is the general of the demonic scorpions."

Dean sat up a little straighter. "Demonic scorpions? Well, I don't like the sound of that."

"You shouldn't," Ariel said. "There's virtually no way to contain them. They're hard to keep out and harder to kill."

"Wait a minute, are these the things that you told me about before? The ones that have human heads?"

"Yes. We have to be prepared. I have an idea."

* * *

Sam was just about to consult his scrying mirror again when Dean stormed into his office without knocking and slammed the door behind him. Dean had a crusty white coating of salt covering his skin, hair and clothes that flaked off as he moved. "Where the hell have you been? I spent _hours_ scrying for you. All I kept getting was dead space. "

"Fucking Dead Sea, Sam," Dean bit out through clinched teeth.

Oh. So that explained the salt. And probably the dead space. That much salt would probably screw things up. "_Why_?"

"I was taking a vacation there, Sammy. What the fuck do you _think_? A line of salt is one thing. I can cross it, hurts like a motherfucker, but I can cross the damn thing. But being stuck in the fucking middle of an entire god damn _sea_ of salt? Just floating there like a freaking piece of cork? I'm going to pull Enoch's lungs out through his nose a piece at a time! I'm gonna cut off his eyelids and make him watch while I feed his intestines to hellhounds! I'm gonna pull of an inch of his skin at a time and I will keep him alive for _days_ while I do it!"

"Enoch? I thought you were going after Ariel. Why would you attack her with Enoch around?"

Dean growled like a pissed off bear and glared at him briefly as he kept wearing a grove in the floor. "Do I look like a fucking moron to you? I _didn't_… he showed up after we were already there. But Abadon had already knocked the bitch out. I figured, I'd just distract Enoch long enough for him to finish her off, but he went all demigod on me and trapped me in a tornado, then _flung_ me into the fucking Dead Sea. Please tell me that Abadon at _least_ did his job?"

"No. Alex showed up too and he came back missing an arm."

Dean stopped pacing and stared at his brother. "You're fucking with me."

"I wish I were."

"This is going pear shaped real fast, Sam. In the other reality it was just Alex. Here it's Enoch, Ariel, Alex, Dad, _and_ our goodie-two-shoes doubles and whatever kids any of them might have in the future. We can't fight 'em all. We gotta find a way to pare down the herd."

"We will. But first, we release the scorpions. Abadon wants to 'avenge his arm.'"

Dean grimaced. "The prissy son of a bitch actually said that, didn't he?"

Sam sighed and looked away. "Yeah. He did."

Dean rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust. "He can _avenge_ whatever the hell he wants, so long as _someone_ ends up dead!" He turned on his heal and stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Dean paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Shower first, torture someone next. Today's clusterfuck damaged my peace. And you'd better keep that bitch Lilith out of my face for the next forty eight hours if you want her to stay in one damn piece."

* * *

Ariel and Sam were laying in bed at the no-tell motel where she'd caught up to him and Dean earlier. He was laying on his back and Ariel was lying with her head on his stomach. Sam ran his fingers absently through her hair as she spoke. "Before the flood, Sons were dispatched to destroy them. But after the Great Deluge, whenever the Nephilim arose there were people chosen to destroy them. They were known as the angel-touched. Blessed by a Son in childhood, these humans were impervious to magic of any kind. They could not be thrown or pinned to a wall by either demon or angel."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute… don't you keep telling us that you're not angels? You're Sons?"

Ariel gave a pu upon sigh. "Some Sons are angels… messengers. And you humans are the ones who called them the angel-touched anyway."

"So they were… invincible?"

"No… they were impervious to direct supernatural attack. They could be killed by natural means. So they were chosen carefully. They had to be quick-witted and physically strong. They had to have a strong sense of justice. A reverence for God and a desire that they and all other men are free from tyranny. Many things that are hard to judge in a child, but things which must be innate in an angel-touched. Joshua was such a child. As was David. I believe there is one alive today."

Sam raised his head a little to look down at his wife. "How do you find this person?"

"They will find us when it is time. Many of us may die before that day comes."

He smirked and let his head drop back on his pillow. "You're just a ray of sunshine."

"I'm being realistic," she said with a shrug. "The more attachments we have, the harder the coming years will be.

Sam frowned up at the ceiling, his fingers still rubbing her hair between them. "Do you regret what we did?"

"What? No… I'm just…" She paused and sighed. "When you tried to defend me, you could have died."

"Still not seeing your point."

"I don't fear death… not my death. I fear yours. And I don't know if I can stop."

"Oh. For the record, I fear yours. That's what it means to be family, to be mortal and love someone. You don't know what you'd do if you lost them. Don't know how you'd survive the pain. When Dean died… when he died, I was lost. I was in so much pain and so fucking angry that I just took it out on the world. The only connection I had to anything human was De, and I didn't… I didn't give a damn about anyone else. Grief is… horrible, especially when you don't have anyone to share it with, or when you cut yourself off from anyone who would be willing to help you. I could have turned to Bobby. I could have let Cassie grieve Dean with me – God, what I did to Cassie. I don't know how she can stand to even _look_ at me."

"But you're not there anymore." Ariel reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"Thanks to Dean. And you. Just promise that when I die, you won't go through it alone."

Ariel shrugged. "As long as you promise the same. Abadon wants my head on a platter, and he's not the only one. I made a lot of enemies and they will all see my mortality as a golden opportunity to get even. It may make you a target as well."

"Then teach me to defend myself."

"Sam…"

"Teach me what is safe for me to know. I'm your… your husband, right? I need to be able to protect you. Or at least not be a liability in a fight."

Ariel sighed. "Okay. As long as you understand how dangerous this may be. You've already tapped into the darkness, it may be hard to avoid now."

"I understand."

"Do you? Really? If you go dark again…" She left the rest unspoken, but she'd already made it clear in the past that she would feel personally obligated to stop him.

"I understand. I'd want you to be the one to do it."

She pressed her free hand against her stomach. "I'm not sure I could survive it."

"It won't come to that… I love you. I love my son, and my brother and his family, and Dad. I've got too much to fight for now, to hold on to. We'll be okay."

Ariel sighed. She hoped he was right.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I want to apologize to everyone for that horrendous bout of writers block. I haven't written anything in almost two months… Hopefully it's over now, and this chapter was worth the wait._

_I love writing for the Evils, as you call them, __**redgriffin7**__. But I guess my mojo wasn't working as as full an order as we thought. LOL… that was the longest bout of writer's block ever._

_Thanks, __**Rosasia**__! I hope you enjoy this update. I love all of these characters… they have such amazing chemistry together._

_-Angie_


	38. A Good Thing

**A Good Thing**

Ariel showed up with a plastic bag containing Abadon's arm.

Dean stared at the severed limb. "_This _is your plan?"

"The scorpions are created with his blood. The curse is often the key to the cure. We need to freeze blood and tissue samples and have some people analyze the rest before we burn it."

"Don't we need, I don't know, something else? Like one of the scorpions?"

"Yes. We'll need one alive. God only knows how long that'll take. But when we get one, we may have a way to quickly neutralize the threat."

"So, we're all going to be vulnerable until we can trap one of these bastards?"

"No."

"No?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not expecting that answer.

"No. Not for those who choose the right side."

"The right side?"

"You're side, Dean. You're Heaven's champion, Heaven's prophet. Anyone truly siding with you will be immune."

"But everyone else? What, they're just fucked?"

Ariel fixed him with a hard gaze. "Basically."

* * *

_Two years later…_

Dean actually did have a title. He was a four star general and Commander of the Armed Forces of the United States. The United States still, technically, existed even though they called themselves the Alliance. Even though sometimes he thought it only still existed in his mind. But there were others that still held the dream that was their country close. Like his father, who would always be a Marine and hold himself bound by his oath to preserve the Union. John had gone to Washington after its destruction and managed to retrieve the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution. While most of the cities flew the official stars and stripes, Dean preferred the Gadsden Flag. It was an early American flag with a yellow background and a coiled rattlesnake about to strike. Underneath was the motto "Don't Tread on Me." John approved since it had also been an early Marine motto and it fit the purpose of Sparta, which turned out some of the toughest fighters in the Alliance, only rivaled by the Marauders of California and the Marines of New York

Dean had aids, and thousands of people who referred to him as 'sir.' Practically everyone who came into contact with him did, and the ones who had military training even snapped off smart looking salutes. Everyone except Sam. He'd tried for a while to get Sam to call him 'sir', but he only glared at him incredulously instead. All the people that called him 'sir' called Sammy 'sir' too and even though in a weird way it made more sense to him than the respect he received himself, in another completely different way it was even stranger. Because part of him would always see Sam as his baby brother. The baby he'd rock to sleep on the nights that their father was too distraught to do more than see to their basic needs of food and shelter. The four year old who crawled into his lap and rested his face in the crook of Dean's eight-year-old neck. The pudgy little kid who insisted that Dean check under the bed and in his closet every night at bedtime, just in case.

Ariel started calling him Winchester after he took to calling her Lion Heart even though she was his sister in law and therefore, technically a Winchester too. Ruby called him Dean without any biting sarcasm coloring her tone, which was good since, as Mike's mother, she would always be a part of the family. But for his part, Dean never really got past everything she'd done to his brother. Apparently, those old wounds healed slowly. Like tectonic plates shifting. He supposed if they lived for another hundred years or so, they might be best friends.

Cassie occasionally called him 'sir' on the thankfully rare occasions when she was pissed off at him and it came off sounding the exact _opposite_ of respectful. De called him 'sir' all the time and it was almost interchangeable with 'Daddy,' which he secretly hoped she'd never stop calling him. She followed orders unquestioningly. But only if they came from him. With everyone else it was twenty questions. She was eight now and two years ago she'd beat the crap out of a school bully because he 'hadn't learned his damn lesson yet' and kept bullying a kid that De had decided needed her protection. And Dean hadn't even been able to blame her colorful language on Sammy, who he was sure had cursed in front of the kid far more than he did. Cassie had called him 'sir' for an entire day after that. No amount of dirty diaper duty he performed on their new son had been able to soften her. She'd finally just let it go, and it helped that he'd gotten De to apologize, complete with crocodile tears that would have earned her an Emmy back in the day. But his girl had a strict sense of justice and a deep need to protect the little guy and he seriously doubted that would be the last time she'd defy her parents and the rules to do just that.

The sadness he felt at not being around much for the good times was tempered by the fact that Cassie usually got over things faster because she didn't want to argue the entire time she did have him around. Just as Ariel said, he and Sam were pretty much the front lines. The biggest problem they had by far was trying to defend people from the scorpion army, and damn if those mean sonsabitches weren't hard to kill. Fire didn't work (hello, Hell spawn numbnuts!), salt only made them moderately uncomfortable ('cause that would be too easy, right?), silver just pissed them right the fuck off and holy water burned them pretty badly but didn't kill them unless you could trap them in a vat of it long enough. Devil's traps held them but since they couldn't be exorcised, you had to figure out how to kill them all off once you trapped them. Blessed silver bullets killed them if you could get them in their tiny little fugly heads. Decapitation also worked. But live capture? He'd long since given up hope of that. They were about the length of his forearm and if the tails stung you, you were pretty much fucked if you didn't get help within an hour. Death was slow and lingering and they were still trying to figure out a way to counteract it or even manage the pain once enough spread to the soft tissues. Even for those of them immune to their sting, getting hit with their stingers still hurt like a bitch and could very easily lead to infection. Darth Sam was using them to leverage people into accepting the Pactum Magnus, an irrevocable decision, and his ranks were swelling. Fucking demonic scorpions.

Dean shook his head as he looked at the map spread out before him trying to decide where his attention was needed most. The demons had gained ground quickly in the beginning, but the humans were slowly but steadily pushing back now. He and Sam were only two people and they always, _always_, hunted together usually with Ariel until she got pregnant last year – now she insisted that either she or Sam was in the camp with their son. So she only went out scouting when Sam was home. John joined them on the east coast and Alex joined them on the west coast. Both brothers were happy with that because it meant that they got to see their father and Alex more than they thought they would, even if it was for hunts and their children couldn't come. And hunting it still was, because the enemy wasn't usually as blatant as a big chatty metal scorpion with a human head and dreads.

The war had gotten messier as time progressed. Ariel had been right about everything, including atheists taking up praying. Problem was a lot of people had begun praying to the wrong side. They worshiped Darth Sam, the demons and old gods like Ba'al and Ashtoreth that rose from the pit. A lot even sacrificed to them, and not their fatted calves either. No sir, they were sacrificing their first born children, parents, and best friends. Some were even _having_ children just to sacrifice. They were offering themselves up as 'vessels' for possession. They were spying on the Twelve Cities for Darth Sam. Dean hated the collaborators even more then he hated the demons. There was just something especially evil about selling out the entire freaking human race, along with all the supernatural things that had sided with them against Hell.

His head snapped up as a familiar tingling in his spine pulled him out of his thoughts. Ariel was returning from a scouting mission he'd sent her on. He smiled slightly. He'd missed her, more then he cared to admit. Not as much as Sammy, though. The kid was always an irritable bitch when she was gone.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come," he said briskly.

His new assistant pocked his head in the door. "Sir, Ariel Lion Heart has returned."

He smirked and resisted the urge to tell the kid to tell him something that he didn't already know. "Send her in as soon as she reaches the building. Have you seen Enoch around? Or my brother?"

"Enoch is still shoring up the defenses along the eastern border and your brother is at the academy, sir."

Scorpions had gotten into the camp yesterday. They'd lost two people. Enoch had found a break in the ring of intertwined traps surrounding the camp. And Sammy was at the academy… likely beating the hell out of the new recruits. Dean almost felt sorry for them. "Thank you, Bill," he said by way of dismissal.

The young man left the room quietly and closed the door behind him.

_Dean? Ariel's here._ He heard his brother's voice in his head and smirked.

_Don't you know how to use the damn walkies, Sasquatch? Yes, I know Ariel's here._

He felt more than heard his brother laugh softly._ This is better than the walkies, man. I'll be right there._

He didn't have long to wait before Ariel walked in, shorter than him by a hair but still imposing in her long black fitted duster, katana strapped to her back. "Winchester," She said with a slight smile.

"Lion Heart. Sammy's on his way."

She fell casually into the chair across from his desk and put her feet up on the edge. "I feel old," she sighed.

Dean laughed. "You look about twenty five. And at least you're not gettin' gray hair." He ran a hand through his, remembering all the times he'd given John grief over the gray in his beard. His father would just laugh and tell him to wait ten to twenty.

She smirked. "I've been on that motorcycle for about three days straight. I need a long hot bath. With lavender scented bubbles."

"You're such a girl," he mocked gently.

She snorted. "Whatever."

Sammy entered the small office, out of breath and still wearing the sweats he'd been sparring with the in. When he came close enough for her to catch a whiff of him, Ariel wrinkled her nose. "Whoa, you need to bath more than I do."

He huffed out a breath as he backed away. "That's why you're not getting a hug."

"Don't want one till I get you into a shower."

Sam gave her a smile that was a little too lascivious for Dean's taste. He liked it much better when he could embarrass his kid brother about sex. He could always make him blush like a school boy back then. Now, after two years of marriage, Sam was almost completely immune. And utterly shameless about how healthy his sex life was. "The two of you can take all the showers you want. After you tell us what's going on."

Ariel cleared her throat. "Two of the cities have decided that they will allow slavery. Three others think that's just fine with them, or at the very least that New Sparta doesn't have the authority to make one of the other Twelve Cities follow it's laws unless the city agrees."

"Fuck! Haven't these idiots heard of the Civil War? The fucking Emancipation Proclamation?"

"I tried everything I could think of, short of threatening to break the Alliance."

"Maybe the damn thing needs breaking!" Dean was pissed. Were they fighting Hell and Darth Sam just to turn around and enslave each other? Wasn't the whole damn _point_ of all this freedom and free will?

"Dean… one fight at a time. Saving humanity from Hell has to take priority over saving it from itself. We make this a deal breaker, and the Alliance _will_ fall apart. And we'll all be alone and isolated. Darth Sam will win."

"We'll still have seven cities."

"The only ones we can truly count on if the Alliance weakens are New York, California and Florida. Opposite corners of the country. They're too far apart to really draw strength from each other because there'd be no way to get reinforcements to them in time in the event of a serious attack."

Dean had done that on purpose. Each of the cities in hands of people he personally trusted – including this one – was within two or three day's drive of two of the others. But the downside was that they weren't close to each other. Getting from on to the other would take a long, dangerous cross country drive dodging monsters that had precious few weaknesses, demons and those freaking creepy scorpions. Not to mention roads that were starting to completely go to pot, especially in the Northern states.

"Much as I hate to admit it," Sam spoke up, "she's right, Dean."

"I'm always right," she shot back automatically. Sam just rolled his eyes but made no comment.

"What does Dad say?"

"You really have to ask me that question?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Guess not."

"Besides, I can't repeat any of it. I don't use that kind of language."

"Never thought I'd say it, but life was so much easier when all I had to worry about was the next damn hunt. _Slavery_! Just thinkin' about it makes my damn skin crawl. Okay, fine. No slave trading between cities, and if a slave makes it to a city where there is no slavery, they're free."

Ariel smirked. "They're not gonna like that," she said, not sounding like she cared if they did.

"Well, that's just too damn bad. I'll try to remember to cry myself to sleep tonight over it. But New Sparta is the equivalent of the federal government since Washington went up in smoke with all our elected officials and we get to choose how the cities deal with each other as long as they're part of the Alliance. They can have their damn slavery for now till I can do somethin' about it. Till then, those are their restrictions. The second our evil twins are dead? Slavery ends and they are not allowed to withdraw from the Alliance. If they want to fight a second civil war against the Spartans, Marines and Marauders? That's fine with me."

"That's the other thing. They want representation."

"Tough," Dean snapped without a pause. "We're under martial law. Nobody gets representation. Next."

Sam cleared his throat. "I don't see the harm in letting them have some sort of council. Nothing too powerful, just too placate them."

Dean sighed. "I'll think about it," he growled out. "Anything else?"

"No. That's about it. How's Cassie?"

"Good. Nervous, but good. She was up at 4am cleaning and that's never good sign. Speaking of which, I probably need to get home before there's bloodshed." Cassie was in the last few weeks of pregnancy, and Johnny was just coming into his terrible twos. De was good at helping, but Dean felt much better when he was there. He didn't think spoiling his pregnant wife would ever get old.

* * *

Ariel figured it out by accident. If she hadn't actually moved, it could have had tragic results. De was playing around Sam's desk with her brother and cousins when one of them tripped her. The agile little girl managed to correct herself before she actually hit the ground, but she stumbled into the wall and one of the decorative swords mounted there fell. Ariel's first instinct was to run and grab her. Her second was to gently nudge the little girl out of the way with a mental push. She did both. The push didn't work and if she hadn't been so used to pushing herself through shock, she would have been stunned into inaction. Instead, she pushed harder just before her hand closed around De's wrist. But the girl was still in the same spot when Ariel reached her and pulled her away from the wall just in time to keep her from being impaled. Dean was not going to like this.

She cornered her husband as soon as he came into the office, making sure that the kids couldn't hear her from the other side of the room. "Sam… has De ever been around any Sons to your knowledge?"

He frowned at her. "You mean besides you?"

"Yes, besides me."

"No. Why?"

"I need to know for sure."

"Oh… wait. There was that one we got to watch her while we saved you from the demons out in the desert."

"Azrel?"

"I don't know his name."

Ariel felt something cold wash over her. "He was my lieutenant. He insisted on coming with me. 'Baring witness,' he called it."

"Ariel? What is it?"

"I think he blessed her."

"That's good, right?" Sam sounded like he was confused.

Sam was right… it was good. Someone had to be the angel-touched, and it was good that she was found out so quickly. It was definitely an honor from the standpoint of Heaven (and that included the faithful Sons). Azrel most likely thought he was repaying a kindness. But being angel-touched meant a dangerous life, meant becoming a living weapon. Dean wouldn't like that, wouldn't want that for his daughter, and Ariel couldn't blame him. It wouldn't matter that it only worked with someone who would be formidable anyway, someone who was born to be a warrior, that as a high ranking Son and a warrior himself, Azrel would have seen the potential in De. He would have rightly judged that her rectitude would be a reasonably safe bet from seeing her father's. Dean wouldn't see any of that. He'd just see that Heaven had apparently picked his child to be the one person in creation who could kill the antichrist. And Ariel could only see what a target it would make a child that had become almost as dear to her as her own.

She heaved a sigh. "I don't think your brother's going to think so. Remember what I told you? About the angel-touched?"

* * *

The first year she'd been in the camp, Dean kept his distance after he'd offered his condolences on her first night. Only saw her in passing and never interfered with her business. Then at some point during the second, Lisa started tending bar at the only watering hole in town. They started talking again and it was easier laughing with her than it was with Cassie. Not that he and Cassie didn't still have fun, and not that he didn't love her so much that being separated from her was damn near physically painful. No… it was just that so much of his time with his wife was always so _significant_ it was nice to just have some light conversation and a laugh or two with someone that got him at the end of a hard day.

Being with Lisa was the opposite of stressful. Lisa was also opposite of Cassie in general. In a lot of ways, Lisa was a lot like him and it was easier to find common ground.

"It's like livin' on a military base."

Dean snorted. "It kind of _is_ a military base, Lis. Shouldn't be so tough for you. Easier to find your type, right?" He threw her a casual wink as he took another sip of beer. It was past closing time and the bar was mostly empty.

"Yeah. Maybe ten years ago this would've been a dream come true. But now… I don't know. I kinda want what you have."

"A wife?"

She laughed. "No… I mean, a family. Someone to come home to instead of memories."

"Ben was a great kid."

"He was the best. I miss him so much. I really don't know how I survived losin' him."

Dean looked away. He couldn't bear to see her pain. Couldn't even stand the thought of losing one of his children. He knew he'd never survive it. He reached out and cupped her cheek. It was just meant to be comfort. She leaned into the touch and turned her head enough to kiss the palm of his hand, her eyes on his. Open and inviting and he knew that he could have her if he wanted.

Dean stopped himself mid-thought, realizing that they'd stepped into dangerous territory. He pulled his hand away from her face. "Look… Lisa. I can't do this. I love my wife."

She looked away and cleared her throat. "Yeah. Okay. I'll, uh, see you around."

It was awkward for a while after that whenever he went into the bar and she was tending rather than Ellen or Jo, but eventually it wasn't anymore. He'd only been with Lisa for one weekend, even though it had been one of his more memorable flings, so he was sure that he could handle it. Until he had his first fantasy about her. It wasn't so much a fantasy as it was a flash, a quick pornographic image in his head that left him half aroused and half nauseated.

He left the bar and walked out into the brisk autumn night. He didn't even realize where he was going until he ended up at the land tables, the place where Sam and Ariel liked to hang out. He pulled out his Sat. phone and called the only person he could think of.

"Hey, Dad. What're you up to?"

"Playin' teethin' ring for your little brother. Seems I'm the _only_ thing Jack likes to chew on."

Dean snorted. "Sounds familiar." Now that he had John on the phone, he couldn't think of how to say what he needed to. The silence stretched out between them for a few seconds.

"Dean? Everything alright?"

"I don't know, Dad." Dean sighed and went silent again.

"Son?"

"Is it possible to ever be friends with a woman?"

"You askin' _me_?" John chuckled. "I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity, son."

"But you had friends, Dad. Especially before… when you were married to Mom."

"Yeah." He heard his father take a deep breath, heard Jackson babbling in the background. A small part of Dean wanted to resent the baby. He was part of John's 'new' family. But he couldn't. Jackson was his family too, and he was just an innocent kid. "Sometimes it's possible. But attraction is a funny animal. When you're married, you gotta be careful. It's way too damn easy to do something you can't ever take back. So tell your Daddy about the mess you've gotten yourself into."

Dean snorted. "You remember Lisa?"

"The girl you thought mighta had your kid?"

"Yeah. Well, they found her two years ago. Her son died. She's tending bar for Ellen now and…" Dean trailed off again, bit his lip. He suddenly wasn't sure calling John was the wisest choice. The last thing he wanted was for his father to be ashamed of him.

"Please tell me you haven't actually _done_ anything, Dean."

"No! Dad… I'll admit that we came close once. I stopped it but… dude, I just had this urge to bend her right over the damn bar. I mean, I have fantasies about other women all the time, but never anyone I know. And it's always just, you know, _nothing_. This wasn't… this wasn't nothing."

"Then stay away from her."

Dean was silent for a while as he thought that through and realized that he didn't want to stay away from her. He wanted… he wasn't sure _what_ exactly he wanted. But staying away wasn't it.

"Tell me what you're thinkin', kiddo."

He took a deep breath. "That it's easier to talk to her."

"Course it is. She's not your wife. You don't have nearly as much invested in how she feels or what she thinks or if she's happy. There's no stress, no kids, no decisions that need to be made. Which is what makes it so dangerous. You want a stress free relationship? Hang out with some guy from the military. Buy De a dog. Don't go lookin' for it with a woman that's not your wife, 'specially not one you've already a good time in bed with."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"'S why I'm the Dad, son."

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You know what old man? I'll talk to you later."

"You'd better. And Dean… you got a good thing goin'. Don't screw it up. No matter how good any relationship with this woman turns out, I guarantee you'll regret it."

* * *

_A/N: Alright. I've been naughty. I've been very bad about updating my stories lately. I apologize. Part of the problem is that I was entering a writing contest and have been totally consumed with editing. I'm done with that now (phew!). And I know that I didn't mention Abadon again, but I promise that he'll be in the next chapter.  
_

_Thanks, __**lotchness**__! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this update._

_Hi __**Cassamy**__! Glad you love Ariel and Sam together. There will be more of them in the next chapter. And I'm also glad you're enjoying evil Dean. Even though he's a very bad boy, he's very entertaining to watch._

_Welcome to my story, __**Lilykep**__. I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

_-Angie_


	39. So, It's Come to That?

**So, It's Come to That?**

Dean went straight home after his talk with John. He found De entertaining her little brother in the family room. The two kids immediately jumped him with cries of 'Daddy' and he pulled them into his arms. For a long time, Dean thought he'd be dead by now, killed in a hunt gone wrong. He never believed he'd ever have this… a home, a family. What the fuck was he thinking, about to piss it all away because it was uncomplicated with Lisa?

"Daddy, you're crying."

Dean snorted. Leave it to De to not just notice, but blatantly point out. "They're happy tears, sweet pea."

She cocked her head and frowned. "But… I thought only Mommies had happy tears."

"Nah. Daddies have happy tears too. Just takes a hell of a lot more happiness to make 'em."

"What made you happy?"

"You. And Johnny and Martin and Mom." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now, you two play nice. I'm gonna go see how Mom's doin'."

He found Cassie awake, curled on her side in their bed new born Martin pressed against her and sound asleep. He smiled at the sight of them.

"I thought you were asleep."

She laughed. "Like I could actually sleep through the kids welcoming you home? How was your day?"

"Too damn long. I shoulda come home earlier," he said as he closed the door behind him.

He kicked off his boots and put a gentle hand on Martin's head as he leaned down and kissed him. Then he lay down facing her, one hand resting lightly on their son. "I love you. I love our family. You know that right?"

Cassie gave him a bemused frown. "I love you too, baby." Dean kissed her. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nap of his neck. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothin'. Just… 'm lucky to have you. Don't think I tell you that enough."

"You're sure nothing's wrong? I mean, other than the fact that the worlds goin' to hell in a hand basket?"

He snorted softly. "Ariel once said that having kids was an act of faith. Faith that we'll win, that the world will still be here for them to grow up in. Usually, I think she's full of shit when she says stuff like that but she's right. 'M not the kinda guy that has faith in a lot. But I believe that somehow we can survive this and our kids will rebuild this world."

"So, it's come to that?" Cassie asked, amused. "You, quoting Ariel?"

He laughed. "I guess it has."

He lifted Martin and laid him on his chest and pulled his wife closer to him. He held her until she fell asleep in his arms and even then he didn't want to let her go. His life was crazy and hectic and stressful, he and Cassie were still so different in so many ways. But he wouldn't give any of this up for anything. If the choice was this or Lisa, then it was a no brainer.

Two year old Matthew Ben-Guryon was curled up in Ariel's lap, fast asleep. She'd named him 'gift of God, son of the Lion'. The first part was Anglicized as Matthew and the second was in her native tongue. The little boy was clingy after her week-and-a-half long absence. He'd probably be back to his stubborn, independent self by the next day, but for now Ariel was going to enjoy having him follow her everywhere and letting her hug and kiss him as much as she wanted. It still amazed her that she'd had a child, that this boy had come from her body.

* * *

"I don't think we should tell him," Sam was saying as he paced in their living room.

She paused as she stroked their son's hair. "What? How can we possibly justify keeping this from him?"

"He'll just freak out."

"Yes. And most likely take it out on me."

"Like it'll bother you."

"Is that what you think? That having everyone pissed off at me doesn't bother me? I can just deal with it when I know I'm doing the right thing. Keeping this from Dean is _not_ the right thing."

Sam sighed out a breath and sat down on the coffee table across from her. "You're right. I know you're right. But I know my brother. He'd risk himself in a heartbeat… but risking someone he loves? Especially De."

"I know. But there's nothing to be done for it now but accept it."

"He'll never do that."

"He'll deal with it somehow. Dean has always had a great ability to adapt to reality."

"It's just… I want things to go _right_ for him. He deserves to be happy. What if he can't take anything else?"

"Than nothing else would happen. Whatever happens to Dean, he can take."

"You know, usually it's the mother-in-laws guys complain about."

She frowned at him. "What does that mean?"

He sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Why does your _Father_ have to heap as much on us as we can take? Just keep pilin' on and pilin' on 'til we're just this side of our breaking point?"

Ariel leaned forward, holding their child against her with one arm, and put her free hand over his heart. "There's still so much anger in you."

"I just don't understand. How much more are we expected to give?"

"As much as it takes. As long as it takes."

"How can you be so accepting?"

"What is _not_ accepting it going to do but make me unhappy? You accept your situation, and you look for the opportunities within it to do the right thing and make a difference. And you take joy where you can."

"But he just keeps crapping on us Ariel. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Keep faith with God and he will keep faith with you."

"How can you say that? Our lives suck!"

"Do they? Does our son suck? How about our marriage? Or LD? Or how about Dean's kids?"

"That's not what I meant," he protested, looking pained. He put a hand on Matt's head.

"You have got to start being thankful for what you have."

"I _am_ thankful."

"We'll tell him the truth. And then we'll deal with it, as a family."

"He won't let her take this on."

"He will because he must." She moved her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. "Everything will work out for the best."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have _faith_."

"How? You see horrible things every day. Good people, _innocent_ people, die. Children are sacrificed by their own _parents_. How can you still have faith?"

"I know my Father. I know what he can do, and what we can accomplish when we don't give up. Faith is not blind, Sam. Even when we are."

"You know, after being together this long, you'd think I'd start to understand your cryptic sayings. Or at least get used to them."

She sighed at took a deep breath. "We can't always see how things will end, or even everything that's happening at the moment. But faith is based on trust that whatever happens, however it happens, it will all work out for the best in the end. Our faith can see what we cannot."

"Even if my evil twin wins? Even if the world ends?"

"Even then. Because the end of this world is not the end of us, and once he's done with us he'll still have to deal with our Father. When God rouses himself in the sides of the North…" she gave a small shudder. "Darth Sam will not enjoy his victory long. But that doesn't mean we have to go quietly. I certainly do not intend to."

**Payment of a Debt**

"My daughter's _what_?" Dean stared at Ariel, stunned. He shook his head in denial. "No…. no, no, no. That can't be right."

"It is," Ariel said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_?" Dean grit his teeth and bowed his head. "How the hell did this happen?"

"When you saved me in the desert, my second blessed her."

"Your what?"

"My second in command. He likely saw it as… payment of a debt."

"Really? He considered makin' my kid the only one who could kill the antichrist the same things as us rescuin' you from a freaking massacre?"

"You saved me, so he gave you the means to save yourselves."

"At what cost, Ariel? You know what? I shoulda listened to Sam and kept drivin'."

Ariel hadn't expected that to hurt. She blinked and tried to swallow it down, tried to keep her voice steady and her expression calm. "Maybe you should have."

Dean sighed. "Ariel… 'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No. It's okay. If you hadn't saved me… this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah. And we wouldn't have sanctuaries. I wouldn't have two awesome nephews. I'd do it all over again, if I had to. But… she's just a little girl."

"I know. She'll always be a little girl to you. But if anybody can do this, it's a child of yours."

"Why couldn't it have been me?"

"It has to be a child."

"_My_ child?"

"It had to be _someone's_ child. You need some time to think this through. Yell at God or fate or my second. When you're ready… come see me. There are things she must know."

"What if I don't let her do it?"

"Another cannot be blessed until she dies. And just because you don't train her doesn't mean her destiny won't find some way to be fulfilled regardless. King David was what she is. His father put him in the fields, tending the sheep. Far from war and weapons of destruction. He'd killed a bear and a lion before he was fifteen. He'd killed a giant during a trip to bring his brothers, all soldiers, food. He had no training, no knowledge of what he was, yet he was so skilled at killing Nephilim that he was able to train others to do it."

Dean sighed out a breath. "Damn it."

* * *

"Dean?"

Dean spun around to see Lisa at the end of the isle. He gave her a nervous smile and looked around to make sure Cassie wasn't nearby. "Lisa. Hey…"

"You haven't been by the bar lately."

"Yeah. Been busy. Work and family. Learnin' why they call it the Terrible Twos. You know the drill."

"Johnny's two already?"

"Yep," he said proudly. He wasn't around as much as he wanted to be, but it was still awesome to watch his children grow. He'd missed Johnny's first birthday, but he'd been there when he was born and he'd helped him blow out his candles for his second.

"Did I… did I do something?"

"No, Lisa. It's not…" Dean stopped and licked his lips nervously before starting over. If he was going to say it, he just needed to say it. "Nobody did anything and I want it to stay that way."

She snorted. "You've been sniffing around me for _weeks_, Dean."

It would be so easy to deny it, to say it had only been sympathy. But he remembered his father's words and squared his shoulders. "You're right. I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

"I don't want you to be sorry! I just want my son back."

Dean shook his head. "You've got no idea how much I wish I could help you out with that." Dean went wide eyed when he realized how that sounded. "In a very platonic way. Ben was an awesome kid, and now that I have my own I have no idea how you survived losin' him. But I can't get him back for you, and I can't help you deal with losin' him. I know you don't wanna hear it, but sorry's all I got to give you."

"You're the only other person alive who knew him."

Dean ran a hand down his face. "You need to make a life here that doesn't involve me, Lisa. I can't be whatever it is you need. That's not fair to me or my family. You got a lot to offer. There's so many people around here that lost their entire family. That need someone like you in their lives. I'm just… I'm not one of 'em."

Dean saw the tears as she turned around and walked away without another word. He hated making women cry. Dealing with demons and monsters was so much easier than dealing with people. Part of him wanted to go after her, try to make her feel better. But he couldn't do that. Instead, he wondered around the store until he found his wife and kids.

**Half Truths**

Dean was helping Cassie was the dishes after dinner. De and Johnny were asleep, but Marty refused to close his eyes. He was sitting in his bouncy chair happily babbling and hitting himself in the head with his rattle. He liked to do that a lot. Dean was starting to worry about the kid. But tonight, he was more concerned with the fact that he hadn't told his wife the truth. Not telling her about the idiocy with Lisa was one thing, but not telling her about Dena… that was something else altogether.

He didn't want to tell her. They rarely argued, and remembering the day he'd told her he was going to train De still tied his stomach in knots. She accepted it now, because De was in the same danger everyone was in. The world wasn't the same place it had been for her growing up and she accepted that their daughter would have to be capable of defending herself.

But that was totally different than telling her that the fate of the world might rest on her. That every evil son of a bitch on earth would probably switch their focus to her the minute they realized what she was. He'd gone on two hunting trips and was about to go on a third since Ariel had told him.

"De was blessed by and angel," he blurted out.

Cassie blinked at him. "What?"

"When Sam and me saved Ariel. There was an angel there. We had him watch her, keep her safe while we went after Ariel. He was so grateful he blessed her."

She frowned. "That's good… right?"

She sounded unsure and with the world the way it was, there was no wonder. She should be skeptical, Dean thought. "The supernatural has no effect on her."

"Oh, really? So the scorpion stings?"

"Just a scratch unless she got an infection from the wound."

"And… and Sam's evil double… he wouldn't be able to pin her down? Make her helpless?"

She sounded so happy , so damn _hopeful_, that Dean couldn't bring himself to tell her the rest. He could tell that she was thinking about her own close call with Darth Sam. "No. He wouldn't be able to do any of that." He went back to washing dishes, calling himself a fucking wimp.

"That is good, then. At least the angels did one good thing for us."

"Yeah," he said. He suddenly felt like the worst husband in the world.


	40. Bloody and Screaming

**Coming Clean**

Dean watched his daughter practice. She was good. Frighteningly good. No nine-year-old should be that poised and graceful or that competent with a sword. It was for practice and the edges were dull, but the idea of her getting hurt wasn't the problem. At least not yet. The problem was that no child her age should be learning to use weapons at all. But they all were. Every child her age and younger had to learn the basics of hand to hand, gun care, target practice. Teaching children to kill was a necessary evil in the world they lived in.

De, though, had blown through the basics. Everyone else Dean had ever known had one or two things they were exceptional at. Hand to hand and marksmanship had been his areas. Knives and long bow had been Sammy's. A person tended to excel in their area and master everything else with a lot of hard work and practice. Not with his daughter. Everything she picked up came easy to her. Hand to hand, guns, knives. Now a god damned sword. At this rate, he'd have nothing left to teach her by the time she was ten. Hell, he wasn't even teaching her the sword work. That was all Ariel.

In an adult's hands the weapon De was using would be considered a long dagger, like the one that Ariel used with her sword. But Dena was too small for a real sword. Once she was finished with her lesson, she went to shower and change.

"You still haven't told Cassie everything?" Ariel asked. He stole a glance at her. A small lump where her stomach had once been flat was the only clue that she was five months pregnant with her and Sam's second child.

"I'm a fuckin' coward. When she figures it all out, she's gonna castrate me."

"Probably."

He scowled at the angel. "You're not helping."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Look, I know you had good intentions for not telling her everything but we both know what the road to hell is paved with. You need to bite the bullet and tell her."

Dean sighed. "My father wouldn't tell her."

"Most likely not. But that's not one of the better traits you got from him."

"I thought you liked my father."

"I do. But he has faults just like every other being in creation. Only the Father is faultless."

"Yeah. Right. So how's the new kid doin'? Kicking you in the kidneys yet?"

"Actually, yes. This one's much more active."

"Maybe he'll be a soccer player."

"Maybe," she said, but her tone told him that she knew more than she was saying. But that was nothing new.

*SPN*SPN*SPN*

Dean watched his wife frost De's birthday cake, thankful that he took his coffee straight since she'd used up nearly their entire month's ration of sugar (and a good part of Sam and Ariel's) on a cake just big enough for their family and friends and enough icing to cover it. Cassie had seemed so happy since he'd told her about De being angle-touched. It made things so much worse. It was harder to tell her everything and shatter her happiness, but it was also hard to live with keeping it to himself.

De ran into the room, waving the sat phone around. "Daddy! It's Grandpa!"

Dean snorted and took the phone. The kid was already hyper. He cringed to think of what all the sugar was going to do to her.

"Hey, Dad," he said as he left the kitchen, hoping he didn't look like he was just trying to keep his wife from hearing his conversation. Which he definitely was.

"De seems excited about her birthday."

"Yeah. I think it's more the promise of massive amounts of sugar that's turnin' her crank."

John laughed. "I wish I could be there."

"Yeah. Me too. How's my kid brother?"

"Growin' like a damn weed."

"Yeah. I swear they grow constantly. Johnny hit a growth spurt a few months back and grew out of just about everything overnight."

"Sounds familiar. That's why I never got rid of any of your stuff until Sammy outgrew it. Worked 'til he turned sixteen and turned into a giant."

"Yeah. But that never would work for Johnny. He'd never wear De's hand-me-downs."

"Speaking of De, have you told your wife everything yet?"

Dean sighed. "No. She's just so damn _happy_, Dad. How do I just destroy that?"

"Your Mom was a hunter."

Dean was silent for a second, stunned. It seemed like the statement was out of place, but his father always had a reason for what he did. "What?"

"Yeah. She never told me. There was apparently a deal. My life for something undisclosed."

"So… making deals for each other really is a family tradition."

"And hidin' things to keep each other happy, even if it's just temporary. When I found out the truth, the whole truth, I felt… angry and betrayed. I don't know if knowing would have made a difference. But, dammit, I would have liked to find out."

He was starting to see the connection here. "There was a lot you didn't tell us."

"And you both found out everything eventually, sometimes in the worst ways possible. Not sayin' that I would've done everything different. But, I wouldn't have lived in the hope that I could fix the whole mess so you'd never have to know much about it. Maybe you should try to do things better than I did, son."

Dean wondered if his father and sister-in-law were coordinating this. "I'll tell her tomorrow. If I tell her tonight it'll just ruin the party."

"Just don't make too many excuses. It's easy to keep findin' reasons to put things off until tomorrow."

Usually that would be true, but he'd told his father he'd do it the next day. After he got off the phone he returned to the kitchen and kissed his wife on the back of her neck.

"Hey, mister," she said laughing and playfully pushing him away. "None of that. We have guests arriving in a couple of hours."

"You shouldn't be so damn hot," he murmured as he pulled her into his arms, holding her back flush against his chest.

"I still haven't lost all my pregnancy weight."

"Doesn't matter. You're still the hottest woman in the world."

*SPN*SPN*SPN*

"Baby… there's somethin' I gotta tell you."

Something about her husband's voice put her on high alert, but she tried to swallow down her fear. She closed the drawer she'd been rummaging through and turned to face him. He was sitting on the bed, watching her carefully. "Okay."

"Remember when I told you about De? Being blessed by an angel?"

"Yeah?" She was becoming alarmed despite herself.

"There's more to it than what I told you. You were so damn happy." He paused and licked his lips like he always did when he needed time to gather his thoughts and figure out how to say what he needed to say, his eyes skittering away for an instant before returning to plead with her to forgive him. She fought to keep her breathing even. She felt like something bad was about to happen, but she was powerless to stop it. Like when Darth Sam had been in the camp and trapped her in Ruby's kitchen, in that damn chair. She fisted her hands, pressing her fingernails into her skin in an attempt to ground herself to reality. She wasn't back there. "I just couldn't bring myself to ruin it," Dean was saying.

"Dean… what… Ruin it how?"

He took a deep breath. "She may be the only one who can kill Darth Sam."

For a second, her lungs refused to operate. She leaned heavily against the dresser behind her, feeling like the room was spinning. Then Dean was there, holding her up. "She's just a child," she whispered against his shoulder.

"I swear nothing will happen anytime soon."

"Damn it, Dean," she hissed, her heart pounding in her chest like she'd just run a marathon. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her go. "You are not sending my baby after that monster!"

"Hey, I'm right there with you, sweetheart," he said gently.

"Then we have to hide her. Make sure he can't find her." Her hands curled into fists against his chest and she clutched at his shirt. She wasn't sure what would make her feel better, having him away from her because she was angry or close because she was afraid. He wasn't letting her go, though, so she really had only one practical choice unless she was willing to hurt him to get him to let go. And knowing her husband as she did, even that might not work.

"How long do you think we can get away with that?"

"For as long as it takes for you to find another way to kill him!"

"We can do that. But she still has to be prepared in case…"

"In case what? You weren't _there_. You don't know what it's like to be in the same room with that… that _thing_."

"I know. I'm sorry you had to go through that. And I don't ever want De to feel helpless like that."

"He can't freeze her, right?" She could barely breathe. She felt like a trapped animal fighting to get free, and she could hear the near panic in her own voice. "That was true, wasn't it?"

"Yes. That was true. I swear. Everything I told you before was the truth."

"Then she won't ever have to feel like that. All his powers are useless against her." Cassie blinked at tears. "He can't…"

"He can't do to her what he can do to us. But if he ever figures that out, he'll know that makes her dangerous to him. She has to know how to handle herself. He wasn't always a monster. He was a hunter. He was _Sammy_. That means he can fight without his powers."

"Oh Dean…" she sobbed, slumping in his arms.

He held her up, strong and solid. "I know baby. I know."

But he didn't know. He couldn't know. He cancelled all his appointments and let Sam handle everything to spend all day with her. By the time the kids were back home from school and training, she had some degree of control back. She still didn't like to think about her daughter fighting that monster, but Dean was right. They had to prepare her just in case. Besides, even if Dean and Sam did find a way to kill the antichrist, the world they lived in was dangerous. She had long since accepted the reality that her kids would have to learn to fight.

**The Chicken or the Egg**

"Hey Dean."

"I told my wife everything about De and I still got my balls." Dean cupped himself and winked. Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam studied his brother's face, trying to determine if he was really as okay as he seemed. He knew how much Dean was dreading telling Cassie the truth. "How'd she take it?"

"Well, considerin' the fact that she's still traumatized by what your evil twin did to her, that I basically told her that her baby girl might be the only person on earth who can kill the antichrist and that I originally lied to her? Much better than expected." He paused a second. "And I have a plan."

"Oh, wow. Now I'm _really_ scared."

Dean rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored him. "You and Darth Sam used to be the same person, right? Before the split happened? Well I think De should train against you."

"Against me? You mean... teach her how to beat me? You're assuming that his style didn't develop differently after the split. He did a lot of solo hunting. Plus he's been alive for way longer than I have."

"You think he's learning new hand to hand moves when he can just freeze people with his mind?"

"You have a point. But he also still has you. Or a version of you at least. Would you let me get rusty just because I could freeze people with my mind?"

"No. But I'm not a demon either. They both developed a whole new skillset. What I'm most concerned about, though, is the ridiculous length of your arms and legs. Unless the kid grows up to be a freaking seven foot tall Amazon, that's gonna be a disadvantage for her. You've got weight, strength and height on her. But we fight things bigger and stronger than us all the time. The trick is in figuring out the weaknesses of what you're fighting."

"Okay. It's not perfect, but what is, right? I think it's a solid idea."

*SPN*SPN*SPN*

The problem with fighting things bigger and stronger, though, was that the person had to be taught how to take punishment. Maybe if De had been a boy, Dean would have been able to teach her that himself. Instead he assigned his daughter to an advanced female sparing group. Advanced because they were the only ones better than her – at least for the first few months. Female because he likely would have hurt a boy for bruising up his baby girl.

She came home every day with a new bruise, but she never seemed upset about it even when she was so sore she had to soak in a hot tub and be propped up on the couch. She enjoyed fighting in a way that he recognized in himself. She seemed to know instinctively how to take a punch. Or a kick or anything else thrown at her. And she didn't have a clue what it meant to quit. No matter how much she got knocked down, she never yielded until the instructor called the match. Luckily, everyone was too afraid of him to allow things to get out of hand.

"Is she like this because of the blessing?" he asked Ariel one day as they watched her brutalize two girls more than twice her age.

"It does enhance skill level."

"No, not that. Her _stubbornness. _A month ago, those girls were kickin' her ass. But she just would not give up. No matter how many times they knocked her down, she just got right back up."

She frowned at him for a second. "She was blessed because she is like this. It does not affect personality. Do you not recognize yourself in her?"

"Yes. I just… am I really _that_ pigheaded?"

"You're worse. On top of being paranoid."

"I am not."

"You _are_. You were raised to trust only your father and brother. And maybe the men closest to your father. De hasn't lost anyone close to her yet. She doesn't distrust those around her and her world is relatively safe."

"That's gonna change, isn't it?" The thought made him sad. He wanted her to stay like she was forever.

"Yes. The world isn't safe, and most of the people in it can't be trusted. She'll have to realize that eventually."

"And she'll lose people."

"That, too, is inevitable."

"Maybe it's not optimistic to have kids with the way the world is. Maybe it's just plain stupid. And cruel."

Ariel shook her head. "I don't believe that. I don't think you do either."

"How many of them will die before this is done?"

"How many of them would die even if this ends tomorrow? All of them. Death is inevitable. Life is suffering. But there's joy in it. You know that. If I, someone who used to be immortal and counted time in eons, can find the joy in my mortality, then surely anyone can."

Dean sighed. She was right. He knew she was right. He'd seen it up close and personal. It hadn't always been as universal as this, but the sheer randomness of the evil he'd seen had been part of the horror. Most of the victims had no clue that they would end up victims, had no clue that what would bring about their end even existed. They died afraid and bewildered. But there was always an innocence that came with not knowing that he'd always been hesitant to destroy. Even if everyone would be safer because then they'd know what they needed to avoid. Ignorance was bliss. But it was dangerous bliss.

"I used to think that if we killed enough of the monsters, that people would never have to know what went on with the dark. They could just go on with their happy, oblivious lives."

"There's an old saying. The most diabolical thing the devil ever accomplished was to convince people that he never existed. That he was just some fairytale told to children to make them be good. A fiction in a red suit with a tail and horns. But he does exist, and ignorance of evil isn't safety from it. It's vulnerability to it. It's unilateral disarmament. The world didn't believe anymore and now it's prey for the antichrist. Whatever they are, whatever they must suffer, our children will not be prey."

And again, Dean had to admit that she was right. Darth Sam had moved on to Europe and tens of millions more people had been slaughtered or turned into more creatures to swell his army. If everyone had known the truth, had still believed, would they be in this position? The human race hanging on to the edge of the abyss by its fingernails, on the verge of extinction? "Life sucks ass."

**Bloody and Screaming**

Sam was standing at the window looking out at Paris. They'd set their followers loose on the city and the carnage had been going on for three days now. It was waning though and soon would be over and they'd move on to the next city. They decided to move on to Europe because they were least aware of how to defend themselves. The belief that the supernatural was just superstition ran deep here, even with the near destruction of the United States. There had been challenges, to be sure. Cassie's broadcasts had been heeded by the hunters here and they'd set up sanctuary cities far in advance. Many people fled to them. Most either had no time to, or didn't understand that those cities were the only safe place to hide from Sam and his horde of creatures. A few fools even tried to negotiate with him.

"She's pregnant again."

Dean sighed. "Do we have to have this conversation again? I know she's pregnant again. They're all procreating like bunnies in their sanctuary cities."

"Her children have power. Real power. All their children have Winchester blood. Even Dad has another son now. You were right."

"Come again?"

Sam heaved a sigh and turned to face his brother, who looked almost comically shocked. "You heard me."

"Yeah… but I wouldn't mind hearin' it again. You admitting that I was right and, by extension, you were wrong is a once in a millennial event. Makes a demon wish for a video camera."

He snorted and shook his head. "I should have killed Ariel, Cassie and Ruby when I had the chance. We should have dealt with our doubles quickly or moved on to everyone else. Instead, I allowed myself to become distracted and… emotional. Gave the rest of the hunters a chance to dig in. They're gonna make us work for it this time."

Dean shrugged and grinned. "A little hard work never killed anybody, Sammy. Well, except the people we'll be workin' hard to kill. Just no more playing with our food."

"Agreed. From now on, everyone who opposes us dies bloody and screaming."

"There's the spirit, kiddo."

*SPN*SPN*SPN*

Ariel's second child was born bloody and screaming. It wasn't a scream of fear. He wasn't seeking comfort in a big frightening world. He was angry that his safe existence had been interrupted. Angry that warmth had been replaced with cold, that dim red had been replaced with glaring white, that he had been so rudely shoved out of the only home he'd ever known. Ariel was exhausted and loosing blood. He had fought her every inch of the way out and all her suspicions about him were confirmed.

Matthew had been peaceful, calm. She knew instantly that he would not be a warrior. Not in the traditional sense. He would have a role to play, but it wouldn't be to take life, any life. He would learn to fight as everyone else's children had to learn to fight. But he would never learn to kill.

But this child… this child would learn to kill. This child was born to kill. Most mothers would probably hate that knowledge, but Ariel had been created to kill as well. She was a warrior. Her entire purpose was to destroy the wicked, to vanquish the enemies of her creator. She understood that killing was not evil, that in some instances it was the very opposite. To not kill in defense of the innocent when it was possible to save them through the killing was evil.

She could feel Sam, standing just outside the doors. He was afraid and frustrated. They'd pushed him out of the room to deal with her injuries. The doctors finally got the bleeding to stop and a nurse placed bundled and clean, but still screaming, baby into her arms.

"James," she said softly, tracing a cheek with her fingertip. He quieted instantly and turned his face towards the sound of her voice. "You must learn when to fight and when to let go. You're place is here, in this world now."

"He understands you?" She looked up to see Sam standing nearby. She had been so focused on the baby that she hadn't noticed him enter.

"No. He understands the feelings behind what I say, though." Her voice sounded slurred. She was so _tired_.

"You lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

"I will," she said as she began to breast feed their child. "Just give me a moment. This first milk may not last long." May not last until she finally woke up again. She hoped that she would be out no longer then a day. James would truly be hungry by then. But her body had a lot of damage to repair, a lot of blood to replace.

"Not all of it… your body may need to reabsorb it."

She blinked up at him, realizing that her eyes had fallen closed. "I will not die, Sam. Don't be afraid."

He took her hand. "Promise me."

"I promise. I will not die today. Or tomorrow."

"How about the day after that?"

"I wish I could promise forever." She gave him a small smile. "But I will not die from this."

He sat on the side of the bed and stroked their baby's bald head. She fell asleep with him still suckling, cradled in her arms, and dreamed of blood and screaming, fire and ash, pain and destruction.


	41. I Haven't Forgotten

I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you and still plan to finish my stories. My right arm is pretty muchuseless and typing or even writting longhand is pretty much torture. I have been trying to get diagnosed for months now, but its been difficult with no money and no insurance. I finally found a rheumatologist who would make payment arrangements and I now know that I have fibromyalgia and some form of inflammatory arthritis - probably psoriatic since I've had psoriasis since I was a kid. I need to scrap together enough money to pay for ten (yes, ten) blood tests to confirm. I am starting a new drug that should help with the inflammatiob. I'm hoping that it will work and I'll be typing asa again soon. I actually have all of the rest of Tabular Rosa worked out in my head and a lot of Pheonix Rising along with lots of sequals and one shots. It's just frustrating not to be able to write them. Grrrr...


End file.
